The Gypsy and her Gangsta
by AllroundPrincess
Summary: Evelyn Michaels has never known her family but growing up with the Shelbys never made her feel lonely. Follow what happens as the fiery soul finds out who she is and how she really fits into his world.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy my new story! I haven't written for a few years but I hope you like this.**

**I will be sticking with the plot of the series with some little twists here and there to keep it interesting :) **

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

I leaned over the books as coins were dropped onto the table around me. "You could stack them nicely." I told the men without looking up from my calculations. They chuckled and some nudged my shoulder, clearly thinking I was joking with them. I rolled my eyes at them and continued to count the money around me.

Over the noise of John calling races and the men talking, I heard the door open but I didn't bother to look up at the man that started all this commotion. "Tommy! Tommy! Tommy, will you just look at the book. Will you just look." John shouted from beside me, running over to my table, a grin in his voice. He pulled the book from under me and showed it to Tommy. I looked up at the men. "All on Monaghan Boy." John told him, running his hand down the page. "Powder trick, eh, Tommy?" I commented. "Aye, Eves. Powder trick." He responded, a smile in his voice.

Another door opened and I braced myself for the shout. "Tommy! Get in here now!" Arthur shouted angrily before slamming the door again. I rolled my eyes and went back to counting the newly dumped coins. I heard Tommy going towards the office, he wasn't worried. John handed me the book back and looked at me suspiciously. "This was your idea then?" John asked as I jotted down numbers in the worn book and sat back with a sigh. "An old gypsy magic, John." I responded, looking around the room that was still filled with men putting on their bets. I looked to my side to see John had gone back to the board, turned his back to me and was writing on the blackboard again. "What are we doin' tonight, John?" I asked, pulling a curl loose from my updo and twirling it around my finger. "Probably the same as every night, Evie. Go to the Garrison." He told me. I rolled my eyes and scraped my chair backwards. "You really know how to treat a girl, John Shelby." I told him, sarcastically. "You know me." He chuckled without turning around.

The office door opened and Tommy stormed out. Arthur appeared at the door. "Tommy! I'm calling a family council tonight at eight o'clock! I want all of us there. This time you be there Tommy!" Arthur shouted through the smoke. Both John and I turned to look at them, Tommy continued walking. "You hear me?! There's trouble coming." Arthur finished. Neither of us was surprised when Tommy continued through the curtain and out of the betting shop, Arthur retreated into the office and slammed the door once more. "There you go, Eves, we are going to the family meeting." John said, turning back to the blackboard. I fought the urge to throw something at his back and walked towards the main house, the same way Tommy had gone.

I heard the front door slam as I made my way into the kitchen and I was pulling out the pins out of my long black curls when John came through the door behind me. I felt around in my hair, looking for the missing one before John came over and quickly but gently pulled it out, letting the rest of my hair fall around my face. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and rested his chin on top of my head. "Do you know what Arthur was going on about?" I asked him, resting my arms over his. "Not a clue. I don't get told much these days." He told me, I could hear the resentment in his voice. "I am sure Tommy has a plan, he always does." I assured him, lightly rubbing his arm. "Yeah, that's what bloody worries me." John mumbled.

I laughed and turned in his arms to face him, I stood on my tiptoes to kiss his lips. He responded instantly to my kiss, squeezing me closer and splaying his hand across the bottom of my back. "C'mon, let's go have a drink before this bloody meetin'." I said, pulling away from him slightly and rubbing his back. He gave me a final squeeze and allowed me to leave the warmth of him. "I think we are going to need it." I laughed, heading towards the door, picking my hat and coat up on the way. He chuckled, grabbing his flat cap from the table and putting it at an angle on his head. He had his trusty toothpick between his lips and he gave me a cheeky smile that made my stomach flutter.

When we got to the Garrison, it was busy with a few regulars and I noticed Tommy sat by himself at the bar. John nodded at him in greeting but opened the door to the snug and waved me forward. "Such a gentleman!" I told him, squeezing his arm as I walked in. I took a seat on the sofa as John went to the hatch. He quickly ordered our drinks, a rum and a whiskey, and placed them on the table. He came around to sit next to me after shutting the hatch, throwing an arm around my shoulders and pulling me into his side. I smiled at him as I picked up my glass of rum and took a sip. I rested my head on his shoulder and we sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

Suddenly, there were shouts coming from the bar. John and I shared a look before both of us going towards the door. John caught my wrist as I went to open the door, pulling me behind him as his other hand went towards the gun at his ribs. He opened the door and paused while he took in the scene before him. I couldn't quite see past John but I knew who it was as they barrelled around the pub. Danny Whizz-Bang. He had crashed into the pub and I heard tables and chairs being hurled and scraped along the floor as people moved to get out of his way. Glasses began to smash as John ventured out into the pub, it looked like he was going to move to stop Danny but something stopped him.

As I came out of the snug, I saw why. Tommy and Freddie Thorne were already there. They work skilfully together to restrain him and once on the floor, Tommy quickly lied across him, pinning him to the floor. Tommy was talking to Danny but I couldn't make out what he was saying. Danny tried to get Tommy off him a couple of times but eventually he came around. Tommy knelt up and dusted himself off. He looked up at Freddie and they exchanged a small smile. They said something else to Danny as he was getting to his feet. Freddie held out a hand to Danny. John and I went back into the snug to down our drinks then quickly left, not wanting to watch the awkward reunion between old friends.

* * *

John was walking ahead of me down the alley towards Watery Lane, one arm trailing behind him to hold my hand. As we came out of the alley, John quickly stopped and almost pushed me away from him. I quickly noticed the gun to his head but could not see who was holding it. John visibly relaxed as he recognized the assailant. "Look at the gun. Recognize it?" the familiar asked. "What the bloody hell did you do that for?" he said, scurrying backwards as Aunt Polly whacked him around the ear with her hand. I slipped out of the alley behind him so I could see Polly. "Aunt Polly…" John started but she quickly cut him off. "Don't you Aunt Polly me. Look at this gun." She told him, holding up a Webley revolver for us to see. "You recognize it?" she prompted him again. I recognized it and I knew he did too.

"This afternoon Finn was playing with it by the cut. It was loaded. He nearly shot Ada's tits off." She told him, I fought back a giggle and quickly disguised it by slapping the back of Johns head. "Hey!" he cried out. "Start being more responsible!" I told him, folding my arms over my chest. He reached for the gun but Polly wasn't going to let him go that easily. "He found it on the sideboard in the betting shop." Polly continued. "It must have dropped out of my pocket… " John started to explain, he was looking at me out of the corner of his eye. Something was going on. "When you were drunk." Aunt Polly stated. He turned back to Polly, "Aunt Pol. I'm sorry." He apologised again, Aunt Polly softened. "John, I'll keep this among the women if you swear not to leave guns laying around." She told him. It took him a moment but he finally nodded in agreement. She handed the gun to him and he put it in the back of his trousers. "You two better hurry up or you are going to be late." Polly told us before turning and walking away.

We both watched as Aunt Polly walked away, down the road towards Watery Lane. I looked up at him. "You need to be more responsible." I reminded him. He looked down at me. "Finn is 10, he usually listens. But what happens when we get married and have children? Toddlers aren't going to listen, you know. I don't fancy being shot by a baby." I told him, wrapping my arms around his waist and looking up at him through my thick eyelashes. He paused for a moment before a cheeky smile erupted on his lips. "Marriage? Children? Is the wild gypsy girl thinking of settling down?" He joked, wrapping his arms around me. I slapped his back. "Not quite yet." I laughed. "Got to find me a nice, responsible man first." I told him, a hint of a smirk on my face. "Well, I'm not nice and I am not responsible and I am not letting you go." He told me, peppering kisses on my face before finding my lips and kissing them passionately. We stood like this for a moment before he pulled away. He looked into my eyes for a moment, deep in thought. "C'mon, they will have a fit if we are late again." I told him. He reluctantly pulled away from me, taking my hand instead.


	2. Chapter 2

John and I arrived last to the meeting. Arthur, Ada, Aunt Polly, Scud-boat, Lovelock, the Miller twins and Tommy were already there, waiting in the kitchen for us. Tommy was stood next to the fire and Polly, Ada and Arthur were sat around the table. Everyone had a drink in front of them or in their hands. I eyed Arthur, who looked particularly intoxicated, as I walked around the table, and took a seat in between Ada and Aunt Pol. John came and stood behind me, leaning on the back of my chair.

"Now everyone has decided to join us, why don't you tell us why we are all here." Polly gave John and I a pointed look. "I called this meeting because I got some news. From Ireland." Arthur began. I could feel Tommys presence shift beside me, I knew his concentration was not on me but Arthur.

Unsurprisingly, I could smell the alcohol on Arthurs breath from where I was sat. "Nipper and Henry got back from Belfast last night. They were buying a stallion to cover their mares." The twins nodded as Arthur gestured to them. "They were in a pub in Shankhill Road yesterday and there was a copper handing out these." He passed round the A5 flyer, handing it to Ada first. John unceremoniously snatched it out of her hands. "If you're over five feet and can fight, come to Birmingham." John reads out loud before passing it to me. "They're recruiting Protestant Irishmen to come over here as Specials." Arthur explained as I handed the flyer beside me to Tommy. "To do what?" Ada asked, sounding nervous. "To clean up the city." Tommy responded. Arthur looked surprised by Tommy's knowledge. That is not a good sign.

Tommy moved towards the table, now addressing the group. "He's a Chief Inspector. The last four years he's been clearing the IRA out of Belfast…." Tommy began to explain. You could feel the tension rise in the room. "How do you know so bloody much?" Arthur demanded, defensively. "Because I asked the coppers on our payroll." Tommy replied, matter of fact. "Why didn't you tell me?" Arthur questioned. "I'm telling you." Tommy responded.

I could tell that Polly was not happy beside me. She was staring at Tommy. "So why are they sending him to Birmingham?" she asked, in a level but lethal voice. Arthur went to speak but took a swig of his drink instead. Tommy moved to the head of the table. "There have been a lot of strikes at the Austen works and the BSA factory lately. Papers are talking about sedition. Revolution. I reckon it's Communists he's after." Tommy explained. Polly continued to stare at him and Tommy stared back. I fought the urge to move my chair away from them and shared a look with Ada. "So this copper will leave us alone, right?" Polly asked. "There are Irishmen in Green Lanes who left Belfast to get away from him. They say Catholic men who crossed him used to disappear in the night." Tommy told us all. John quickly stood straight. "Yeah but we ain't IRA. We bloody fought for the King." John said. "Anyway, we're Peaky Blinders. We're not scared of coppers. If they come for us, we'll cut them a smile each." He concluded. Some of the people in the room snigger, Tommy, Arthur and Polly are quiet while I rolled my eyes. Tommy screws up the flyer, "We're just all going to have to be more careful. That's all." He stepped over to the fire and threw the flyer in.

He turned to Arthur, "So Arthur, is that it?" he asked. Arthur nodded at him, the whiskey he had been drinking the entire meeting clearly having an effect on him. Polly stood beside me. "This family does everything open. You have nothing more to say to this meeting, Tommy?" she questioned. I looked at Tommy, he was staring back at Polly defiantly but I knew him, he was hiding something. "Nothing that's women's business." He told her. I scoffed and stood up next to Polly. "This whole bloody enterprise was "women's business" while you boys were away at war. What's changed?" I challenged him, my temper flaring. I looked behind me at John who was conveniently avoiding my gaze. Tommy didn't even spare me a glance as he gestured around him. "We came back." He responded simply before quickly heading for the door, Arthur following. This meeting was clearly over.

The next day, Finn, Polly, Ada and I were sat in the kitchen having lunch when John burst in carrying a very bloody Arthur. I stood up quickly and turned to Finn. "Go find Tommy, tell him we need alcohol." I told him and shooed him out the door. John had lowered him into a chair by time I turned back to the scene. Ada started to boil some water and John and Polly were trying to clean him up. "John, wipe the blood out of his eye." Ada commanded. "Since when did you give orders?" John questions, defiantly. "I'm a trained nurse." She replied while squeezing the cloth out that she had in her hands. That earned a round of chuckles from the room.

"Don't make me laugh, it hurts my face." Arthur groaned, Polly had started applying bandages to his hand. "I bloody am!" Ada defended. "You and Evie went to one first aid class in the church hall and got thrown out for giggling." John reminded her. I laughed at the memory. I still wasn't sure why Aunt Polly signed us up for that, I don't know what she was expecting to happen. "Not before learning how to stop somebody from choking." Ada told them, gently wiping away the blood from Arthurs forehead with a cloth. Arthur looked confused. "I'm not choking." He told her. "You will be when I wrap this cloth round your neck." She threatened. I stifled another laugh and took over boiling the water.

The mood darkened instantly when Tommy walked in. He quickly went to work with the bottle of rum he bought and a cloth. Arthur took a swig of the rum, grimacing at the stinging. "He said Mr Churchill sent him to Birmingham." Arthur told Tommy, knowing we could all hear. I took the bowl of boiling water over to the table. "National interest, he said. He said there'd been a robbery." He continued. Polly turned sharply to glare at Tommy. She knows something and, judging by the look she is giving him, so does he. "He said he wants us to help him." Arthur told us. "We don't help coppers." John said, clearly offended. "He knew all about our war records. He said we're patriots like him." I soaked another cloth and handed it to Ada, taking the bloody one off her to rinse. "He said he wants us to be his eyes and ears." Arthur continued, gently pushing Ada aside and fixating on Tommy. "I told him we'd have a family meeting and a vote." He finished. Tommy and Arthur stared at each other, neither wanting to be the first one to move.

Arthur broke first, taking another painful mouthful from the bottle of rum. "Why not? We have no truck with communists. Or Fenians." Arthur continued. Everyone stayed silent. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Polly, what is wrong with him lately?" Arthur shouted, growing angry at the lack of response from his brother. Polly looked at Tommy. "If I knew, I'd buy the cure from Compton's Chemists." She replied. Tommy had had enough. He grabbed his coat. "Arthur, you're broken up pretty bad." He said, pulling on his coat and leaving. Arthur was not happy, Polly was not happy. "Tommy!" Polly shouted after him. John and I shared a look. Something is going on that we don't know about.

The next night, I had just finished counting the days takings when John walked through the front door. "Just getting finished up here then I will be ready." I told him, jotting the final numbers in the big book and shutting it with a thud. "Can you put this in the safe while I grab my coat?" I asked John, he faked a sigh of exasperation but did what I asked. I ducked into Johns office to pick up my coat from the coat hook, pulling my hair down from it's tight bun as I went. "I don't like you working here late alone." He called to me. I rolled my eyes as I put my coat on while walking back to the main room, running a hand through my newly free curls. "It's fine." I assured him, walking over to give him a kiss on the cheek. I smiled up at him as he put an arm around my shoulders, kissed the side of my head and we walked towards the door. He locked the door behind us and we joined Tommy on the street, we walked in silence towards the Garrison and could hear the music and noise from the end of the road.

John and I went in first, the noise instantly quieting but not going completely silent as we looked around. It was a busy night and a makeshift stage had been created beside the piano. I watched the blond barmaid as she sung a song to the now quiet bar. I felt Tommy stop beside me and I knew he was also fixated on the Irish woman. The pianist stopped playing. But the barmaid continued to sing. Her voice faltered slightly but she kept going. John eyed Tommy over the top of my head, waiting for an indication of how he should be reacting. I couldn't fight a small smile as I rested my head on his chest, my hand coming up to rest on his stomach. He tightened his arm around me but I know he is still waiting for Tommy's indication. Eventually, the song ended. Harry was brave, or stupid, enough to speak up. "We haven't had singing in here since the war." he stated, looking at our group. Tommy glared back at him. "Why do you think that is?" Tommy questioned, but before he could answer went into the snug to our right. John and I followed him in and the door slammed behind us.

* * *

**A/N What did you guys think of Chapter 2? Do you like Evie and Johns relationship so far? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was another late night at the shop, everyone had already gone and I had settled myself behind John's big desk when Tommy came in. He looked surprised to see me. "Sorry, I thought our John had left a light on." he confessed. Tommy didn't look like his usual self, he looked tired and like he had a lot on his mind. "Everything okay, Tom?" I asked, setting down my pencil and sitting back in the chair. He paused for a moment, watching me. He was trying to decide whether or not to tell me. "May I?" he asked, gesturing to a chair. I nodded at him, opening the desk drawer and pulling out two glasses and a bottle of Irish whiskey. I poured us both a glass and pushed one towards Tommy. "You look like you want to tell me something but you're not sure if you should." I observed, looking at him over the top of my glass as I took a sip.

He ignored me, taking a sip of his drink and looking to the space next to me. Tommy and I had always had a strange relationship. Polly had taken me in just after Arthur Shelby Senior left, I was a year younger than Ada so we quickly became best friend. John was just thirteen and was busy following Tommy and Arthur around. Ada was a popular girl and had many friends, I often got left behind with Polly looking after baby Finn while she went out and played. Arthur was a typical warm and friendly big brother and John chose to ignore me most of the time. Tommy, however, always went out of his way to talk to me. He'd ask me about my day and encouraged me to go to school, making sure I had all the books I needed and more. This started to fizzle away a few years later, when John started to show an interest. He did still come to me to talk about what was going on, to get my opinions and thoughts.

He finished his drink then looked at me again. I watched him as he watched me. "How are you and John?" he asked. "We are good, thank you." I replied. "He said you were thinking about getting your own house." he responded. "We were." I smiled. He nodded his head slightly then put the glass on the table. He stood up. He obviously had decided not to tell me whatever it was. "Don't stay down here too late. The boys are all having a drink at the Garrison. You should join us." he told me. "I'll see how I go here." I told him, finishing off my drink. He smiled and nodded at me again before heading to the door. He paused at the door, turning back to me. "Are you happy?" he asked me, sincerity in his eyes. "I am, Tommy." I told him, softly. He nodded again then proceeded to leave.

The next day, I came down to the office earlier than usual. I hadn't made it to the Garrison and I had woken up without John beside me and couldn't sleep again. Polly was already up when I got to the kitchen. "You're up early." She commented, eyeing me suspiciously. "Couldn't sleep." I shrugged. I went through to the shop and pulled out the big books from the safe, dropping them onto one of the side desks. Polly looked up at me as the noise echoed around the room. "You might as well use Johns or Tommys office. They've buggered off to the fair for the day." She called to me. "Well, it was nice of them to let me know!" I responded with a sigh.

I lifted the books back up and made my way to Johns office, kicking the door open as I went. I placed the books on the desk and went back towards the kitchen to fetch a cup of tea from Polly. "That'll be why John wasn't in bed this morning then." I told her, taking a sip from the steaming mug. "That'll be why you're up so early. Couldn't go your usual few rounds." she said, a playful sparkle in her eye. I rolled my eyes. "I have no idea what you are talking about." I responded, taking another sip of the tea. She raised her eyebrows but dropped the conversation. I sat at the table, cradling the warm mug in my hands. "The four of them set off early this morning." she told me, giving me a look. She wasn't happy about the impromptu trip either. "I looked into Adas room when I got up, think she's still got my dress." I told Polly, looking at my tea. "Did you ask her?" Polly asked, knowing I was going somewhere with the statement. "She wasn't there again." I said, looking up at the woman. Polly shook her head, putting a plate of bread and butter infront of me. "She's going to get herself in trouble." I told Polly, taking a bite of the food. "There is nothing that you or I can tell her." She reminded me, taking a seat next to me. She was right, of course.

A few more bites into the bread and the back door flew open. "Polly! The coppers are smashin' up houses on Great Barr and Keeley." the young lad told us. "They're sayin' Tommy said it was alright." he continued, breathing heavily. Polly and I shared a look, with only the two of us and junior recruits left there was no way we would win against the coppers. "Okay, Ben. Get the word around that it wasn't okay and that Tommy and the boys will deal with it when they get back." I told the young boy. He nodded eagerly and ran back out, letting the door slam behind him. "Right, eat that and start sorting out some cash for the families. A couple of pounds each and a pound extra for the widows with children, the boys can hand it out once they are back." she told me. I nodded, picking up the plate and taking it through to the shop.

I had counted out all the money and cleaned the shop from top to bottom by lunchtime. Polly and I had thought it best not to open the shop, especially means there were only the two of us to man it as Ada still hadn't turn up. Polly had gone to church so I made myself a sandwich with the leftover ham, kicked off my heels and curled up on the armchair in front of the fire in the living room with a book. I must have dozed off as when I woke to the sound of the front door opening it was getting dark outside. I looked over to the doorway to see Finn watching me. "Shut up! Evie is sleeping!" he shouted behind him, causing me to laugh. "Well, I am not after you banged that door!" I laughed, turning to stretch out my legs. Polly must have come home at some point while I was sleeping as I had a blanket over me and there were fresh logs on the fire. John and Arthur traipsed into the hallway. John looked at me, covered in a blanket and sleep in my eyes and smiled. Arthur slapped Finn round the back of the head. "Why'd you wake 'er for? Bein' too bloody noisy." he scolded. Finn ran off to the kitchen, rubbing the back of his head. "Hello, Arthur." I laughed. He grumbled a greeting back to me, following his youngest brother.

I stretched my legs and arms from me, giving out a big yawn as John crossed the room towards me. He wrapped his arms around my middle and pulled me up to him, blanket stuck between us. I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck and legs around his waist. I went to bury my head into his neck but noticed a few red spots on his otherwise pristine white collar. I moved my body back slightly to look at his face. John had no cuts or bruised but his cap had the trademark red stains that meant he had cut someone. I raised my eyebrows in questioning. "The Lees were running their mouths about our mum." he explained. I nodded in understanding before giving him a passionate kiss on the lips, he pressed me tighter to him and my hand went to the back of his head.

"When you two are finished." Polly interrupted. We both looked to see her in the doorway to the kitchen, one hand on her hip and cigarette in the other. The look on her face reminded me of when she first caught John and I together, she was trying to be the strict parent figure but she was secretly pleased. "We were just coming." John told her, still holding me in his arms. She moved into the room slightly, clearing the path to the kitchen and waved her arm. She wanted us there right now. John placed a kiss on my cheek and carried me into the kitchen, placing me on a chair. Ada must have come back at some point in the afternoon as well as she was sat opposite me. Tommy, Arthur, Scudboat and Lovelock were there as well.

They each had a glass of ale in their hands and John helped himself to one from the bucket on the table. "Right, while you boys have been off having fun, the coppers decided to smash up the houses along Great Bar and Keeley. The coppers told everyone Arthur'd agreed to is when he was arrested. They said the Peaky Blinders had cleared out to the fair to let them do it." Polly began. "I never said nothing to that bloody copper about smashing up bloody houses." Arthur said, looking round the room at us all. "All right. Which pubs did they do?" Tommy asked. "The Guns, the Chain and the Marquis. All the ones that pay you to protect them." I told him, Polly handed me a cup of tea and lighted up another cigarette. "Only one they didn't touch was the Garrison. Make sure people think we were in on it." Polly added. "He's smart, this copper." She finished. "I had Ben and some of the other scouts go round telling people you would sort it when you got back and I have made up some money to give out." I told them all, pointing to the stacks of notes on the table in the shop. "So, go on. Drink your beers and get out. You'd better show people you are still the cocks of the walk. Evie, go with them. The women know you, they trust you." Polly finished. Scudboat, Lovelock and John put down their beers and headed out towards the shop. "Two pounds for the families, three for the widows and five for the pubs." I shouted, going through to the living room to retrieve my shoes.

Arthur was putting his coat on when I walked back into the kitchen. "What about you, Tommy?" He questioned. "I have to go to Charlie's to stable the horse. She looked footsore in the box." He responded. Arthur didn't look happy about this answer but dropped it. "Horse?" I asked, John handed me my coat. "Yeah, do the rounds then get one of the boys to walk you up to the yard. I want to see what you think." Tommy told me, stubbing out his cigarette. I nodded, pulling out my curls from the thick coat. "Go on. Let them see your faces." Polly instructed, gently pushing us from the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N What do you think of this one? I wasn't sure whether Tommy should confide in Evie or not, what do you think? I have two very different paths for the direction of this story and still not sure which one to go down! Let me know what you thought and what you think should happen with Evie/John or Evie/Tommy!**


	4. Chapter 4

After handing out the money to the families, John walked with me hand in hand to the yard to find Tommy. Despite all that had happened already that day, he was in good mood. He swung our arms as we walked, whistling a jaunty tune. "What's got you so chipper?" I asked him between my laughs. "I've got a beautiful girl on my arm, what more could I possibly need." he responded, placing a kiss on top of my head.

When we got to the yard, Tommy was nowhere in sight. We wandered round for a few minutes before finding Charlie and Curly in one of the barns with a beautiful white stallion. "He is beautiful." I told Curly, slowly walking to the creature with my hand held out. It gently sniffed my fingers once I got close enough, then allowed me to stroke his nose and head. "He's Tommy's. He got him at the fair." Curly told me, stroking the stallions side. I turned to John, "I hope you didn't get him from the Lees." I commented, searching his face. "I won him from Johnny Dogs." Tommy told me, coming round the corner with a cigarette in his mouth. "Right." I said, turning back to the creature.

"Does he at least ride well?" I asked, moving along the horse to slowly inspect it. "I do not know, that is why you are here." He told me, coming to stand next to John. "You want me to ride him?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. He nodded, taking a drag from his cigarette. I rolled my eyes, "Curly, give me a boost?" I asked. The burly man quickly obliged, using his hands to make a foothold to push me up onto the horse. I patted the horses neck as Charlie untied him, letting us loose to canter around the yard. I felt safe atop the confident horse and let out a laugh as we passed John and Tommy for the third time.

I pulled the horse to a gentle stop in front of the brothers as I lost count how many times I had passed them. "He's perfect, Tommy. Great to handle and real stamina." I said as John helped me off, holding my waist as I slid down to the ground. "Are we talking about the horse or my brother?" Tommy joked. I laughed, earning a glare from John. I wrapped my arms around his waist and lent into his chest. "Bloody pisstake, the pair of ya." he mumbled, wrapping an arm round my shoulders. "So you approve of the horse then?" Tommy asked me, throwing his cigarette on the ground. I nodded. "He's a wonderful creature." I confirmed. He nodded to himself and walked towards the barn where Curly had taken the horse.

* * *

It was a couple of nights later and I was waiting with Scudboat and Arthur at the end of Watery Lane for John. I pulled my thick coat tighter around me as the cold air whistled through my hair. A few moments later, I saw John and Finn coming up the road, pictures in hand. "We are blocking the entrance, mate." Scudboat told him once he was in earshot. John patted his shoulder and took my hand. "Alright, love?" I nodded, smiling at him. He leaned down for a kiss, I brought my other hand up to the side of his neck. We broke apart after a few moments and followed Finn and Arthur down the road. There were a few people milling about but we carried on walking towards the fire that had been started in the middle of the road.

The bonfire had been started with planks of wood but the pictures of the King were what kept it alight. There were a lot of people surrounding it, talking and keeping warm by the hot flames. We quickly found Tommy and Charlie. Tommy was telling people to chuck their pictures onto the fire and Arthur began opening a bottle of whiskey, spitting the cork onto the fire. Someone handed John a drink, and I stood between him and Tommy, Finn was in front of me.

John put his spare arm around me, kissed my temple and laughed with Charlie. He handed his drink to Finn for a mouthful who offered it to me. I shook my head at him and he passed it back to John. "I hope to God you know what you are doing." Arthur said from the other side of Tommy. I shivered slightly despite the warm flames and tucked into John's side a bit more. Arthur must have noticed because a few moments later, his outstretched hand offered me his scarf. I took it gratefully and wound it round my neck.

When the reporter that Tommy invited to the fire arrived, I steered Finn by his shoulders around the fire and away from his brother. John followed, never straying more than a few feet from my side and I noticed Arthur was only ever a few feet away as well. This made me worried. Once we were on the other side of the fire and Finn had ran off with some of his friends, I turned to John. "What's going on?" I asked, winding my arms around his waist and looking up at him. "We're havin' a fire." He told me, taking a swig from his drink and looking down at me. "No. I meant what is really going on." I clarified."Why are you and Arthur never more than a few feet from me?" I asked him.

He looked over my head into the fire. "We just want to make sure you are safe, Polly had a visit from that copper." He told me. "There's more to it than that. Why are you both stuck to me? Why not Finn or Ada or Polly?" I questioned, John continued to avoid my gaze. I reached up and put my hand on the back of his head, turning it to make him look at me. "Tell me." I instructed him. "He threatened you directly. He told Polly that if he saw you by yourself, he'd nick ya and leave ya in the cells for the night. Let the men and his men do what they wanted. We didn't even want to give him half a chance." He told me, tightening his arm around me. I pulled his head down to me and kissed him passionately. John pulled me closer to him and kissed me back. I broke away from him and looked up at him with heavy eyes. "So, if everyone is here. That means the house is empty." I told him, suggestively. He did not need to be told twice and starting pushing through the crowd towards the house. I laughed and allowed him to pull me along with him.

John wasted no time once we were back in the house, he pulled me into him by my waist. He kissed me passionately, bringing one hand to the side of my face and leaving one on my waist. I brought both of my hands up to his head, resting one on his cheek and used the other to knock off his cap and knot into his hair. He moved to take off my coat, he pulled at the collar so I dropped my arms to allow it to slip to the floor. I did the same to him, pushing his coat until it joined mine at our feet. John peppered hot kisses down my neck as he bent down to pick me up. I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling his body into mine.

In the heat, he managed to carry me up the stairs as the next thing I knew I was being dropped onto the bed. I leant up on my elbows, watching him through heavy eyes as he unbuttoned his blazer, then his waistcoat and finally his dress shirt, dropping them all onto the floor. I stood in front of him, running my hands appreciatively over his muscular stomach and chest. I placed kissed along the battle scars he had there while he made quick work of the buttons on the back of my dress, allowing that to drop to next to his clothes. John stopped for a moment, looking down at my body before concentrating on my eyes. "I love you." he told me, the want in his voice evident as he moved the straps of my slip dress over my shoulders making it also fall onto the floor. "I love you." I told him, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him down to me.

He gently put me back on the bed, then took off undershirt, trousers and underpants and climbed on top of me. He kissed up my stomach looking up at me with hungry eyes as I tangled my hand in his hair and watched him. He was trying to draw it out, to be gentle and loving but right then that was not what I needed. I bucked my hips up towards him, signalling that I wanted more. He gave me a cheeky grin before pressing his lips to mine, putting his hand around my throat and applying slight pressure. I moaned into his mouth as I felt him along the inside of my thigh, trying to move my hips to meet him. He chuckled slightly and put one hand on my waist holding me gently in place. I frowned at him slightly before he went to my neck, kissing and gently biting along it and across my collarbones.

When I thought I couldn't take anymore he gave in, pushing himself inside me. I gasped slightly at the sensation. His lips came back to mine as he began moving gently in and out of me. He quickly built up the pace and had me moaning into him with every thrust. I gripped his back and the back of his neck as I felt the orgasm build in me. He brought himself up to his hands to look down at me with intense eyes. I looked back, becoming breathless and moving my hips to meet his. He brought himself back down onto his forearms, a hand in my hair as he kissed and bit my neck. He was groaning with every movement and I knew he was close as well. I pulled his face to mine, I pressed my lips to his as we both came. I moaned loudly into mouth as my legs tightened either side of him and he gripped my hair and the sheets as his own orgasm took him.

He gently rocked back and forth a few more times before coming to a stop. He laid on top of me for a few moments, trying to catch his breath. When he eventually rolled off me, he pulled me into his side and I rested my head on his chest. He managed to pull the sheets over us and at some point when we were both trying to catch our breaths, I fell asleep to the beating of his heart.

* * *

I was sat reading a book at the table with Polly the next day, when Ada finally decided to join us. "Where have you been all day?" Polly questioned, not looking up from her paper. "In bed." Ada responded, going over to the freshly cut bread. "Couldn't sleep. Then I couldn't wake up. Then I was cold and then I had to go for a wee. Then I was with this bear on a boat, but that was just a dream. Then I was hungry." She mused and brought some bread and jam over to the table. "Was that you and John I heard this morning?" She asked me, sitting opposite me. I looked over my book at her, "I have no idea what you are talking about." I said, flashing her an innocent smile. She rolled her eyes and started putting jam on her bread. "Why are you reading the paper?" She asked Polly. "Why wouldn't I be?" Polly countered. "I've never seen you read the paper. I've only ever seen you light fires with them." Ada commented.

"BSA are on strike. The mineral are on strike. IRA are killing our boys, ten a day." Polly said, putting down her paper and looking at Ada who was eating her first bit of bread. "What?" Ada asked, mouthful of bread. "Stand up." Polly told her. "Why?" Ada questioned, glancing at me. I slowly put my book down on the table, knowing where Polly was going with her questioning. "Just stand up." Polly instructed. Ada wasn't happy about it but she did what she was told, brushing her hands off and standing. Polly stood up and went over to her, looking her up and down. I sat forward in my chair slightly. "Side on." Polly instructed.

Polly suddenly grabbed Adas breast. "What are you doing?" Ada laughed, pulling away and trying to pull her dressing gown around herself. "Ada, how late are you?" Polly asked. Ada turned away, looking out the window. "One week." She responded, avoiding Polly's gaze. "Five weeks." She resigned, looking at the floor. "Seven if you count weekends. I think it's a lack of iron. I got some tablets." She finished, Polly sat down. She looked at me, exasperated. "But they didn't work." I said, watching Ada closely. Ada sat down, shaking her head. "Whose is it?" Polly demanded. "I'm not saying." Ada told her, looking at me for help. Polly noticed her look. She stood up, "I'll get you an appointment with a woman I know. If one of you decide you want to tell me who he is, come find me." She told us before leaving.

We sat in silence for a few moments, Ada looking uncomfortably around the room. "Does he know?" I asked her, breaking the tense silence. She looked at me, shaking her head. I nodded, "You're going to have to tell Tommy." I told her, she sighed. "I know how he's going to react. He'll make a big fuss and it doesn't need to be." she told me, crossing her arms over her chest. I could tell that she really didn't want to tell her older brother. "I'll tell you what, you go and get yourself dressed and I'll talk to Tommy." I told her without thinking. I immediately regretted it as she stood up quickly. "Thank you, Evie! You're a star!" she said bouncing off upstairs. I groaned and rubbed my head with a sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

I looked up as Tommy walked through the door. He was in a good mood but I knew that was going to change once I had spoken to him. I turned to see Aunt Pol watching me from the kitchen, she raised her eyebrows and gestured towards Tommy. Ada had told her that I was going to speak to Tommy before running off to the pictures. I nodded, knowing what she was saying. Tommy came through the shop, greeting everyone.

I stood up as he approached but before I could talk John got to him. "Tommy, they're all here for Monaghan Boy." John told him, with a smile on his face. Someone else who's day I'm going to ruin once I tell them. "That's what I like to hear, Johnny boy." Tommy responded, clapping him on the back. "Tommy? Could I speak to you for a moment?" I asked. Tommy turned to look at me and nodded, confused at my apprehension. John watched us as I walked over to a quiet corner of the shop. Tommy was right behind me and looked concerned when I turned to him. I placed what I hoped was a calming hand on his arm before beginning.

"Ada asked me to speak to you on her behalf." I started, unsure how I was going to say what I needed to say. He searched my face. "Now I don't want you to freak out but she's pregnant." His face fell. "Where is she?" He asked. "Tommy…" I started, taking my hand off his arm. "Where?" He shouted, I could see John moving to come over to us. "She's at the pictures." I told him. He turned, walked back through the shop and picked up his coat before leaving and slamming the door behind him.

John came over to me. "What was that about?" He demanded, searching my face. "Ada's pregnant." I told him. I grabbed his arms before he could move to follow his brother. "But you do not need to do anything. Do you understand me." I told him, sternly. "I will do nothing, right now." He told me, it was a compromise but I accepted it. I nodded and released him from my grip. "Whose is it?" John asked, running his hand over his head. "Yeah…. I'm not telling you." I told him, turning from him and walking towards the kitchen. "Evie!" He shouted, following me.

He followed me into the kitchen where Polly had mysteriously disappeared. "This is my sister, Evie, and I need to know." John told me, closing the doors to the shop. I turned to look at him. "I have promised her that I won't tell anyone, John." I replied, leaning against the kitchen side. He narrowed his eyes at me as he slowly walked over to me. I watched him as he made his way round the table to me. "I could make you tell me." he said, lowly, as he reached me. He placed his hand on the cabinet either side of me and bent his head so it was resting on mine. He looked at me with intense eyes and I knew exactly what he meant, thoughts of Ada all but disappearing.

I smiled at him coyly. "Now, now, Mr Shelby. That is not very professional." I whispered, running my hand over his exposed forearm. He kissed me roughly, moving his hands to my waist and pulling me into him. I moved my hands to his neck as he picked me up, placing me on the counter and stood between my legs. I wrapped my legs around him as his hand moved down to my knee. He pushed up my skirts until he found the patch of exposed skin above my stockings, he gave it a squeeze. We eventually broke the kiss, coming up for air as we breathed heavily into each other. He searched my face, silently asking for permission. I gave him a coy smile and pulled him back to me, tightening my legs around him. He didn't need any more invitation and went back to kissing me, covering my face and neck with his warm lips.

I trailed my hands slowly down his chest as his kisses and bites drew out a moan within me. I found his trouser buttons. I pulled my face away from him to look deep in to his eyes while I undid them, this drove him wild as the hand on my waist and my thigh tightened. He stifled a groan and I pulled him free from his trousers, stroking him up and down gently. He couldn't wait any longer as he pulled me roughly towards him, angling himself in front of me and slowly entering. I bit into his shoulder to silence the moan that erupted from me. He took that as an invitation to go faster, his grip on my thigh and waist tightening as he pumped back and forth. He buried his head in my hair and I buried my face in his neck, gripping the back of his waistcoat with both hands.

We both knew we had to be quick and it didn't take long for John to get us both to the edge. He bit my neck and tipped me over. I orgasmed hard around him, causing him to release inside of me. He continued to thrust, gradually getting slower as he drew out his release. We held each other for a few minutes before gently pulling away from each other. He gently kissed my forehead before winking at me and sorting out his trousers.

I had just pulled my skirt down when Polly walked in. "Jesus Christ!" she exclaimed, quickly turning her back on us. I laughed and hopped down from the cabinet. "It's the middle of the bloody day!" she shouted, her back still to us. John laughed at this, having sorted himself out and turning to me. "You can turn around now, Aunt Pol." I told her, still giggling as John pressed a kiss to my head. She came over to us with a over exaggerated sigh, wiping down the top of the cabinet and glaring at us. "I better get back to work." John said, bending down to give me another kiss, running a hand over his hair and returned to the shop.

"You two are like a bloody pair of teenagers!" Polly told me, busying herself with making sandwiches. I rolled my eyes and sat at the table. "I can't be dealing with you being in the family way as well as Ada." she told me, looking at me out of the corner of her eye. I rolled my eyes again. "And if you keep rolling your eyes like that, they will stay back there." she scolded, throwing a rag at me. I laughed and threw it back to her. She easily caught it, placing it back by the sink.

Suddenly, the door slammed and someone ran upstairs. Polly looked at me. "Tommy found her then." she said. I nodded, looking towards the living room. "I told her we are going to Cardiff tomorrow, get it dealt with." she said, coming over to the table and lighting a cigarette. "She asked if you could come. We are going to go to the castle after. Cheer her up." I nodded, slowly. I knew that Polly had laid down the law to Ada and would have convinced her there was no other choice. "I'll go make sure she is okay." I told her, standing from the table and going to the living room.

I knocked on Ada's door and waited patiently for her response. I heard her get off the bed and come over, opening the door. "Can I come in?" I asked her. She looked confused but opened the door wider, waving me in. She closed the door behind me and huffed down onto her bed. I went and joined her, crossing my legs under me. "If Polly has sent you in 'ere to give me another lecture, you can save your breath." She said, leaning back against the wall. "That is not why I am here." I told her. "I want to talk to you. Polly said she spoke to you earlier. About having an abortion." I said, she nodded her head. "I wanted to come and tell you about my experience." I told her. She sat up. "Your experience?" She questioned, brow furrowed in confusion. I nodded, "Yeah, it was no secret that I was young when John and I started messing about and it didn't take long for us to get into trouble. I was terrified of telling John so I told Polly. She convinced me to get rid and not tell John." I explained. "But he found out?" She questioned. I nodded. "Yeah, he did.

"It was a few days later. I was looking after Finn, God knows where you and Pol had gone and the boys were meant to be at the Garrison. I was alone in the living room when John came in. I had been avoiding him since I had done it so quickly went to go upstairs. He shouted at me, demanding to know what was wrong with me or what he had done. It was the first time he had ever raised his voice at me and it shocked me. I burst into tears and the whole thing came out.

How I had told Polly, how she said that nothing good would come from it, John wasn't going to stick around and I was better to get rid. I think I shocked him back as he didn't talk for about five minutes. Then he started crying, telling me that I was the only important thing to him and he wanted to be there for me through everything. That we would have made it work and he would have been by my side every step of the way. We talked for a long time after that and we must've fallen asleep as next thing I knew I heard Tommy coming in and putting a blanket over the two of us. We spoke about it the next day and decided not to tell anyone what had happened. Polly obviously knew but she doesn't know about that night."

I finally took a breath, looking up at Ada. She sat looking at me with her mouth open. "Wow! So you do regret it?" she asked. "Not exactly, I regret not involving John. But I wouldn't have coped, two months after that he was at war and I was trying to run the business with you and Pol and raise Finn. We do think it was for the best but it doesn't stop us thinking about it and it has brought us closer." I explained. She nodded her head slowly. "I do not want to influence you either way, but try to speak to Freddie and see what he wants as well, if you are unsure. It is your body, Ada, and no one can tell you what to do." I finished. She suddenly wrapped her arms around me, pulling me towards her for a hug. I returned the gesture, giving her a squeeze. "You won't tell John I said he cried, will you?" I asked into her hair. "Sister promise." Ada told me, laughing and pulling away from the embrace. She held out her pinky finger like we did when we were younger. I joined my pinky with hers and shook it. "Sister promise." I repeated, smiling.

* * *

**A/N What did you think of the revelation of Evie/Johns past? Did you like it? Do you want to know more about them before the war? Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night, I woke up to banging on the front door and shouting outside. I heard Tommy stir from across the hall but John barely shifted beside me. I listened intently as I heard Tommy open his bedroom window, shout down to someone, shut it again and then come out of his room. The banging on our door awoke John. "Bloody hell!" he shouted, ripping back the blankets from himself and getting up. He went to the door and flung it open to a bedraggled Tommy. "I need Evie to come to the yard with me. Now." he said before turning back to his own room. "It's the middle of the fuckin' night, Tommy." John shouted back but I had already got up and started getting dressed. "Go back to bed." I told him, pulling on my dress and stockings.

I had put on two cardigans before John came over and tugged his own jumper over my head. I stood on my tiptoes to kiss him as soon as my face was free from the material. It was a sweet short kiss as Tommy had already started banging on our door again. I rolled my eyes. "Get back into bed. I'll be back soon." I told John, pushing him towards the bed. He gave me a mock salute and collapsed back into bed.

I opened the door to see Tommy waiting for me in the hallway. "It's the horse." was all he said before running down the stairs. I followed him, pulling on my coat, boots and hat by the door which Tommy opened to reveal the torrential rain. Curly was waiting outside for us, soaked through. We all ran through the rain down Watery Lane and towards the yard. Tommy looking at me every few moments to make sure I was keeping up.

Once we reached the yard, Tommy pulled off his cap. I looked at the beautiful horse who's front foot had been tied up under it. Curly went to the horses face, whispering to it. I got closer to the creature looking at the foot with Tommy. "It's a curse, Tom." I told him, rubbing my hand along the animals side. Curly became distressed at this and started pacing the makeshift stable. Tommy went to calm him down. "Tell me. Tell me, Curly, what's wrong with the horse?" he asked, holding on to the bigger mans face. Curly looked over Tommy's shoulder to me and began nodding. "She she she's right. You bought it at the fair in bad feeling. The Lees put a bad seed in the hoof. Got an old woman to put a spell!" he said before disintegrating into mumblings.

Tommy turned to look at me, "So those Lee bastards cursed her. Is there anything you can do?" he asked. I shook my head, "I can't be certain what they did and even if I could, I couldn't guarantee it would work." I told him, gently stroking the creature beside me. "Whatever it is, he says it spread to the other foot." Charlie told us. "It's going to his heart by tomorrow, I'd say." Curly exclaimed behind Tommy. "I told you, Tommy. Better enemies to have than black blood Gypsies." Charlie said before walking away, taking Curly with him. Tommy looked at me. "There is nothing that can be done, Tommy." I told him. He nodded before looking at the horse again. "Go with Charlie, get a hot cup of tea and then we will go." he said, without looking at me. I knew there was no point in arguing with him so I did what he said, giving his arm a squeeze as I walked pass.

I joined Charlie and Curly in the hut, Charlie passed me a cup of tea and I leaned on the doorway looking towards the stables. I heard the gunshot ring out a few moments later and watched as Tom walked out, coat wrapped around him and his eyes vacant. He was a gentle soul when it came to animals and that destroyed him.

The walk home was quiet and something told me that Tommy wanted it to be that way. The rain had stopped so we walked leisurely through the lamp lit streets, my hand in the crook of his elbow. "Did you give the letter to Freddie?" I asked, looking up at him for his response. He was silent. "He deserves the opportunity to do the right thing." I told him, going back to looking ahead. "If you were in his position, wouldn't you want to do the right thing?" I continued. "We are two very different people, Evie. Freddie just sees Ada as a Shelby that he can manipulate and use." he told me, "I think he will surprise you." I responded, letting the conversation drop.

John stirred slightly when I got into bed, he pulled me into him as soon as I had laid down. My head was near his chest and his chin was on the top of my wet hair. "You're freezing, Eves." he told me, sleepily. "I know, I'm sorry." I whispered back, gently kissing his bare chest. "Go back to sleep." I told him, gently rubbing his back. He kissed the top of my head before drifting back to sleep. It took me a while to get to sleep, the sound of the gunshot and the look on Tommy's face going round in my head.

It felt like I had only been asleep a few minutes when Ada shook me awake. I looked up at her through sleepy eyes and groaned as I remembered the plan for today. Polly had given Tommy the letter and, as far as Ada knew, Freddie wasn't bothered. John groaned beside me, tightening his arm around my waist. He looked up through blurry eyes and saw Ada standing over us. "Piss off, Ada." he mumbled, burying his head into his pillow. I let out a laugh. "Bloody charming!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm awake, Ada. Go and make me some tea and butter some bread and I will be down in a minute." I told her, stretching my arms above my head.

Ada had just closed the door when John pulled me closer to him again, moving so his head was resting on my breasts and his leg was over mine. "I've got to get up, sweetie." I told him, kissing the top of his head and stroking his hair. "No!" he groaned, tightening his grip on my waist. "I won't let you go." I laughed at him. "I'm not happy about it either." I told him, moving to get out of bed. John was resilient, keeping me by his side with one arm. I decided to use another tactic.

I tilted his head up so he was looking at me and gently pressed my lips to his. This seemed to pull him from his sleep and he quickly started kissing me back. As the kiss deepened, I pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. I continued the kiss for a few more moments before pulling away from him. He looked up at me with hungry eyes and I fought a smile. "John, I love you so much and I want to apologise for what I am about to do." I told him. He looked confused and before he could work out what was going on, I jumped off him. I quickly grabbed my robe, flung open the door and ran downstairs, leaving him alone. "Evie!" I heard him shout once I was at the bottom of the stairs. "Sorry! I've got things to do!" I shouted back, laughing as I pulled on my robe.

Arthur, Finn, Polly and Ada were all in the kitchen when I walked in, still laughing. "Morning, everyone!" I said, sitting down at the table. Ada, Finn and Polly responded in like while Arthur laughed. "You haven't left him hanging, have you Eves? Cruel girl." he laughed before going back to his paper. Polly placed a plate of bread in front of me and Ada along with some butter and jam. "Eat up, girls. Then go get dressed, we need to leave soon." she told us, looking between the pair of us. We both nodded at her, digging into the food.

Ada and I had made our way through most of the bread in front of us by time John came down. His frown setting Arthur off again. Ada and Finn joined in with the laughing, even though I was certain Finn didn't know what he was laughing at. He scowled at his brothers and sister before coming to sit next to me and turned his scowl on me. "You are not very nice sometimes, do ya know that?" he said as Polly put a cup of tea down in front of him. "Go get ready, girls." she told me and Ada. We both nodded at her and got up from the table. I kissed Johns head as I stood and went upstairs to get ready.

* * *

"I think there are some carriages over there that are gonna be empty." Aunt Polly told us, pointing to the other end of the train platform. We all stopped in our tracks when we saw Freddie Thorne leaning against the ticket booth, cigarette in hand and surrounded by a cloud of smoke. "Jesus." Polly mumbled the other side of Ada. He looked stunned when he saw the three of us, his eyes fixated on Ada. He threw away his cigarette and walked over to us.

"Freddie." I said, shocked. "You came back?" Ada questioned, walking tentatively towards him. "I got a tip-off." Freddie said, then looked at me. "Apparently you can be very persuasive when you want to be." he told me. I smiled and did a little curtsy. "That's me." I laughed. "It was Tommy that tipped me off. Told me to get out of town and take you with me." he explained to Ada. I watched as her face lit up. I had to take a step back once Freddie got down on one knee. "Ada Shelby, will you marry me?" he asked, holding up a simple ring. "Yes!" she nodded, smiling from ear to ear. He slipped the ring onto her finger and the exchanged a sweet embrace.

Ada then turned to me, bobbing up and down on the spot. I laughed and pulled her in for a hug, Polly came round and joined us. The three of us must have been a right sight, bouncing up and down and squeezing each other. "Right," Polly started, breaking away from us. "Get on that bloody train and get out of here." she told them, pushing Ada towards the carriages. "Come on, both of you." I told Freddie, grabbing his arm and attempting to pull him towards Ada and Polly but he wouldn't move. "Freddie, come on. Freddie, Cardiff's okay. Anywhere but here's okay." Ada pleaded. "We're not going anywhere, Ada." Freddie told her, shaking my hand from his arm. He looked between me and Polly before approaching Ada. "We are going to stay here, we are going to marry here." he told her, taking her hand and pulling her away from Pol. He then turned to Polly. "I'm not afraid of Tommy Shelby." he told her, before leading Ada back down the train platform. Polly and I could do nothing but watch them walk away, arm in arm. "I think it's your turn to break the news to Tommy." Polly told me, still watching the pair.

* * *

**A/N What did you think of this chapter?! I wanted to get some more Evie/Tommy in! Let me know what you thought :) **


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night, I walked into the Garrison to find the whole place singing, there were even a few people dancing. The new barmaid, Grace, came out of the snug beside me with an empty bucket. I smiled politely at her and went inside. I hadn't spoken to her yet but Tommy and John had told me about her.

Tommy, John, Arthur, Scudboat and Lovelock were all inside playing cards. Tommy stood up when I entered, allowing me to slide into the booth next to John. He sat back down beside me. "It's about time, Tommy." John said beside me, squeezing my leg in greeting. "Time for what?" Tommy asked, looking at his younger brother. Arthur laughed. "Time you took yourself a woman." John told him, a smile in his voice. "Just play the bloody hands." Tommy told the room as we all erupted into laughter, I gave him a playful nudge. "Something you want to tell me?" I laughed. "You stay the way you are, Tommy. Remember what Dad used to say. Fast women and slow horses will ruin your life." Arthur said, still chuckling. Tommy rolled his eyes, a smile on his face. They continued to play cards.

After a few minutes, Tommy nudged me slightly. "All go to plan today?" he asked. "Not exactly." I responded, without looking at him. John shifted behind me, hearing our conversation.

Before either one of them could respond, a car pulled up outside. "Coppers." John said, throwing his cards down on the table. "No." Tommy said, shaking his head and looking at the frosted window. The doors to the bar opened as we all waited in anticipation. The bar went quiet. I looked up at Tommy, he didn't look surprised. "Is there any man here named Shelby?" someone called from the bar.

There was silence in the pub as John, Tommy and Arthur looked among themselves. Then there was a gunshot, people in the bar screamed. "I said, is there any man here named Shelby?" the man repeated, growing angrier. Tommy stood up, holding his hand out to me and helping me out the booth. "You keep your head down." he whispered to me, as John stood up behind me. I nodded, letting go of his hand. I untied a bit of fabric from my wrist and used it to contain my curls into a bun. Tommy opened the door as I started collecting the empty glasses, John and Arthur followed him out.

"Harry, get these men a drink. Everyone else, go home!" Tommy told the bar. Chairs scrapped along the floor as people tried to get out as soon as possible. John grabbed my wrist and pushed me out the door, hoping that Kimber hadn't noticed I was in there. I quickly placed the empty glasses on the bar and went round the other side, tying an apron around my waist. Grace nodded at me, signalling that she will play along.

Once the bar was cleared out, Grace took over a tray of glasses and a bottle of whiskey. "You go home." Tommy told her, sitting next to Arthur at the table. "But Mr. Fenton said…" Grace started but Tommy cut her off. "I said, go home." she did what she was told the second time, looking towards me as she walked away.

I stood behind the bar, cleaning the glasses when Mr Kimber started talking. Harry came over and stood next to me, also picking up the dirty glasses to clean. "I've never approved of women in pubs, but when they look like these…" he said, watching Grace walk away before giving me a wink. "You said you wanted men called Shelby. You've got three of them." Tommy said, drawing Kimbers attention back to him and away from me. "I'd never heard of you. Then I did hear of you. Some little Diddicoy razor gang. I thought to myself, "So, what?"" He started, looking at the three men stood in front of him. "But then you fuck me over. So now you have my undivided attention." he finished.

He looked between the three brothers. "By the way, which one am I talking to? Who's the boss?" he questioned. Arthur spoke first, "Well, I'm the oldest." Kimber laughed at him. "Clearly." he commented. "Are you laughing at my brother?" John questioned lowly, toothpick in hand. I knew he would be angry from Kimbers comment about me. Kimber did not look happy at his threatening tone. "Right, he's the oldest, you're the thickest. I'm told the boss is called Tommy and I'm guessing that's you, 'cause you're looking me up and down like I'm a fucking tart." Kimber told them. I had to stifle my laughter at that and turned to face the other way, putting away glasses to cover my sudden movements. "I want to know what you want." Tommy told him, calmly.

"There were suspicious betting patterns at Kempton Park. A horse called Monaghan Boy. He won by a length twice and then finished last, with 3,000 pounds bet on him." another voice said, I assumed it was the gentleman who was sat beside Kimber. "Which one am I talking to? Which one of you is the boss?" Tommy asked, mocking the pair. I turned again, picking up a rag and wiping the bar, so I could watch what was going on.

"I am Mr Roberts, Mr. Kimber's adviser and accountant." the man said. "And I'm the fucking boss. Okay, right, end of parley." Kimber shouted, standing up quickly so his chair clattered to the floor behind him. "You fixed a race without my permission. You fucking Gypsy scum. What, live of the war pensions of these poor Garrison Lane widows! That's your level! I am Billy Kimber, I run the races! You fixed one of them so I'm going to have you shot against a post." he shouted at the brothers before turning. His eye caught me and stopped him. "And then, I will have your dirty little pub and your little whore barmaids." he laughed, staring directly at me. John went to stand up but Tommy but his hand out to stop him. Tommy stood instead.

"Mr Kimber." He called, Kimbers guards quickly pulled guns on him. Tommy threw something to Kimber who caught it easily. "Look at it." Tommy instructed as Kimber inspected the small item in his hand. "That is my name on it. It's from the Lee family. You are also at war with the Lees, Mr. Kimber, am I right?" Tommy asked, although something told me that he already knew the answer. "The Lees are attacking your bookies and taking your money. Your men can't control them. You need help." Tommy continued. "Perhaps we should listen to what Mr. Shelby has to say. Before we make our decisions." Mr Roberts suggested. "Right. The Lees are doing a lot of talking at the fairs. They have a lot of kin. They're saying the race tracks are easy meat, because the police are busy with strikes. Now, we have connections. We know how they operate. You have muscle. Together, we can beat them. Divided, maybe not." Tommy proposed.

After a moment, Mr Roberts spoke again, "Mr. Kimber, perhaps we should take some time for reflection, possibly make arrangements for a second meeting." he suggested. Tommy shifted on his feet. "I admire you, Mr. Kimber. You started with nothing, and built a legitimate business. It would be an honor to work with you, Mr. Kimber." Tommy confessed. Kimber thought about this for a moment. "Nobody works with me. People work for me." Kimber told him before throwing a coin on the floor at Tommys feet. "Pick it up, pikey." he instructed. Tommy watched him for a moment.

"Or I could get your lovely barmaid to do it for you." Kimber suggested, raising a hand in my direction. John stood up in anger, going to pick up the coin himself. "Sit, sit down." Tommy commanded, pointing at him. John backed off as Tommy bent down to pick up the coin. Kimber looked please before looking up at the ceiling. "It's for your ceiling." he said before turning and walking away. "Thank you, Mr. Kimber." Tommy called after him, putting the coin in his pocket. Kimber ignored him, walking out the door. Mr Roberts stood up and went to Tommy. "We will be at Cheltenham." he announced. "As will I." Tommy informed him. Mr Roberts nodded at him, put on his hat and followed Kimber out the door. The two guards followed him.

Tommy went to the doors, bolting it shut behind them. John looked over at me and I smiled back to him reassuringly. Arthur was not looking happy beside him. "So you picked a fight with the Lees on purpose." Arthur said. I pulled off the apron from around my waist and went round the bar to where they were sat. John watched me, cap low over his eyes as I sat in the chair next to him and poured out four more glasses of whiskey. He was still angry at the way Kimber spoke about me and it was evident in his eyes. He wasn't a possessive person but he was a protective one, being known to cut men that so much glance at me the wrong way.

I gave a full glass to him, pushed one in Arthur's direction and held one out to my left for Tommy. Once he had taken it, I picked mine up and sat back in the chair, watching the argument that was bound to happen unfold. "Tommy, we can't mess with Billy fucking Kimber." Arthur continued. "Get yourself a decent haircut, man. We're going to the races." Tommy told him, downing his drink and slamming his glass on the table. "Is this a smart idea, Tommy?" I asked, sipping my drink. He looked at me.

"I will deal with Billy Kimber. You should be more concerned about what didn't happen today." he told me, sitting opposite me. The other men around us was silent. "Freddie did the right thing but they didn't leave the city." I told him, leaning forward and placing my glass on the table. "Where did they go?" Tommy asked me. I shrugged."Not a clue. He's not scared of you, Tom. He made that clear." I responded, watching him closely. "Are you going to send out a witch hunt for your own sister?" I asked him after a silent few moments. "I just want to what's best for her." he replied. "I'll see what I can find out but I am not promising anything." I told him before downing my drink. I turned to John. "Ready to go home?" I asked, he nodded downing his drink and standing.

* * *

**A/N What did you everyone think? Was Evie right to challenge Tommy? Should she have pressed him more? What do you want to see happen next? **


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, I woke up slowly and in the warmth of Johns arms despite the bangings and shouts coming from downstairs. John must have woken up around the same time as his arms tensed around me as there came more bangs. From the nosies it sounded like the shop was open and looking over at the clock confirmed my suspicions. "What time is it?" John mumbled, not opening his eyes. "Just gone ten." I told him, burying myself back into his chest, expecting him to say he's got to get up. But he didn't, he just kissed the top of my hair and tightened his arms around me.

I let a few more moments pass before nudging John. "Come on, Tommy will have our heads if we are much later." I told him, placing kisses along his chest. "I told him I'm taking you out for the day. He's not expecting us." John replied. I pulled away from him to look up at his face. He was smiling. "You're taking me out?" I asked, a smile in my voice. He nodded. "Yeah, thought we could get away from the city for the day." he told me, trying to pull me back to him. "Where are we going?" I questioned, watching his face. "You're not going to let me go back to sleep, are you?" he laughed, kissing my nose. I shook my head, "Nope." I laughed. "Get dressed then, we will have some breakfast and we will go." he told me, still smiling.

I jumped out of bed, happily going over to my wardrobe and picking out a deep red dropped waist dress. It was the dress I wore when I had met John at the train station after the war. John watched as I placed the dress carefully over the back of my dressing table chair and go over to the drawers to get a clean slip and stockings. I knew I was making a show of it but I slowly dropped my nightdress to the floor and seductively pulled on my slip, letting it envelope my body. I had chosen one of my more expensive lacy ones for today.

By this point, John had sat up slightly in the bed, leaning on the headboard with his hands behind his head. I flashed him a smile as I placed one foot on the bed and slowly pulled my silky stockings up over my legs, clipping them into my suspender clips that hung on my slip. I had barely got the second one over my knee when John pulled me onto the bed, placing me on my back as he hovered over me and kissed me deeply. I welcomed the kiss, placing one hand on the back of his neck and the other on his side, pulling him into me.

Luckily, as John had moved the bedsheets had tangled around his waist as suddenly the door flung open. "Aunt Polly! They're having sex!" Finn shouted, even though I couldn't see him as John's arm was in the way, I knew his voice carried throughout the house. John reached over my head to grab a pillow and threw it towards the open door, causing Finn to run down the hall. "Could've shut the bloody door!" John shouted, getting off me to go and slam the door. I laughed at him, sitting up and pulling my stocking up the rest of the way. He came back over to me as I stood up, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me deeply. I pulled away after a few moments. "We will finish this later, Mr Shelby." I told him, looking up at him through my thick eyelashes. He was reluctant but let me go.

I slipped on the red dress over my head as John pulled on a clean pair of pinstripe trousers. I lifted my hair out of the way as he came and did the buttons up on my dress, I could still feel his excitement from earlier through his trousers on my back and he finished doing up my dress with a kiss on my neck. I let my curls drop around me as he went back to getting dressed and I sat at my dressing table. I gently brushed out my curls and by time I had done that, John was fully dressed in a three piece navy pinstripe suit and was smoothing down his hair. "I'll go down and make some breakfast." He told me, kissing my cheek and giving my shoulders a squeeze before leaving the room.

I quickly pinned up the top half of my hair, letting the majority of my dark curls fall around me, gently brushing the top of my exposed arms. I brushed a bit of mascara and kohl onto my eyes to make the green sparkle before applying a small amount of dusky rose rouge to my cheeks and lips. I finished off by dabbing a small amount of my (and Johns) favourite woody perfume onto my wrists, elbows and neck. I stepped into a pair of four inch black pumps to complete my outfit. I took one final look in the mirror before going downstairs.

When I reached the kitchen, it was empty. I walked to the shop doors to see John, Tommy and Arthur deep in conversation. Scudboat and Lovelock noticed me first, both sending out whistles in appreciation causing all three brothers and half the shop to look up. I laughed at them, shaking my head. They were used to the heels, being only 5 foot 4 I had to wear them to content with a nearly 6 foot John. However, the hair, makeup and nicer than normal dress was what got their attention. Johns face lit up when he saw me, giving me a broad smile. "You've got a right beauty there, John boy." Arthur said, clapping him on the back. "Go on, out. Take the car and go." Tommy told him, pushing him towards me.

John walked to me, cap in hand and still grinning. I gave Tommy and Arthur a wave as John shut the double doors before turning to me. "I made us a picnic to take with us." he told me, gesturing to the basket on the table. "You made a picnic?" I asked, eyebrow raised. "Alright, Polly may have helped but it was my idea." he admitted, wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled up at him as he bent down to kiss me. It was a short and sweet kiss that made me tingle all over. I was still smiling when he pulled away and he was smiling back. "Come on." He said, releasing my waist and taking my hand. "We better be going." he pulled me towards the door, picking up the basket with his spare hand. We pulled on our coats at the door and he led me outside to the already waiting car.

* * *

We had been driving for just over an hour and we had left the city smoke far behind us. We drove in silence as we had both got bored very quickly of me trying to guess where we were going. I could tell John was starting to get annoyed as he threatened to gag me for the rest of the journey. I was tucked under John's arm as we drove, my hands in my lap and taking in the rolling scenery around us.

Suddenly, we came to a stop at the side of the road. I looked around, confused, before turning to John. "You haven't brought me here to murder me, have you?" I questioned. "I did think about it, but no." He laughed. I looked around again. There was a thick forest on one side of us and a big open field on the other. "I am really not wearing the shoes for this." I told him, sliding over to follow him out of the car. "You'll be alright. There's a path." he told me, picking up the picnic basket and taking my hand with the other. I looked up at him suspiciously but didn't say another word. He led me to a small gate that led towards the woods and pulled me through it, despite my protests.

We had only been walking for a few minutes when we came across a yard. There were stables down one side with a big riding paddock behind it. Three of the five stables were occupied and I couldn't help but go over and stroke the beautiful creatures. John had placed the basket on a nearby bench and joined me as a man approached us. He was an older gentleman, with graying beard and hair and lines from years of smiling.

He shook John's hand warmly as if they were old friends and my suspicion grew again. "Mr Everett, this is Evie." John introduced. I held out my hand and Mr Everett took it, placing a gently kiss on my knuckles. "It is a pleasure to meet you. Mr Shelby has told me so much about you." he told me, releasing my hand again. "Are these your horses, Mr Everett?" I asked, gesturing to the animals. He looked at John. "No, they're yours." John told me, putting an arm around me. I laughed at him. "Excuse me?" I said, looking up at him. "Tommy and I got them for you. You can come here and ride them anytime that you like. Mr Everett will look after them in your absence." he explained. I couldn't contain my excitement as I jumped on John, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his face. He laughed, wrapping his arms around my waist and squeezing slightly before letting me go. I turned back to the beautiful creatures, still smiling. "What are they called?" I asked, "You can call them what you wish, Miss Evie." Mr Everett told me, lovingly stroking the dark brown thoroughbred closest to him.

"While you think about it, I want to show you something else." John told me, taking my hand and gently pulling me away from the horses. We excused ourselves from Mr Everett and I let John pull me back towards the path. We continued on the path for a few more minutes before we reached a run down cottage. The garden was overgrown and the building was missing some windows but it looked like it was once a magnificent place. I wanted to stop and take it all in but John pulled me towards the cottage, still smiling.

He stopped me outside the front door, finally giving me chance to look properly. "This is a beautiful place, John." I told him, slowly circling to take in the size of the garden. John stopped me once I had turned back round to face him, placing his hands on my waist. I smiled up at him and placed my hands on his forearms. "It's ours." he told me. "Excuse me?" I said, shocked. "It's ours. I know it needs a lot of work but we don't need it yet. It can be our project." he responded, a small but nervous smile on his face.

I turned so he was behind me and the cottage was in front of me. With John's arms still around my waist, I leant my head back into his chest, resting there at looking at the house in front of us. Our house. "Do you like it?" he whispered. "I love it." I whispered back.

* * *

**A/N What did you think of some cute John/Evie? Let me know what you think is going to happen next!**


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a few weeks since John had taken me to the cottage and, although I was visiting the horses every few days, we had decided to wait to start doing up the house as neither one of us knew what we wanted to do with it. I had just been to the market with Finn, who had run ahead home with a basket, when a small boy came running up to me. "Miss Lynn, Mr Rick wants to see you down the cut." He told me between breaths. I instantly recognised the nicknames and knew who had sent him. Freddie Thorne. He had jokingly called me Lynn rather than Evelyn and I had repaid the favour by calling him Rick as a nod to his full name of Frederick.

I glanced around me, making sure there were no Blinders around before following the boy towards the canal. I stayed a few steps behind the boy and kept a watchful eye around me. It took me long enough for me to convince Tommy and John that I would be fine to go to the market by myself, they would kill me themselves if they found out I was stupid enough to walk into a trap.

Luckily, once I got to the canal, I could see Freddie Thorne in his usual cloud of smoke under one of the bridges. He flicked the boy a coin, who caught it and ran off happily. "Tommy'll have my head if I'm seen talking to you." I told him, walking up to him and wrapping my arms around him. He hugged me back, laughing into my hair. "Gypsy Lynn scared of King Tommy?" he joked, pulling away after a few moments. I glared up at him. "No, just not stupid." I retorted, glancing around me.

"Where's Ada? Is she okay?" I questioned, searching the mans face. Freddie nodded. "Yeah, we are getting married." he told me, taking a drag on his cigarette. "Yeah, I know. I was there when you proposed, remember?" I told him, faking patronisation. He chuckled, throwing the remainder of his cigarette in the cut. "No, I mean today. Now." he told me. "What?" I questioned, taking a step back. "Ada and I are going to the church in an hour. She wants you and Polly there." he told me, searching my face. I simply nodded at him, unable to find the words to speak. "I'll see you at the church?" He asked. I nodded again. "I'll be there." I told him, smiling.

* * *

I thought I had snuck back into the house without anyone noticing but that hope was dashed when Polly came rushing in from the kitchen. "Where the bloody hell have you been?" she whisper-shouted, checking behind her. "I told John that you'd gone for a lie down and it was a battle and a half to keep him down here." she continued, looking back at me. "I'm sorry." I told her, hanging up my coat. I looked over her shoulder. "I've been with Freddie." I told her, searching her eyes. That stopped her for a moment. "Is Ada okay?" she questioned. I nodded. "Yeah, they're getting married in about 45 minutes, down the church. She wants us there. Me and you." I explained, glancing over her shoulder every few moments to make sure no one was listening. Polly thought for a moment. "We should be there." I nudged. She nodded. "We will go. But we will tell Tommy as soon as we are back." she told me. I nodded back, grinning.

I wandered into the shop, needing to tell John my alibi. "Hey, love." I greeted, smiling as he turned to me. "You feelin' better?" He asked, wrapping his arm around me and kissing my head. I nodded, going along with Polly's previous lie. "Yeah, I'm going to go to church with Pol for a bit." I told him. Arthur let out a laugh beside me and I turned to give him an unamused look. "Something funny, Arthur?" I questioned. "Sorry, Eves, I thought you said you were going to church." he laughed. "I am." I responded. Then I felt John chuckle beside me. I pulled away from him so I could look at the two of them. "I don't know why you two think that's so funny." I huffed, crossing my arms and glaring at the pair. This made them laugh more and John but his hands up in mock surrender. "I've heard you shouting His name but you ain't praying." Arthur joked, nudging his younger brother. I glared at the two of them, shaking my head. "I'll be back later." I told them, turning on my heel. "Don't get too drunk, Tommy wants a meeting later." Arthur laughed. I rolled my eyes and stalked out the shop.

* * *

Ada looked amazing in her wedding dress and, although it was loose, showed off her growing baby bump well. Polly and I were in the front pew when they exchanged their vows. The priest was not pleased when he saw Adas swollen stomach but, with a bit of persuasion from Polly, turned a blind eye. Polly and I were the only ones in the church to witness the marriage and Ada looked over the moon when she saw us.

I clapped happily when they were pronounced man and wife and heard Polly sniffling beside me. Ada came bouncing over to us after kissing her new husband, beaming from ear to ear. I smiled at her as I wrapped my arms around her, congratulating her. I passed her to Polly for a hug and went to Freddie, pulling him in for a hug. "Welcome to the family." I whispered before pulling away. "I am so happy you came!" Ada told me, pulling me towards her. "I am so happy to be here!" I told her, smiling. "I can't believe you're married." I added. "I know! I always thought you'd be first." she admitted, her smile dampening slightly at the thought of her brother. I rubbed her arm warmly. "We will have our chance." I told her, trying to hold my smile in place.

Honestly, I didn't know when John and I were going to get married. Before the war, it was all we spoke about. We had a silent agreement that after the war, when he came back, he would propose and we'd get married. I told him that I'd wait for him and I did. However, he'd been back nearly a year and there was no sign of a ring.

I smiled as Ada and Freddie walked out of the church, arm in arm. Polly came over to me, putting a motherly arm around my waist and giving me a squeeze. "Come one. Best go back and speak to Tommy." I nodded, not looking forward to that conversation.

* * *

I leant against the door frame into the kitchen. We had sent Finn out to fetch Tommy a little while ago and Polly and I were expecting him any minute. He came through the back door, taking off his cap and looking at us both standing there. "All right?" he asked, looking between us both. We both had a small glass of rum in our hands and Polly was smoking a cigarette. "Are you armed?" I asked him, taking a sip from my drink. He looked at me confused. "No." he responded, looking between us again. "Then I'll tell you." Polly began, avoiding his gaze. "Ada and Freddie Thorne were married today. Evie told you they defied your orders and they still haven't left the city." she told him. He walked slowly round the table, running a hand through his hair. "How do you know they were married?" he questioned. "Because we were there. Freddie approached me this morning and said Ada wanted us there so we went." I told him, taking another sip from my drink.

Polly glared at me, stepping towards the table she turned to Tommy. "I'll deal with it. Thomas. I'll deal with it." she assured him. "Where are they?" he asked. I shared a look with Polly. "Freddie's friends have safe houses. Why do you want to know?" she responded. "I want to send them flowers. Why do you think?" He turned to me. "How did you find him?" he questioned. "I didn't. He found me." I told him. "Would it be so bad if they stayed?" Polly asked. "Evie, get out." Tommy said, turning back to Polly. I looked at Polly who nodded slightly, indicating she would be okay. I turned and walked into the shop, closing the double doors behind me.

* * *

I had set up working in John's office and spent most of the day watching people come and go through the glass window to the shop. Tommy poked his head in around three. "We are shutting up early today, go through the plan for tomorrow." He told me, tapping the frame and going to walk away. "Tomorrow?" I questioned. "Yeah, it's Cheltenham tomorrow." He responded, stepping into the room. I furrowed my brows, working out the dates in my head. "Is it the 14th already?" I muttered, checking my calculations. "Yeah, it is. Are you okay?" Tommy asked, drawing nearer to the desk. "Yeah, yeah. Just losing track of the days with everything that is going on." I lied, giving him a smile I hoped looked convincing. He looked hesitant but nodded his head at me before leaving again.

I spent a few more moments going over the dates in my head until I was certain I was correct. I stood up, slightly dazed and went to the open door. I quickly spotted John by the chalkboard. "John, can I borrow you for a moment?" I called causing him to turn and look at me. He nodded, putting down the chalk. "What've you done now, John boy?" Arthur called, "Or is it a little lunchtime action you're after, Eves." He laughed, causing a few men in the room to chuckle. I shot him a glare and followed John into the office, shutting the door behind me.

I quickly shut the blinds, doing nothing to subsidise the catcalls and whistles coming from the main room. I turned to John who was leaning against the desk, watching me closely. "What's happened?" He asked, studying my face. "I'm late. By three weeks." I told him, slowly walking over to him. He looked at me, opening his legs for me to stand between as I reached him. "Are you trying to tell me you're pregnant?" He whispered, looking into my eyes. "I think so." I replied, a smile creeping onto my face. He started to smile then laughed, wrapping his arms around my waist. He stood up taking me with him, squeezing me into him and spinning around. I laughed. "You're happy then?" I beamed, looking up at him. He nodded, "Of course I bloody am! It's not like we've been careful since I got back, I think everyone has been waiting for it." He told me. I nodded and laughed, knowing he wasn't exaggerating.

We stood like this for a few minutes before John spoke up. "You're stayin' home tomorrow." He told me, moving away slightly to look down at me. "I can't fight the Lee's and make sure you're safe." I knew there was no point in arguing with him so I simply nodded my head. "I don't want to tell everyone just yet. Polly is going to have a fit especially with what's going on with Ada. I'll get an appointment with the woman for the next few days. Once we've done that and got it all confirmed we can tell everyone." I told him. He nodded in agreement kissing my forehead then my lips.

* * *

**A/N A bit of a bitty one but what did you think about Evie being pregnant?! **


	10. Chapter 10

Cheltenham had gone well from what John and Arthur had told me. Even though John was trying to shield me from a lot of what happened, Arthur was more than willing to go into detail about everything. Tommy had even come to me, telling me about Grace and Kimber. I had told him off about that. Grace was a sweet girl but I did not trust her and I thought he was stupid to show her any of the business.

John had been very protective of me over the last week since we found out about the pregnancy. It was sweet and I appreciated it, however he was beginning to arouse the suspicion of Tommy and Polly. It was bad enough that he told them I wasn't going to Cheltenham but he had also told me to work in his office every day, instead of out in the shop.

The shop was just closing up and John was running late as usual to lock up. Polly and Tommy had just gone out, they had told me to leave and that John would be back in five minutes but I felt bad for Scudboat so started to help him cash up in John's absence. Looking at the clock, I knew that I still didn't have to leave for another fifteen minutes to make my appointment with the woman, silently hoping that John would be here in time. Scudboat had already locked and bolted the front door and was counting out the coins as I went into Tommy's office, looking for some more money bands. We both heard the creaking at the same time, I saw Scudboat look towards the kitchen as I looked through the window at him. "John?" he called out, as I carried on looking for some money bands.

Suddenly the kitchen doors crashed open and a group of men barrelled in, shouting. I watched as Scudboat went for his weapon but two of the men grabbed him before he could do anything. One of the other men, steadied a shotgun at his face. "This is for Cheltenham." he declared before knocking him out with the handle of the gun. Then he noticed me and grinned. I grabbed a paper knife from the desk and held it out in front of me as the men began to file in. "Well, well, well. What do we 'ave 'ere?" he laughed, looking me up and down. "You're John Shelby's girl, aren't ya?" he stalked closer to me, as I continued to hold the knife out. He had a bandage around his head which, going by Arthurs detailed story of Cheltenham, told me that this was Erasmus Lee.

Once he was in reaching room, I jabbed forward, hoping to catch him off guard. However, he quickly saw and backhanded me round the face, sending me crashing to the floor. One of the men came over and picked me up onto my feet, holding my hands against my back as I fought him. I tried kicking the approaching man but he quickly grabbed my throat and told me to stop. I did what he asked, biding my time. "Now, you are a pretty one. I can show you what a real man can do." he told me suggestively, trying to look down my dress.

I brought my knee up sharply between his legs, causing him to let go of my neck and double over in pain. He dropped his gun but quickly regained himself. He grabbed the hair at the back of my head, pulling my head backwards to look up at him and ripped open the top of my dress. His eyes quickly went to the thin chain and locket that always hung around my neck. He looked shocked. "Where did you get that?" he questioned, turning over the locket in his grubby fingers. He had released his hold on my hair slightly so I spat at him which made him tighten his grip again, making my eyes water. He dropped the locket between my breasts and wiped his face off with his sleeve. "You're a feral bitch. Must be why the Shelby's keep ya around." he spat. "Now tell me where ya got it." He shouted. "It was my mothers, my father gave it to her when they married." I told him through gritted teeth, pain prickling at my scalp. "If 'er daddy gave that to 'er mama, you know what that means." one of the men said. "Aye, we need to take 'er to Zilpha." the man in front of me said. He released me from his grip and bent down to pick up his gun. "Sorry, princess." he told me as he swung his gun at me and I blacked out.

* * *

John POV

I looked at the papers on the desk before kicking the stool out of my way. "Jesus Christ." I said, leaving my office and going into the main room with the others. Arthur was pouring Scudboat a drink as he held a cloth full of ice to his head. "What the bloody hell happened here?" Arthur asked, looking around the room. "The Lees. All of them. Cousins, nephews, even their bastards…" Scudboat explained, "They've taken anything they can lay their hands on." Polly told us.

"Is our Evie okay?" Scudboat asked. I turned slowly to look at him, I saw Polly and Tommy look at each other out of the corner of my eye. "Why wouldn't she be? She went to visit her friend down Great Barr." I told him, slowly walking towards him. Scudboat looked nervously between Tommy and Polly. "Tell me she left when we told her to." Polly demanded. Scudboat shook his head. "Fuck sake! They've fuckin' taken 'er!" I shouted, kicking anything within sight. "Calm down, we will get her back." Tommy told me, voice level. "Calm down? Calm fuckin' down!" I shouted again, running my hand through my hair. "She's fuckin' pregnant, Tommy."

Everyone was silent for a moment. "They won't hurt her or that baby." Polly assured me, coming over to try to calm me down. "And how the fuck do you know that?" I shouted, pushing her away from me. "Because she is one of them." she snapped back. We were all stunned at that. "Her father was their King and her mother asked me to look after her when she caught wind of a hit on him. She is royalty to them and they will treat her as such." She told us all, hands on hips. "And you didn't think to tell any of us that she was a Lee?" Arthur questioned. "She doesn't even know it herself. She knows she was born gypsy and that is it." Polly replied.

"They left these." Tommy interrupted, holding up a pair of wire cutters. My stomach sank and I momentarily forgot about Evie. "Wire cutters. Why would they leave that?" Polly questioned, looking at Tommy. "Nobody move." Arthur told us all. "I think our friends are playing the game." Tommy said, looking between Arthur and me. Polly was getting frustrated. "What game?" she demanded, walking towards the offices. "Aunt Pol. Don't touch anything." I told her sharply, holding my hand out so she wouldn't move. "Erasmus Lee was in France." Tommy began to explain. "Shit…" Scudboat exclaimed beside me, slowly rising to standing. "Whenever we gave up ground to the Germans, we'd leave behind booby traps, set up with wires. We'd leave wire cutters as part of the joke." Tommy explained to Aunt Pol. I looked around the room, "Somewhere in here there's a hand grenade." I said. Polly swore behind me. "Attached to a wire." Arthur continued. All four of us were slowly moving around the room at this point, trying to spot the bomb. "Don't move any chairs or open any doors. Go easy, John Boy. Go easy."

"Boys, no. It's not in here. If it was in here, it would have blown by now. It was my name on that bullet Erasmus sent. He's set up a trap all right. But he's set it up just for me." Tommy told us before quickly leaving.

* * *

**A/N A very short chapter but didn't want it to be too long. What did you think about Evie secretly being a Lee and the way John told the family?**


	11. Chapter 11

When I woke up, I wasn't sure where I was but I knew my head hurt. Looking around the dark room, I realised that I was actually in a caravan and the events from the day came flooding back. I sat upright quickly, scrambling to get the blankets off me and out of the bed. I found my shoes on the floor and quickly slipped them on, taking care to be as quiet as possible.

I must've been louder than I thought as the caravan door swung open to reveal a woman. She was around Polly's age and reminded me of Polly in many ways. She had almost black curls that she allowed to roam free around her shoulders, piercing green eyes and creamy skin. She wore a scarf around her head and her dress was dark and went to the floor. "Evelyn, you are safe. We will not harm you." she told me, watching me closely. "My name is Zilpha." she added, coming further into the caravan. "I would introduce myself but you already know me." I told her, an edge to my voice. "Where am I?" I questioned, eyeing the woman. "You are on our camp." Zilpha explained, sitting on a stool. "Camp?" I asked, confused. Then I remembered the moments before I was knocked out.

"You're a Lee." I realised, subconsciously bringing a hand to my stomach. She looked down at my hand before looking back up at my face. "And what my niece said was true, you are with child." She said. "I don't see how that's any of your business. I suppose you think it makes me more valuable to the Shelbys." I told her, defensive. "I am sorry for the way my brother treated you but you are one of us and he knew you wouldn't come voluntarily. He didn't know about the child." She explained, gesturing for me to sit on the stool next to her.

I took a step back, sitting down on the bed. "What do you mean, one of you?" I questioned, confused. "What has Polly Gray told you about your parents?" She asked. "That they were gypsies, she was friends with my mother and when my mother heard there was a hit on my father she hid me with Polly." I explained, recalling the story that Polly had told me. "That's right. However she missed out the part about who your father was. Your father, my brother, was the leader of the Lee clan. Practically a king amongst gypsies. Your mother and father loved you very much but they wanted to keep you safe." She explained. "They couldn't trust any other gypsy families with you, knowing your holding with us so they gave you to Polly Gray. They knew the Shelby family reputation and knew you would be safe there." I nodded, it all slowly making sense. "So you're my aunt?" I asked. She nodded. "And you're the leader of the Lee clan?" She nodded again. "When your mother and father died, it was up to me as next eldest." She explained. I nodded, slowly.

"Your real name is Evelyn Samantha Lee. Well, I guess it's Shelby now." Zilpha said, indicating my stomach. My face flushed. "No, no. I'm not a Shelby. John and I aren't married." I explained, fiddling with my fingers. "But you plan to be?" She asked, brow furrowed. I shrugged, "I guess, yeah. We haven't really discussed it." I told her. "You will marry. It'll either be John Shelby or we will find someone else. The princess of our clan will not have a bastard child." She told me firmly, reminding me of Polly. "I guess I could always ask Tommy." I joked, trying to lighten the mood. "They are your two options then. Thomas is the leader? I will arrange a meeting with him for tomorrow and we will discuss. If neither of them will marry you, you have plenty of cousins." She finished, standing up. I looked up at her shocked, surely she wasn't being serious. "Get some rest, I will send word to Thomas Shelby." She told me before leaving. I watched the door for a moment, stunned at what had just happened. I was a Lee? And tomorrow my aunt, who I have never met, will decide whether I marry the father of my child, his brother or my own cousin? One thing I knew for certain, I was going to need some sleep to deal with this tomorrow.

* * *

In the morning, after some very disturbed sleep, Zilpha introduced me to some of my cousins. Duke was a few years older than me and seemed to be one of Zilphas right hand men. He was a tall man, with stocky shoulders but a kind face. Lottie was the same age as me and had quickly become a good friend, reminding me of Ada. Her small frame and wild curly hair resembled mine. She had leant me a dress of hers to wear, a beautiful dark green that brushed the floor as I walked, even in my heels, and a dark red shawl to drape around my shoulders. Duke had been tasked with introducing me to everyone and making sure I had what I needed. Once I had met over half of the gypsy clan, I was taken back to Zilphas caravan to wait for Tommy to arrive. She had given me a cup of tea while we waited, a slightly awkward silence settling over the caravan.

I looked up from my tea as there was whistling outside. Zilpha nodded at me, she already knew what it meant. I pulled my shawl around me and stood up, taking Dukes hand to help me descend from the caravan. I watched as Johnny Dogs came up the track with his white scarf tied around a stick and Tommy by his side. Tommy locked eyes with me instantly and I went to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Are you okay?" He asked, hands on my waist and looking over my head at the Lees gathering around us. "I am, they have treated me well." I told him, pulling away from him. He looked down at me, brushing a black curl from my face and tucking it behind my ear. "Aunt Zilpha wants to speak to you. And I may have told her that you would marry me if John doesn't." I told him, moving to stand by his side. It was as much information as I could give him with the Lee's watching us so closely. He gave me a sideways look but quickly masked his shock and confusion with a nod, and we walked through the campsite.

A lot of the Lee men, followed us and Duke was right next to me, his top priority was to protect me and he was ready to pull me out should a fight begin. Erasmus also followed closely, shotgun in hand. The women around called their children to them as we got closer to the highly decorated caravan. Johnny banged on the door with the stick and Duke went round us to open the door. He then stood to the side, offering me his hand again to steady me as I climbed the steps. I sat down at the table opposite the door and Tommy followed, sitting beside me so that he was opposite Zilpha.

Once the door had been closed, she reached for the Holy book in front of her and held it out for Tommy. "Put your hand on the Bible." she instructed. "I don't believe." he told her, lowly. "I know I didn't come here to lie. This war is cutting us all off." he added. She laughed at him. "You are all children." she responded. "I say enough. Your boys tried to kill me and it didn't work. I come here with a proposition." Tommy slipped in and out of Romani as he placed a bullet on the table. Zilpha glanced at me before picking it up. "I thought he was your ally." she said after examining it. "I plan to betray him."

"No wonder you won't touch a Bible." Zilpha said, a hint of humour in her voice."I have ambitions." Tommy admitted. "You want to play a switch." Zilpha guessed. "I need your boys." Tommy told her. "For what?" she questioned, placing the bullet on the table. "Kimber's not the brains. There's a gadze who runs the races. I'm collecting smart people. But I need strong men too. Now your boys should know this. We get the winner in one of every three races before the race even starts. No need for chalkers or rafflers. I'm talking certainties." he explained, watching her. "You come in here, saying you're going to do someone down, and in the same breath ask me to trust you." Zilpha laughed. "On my mother's side, we are kin. And this baby is both of our kin." Tommy gestured to me as he spoke.

Zilpha looked at me before turning back to Tommy. "Yes, this baby. Evelyn tells me that your brother will do the right thing yet he has not come to do that." she said, leaning forward slightly. "He will. I told him not to come today as it would have caused a fight. He would lay down his life for her and his child. Give him and chance to do the right thing by her and you and he will." Tommy explained. She paused for a moment, thinking. "Then it will be done and our families will be one. We will fight alongside you as long as Evelyn has a husband and the baby has a father." Zilpha told him, spitting in her hand and holding it out to him. He did the same, taking her hand in his and shaking on their deal.

"May I speak with Evie, alone?" Tommy asked. Zilpha looked between the two of us before nodding. "You may." She told him before turning to me. "Duke will be right outside." She said then got up and left the caravan, leaving the door slightly open. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding before turning to Tommy. He quickly pulled me into a hug and I welcomed it, sinking into his familiar and comforting arms. "You're sure you're okay?" He asked. I nodded against his shoulder. "I'm fine, honestly. How is John?" I asked, pulling away from the hug. "He won't sit still for five minutes. We had to talk him down from marching up here to get you about five times yesterday. Arthur finally managed to get him drunk enough to fall asleep." Tommy laughed.

I laughed with him, knowing what a nightmare John can be once he made his mind up. "I think Zilpha wants me to stay with them again tonight." I admitted, looking towards the door. Tommy nodded. "I don't think she'll let you out of here without a husband." He joked. "Did you seriously put my name forward?" I rolled my eyes. "Well Arthur's too old and Finns too young, you were the next best Shelby." I laughed, shrugging my shoulders. "I'll tell Arthur you said that." He laughed. I shoved him slightly, still laughing. "I better go tell John to get a new suit." Tommy told me. "Oh tell him to wear that light gray one!" I told him, smiling. "Aye, I shall." He replied. "Make sure you look decent too. Can't have my back up husband looking bad." I joked, still smiling. "Yeah, you say that but I don't think your aunt was joking." He laughed.

"Can you do something else for me?" I asked, unsure of how to phrase my request. He nodded, frowning slightly. "Anything." he responded, watching me closely. "Reach out to Ada. I want her here." I told him. I watched his face, his eyes filling with emotion before putting on a hard mask. "You know I can't do that, Eves. She certainly won't come out just because I tell her to." he told me, looking away. "Don't tell her to. Get word out that I'm getting married and she is safe to come. Get the word out and it'll get to her, she'll come." I pleaded, putting a hand on his arm. He looked down at my hand before looking at me. "I'll see what I can do." he told me, with a sigh and a smile. "Thank you!" I replied, throwing my arms around his neck. He laughed and hugged me back, rubbing my back. We pulled away after a few moments.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Tommy said, standing. I nodded, standing with him. "Tell John I love him." I called as he left. He nodded, waving as he descended the steps.

* * *

**A/N What did you think? I wanted to show a bit more of Evie/Tommys relationship. Let me know what you think :) **


	12. Chapter 12

I heard the group of men coming up the path and the nerves fluttered in my stomach. Zilpha went to stand in the doorway, waiting to say yes or no when she saw John. I heard the group stop outside the caravan. "So, will he do for our princess?" Tommy asked. I held my breath in anticipation, "He'll do." she said which was met with cheers from the men outside. I laughed lightly, smoothing out the pale blue skirts on my dress. The men went to wait with the rest of the congregation while Aunt Zee came to do the finishing touches to my hair. "You look like your mama." she commented, pinning the last of my curls in place. I smiled at her and she went to work pinning my veil. "You are ready." she told me, looking at her handiwork in the mirror. I nodded, standing up and readjusting my veil and skirts.

She led me out of the caravan and to the altar where Johnny Doggs and John were waiting. John looked speechless when he saw me. I smiled at him as Zilpha place my hand into his before taking her place amongst the rest of the Lees. "You're wearing the suit." I whispered, he nodded back. "Yeah, Tommy said you'd like it." he smiled. He looked a bit nervous but I could also feel the excitement buzzing off him.

John led me to kneel on the cushion in front of Johnny and the ceremony began. "We're here today to join in matrimony, this man and this woman. So they can live in truth and harmony and togetherness. Which is sanctioned and honored by the presence, and power of these two families around us." I lifted the veil away from my face, letting it fall backwards over my hair and caught John watching me with a smile on his face. I smiled back at him, shifting slightly on the cushion. "Do you John Michael Shelby take Evelyn Samantha Lee to be your beautiful wife? To have, to hold in both sickness and health till death do you part?" Johnny asked.

"I do." he couldn't take his eyes off me and I couldn't help but look at him.

"And do you, Evelyn Samantha Lee take John Michael Shelby to be your husband? To have, to hold in both sickness and health till death do you part?"

"I do."

"There remains one more part of the ceremony. That's the mingling of the two bloods." He cut John's hand then mine. "Where the two families become the one family." We pressed our palms together, etwinning our fingers. "I now pronounce you man and wife! Come on, John, kiss the bride, will you?" John did not need any invitation as he pulled me to him by my waist and placed a passionate kiss on my lips. I smiled into the kiss, placing my spare hand on the side of his head. "Finally!" I heard someone that sounded a lot like Polly call out. This made us both laugh and pull away from each other as our families surrounded us.

I was pulled away from John and into Polly's arms. I was shocked when a pair of slender arms also joined in the hug. I turned to see Ada smiling at me. "Ada!" I shouted, pulling the girl into my arms. "You're here!" I laughed, tears falling from my eyes. "Congratulations, Evie!" she said, laughing into my hair. I pulled back to take her in, her swollen stomach. "You've gotten so big." I smiled, "Yeah, you'll be the same in a few months." she told me. I nodded, laughing. Suddenly I was pulled away from Ada and enveloped in the eldest Shelbys arms. "It's nice to have another Shelby on board." he told me, squeezing me tightly. "She's always been a Shelby, Arthur." Ada told him as he released me from his grip but leaving an arm around my shoulders. "You know what I mean. It's about time she made a honest man of our John." he laughed, playfully nudging me. I rolled my eyes at him and looked around for my new husband. I quickly found him amongst my Lee kin, he was talking to Duke but his eyes were trained on me. His face lit up when my eyes found his.

It didn't take long for the party to get into full swing. The Lees were singing and dancing and playing music while John and I sat in a decorated carriage, watching the festivities. Duke came over, drink in hand and looking more than a bit drunk. "Sorry, Evelyn. We require your husband." he told me, a cheeky smile on his face. "For what?" I laughed, slightly suspicious. "Just a Lee family tradition." he told me, "Don't worry, you can have him back." he added. I narrowed my eyes at my cousin but nudged John towards him, smiling. As I watched them go over to one of the long tables, I realised it was a drinking competition and laughed. Arthur and some of my other cousins were already there, waiting for John and Duke to join them. "May I join you, Princess?" a voice came beside me. "Of course you can, Tommy. And please stop calling me princess." I laughed, tapping the seat John had just vacated. We sat in comfortable silence for a moment, laughing at the few Blinders that had been dragged to dance by the Lee women.

"Thank you." I said after a while, playfully pushing my shoulder into Tommys. He smiled, still taking in the scene around him. "Sad that I didn't need you to step in?" I joked, seeing the poorly masked tension on his face. He laughed, looking down at me. Tommy had never been a man of many words, none of the brothers were, but his silence was deafening. "Is it the business with Kimber?" I asked. "You don't want to be talking business on your wedding day." he told me, brushing a stray curl from my face.

"John boy! Get your lady down here for a dance!" I heard Arthur shouting and I looked away from Tommy. I laughed as I saw John coming towards me. "Arthur's not going to let it go." Tommy reminded me, taking another sip from his drink. I laughed as John helped me down from the carriage, picking me up from my waist and carefully placing me on the floor. We danced in the clearing that people had made for a few moments while guns and fireworks went off around us. I laughed up at John who looked like he was concentrating on not tripping over his own feet or mine. He caught my eye when he heard me laughing and pulled me into him for a kiss, effectively stopping our dance as people surrounded us once more.

I broke away from John after a few moments, Adas loud laughing pulling us both out of our happy bubble. I watched as she danced with one of my cousins, demanding to be spun around again and again. "How much has she had?" I asked John, tucking myself under his arm. He shrugged and when I looked up at him, he didn't look happy. I watched as Arthur approached her. "Come on, Ada. Come here. Enough now. Enough." he was telling her, but she didn't want to listen. Tommy was walking over to her, he didn't look pleased either. "Ada, come on, have a rest. Sit down." he told her, trying to coax her over to the table he was sat at with Polly and Zilpha.

"Come and look Evie! Look at the family you've joined! Come, look at the man who runs it! The one who has been trying to control us both since we were young!" Ada shouted, drawing a lot of attention to herself. John and I started towards the two as she started hitting his chest, Aunt Polly reaching them at the same time. "He hunts his own sister down like a rat and tries to kill his own brother-in-law." she added, her voice wavering with emotion. "Ada, that's enough!" Arthur told her, the six of us were together now. "Now he won't even let me have a fucking dance!" she finished. I went to reach for her, to be a calming hand. "Ada, come on. Let's sit down." I told her, kindly. However in her drunken state, she misread my intentions and quickly shoved me away. Luckily, John was right behind me to catch me otherwise I would have ended up on the floor. "Sit her down. Now." John said over my head while making sure I was okay. "Calm down, Ada. Ada, you must calm down." Polly was telling her behind me. "Holy shit. Water. Right." I spun around at that, gently pushing John's hands off me and going towards my sister. "Bloody hell Ada, you do pick your times!" Arthur said from beside me. "Fuck sake, Ada." John said, coming up behind me. Tommy put his coat around her shoulders and helped Polly lead her away. John took my hand, leading me along behind them while Arthur walked the other side.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Come here. Enough now. Enough. Slow her up. Nice and easy." Arthur shouted from the backseat. "Story of your life, Arthur." John joked beside me as he slowed the car to a stop. The car was a gift from the Lees for our wedding but I got the feeling that John was going to crash it before long. "Tommy has got to give you some driving lessons." I told him, opening my door and sliding out with a helping hand from Arthur. "Hey! It weren't that bad!" he shouted, getting out behind me and closing the door. "Nice car, John. How's she run?" Tommy asked approaching us. "Beautiful. Real smooth." John told him. "Your sister's giving birth and you're talking about a car." I said, giving Tommy a playful slap on the arm. Polly came out of the house, pulling me in for a cuddle. "Not much us men can do now, Eves." Tommy laughed as I turned back to them. "Except go get drunk." Arthur added. "Right, come on." Tommy said, turning from the house. "There's one man who should be here." I called after them. Tommy stopped in his tracks, turning to look at us. "You are right, Eves. Freddie should be here." he told me. "Is that a heartbeat I hear inside that chest?" Polly questioned, only half joking. "The truce lasts till sunrise. On my oath. Tell Freddie it's safe." he told us. I smiled and went into the house. "Ada!" I called as I heard Polly closing the front door.

The labour was over in what seemed like a flash, although for Ada I was sure it seemed a lot longer. Ada was sat in front of the fire in the kitchen, cradling her newborn son when the pounding came on the front door. I looked at Polly and smiled, Tommy actually did it. I went to the door, opening to see a very anxious Freddie. "You're a father, Freddie." I greeted him, smiling. He laughed and I moved out of the way, gesturing him to come in. He half ran through to the kitchen, stopping in the doorway to take in the sight of Ada and their new baby.

I stood in the doorway as Freddie went in and pulled a stool up next to Ada, taking their new son out of her arms. I absentmindedly ran my hand over my own stomach, thinking that this was going to be John and I in a few short months. Freddie whispered quietly to the baby, Ada watching and smiling. Even Aunt Polly couldn't fight the smile on her face as she came over to me, arm around my waist to pull me into her.

Then there was banging the door. "Open up! Police!" Polly and I looked at each other. He didn't. I went back out to the hallway, but the door crashed open before I reached it. "You can't come in here! A baby's just been born!" I shouted as the men pushed me into the wall, out of the way. I could do nothing as I watched them grab Freddie and pull him from the room. Ada had her son back in her arms and was pleading with them. "Don't hurt him. Freddie! You are hurting him, leave him alone!" Polly was with her, holding her back and trying to calm her down. "You're taking me away from my baby!" Freddie shouted. My heart broke as Ada dissolved into tears. Polly glanced at me and we both were thinking the same thing. Tommy did this. The rage inside me boiled and while I stepped in to deal with Ada, Polly went storming out the house. No doubt to confront her nephew.

A/N They finally got married! Yay!


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up to John placing slow kiss down my neck and shoulder. I smiled and sighed with contentment, letting him know I was awake. "Good morning, Mrs Shelby." he whispered, placing a kiss to my forehead, then my nose then my lips. "Good morning, Mr Shelby." I responded, opening my eyes. I took in his face as a few streams of light crept in through the not quite closed curtains. We had been married just over a week now and we were happier than ever.

Being nine weeks pregnant was starting to take its toll on my body and the early pregnancy exhaustion, as Polly called it, had definitely taken hold over the last few days. Although it wasn't a big issue, it did mean later mornings and earlier nights. John seemed to be benefiting the most from the situation as, even though my energy had taken a dive, my sex drive was higher than ever. "How long until you need to go downstairs?" I asked, trailing my fingers along his bare chest. "How long do you want?" he replied, placing his hand under my chin and tilting my face to look at him. He paused for a moment before pressing his lips to mine.

I quickly deepened the kiss, pressing my body against his and placing a hand on the back of his head. I could feel his excitement press against me through my thin nightgown. His hand left my chin, trailing down my body before grabbing my thigh and pulling it up to his hip. In one quick movement, I pushed him onto his back and used the momentum to lift myself onto him, straddling his waist. We continued to kiss heavily as his hands made the journey down my body and to the edge of my nightgown, pulling it up so it gathered at my hips. He groaned slightly when he felt the soft flesh of my inner thigh against him. I smiled and pulled away from him, sitting up straight as I positioned myself above him.

His eyes watched me, hungry, as I slowly lowered myself onto him. My mouth opened slightly as I encompassed him, fighting back a moan as I took him in. He watched me closely as I slowly moved up and down on him, knowing it was driving him crazy. John let me do it a few more times before sitting up to reach me, wrapping me up in his arms and moving me against him. It was a position we had perfected as it made the headboard bang the least. I couldn't help but let out a moan at the sudden change of speed and masked it by biting into his shoulder, knowing the rest of the house would be busy. He moved all the curls from one side of my neck before placing hungry kisses along my neck, shoulder and collarbone causing me to moan into his shoulder again. My hands were at his back and neck, keeping him close to me as he kept a fast but steady rhythm inside me.

Suddenly, the door crashed open. "Fuckin hell!" Arthur shouted as we both came to a quick stop. I fought back a laugh as I rested my forehead on Johns shoulder before looking over mine. "Morning, Arthur." I called, as he quickly turned and closed the door again. John chuckled beneath me and was grinning when I turned back to him. "Well, no point bein' quiet now." he told me before flipping me on my back, earning a squeal. His hungry lips came back to mine as he pushed inside me from this new angle, holding my thigh against his hip with one hand and the other under my shoulder, pulling me down onto him. My hand went to his side and his neck as he knocked the breath out of me, quickly building the orgasm inside me. My hands clenched into him as I found release, tensing around him and moaning into him as he released inside me.

Breathing heavily, he rolled over beside me, pulling me into his chest as he caught his breath. "We have got to move out." I told him, placing my head on him and working on controlling my own breathing. John chuckled. "Ah, it's only Arthur." he laughed, absentmindedly stroking my hair. "That's the third time this week, John." I told him, fighting back my own laugh. "The cottage isn't going to be ready for a while but I'll speak to Pol about getting somewhere round here. Somewhere just for us." he told me, kissing the top of my head. "C'mon, let's go get me some food." I said, sitting up to give John a kiss before getting out of bed.

It didn't take long for us to get dressed, although my dark green skirt that I had paired with a black blouse was starting to get a bit tighter around my stomach. I decided to leave my usual heels off for now, choosing to go down just with my stockings protecting my feet. John pulled the chair out from the table for me as we joined Polly and Arthur in the kitchen. "You two need a bloody lock on that door." Arthur said, looking up from his paper at us. "It would be alright if that door was the only problem." Polly told him, shaking her head at John and I as she gave us each some tea. "In our defense, we did tell Scudboat to go home." John told her, sitting next to me. She shook her head, fighting a smile.

I took a sip of my tea before turning to Polly. "Did you see Ada this morning?" I asked. She shook her head, "She still won't open the door to me." she told me, taking a seat at the table and lighting a cigarette. "I was thinking of going and doing a bit of shopping so I'll call in on her on the way, see if that'll coax her out." I told her, drinking some more of my tea. "Take George and Robert with you." Arthur told me, gesturing to two of the newest Peaky Blinder recruits in the shop. "George! Robert! Get in here!" Arthur shouted. The boys looked surprised to be invited into the kitchen but came obediently, taking off their caps as they came through the doorway. "You're going to take Evelyn to do what she needs to do today." Polly told them, taking a drag from her cigarette.

The boys looked nervously between John and Arthur, obviously waiting for one of them to tell them the real reason they'd be following me around all day. "It's alright, Arthur. You can give them the full brief." I laughed, sitting back in my chair. Arthur narrowed his eyes at me before turning towards the boys. "You are not to let her out of your sight, do ya hear me? One of you by her side at all times. You do not let anyone get near her and if she comes back with one hair out of place, you'll both be in the cut. Understood?" Arthur told him, staring the pair down. I fought back a laugh and John bumped his knee into mine. "Done?" I smiled at Arthur, he nodded going back to his paper. I stood up and went to stand between the two boys. "Which one of you is best at fighting?" I asked the pair, they looked confused and didn't answer. I could see John and Polly trying not to laugh. "C'mon boys. It's not that hard. I just want to know which one of you is better at fighting?" I laughed. Neither of them responded again. "You two need to find your bloody balls. Robert beat George the other day." John laughed. I nodded, turning to George. "You can carry my bags then." I smiled before giving John a kiss on the cheek and heading upstairs to fetch some shoes.

* * *

Although I wasn't happy to have two teenage babysitters, I was happy to be out of the house. We had only made it halfway down Watery Lane when I turned to George and Robert. "Why are you walking behind me?" I questioned, looking up at the two. George shrugged. "We thought that would be better, Mrs Shelby." Robert replied. I rolled my eyes at the pair, "You can walk beside me, one either side. Then it might actually look like you are meant to be with me rather than stalking me." I told them, turning and waiting for them to step in line next to me. "And call me Evie." I added. I set off again, one either side.

I stopped them again once we had made it to Adas building. "Right, you two wait here. I won't be long." I told them before going towards the door. "But Arthur said one of us should be with you at all times." George protested. I rolled my eyes at them. "Listen, we can do this one of two ways. You can both wait here and I'll be back in five minutes and I'll tell my lovely husband and his wonderful brother and aunt that you two were the perfect gentlemen, who kept a respectable distance the whole time. Or you can insist you come in with me and I will have to tell my very protective husband that you both followed me into the changing rooms in Eliza's dress shop." I told them, giving them a sweet smile. They looked at each other before turning to me and nodding. "That's what I thought, boys. Won't be long." I smiled, turning and entering the building.

I stopped at the bottom of the steps, looking up to make sure neither of the boys followed. The basket that Polly had brought earlier was still in the hall. I knocked on the door and could hear the baby crying through the thin walls. "Ada, it's me Evie!" I called through the door. There was no answer. "I was just heading to the bullring to do some shopping, thought you'd like to come. Ya know, stretch your legs and get some fresh air." Still no answer. "C'mon, Ada. Please. It's me." I pleaded. I waited a few more minutes. "If you change your mind, you know where I'll be." I conceded. "I miss you, Ada. We all do." I told her before turning and climbing the stairs.


	14. Chapter 14

As I walked into the house, putting my bags on the sofa, John quickly came out of the kitchen to greet me. This would have been normal if not for Finn following closely at his ankles. Something had happened. Looking at Johns face confirmed my suspicions. "What's happened?" I asked the pair, slowly taking off my hat, letting my curls fall around me. "Dads here." Finn told me excitedly. John nodded when I looked at him, confirming what the youngest Shelby had said. I took a deep breath as I took off my coat and hung it up on the hook by the door. "Well, no point dawdling in the hallway." I told the pair. Finn took off running back towards the kitchen while John pulled me into a quick embrace. He took my hand and led me towards the kitchen where Arthur Shelby senior was sat at the table.

I was only young when he left but he had not changed. He was still the same slimeball he had been when I was 10. "Dad, you remember Evie?" John questioned, pushing me in front of him and letting go of my hand. "Evelyn Michaels, my my my. You've grown up nicely." he said, looking me up and down. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and shot Polly a look. She was not happy to see her brother in law. "Actually, Dad, it's Shelby now. We got married last week." John told him, proudly putting an arm around my waist. "And they're having a baby!" Finn exclaimed from beside me. Polly shot Finn a look and he shrank into me, taking my hand.

Arthur senior looked at John with his arm around my waist and Finn hanging onto my hand and didn't look pleased. "Well, you have firmly placed yourself into the centre of my family." he said with a laugh. To an outsider it would have sounded welcoming but to us that knew him, it sounded almost threatening.

Arthur junior put a sandwich down in front of his father and sat opposite him. "Bless you, Father, for these bounties we are about to receive-" Arthur senior started before being cut off by Polly. "Jesus Christ." she murmured, shifting on her feet and putting her head in her hand. "Please, woman, not in vain." Arthur senior reprimanded. "Finish your sandwich and sling your hook." She told him, obviously having had enough of him already. "Pollyanna. I'm the guest of the head of this family, so why don't you maybe tend to your mangle or your scuttle?" the man said, spitefully. "The head of the family ain't here." John told him, lowly. He was just as unhappy to see his father as Polly and I. His dad looked at him for a long moment before turning his gaze to me and then Arthur. "Tommy, he sometimes helps me with business, Dad." he tried to explain.

Before Arthur senior could respond, the door opened. I looked up at John and Finn let go of my hand to go and peer around the door frame at his older brother. "Well. Speak of the devil." As Tommy walked in, he stopped in the doorway, clearly not happy to see his father. "How are you, son?" he asked, scraping his chair back as he stood. Tommy shook his head in disbelief before glancing around the room. Once his eyes settled back on his father, you could see the anger there. "Get out." he told him. "Come on, son. I'm a changed man." the older man told him. "This family needed you ten years ago and you walked out on us. Not now. Get out of this house." Tommy told him, his voice no more than a whisper. "Tommy, he's different-" Arthur junior went to explain. "You, shut up." Tommy cut him off. Arthur senior looked between the pair before conceding. "It's alright, son. Arthur Shelby never stays where he's not welcome." he gathered up his coat before looking at me. "Quite something you've become." he said, sucking in his teeth and looking me up and down. I looked back at him, not wavering under his disgusting look. He went to leave, ruffling Finns hair as he went. "Bye, son." Finn leant around to watch his father depart but John quickly pulled him back round, facing the room.

John let go of my waist and took a few steps towards the table, sensing an argument about to happen. "He's our dad." Arthur said, no louder than a whisper. Tommy sighed from the kitchen. "He's a selfish bastard." Tommy told him. "You calling someone a selfish bastard, that's a bit rich, Tommy." Arthur countered, not looking at his younger brother. Polly turned to look at Arthur. "I mean, thanks to you, we're already down a bloody sister." Arthur finished. Tommy turned to him. "You want to see him, Arthur? You want to see him? You go with him." he said, pointing towards the door. There was silence for a moment while Arthur looked towards the door, mulling what Tommy had said before he scraped back his chair, standing up. It looked like he was going to say something to Tommy but thought better of it as he left, avoiding eye contact with all of us. Finn quickly followed, dodging Johns failed attempt to pull him back again.

I watched Tommy for a moment before speaking. "I need to go over something in the books with you." I told him. He nodded, gesturing towards the door to the shop. I placed a gentle hand on Johns back as I passed him, feeling his eyes on us as we walked through to the shop. Tommy followed me into his office and closed the door behind me. "What do you need to show me?" He asked, taking off his coat and draping it over the back of a chair. I turned to him. "I want you to look me in the eye and tell me you didn't shop Freddie." I told him, leaning on his desk. He rolled his eyes and scoffed. "And why are you going to believe me now over the last twenty times I've told you?" He asked, lighting a cigarette.

I noticed John had gone into the shop and was trying to discreetly watch us through the glass. "Because I've been working on some other theories but I need you to look me in the eye and promise me you didn't do it." I told him, my eyes drawing back to him. He rolled his eyes but came over to me, taking my face in his hands and crouching down slightly so that he was eye level with me. "I promise to you, I did not shop Freddie Thorne." he told me, holding my face for a few more moments before releasing me and going back to his full height. "Then I think I know who did." I told him, watching his reactions carefully.

"Did you tell Grace that Freddie was there?" I asked. His face shifted, knowing where I was going with my questioning. "It weren't her." He responded. I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm going to take that as a yes. So the only people that knew were me, you, Ada, John, Arthur, Polly and Grace." I counted the people on my fingers as I spoke. "So, I think it is safe to say Ada didn't shop her own husband and we both saw Polly's reaction, it wasn't her." I put down two fingers. "I know for a fact that it wasn't me and you just looked me in the eye and told me it wasn't you." Two more fingers went down. "John and Arthur can barely stand to be in the same room as you and neither of them are very good actors, so I'd say safe to assume it wasn't one of them." Two fingers went down.

"Look, I am telling you. She didn't fucking do it." he told me, voice raising in anger. "There's a phone in the pub, isn't there?" I asked, my voice calm. He looked at me for a few moments and I could see him piecing it together in his head. I crossed my arms against my chest and waited for his response. "I will deal with this." He told me, going to pick up his coat. "You better do it quickly." I replied, giving him a stony look. "Have you told anyone else about this?" he asked. I shook my head. "Good, you're not to tell anyone." he told me. "No, that's not going to work. John is going to ask what we spoke about and I am going to tell Polly. She has put this entire family in danger and the family deserve to know." I told him, giving him a stony look. "Alright, just give me a day." he responded, turning to get his coat. "Not going to work for me either, Tommy. I've kept a lot of your secrets over the years but I am not keeping this one. I will be telling them after we have finished." I told him. He turned back to me, giving me a steely look. The look lasted a moment before he left, slamming the office door behind him.

I waited a few moments before also leaving the office, heading back to the kitchen to find Polly. She was reading the paper when I walked in. "The pot's fresh on the stove." she told me, not looking up. I helped myself to a cup as I heard John closing the shop doors. "What was that about? Tommy looked ready to rip your head off by the end." he asked, leaning against the back of a chair and putting his cap on the table. "I think I know who shopped Freddie to the coppers." I told them, taking a sip of the warm tea. Polly put her paper down and turned in her chair to look at me. "Who?" she asked, confused. "I think it was Grace." I told them, watching closely for their reactions. I could see them both mulling it over.

"What did Thomas say when you accused her?" Polly asked me. "He told me to keep it between us. Not to tell anyone else in the family." I admitted, "I told him that wasn't going to work with me." Polly nodded. "At least someone in this family has a good head on their shoulders." she said, turning back round to her paper. "He said he'll deal with it but I am not sure. I haven't seen him like this since before the war." I told them, sitting at the table next to Pol. "We will keep an eye on the situation. Don't do anything and don't tell anyone else. God knows what is going on with Arthur at the moment but it'll be easier to keep him out of it." She told me. John and I nodded at her, agreeing.

"Right, you get back in the shop." Polly told John. "We need at least one of you saving face." he nodded, agreeing with her. He pressed a kiss to my head, picking up his cap, before going back through to the shop. "You go put those bags away. John'll have a fit if he sees how much you've bought." I laughed, standing and heading for the door. "I'm guessing Ada didn't come out?" she called. "No. Not even shopping could pull her out." I told her, continuing through the door.

* * *

**A/N Evie figured out that it was Grace! Was she right to tell Polly and John straight away? **


	15. Chapter 15

It was the next day and I walked into the market, closely followed by George and Robert. George was carrying the basket as I picked up various vegetables for that nights dinner. Polly knew how much I needed to get out the house and had sent me with a long list. I spoke to the women, smiling at the various children running around the place. "Evelyn Michaels." a voice said behind me. I turned to see Edward Cooper smiling at me. "Edward!" I shouted, happily wrapping my arms around the man.

I saw Robert reach for his cap beside me. "You better leave that hat on your head." I told him sternly, linking my arm with Edwards. I hadn't seen the man for years, since before the war and knew we had some catching up to do.

I had been 15 when I had started dating Edward.

_It was in the summer of 1913 and the looming threat of war didn't seem to bother anyone in Birmingham. He was a pleasant boy, a year older than me who had quickly gained Polly, Tommy and Arthur's approval. He treated me like a princess and had even survived a sit down with the two eldest Shelbys. He was in school, unlike many of the boys his age in small heath. His parents owned the local bakery and we were often found sat at the little table and chairs that his father had put outside for us so he could keep a watchful eye on us while he worked. It was the closest to alone we got with my house filled to the brim with five Shelbys, me and Aunt Polly and Edwards mother insisting she be in the same room at all times when we were at his. _

_One sunny day, we were sat there, eating pastries and watching the world go by when Tommy, John and Arthur came walking down the road. I rolled my eyes as they came to a stop before us. "Look at these two little lovebirds." Arthur joked, ruffling my hair. "Stop!" I told him, rushing to pat down my unruly curls. Mr Cooper came running from the bakery. "I have been watching them, he's done nothing improper." he told the three, nervously twiddling with his fingers. I wasn't a Shelby by name but I was as good as in Small Heath. I groaned in frustration, looking up at the three men. Arthur and Tommy were laughing but John caught my eye. He was looking Edward up and down, the way he always did when he saw him. He must've felt me looking as his eyes darted to mine. He held my gaze as Tommy and Arthur spoke to Mr Cooper. _

_It felt like forever but it must've only been a moment when Arthur clapped John on the back. "Come on then. There is a pint with my name on it." Arthur laughed, missing the intense look John had been giving me. The three men went on their way, heading towards the Garrison. John had been looking at me weirdly since I started dating Edward. He had distanced himself from me but he always seemed to be there, watching. _

_It was a few weeks later that Polly had caught Edward and I in bed. We had been cuddling in the aftermath when we heard the door slam below us. We both shot up, rushing to get dressed. "Ada? Evie?" Polly had called up the stairs. That woman was like a bloody hawk. "I'll be down in a second!" I shouted back, willing my voice to stay level. I was just pulling up my stockings and Edward was doing up his shirt when the door flung open. We both froze and looked at a just as stunned Aunt Polly. Polly regained her composure first. "I will see you both downstairs in five minutes." She told us both, sternly. She was not happy. Edward and I shared a look before continuing to get dressed. _

_When we got downstairs, Polly was stood by the fireplace, one hand on hip and the other holding a cigarette. "Sit." she commanded. We quickly did what we were told, neither of us looking at her. "Am I to take this to mean that you are now engaged?" Polly asked, looking between us. "Polly!" I shouted, my face flushing. "Well, Evelyn, you want to run around with Edward doing things that husbands and wives do then you have to deal with the consequences." she told me, taking drag from her cigarette. It was silent for a few moments before Polly spoke again. "Edward, you better be getting home. The boys will be home soon and I doubt you want to be here when they do." she told him. He looked to me and I nodded, signalling that he should go. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Edward asked, standing. "I'll let you know if and when you can see her." Polly told him, sternly. He nodded, giving me a small smile and leaving. _

_Once the door had closed, it was like a switch in me. "Why did you do that?" I asked, looking up at the woman who had been like my mother for the last five years. "Why did I do that? Why didn't you think before jumping into bed with him?" she countered. "Against popular belief, I am not a child and you cannot tell me what to do. Neither can Tommy or Arthur." My voice was beginning to rise and hot tears threatened to spill from my eyes. "You are acting like a child who, if you are not careful, will end up with a child." she responded, her voice rising in anger. "I am not stupid." I told her, getting up from my seat. _

"_No, you're not. So what do you think Tommy and Arthur are going to do when they get hold of him?" she questioned. "You can't tell them! They'll kill him because, like every fucking thing else, they think they own me. I do not have to listen to you or them or Ada or whoever fucking else you are going to try to fucking use against me." I was shouting at the end, angry tears streaking down my face. "You better tell me that you didn't do this to get back at John, I've seen the looks you've been giving each other." I was silent. "Do you love him?" she asked, voice calmer. I scoffed. "Who? Edward or John?" I asked, spitefully. "Edward fucking Cooper." she shouted, obviously losing her patience. "Of course I bloody don't." I shouted before I could stop myself. Polly went to say something else but we both went silent as the back door slammed. _

_Arthur came in first, looking between us. "What the fuck are you two shouting about?" he asked, coming into the room closely followed by Tommy and John. Polly and I looked at each other, my hands shaking. "Maybe one of you can talk sense into the girl as she is clearly too grown up to listen to me." Polly said, finally taking her eyes off me and looking at the brothers. I shook my head in disbelief as I sat down on the armchair. "Is someone going to tell us what the fuck is going on?" Arthur demanded. Tommy took a different approach, coming over to me and crouching down so he was nearer my eye level. "Evie, what's happened?" he asked, kindly, wiping a stray tear from my cheek with his thumb. Arthur had come to sit on the arm of the sofa behind his brother and John was leant against the doorway, hands in his pockets. _

"_I have just found her and Edward here alone." Polly informed them. I rolled my eyes as the three men straightened, all of them contemplating what she had said. There was a long silence before Polly spoke again. "She tells me nothing happened. I found them in here, reading books." she added, watching me closely. Arthur and Tommy visibly relaxed. Looking over at John, he was looking away from me, the anger still evident in his eyes. _

I hadn't seen Edward again after that, the family bakery was boarded up the next day and I was told they left the city. I had a suspicion that Polly was behind it but never confronted her about it, terrified of what she would have said.

I smiled up at the blond haired man as we made our way around the market, I had handed the list and some money to George and asked him to fetch the rest of the things while Robert followed us closely. "How have you been?" I asked, nodding at a few passing men. "I've been well, we moved down to the coast. A lovely little cottage by the beach. Mum and dad love it." he told me, eyeing around him to Robert. "Oh ignore him. He's harmless." I laughed, earning a frown from the teenager. "Officially a Shelby then." he said, looking down at the ring on my finger. "Yeah, John." I replied, turning the ring with my thumb. I quickly noticed the band flashing on his. "You're married too." I commented. He laughed. "Yeah, her name is Elizabeth. Lovely girl. We've got a little boy." he told me. "That's great!" I laughed.

We walked in a comfortable silence away from the market and after a few moments, I realised where we were heading. It didn't take long for us to reach the bakery that was once his families. We paused outside and looked at each other. "Mr Green owns the place now. He does wonderful cakes, not as good as your father but still good." I told him. "Shall we have one? For old times sakes?" he asked. I nodded, smiling.

I went in the small shop first, picking my cake and letting Edward pick his. I reached for my purse but Mr Green stopped me. "It's on the house, Mrs Shelby. Tell the boy to get something too." he told me. "Thank you, Mr Green. How's the wife? And the twins?" I asked, smiling as Edward picked up the cakes off the counter. "They are wonderful, Mrs Shelby. The twins have just started walking." he replied, grinning. "They'll be a handful then." I laughed, before saying my goodbyes and following Edward outside.

We sat at a small table, eating our cakes and making small talk. George was leant against the wall a few feet away, happily eating his cake but watchfully looking up and down the road. We must have been sat there longer than I thought as I saw George stand bolt upright, throwing the cigarette he was smoking to the ground. He was looking over my head and I turned to see John, Scudboat, Lovelock and Robert walking towards us. I rolled my eyes before turning to Edward. "I'm so sorry for this." I told him, standing and turning towards the approaching men.

"Out for a stroll?" I smiled at the men once they had reached us. I heard Edwards chair scrape backwards behind me and George came round the side of me. "You've been gone hours." John told me, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me into him. I looked up at him as he noticed who I was with. "John, you remember Edward." I said. Edward held out a hand to John. John stared him down for a moment before I elbowed his side, signalling for him to play nicely. He reluctantly took his hand, shaking it once and dropping it. "Sorry, I've been so long. Time got away from us." I smiled, pulling away from John. "Robert here nearly gave us a bloody heart attack. Saying you'd wandered off with some guy." Lovelock told me, trying to lighten the mood. I rolled my eyes and looked at the teenager. "We will work on that." I told him.

"I best be getting back to Elizabeth anyway." Edward said behind me. I turned to look at him. "It was lovely to see you." I told him, wrapping my arms around him. He was hesitant but hugged me back, giving me a squeeze before releasing me. "You too." he replied before looking over my head. "John." he nodded before quickly leaving. I glared up at my husband. "Really? Was that necessary?" I asked. He looked down at me eyebrows raised. "He should think himself lucky I didn't cut him five years ago." John told me. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

* * *

**A/N This was a bit of filler/background chapter for you. I am hoping to do a couple more of these within the main story over the next few chapters as I have loads of things written for "Prewar" Evie/John! Let me know what you thought and if you want more memories/flashbacks like this :)**


	16. Chapter 16

It had been a few days since Arthur Shelby senior had left and as I walked into the kitchen, I found Tommy and Arthur sat by the fire. Polly had told me about what Arthur had tried to do after being tricked by his father and I walked over the pair, bending over to wrap my arms around Arthur's shoulders from behind. "I was just telling Arthur how John and I would love to split his share of the company." Tommy told me, grinning. I rolled my eyes at the man before pressing my lips to Arthurs head. "He's not going anywhere just yet." I told Tommy as Arthur brought his hand to rest on my arm. "John in the shop?" I asked. Tommy nodded in affirmation and, giving Arthur another squeeze, I went to find my husband.

The shop was busy when I entered and Polly smiled at me as she came down the steps. I quickly spotted John by the blackboard at the other side of the room. I closed the doors to the kitchen, allowing the eldest Shelbys to stay in their private moment, and made my way over to him. He was on the phone as I was approaching and grinned broadly when he spotted me. John hung up the phone as I went up the small steps and came to me, wrapping me in his arms as I took the toothpick out of his mouth and kissed him deeply.

When we broke apart, I popped the toothpick back between his lips and turned to watch Tommy coming towards us, talking and nodding to various men as he went. He stopped just short of the steps and grinned up at John and I. He looked happy. "Come with me." He told us, turning and getting his coat. I looked up at John, confused. Although it was well masked, I knew he was as just as confused as me and I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or bad that he didn't know what was going on either.

We followed him from the shop, crossing Watery Lane and stopping. John and I looked at each other confused. "What's going on, Tom?" he asked, putting his hands in his pockets as Tommy turned to look at us, lighting a cigarette. "Now we all know that the house has been crowded since we were younguns and even though Arthur and now Ada have moved out, there are still a lot of people coming and going from the house. You two are married now and you need your own space." he told us before holding out a set of keys to me.

I looked at John before taking the keys, looking for any sign that he was in on it. "You've bought us a house?" I asked, turning the keys over in my hand and looking at Tommy. "Shelby Brothers Limited has bought you this house." he told me, gesturing to the house we were stood in front of. "It's not much but Pol thought you would want to be close to the family, especially with that baby on the way." he told us with a grin.

John looked stunned beside me. "Are you being serious?" I asked, searching his face for any sign of a joke. He nodded. I squealed, wrapping my arms around Tommy's neck and pulling him in for a cuddle. He laughed, wrapping an arm around my waist. When I finally let the Shelby go, he pulled John in for a hug. I grinned up at the pair. When they broke apart, Tommy turned to me and gestured to the door. I smiled as I turned, placing the key in the lock. "I'll leave you to look around yourselves. I've got work to be getting to." Tommy said before turning and walking back to the shop.

* * *

We had been in our house on Watery Lane for a few days and we had taken full advantage of having an entire house to ourselves, it was a novelty that we had never enjoyed in our relationship. Growing up in the Shelby house was great but there was definitely no privacy.

We had awaken earlier than usual. I had been wrapped in Johns arms and pressed against his bare chest as we watched the sunrise through the thin curtains. John had his hand on my bare stomach, occasionally tracing light shapes on my pale skin. Tommy had been in a weirdly good mood over the last few weeks and had even told us to take the next few days off.

It hadn't taken long for John to trail his hand down my stomach and between my legs, gently massaging moans from me as he twirled a curl around his fingers and kissed my temple. I could feel him pressing into my hip and gasped when he pushed his finger inside me, sitting up slightly to achieve a better angle. He rested on his elbow as he brought his lips down to mine, moving his fingers hard and faster inside me until he felt me release around him. I moaned loudly, gripping his muscular arm as the orgasm ripped through me.

John placed a few more languid kisses on my lips and forehead before positioning himself above me. My sensitivity showed as he pushed himself into me, making me moan. He moved slowly in and out of me, placing soft kisses over my collarbones and breasts. I pressed my hand to his back, the other knotting in his hair. It wasn't long before I was moaning with his thrust, him meeting me with his own groans of satisfaction. It was slow and gentle and perfect for the lazy morning.

The door flew open. John jumped off me, going for the bedside table. "John? I told you to keep the doors locked. I could've been anyone. Now get dressed." Tommy said, unfazed by the scene he had just walked into as I scrambled for the blanket to cover myself. I looked up to see John had his gun in hand. "We're doing it today." Tommy added. "You said we had the day off today, Tommy. He's busy doing me." I told Tommy, sitting up while holding the blanket over my chest. "Make sure he's done you by nine." Tommy laughed. "Make it ten! And you should learn to knock!" I called after him as he left. "It's not a day for knocking." he responded, closing the door behind him.

"I thought the idea of this house was that it stopped people interrupting us." I said, running a hand through my hair as John put his gun back on the side table. I let the blanket drop into my lap as John settled beside me. "You know what Tommy's like." He told me, eyes looking over my chest appreciatively. He looked at me with heavy eyes and I gave him a small smile. I let out an involuntary squeal as he pushed me backwards on the bed, making me lie back down as he got on top of me. He hovered above me, a cheeky grin on his face. "Now where were we?" he asked before pressing himself inside me, grinning broader when I let out a loud gasp.

I walked into the Shelby house and was shocked to see Ada there. "Ada!" I shouted, rushing over to the girl and pulling her into my arms. She laughed as she wrapped her arms around me. "Hello, Evie." she said, squeezing me tightly to her. I turned as I heard baby Karl cooing and turned to watch Polly lifting him into her arms. I smiled. "You're much better with him than I am." Ada told her, her arm still around my waist and mine around hers. "He settles quicker with me because he can't smell the milk." Polly told her, gently rocking the baby and wandering over to the window. "You look tired. Let's put him down." she whispered, placing the baby into the wicker basket that had been placed on the table.

Ada and I walked over to the table, looking down at the bright eyed boy. Polly gently shushed him. "Mine were terrors for the tit. Both of them." Polly told us before looking up at us. "Well, you two never knew my children, did you?" she said, sadly. "We were both children ourselves then." I told her. "You never talk about them." Ada said. "Never have reason to. My heart breaks even when I think about them." Polly told us, wandering around the room until she was stood behind us. "But today, I do have reason to. Sit down, girls." she told us, sitting in a chair herself.

Ada and I looked at each other before doing what she asked, sitting on the sofa opposite her. "They were three and five years old. Sally was three. Michael was five. Well, two weeks away from being six. It was Sunday morning. While I was at church. You're not forgiven, this pinch-faced bitch said to me. You are not forgiven. You see, some sheets I washed and hung on the line had the name of a hotel on them. They'd been stolen in a robbery. And they said some porter at the hotel had been coshed. And a woman from round here told the police I had the sheets. Jealous, you see, of the new sheets. And when the police came, they found a spirit still for making a few drops of Gin. And for that, they took my children from me. And they never told me where they took them. And they did it because they could. Because I was weak.

"But they'll never take your babies away from you. Do you know why? Because Tommy and John and Arthur wouldn't let them. Because Tommy won't let them walk all over us. Now it is Tommy that has brought strength and power to this family. Cause he knows, you have to be as bad as them above in order to survive. I'm telling you this because I want you to forgive him." The last bit was obviously directed at Ada and, although all of us had tears welling in our eyes, Ada stood firm. "How can I? When my Freddie is rotting in jail because of him." she questioned. "There's something about today that you need to know. Both of you." Polly told us, my brow furrowed in confusion.

"Tommy is getting him out." Polly told us as if she was talking about the weather. Ada and I looked at each other, unsure if we had heard the woman correctly. "Tommy is getting Freddie out of prison?" I asked, turning back to Aunt Polly. She nodded. "I don't know how but he said that he's getting it sorted. Just to trust him." she told us. "When's he doing it?" Ada asked, anxious to be reunited with her husband. "With all the racket Tommy has been making today, I assume it will be today but don't take that as a definite. God knows what is going on in that boys head." she replied, looking between the two of us.

* * *

**A/N So I had major writers block for this chapter. Please let me know what you think :) **


	17. Chapter 17

I walked into the shop with Polly, leaving Ada and the baby in the kitchen. Tommy had called a meeting so that meant the shop was closed and the inner circles of the Peaky Blinders were filing in. I found a stool by one of the tables and sat down, John coming up and standing behind me. Once everyone was quiet Tommy began. "Right, I've got you all here today because this is the day that we replace Billy Kimber. This is the day we become respectable. The day we join the official National Association of Racecourse Bookmakers. But first we do the dirty work. We've all known this days been coming. I just haven't told anybody the date." Tommy turned to the blackboard behind him.

"We are going to the Worcester races. The track opens at one. We'll get there at two. Now, Kimber thinks we're going there to help him fight the Lee brothers. But thanks to the efforts of our John and his lovely new wife, Evelyn, the Lees are now our kin." Tommy told the room. I rolled my eyes, fighting a smile as Arthur chuckled and John placed a hand on my shoulder. "I interrupted those efforts this morning and I can assure you all, John is making great sacrifices for the cause of peace." The men around us erupted into laughter. "Thomas!" I laughed, shaking my head. "You two should start charging on the door if you ain't gonna lock it." Arthur called, laughing. "Yeah. All right." John said behind me, clearly not amused at his older brothers jokes. I could hear Polly joining in with the laughter as I bit back a retort, narrowing my eyes playfully at the eldest Shelby.

"So it'll be us and the Lees against Kimber's boys. We take them out but leave the bookies. I expect a swift victory which will send a signal all the way to London, that we believe in letting legitimate businesses run peacefully." Tommy finished. I could feel John shift behind me. "And what about Kimber himself?" he asked. "I'll deal with Kimber." Tommy told him before looking back out to the room. "Any other questions." he asked there was a moment of pause before Polly spoke up. "Yes!" she said, before turning and walking towards the kitchen doors. Everyone watched her in anticipation. She turned before reaching the doors. "Does anybody object if I bring a newcomer to the meeting?" she asked, glancing around the room.

I knew she wasn't really waiting for an answer and stood up in anticipation. John pulled me backwards so I was by his side and looked at me, confused. I smiled up at him and turned to see Polly opening the kitchen doors. "I'd like to introduce the newest member of the Shelby clan." she said, opening the door further for Ada to walk in with Karl. I smiled broadly at her as she looked at Tommy, nervous. Arthur began clapping as Ada walked further into the room. Finn went to her side, giggling at the small baby in her arms.

"Welcome home, Ada." Tommy said, smiling at his sister. "Did you know about this?" John asked in my ear. "I only found out when I got here." I told him. "We named him Karl. After Karl Marx." Ada announced. "Karl bloody Marx. Let me get a look at him." Arthur said, walking over to his sister. I smiled at the scene as John pulled me into him, my back pressed against him and his hand on my slightly swollen stomach, his thumb massaging gentle circles through my dress. "Here we go." John laughed, placing his chin on top of my head. "Hey, look. He looks just like me." Arthur proclaimed, taking the baby from Adas arms, placing his hat on Karls head and raising him into the air. "That's his arse that looks like you, Arthur." John called. "He's alright. He's a Shelby." Arthur responded, bringing the baby down and cradling him in his arms.

"Well, Ada? Am I forgiven?" Tommy asked, watching his sister carefully. She nodded. "If what Aunt Polly says is true, you are." She told him, nervously looking at me. "It's true." he told her. Her face lit up, going to her brother and wrapping her arms around him. "Give me a go then." John said to Arthur, releasing me from his arms and taking the baby from Arthur. "Ya gotta get in the practice, John boy." Arthur told him, draping his arm across my shoulders. I laughed and smiled at John as he gently rocked the baby in his arms. Arthur wandered off to talk to some of the men and John shifted Karl onto one arm, holding the other one out to me. I tucked myself under his arm, watching the happy baby and taking his small hand in mine. "Now that's a scene I approve of." Polly said from behind me. We both looked at her, smiling. "It won't be long." Ada reminded her, still at Tommys side.

* * *

After the meeting, the men went down to the Garrison for a few drinks before heading to the races and Polly, Ada and I stayed in the house, cooing over baby Karl and making sure the books were up straight for the shop. Once I was satisfied they were correct, I headed upstairs to pack some more of our things. John and I had decided to move our things bit by bit and there were only a few things left to go.

The men had only been gone about an hour when I heard the front door slam from upstairs. "Evie!" I heard John call, he sounded worried. "I'm here!" I shouted back heading out the bedroom and for the stairs. "What's wrong?" I asked, quickly coming down the stairs to stand with him. Tommy was in the living room with Pol and Ada. "What's going on?" Polly asked as I reached the bottom of the stairs. "We've been fucking betrayed. Somebody let slip, Kimber's men are on their way here." Tommy told us, pacing. I looked at John and the look on his face confirmed it. "But you can handle them Tommy?" Polly said. "It's just us. All the Lees are all on their way to the Worcester. We're outnumbered." Tommy told us all, panicking. John was holding my coat out for me as Ada stood up, going over to baby Karl and picking him up.

"Who else knew today was the day you were moving on Kimber? You said you kept it secret. Who else did you tell?" Polly asked, watching her nephew. Tommy didn't answer and I quickly pieced it together. "Please tell me you wouldn't be so fucking stupid." I said, taking a step towards him. He glared at me. I shook my head in disbelief as I looked at Polly, she had worked it out as well. "There's only one thing could blind a man as smart as you Tommy. Love. It was that barmaid." she said. Tommy stayed silent. "I'll deal with Grace. If you set eyes on her again, you might kill her." Polly told him before ushering Ada out of the room.

I shook my head as John helped me into my coat, placing a kiss on my head as he wrapped it around me. "Go to the Bullring with Polly and Ada. I'll come find you when it's all done." he told me, gently pushing me towards the kitchen. I glared at Tommy as I went. "Evie!" Tommy stopped me as I reached the door. He held a gun out to me. I looked at it then him then John and back at Tommy. "And what do you expect me to do with that?" I asked, eyebrow raised. "Take it, to protect yourself and Ada. I hope you don't have to use it but I'll feel better if you have it." he told me, taking a few steps towards me. I looked over to John who was looking between me and his brother. "You remember how to shoot, yeah? What John and I taught you?" Tommy questioned, pressing the gun into my hand. I nodded, drawing my eyes back to him. "Point and shoot." I told him, taking the gun and putting it in my coat pocket. "Go on. Go with them." he told me, ushering me out of the living room.

Polly and Ada were waiting for me in the back garden, Karl in his pram. "You two go, I'll deal with Grace then I'll come find you." Polly told us. We both nodded and left the garden, walking the alley until we joined Glover Street. We walked down Glover Street until we reached the turning to the Bullring. However, Ada turned right instead of left. "Ada? Where are you going?" i asked, stopping at the junction and watching her walk towards Garrison Lane. "I am going to tell those men what fucking idiots they are being." she called back to me.

I had to nearly run to keep up with Ada as she pushed the pram. "Ada, I seriously don't think this is a good idea." I told her as we approached the men. "Move!" She shouted behind them and they all turned to look at us, moving to the side to allow us through. Karl started to cry as she held her head high and walked into the middle of the two groups. "What're you doing?" Freddie called from beside Tommy. John looked at me, slowly lowering his rifle. "I believe you boys call this no man's land." Ada told him, stopping in the middle. I stood beside her, earning some looks off John, Tommy and Arthur. "Ada! Evie!" Freddie shouted. "Shut up and listen." Ada told him. "Have you lost your mind?" Freddie asked. "I said shut up!" she told him. I watched as Kimber looked amongst his men before turning back to us.

Ada began to address them. "Now most of you were in France. So you all know what happens next. I've got brothers and a husband here but you've all got somebody waiting for you." She turned to her brothers. "Now, I'm wearing black in preparation. I want you to look at me. Look at Evie, John, who is carrying your child. I want you all to look at us. Who'll be wearing black for you?" I was suddenly aware that I was still stood in the middle while Ada had wandered to the side. I placed a hand on Karls pram as the baby still cried. "Think about them. Think about them right now. And fight if you want to but that baby ain't moving anywhere. And neither are me or Evie." Ada finished. How did I get roped into this?

There was a moment of pause. "She's right you know." Kimber called out. "Why should all you men die. It should just be them who caused it." he shouted, pulling his own gun and pointing it towards Tommy. A shot rang out and everything seemed to go in slow motion. I watched as Tommy fell. As John raised his rifle at someone behind me and was shouting at me, eyes wide but I couldn't hear the words. Then another shot rang out. Danny Whizz-Bang hit the floor. Freddie was suddenly the other side of the pram, shouting words that I didn't hear. Then Ada was there. There was shouting around me but all I could hear was Kimber laughing behind me.

Without hesitating I turned, taking the gun out of my pocket as I went. I leveled it at Kimbers head and squeezed the trigger, flinching slightly as the shot rang out. Time sped back up as he hit the floor, a single bullet wound through his forehead. "Enough!" Tommy shouted behind me. Kimbers men were all watching me, guns trained on me and the men behind me. "Kimber and me fought this battle one on one. It's over. Go home to your families." Tommy told them.

After a long moment, they lowered their weapons looking around at each other before dragging Kimbers body away. I looked down at the ground where he had been, the blood pooling. I slowly lowered the gun, my hand shaking as John was suddenly next to me. He took the gun from my hand and tossed it on the ground, enveloping me in his arms and burying my face in his chest. I could vaguely hear Tommy giving orders but I couldn't bring myself to move, wrapping my arms around Johns waist and grabbing a fistful of his coat.

* * *

**A/N What did you think about Evie being the one to kill Kimber?! I was so unsure but I thought it was something she needed to do. Let me know what you think! **


	18. Chapter 18

After a few moments, John pulled away from me. He took my face in his hands and forced me to look up at him. He searched my face for a moment before speaking. "Are you okay?" he whispered, bringing his forehead down to rest on mine. I nodded. "I think so." I whispered back, placing my hands either side of his waist. He pressed his lips to mine before searching my face again. "I am fine." I told him, kissing him once more. "Danny didn't make it." he told me. I nodded slowly. "Is Tommy okay?" I asked. "Yeah, took one to the shoulder but he should be fine. They've taken him to the Garrison to clean him up." he told me, finally releasing my face and moving his hands to my forearms. I could still see the worry in his eyes.

"They've taken Danny in there as well." he added. I nodded, looking around. The street was now empty apart from us and Freddie, Ada and Karl. "Come on. Let's get you inside." John said, pulling me under his arm and walking towards the Garrison. I grimaced as I heard Tommy screaming. "They just need to get the bullet out." John assured me, squeezing my shoulders as he opened the door. I nodded, following him in and taking in the scene before me. Arthur and a group of men were around Tommy, tending to his bullet wound. Polly was at the bar nursing a cigarette and a drink, Finn beside her. Looking through the open door to the snug, I could see Danny Whizz-Bang laid on the table, face up and staring into nothing.

The screaming had subsided and Jeremiah Jesus was wrapping a bandage around Tommys chest and shoulder. I went over to the group, John broke away from me to go to Polly. Arthur put his arm across my shoulders when I reached him. "Well, at least we know something for certain." Tommy said, grimacing slightly as Jeremiah knotted the bandage. "What's that, Tom?" Arthur said beside me, taking a swig from the bottle in his hand. "At least one Shelby's got a decent fucking aim." he laughed, looking at me. I laughed with him, glad to see he was okay. Hurt, but okay. Arthurs arm around me was tight, not the usual loose lean that I was used to. It felt like he was trying to hold me together.

The doors opened and we all turned to watch Freddie and Ada walk in, Karl in Freddies arms and Ada pushing the pram. I smiled at the small family before my eyes drifted over to the snug and my smile fell. As I turned back to Tommy, he was watching me, silently searching as John had to make sure I was really okay. I gave him a small smile before Polly spoke. "It's time to say goodbye." she told us all, stubbing out her cigarette and standing.

Arthur had only release me when John was directly beside me. John put his arm around my shoulders as we walked into the snug. Danny Whizz-Bangs body had been cleaned up and everyone had come in to say their goodbyes. I watched as Finn walked in behind Ada, his eyes wide. This would be the first time he saw a dead body. Polly had her hand on his shoulder and looked to me with a sad smile. I nodded at her as John squeezed my shoulders. "Now we can bury him properly. In the grave we dug for him." John said, looking over his friend. "Yeah. It's high on a hill. He'd like that." Tommy replied, I smiled at the thought.

There was a moment of silence until Tommy uncorked a bottle of Gin. He raised in the the air. "To Danny Whizz-Bang." he toasted. "Danny." Charlie responded, lifting his glass with the other men. "May we all die twice." Tommy added, taking a sip from the bottle and passing it to John "To Danny Whizz-Bang." John whispered, taking a drink before passing it on. The men took it in turns, passing the bottle round the circle. "Come on, the day is ours. Let's celebrate." Tommy said, ushering Polly and Ada out the door. John and I waited for a moment, while everyone filed out the door. "We need to get a sheet or something." I told him. He nodded, looking around the snug and finding one stashed under the seat. He helped me unfold it and place it over the body. I stood at the head and lowered my head, whispering a hushed prayer before taking Johns outstretched hand and allowing him to pull me from the small room.

I sat in one of the booths while John went and got himself a drink. It was the first time since I had shot Kimber that I hadn't been under the arm of a Shelby brother, however I felt their watchful gaze on me. The Garrison was busier now as the rest of the Peaky Blinders joined the festivities. It was still very sombre but I knew that would soon change as I watched them gulping down their drinks. I watched Polly fussing over Finn when I suddenly found myself sandwiched between the two eldest Shelbys. "And what can I do for you two?" I asked, resting my head on Arthurs shoulder. "We want to make sure that you really are okay and aren't putting on a front for John." Arthur told me. I lifted me head to look at the pair.

"I am fine!" I told them. "I am not as delicate as you are making me out to be, ya know." I added. They didn't look like they believed me. "Was I expecting to shoot a man through the head when I woke up this morning, no. Am I going to become a crying mess because I rid the world of an areshole, also no." I told them. "These things don't always hit you straight away." Tommy told me, placing a hand on my leg. "Right, how about this, if at any point I feel not okay I will come find one of you." I suggested, looking between them. Tommy nodded. "I can live with that." he said. "Sounds good to me." Arthur confirmed. I rolled my eyes at the pair before turning my eyes back on the pub.

After everyone had had a few drinks, the mood had picked up. After speaking to Tommy and Arthur, they were not longer watching me, waiting for me to crack, and were enjoying the lively atmosphere around me. Arthur was behind the bar pouring drinks and Ada and Freddie were huddled around baby Karl when John pulled me in for a kiss. I could taste the whiskey on his tongue as he deepened the kiss, wrapping an arm around my waist and placing a hand on the side of my head, knotting his fingers in my curls. We broke away after a few moments as whistles filled the bar. He grinned as he placed a kiss to my forehead, releasing my hair and waist.

"A toast! A toast, a toast!" John called, trying to get the attention of the pub. "To Shelby Brothers Limited!" he shouted, raising his glass and standing on a stool. Everyone cheered around him, raising their glasses. I laughed as I spotted Ada coming towards me. "Can I talk to you?" she asked once she reached me. I nodded, following her to a relatively quiet corner. We sat at a small table and I searched her face, concerned. "I've spoken to Freddie and we're moving to London." she told me. My heart sank and I couldn't prevent my face from doing the same. "You're leaving?" I questioned. She nodded, taking my hand in hers. "It's what's best. You can come visit anytime you want." she told me.

"When are you going?" I asked. "Tonight. Freddie knows someone that can put us up for a few days until we find our feet." she replied. "Tonight." I echoed. I looked at the girl who had been my sister since we were young. I remembered our crazy antics before the war, how we banded together during the war, often sleeping in the same bed and how much had changed since. We were both married. She was a mother, I was about to be. We weren't girls any more. I couldn't fight the tears as I pulled her to me, wrapping her in a hug as the tears spilled over my face. Her slightly shaking body told me that she was crying with me. We broke apart after a few moments, taking each other in.

I spotted Freddie over her shoulder. I took her hand, pulling her with me over to her husband, wiping the tears from my face as I went. "You better look after her, do ya hear me Frederick Thorne?" I told him once I was close enough. He nodded, looking at us both with a sad smile. "If I hear one bad word I'll be straight on that train to London." I warned, squeezing Adas hand. He nodded again. "I wouldn't expect anything less." he laughed, pulling me in for a hug. Fresh tears escaped and I wiped them away as I pulled away from him. "You two are right bastards doing this to a pregnant lady." I laughed, taking a deep breath in a failed attempt to suppress the tears.

Polly must have some sort of crying radar as a moment later I watched as she pushed John and Arthur out of her way to get to Ada and I, concern on her face. Her determination made John and Arthur look where she was heading, both faces dropping when they saw Ada and I huddled together crying. I rolled my eyes as they came towards us. "What's happened?" Polly demanded, looking between us before glaring at Freddie. "Evie, what's wrong?" John questioned. "Nothing is wrong, just me being emotional." I told them, pulling Ada by our still entwined hands to her husband and going over to mine. I wrapped my arms around Johns waist as he wrapped his arms around me reluctantly, obviously still confused.

I looked around and quickly spotted Tommy talking to Finn. "Tommy! Finn! Come here!" I shouted, they both looked up confused at our little congregation and Ada and I's puffy faces. Once they had joined us, I turned back to Ada and Freddie. "Tell them." I encouraged them. They looked at each other, unsure before turning to us all again. Freddie took Ada under his arm and they told the family what they were doing. I smiled encouragingly at Ada as John placed a kiss on my head. We were all where we were supposed to be.

* * *

**A/N So that finishes off Season 1! What do you think?**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N I am so sorry I have been MIA these last few weeks but I had hit a writing wall and it has taken me about two weeks to write this chapter. Please review with thoughts :)**

* * *

It was a few months after Ada and Freddie had gone to London, Ada and I were writing to each other every few days and I was eagerly waiting for my next letter from her. At 5 months pregnant, it was getting harder to fit into my clothes and often opted for looser dresses that skimmed over my growing baby bump. I was still working in the shop, much to Johns annoyance, but had been told to work in Johns office full-time.

I was sat at Johns desk when I first felt it. At first I thought it was my stomach rumbling but when I sat back in the chair and felt it again it was unmistakable. "John!" I shouted, getting up from the chair. I placed a hand on the spot I had felt it and shouted John again. I quickly moved around the desk and opened the door, searching the busy shop for my husband. The movement came again. "John!" I shouted again, annoyed that I couldn't see him.

Arthurs head shot up amongst the crowd. "What're ya shouting about?" he called. "Where's John?" I called back, fighting a laugh about how stupid we must look shouting across the busy room at each other. "He's in with Tom." he told me. I nodded, turning to go next door to Tommy's office. I opened the door without knocking, causing both men to look at me. "Can I borrow John for a second?" I asked, smiling sweetly at Tommy, a hand still on the door handle. Things were still a bit tense with Tommy after the Grace situation. He preferred to pretend that it never happened but I can tell by his eyes that he wasn't the same. "This is more important than your hormones, Eves." Tommy replied, a slight smirk on his face. My smile fell and I narrowed my eyes at Tommy. "I don't want him for that, Thomas." I told him, matter-of-factly. I felt it again.

"Fuck sake." I muttered, going over to John and taking his hand. I gently placed his palm on my swollen stomach where I had felt the movement and waited a moment. Nothing happened. I frowned slightly. John frowned at me. "I might not be able to feel it yet." he told me. The movement came again and by the growing grin on John's face, he had felt it. I grinned down at him as the baby kicked his hand again. Tommy came round the desk, replacing John's hand with his. He smiled when he was kicked. "That boy is going to be a right bruiser." Tommy said, moving his hand. "It's a girl." a voice said from the door. We turned to see Aunt Pol leaning against the door frame, watching us. "A girl?" John asked. "Aye, she'll be a little flower." Polly told us, coming into the room and pressing her hand to my stomach.

* * *

A week later and it was my 21st birthday. I had received a letter from Ada a few days ago saying how sorry she was that she couldn't make it but her present would be on it's way. This would be the first birthday I could remember without her. John, Tommy and Arthur were insistent on making this birthday special despite my protests that I didn't want any fuss.

I had woken up to the sunlight streaming through the thin curtains and turned to find the bed empty. The sheets and pillow were cold beside me, telling me John had been up a while. I suddenly heard crashing from downstairs. Listening hard I could hear the familiar tones of John and Arthur, a smaller voice told me Finn was with them. I stretched out fully before getting out of bed and wrapping my dressing gown around me.

I padded downstairs, stopping in the kitchen doorway and watched as none of the brothers noticed me. I smiled as they quietly bickered between themselves, obviously thinking I was still sleeping upstairs. I continued watching them as they argued the best way to cook breakfast and what I would want. John was wearing the gray waistcoat and matching trousers that he wore when we got married, his shirt sleeves rolled to his elbows, his cap on his head and a toothpick between his lips. I watched appreciatively as his well fitted trousers showed off his backside as he moved. I let them argue for a few more minutes, daydreaming about what I would do to John in those trousers, before clearing my throat to gain their attention. They all froze before turning to me. "Good morning." I laughed, coming into the room and helping myself to a mug of steaming tea. "You're meant to be in bed." John told me, removing his toothpick, placing a kiss on my lips and returning it to his mouth. "So are you." I mumbled. "We were gonna bring you breakfast." Finn added, hugging my legs and resting an ear on my bump. "Might be safer to let Pol cook." I told them, chuckling. "Happy birthday, Evie." Arthur grinned. I smiled back. "Happy birthday!" Finn beamed up at me.

"All your presents are at home." Finn told me, a slight frown on his face. "Well, I better get dressed then. You better go and tell Pol that I've been promised a birthday breakfast and presents." I laughed. Finn nodded once, a determined look on his face as he span and ran from the kitchen. I smiled, taking a sip of my tea as John wrapped an arm around my waist, smiling down at me and kissing my hair. Arthur looked between us for a moment before leaving, mumbling something about opening the shop. I took another sip of my tea as John wrapped his other arm around my waist, pulling me round so I was facing him. He brought his lips down to mine, kissing me passionately as he pulled my body into his. "I like your trousers." I told him coyly, looking up at him through my eyelashes once he had released my lips.

John groaned, tightening his arms around me and rested his forehead on mine. "I'm sorry we woke you." he whispered. "I would have prefered to be woken up slightly differently." I admitted, watching his reaction. He looked like he was thinking for a moment before removing his arms from around me and taking my tea from my hand. I watched him with a smile as he took my hand and started pulling me out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. John briefly let go out my hand to put the chain across the door before taking my hand again and leading me up the stairs.

I smiled at my husband as he pulled me into our bedroom, unnecessarily closing the door behind us before giving me his full attention. He kissed my lips before trailing his lips along my jaw and down my neck, his hands undoing the belt on my dressing gown and running his fingers up my arms before gently pushing the gown from my shoulders. I tilted my head up, fighting a moan as I allowed him better access to my neck. I quickly undid his waistcoat and his shirt, leaving them to hang open as I knotted my hands in the front of his shirt. I could feel his warm hands on my waist and back through my thin slip and brought my hand up to the side of his face to make his lips find mine again.

His touches on my bare arms where gentle but firm as he broke the kiss and turned me away from him. John moved all my curls to one side as he kissed down my now bare neck and shoulder. I grabbed his thigh with one hand as my other one came to meet his on my stomach, knotting my fingers with his as he brushed his other hand up my arm. He hooked a finger under my slip strap and gently pulled it down over my shoulder, lightly biting where it once was. I could feel a smile reach his lips as I pushed backwards into him, letting a small moan slip between my lips. I could feel him pressing into my back through his trousers and I reached up behind me to gently massage him, earning a satisfied groan in response.

He lent down, running his hands down my sides until he found the hem of my slip. He pulled it up as I raised my arms to allow him to pull it off me and I turned to face him as he threw it on the bed. "You are so beautiful, Evelyn." He whispered before pressing his lips to mine, knotting a hand in my hair and slowly walking me backward towards the bed. I stopped him from walking, holding my body against his as I pulled off his waistcoat and shirt. I ran my hands down his chest and stomach before pushing his undershirt up, needing his help to pull it over his head due to the height. I placed light kisses along his chest, his hands wrapping around me as I undid the buttons on his trousers. I pushed them down and as he stepped out of them, I bit my lip appreciatively at the sight of him in his underwear watching his muscled stomach and chest flexing as he moved.

"See something you like?" John asked, drawing my eyes back up to his. I shrugged dismissively giving him a playful smile. He narrowed his eyes at me before I reached up and put my arms around his neck, turning us both and pushing him down onto the bed. I got on top of him, straddling his waist as I bent down to kiss his lips. He put a hand on my thigh, a hand going to the back of my head as he held me against him. I ground my hips against his, teasing him through his underwear. He squeezed my thigh before turning us both, laying me on my back while he stood up to take off his underwear. He lowered himself down onto me, pushing himself inside me as I moaned into him. John gradually moved faster inside me, peppering kisses down my neck and along my collarbones.

I felt the orgasm building quickly inside me and a particularly hard bite to the neck sent me over the edge. I spasmed around John as I dug my fingers into his back and let out a loud moan. He watched me for a moment, slowing is movements to give me a chance to catch my breath before capturing my lips with his. The pulsing inside me in time with each thrust and I knew it wouldn't take long for another orgasm to build. "I love you." John whispered, breathless into my ear as his hand went to my thigh, squeezing it and holding it tight to his hip. I moaned his name as he brought me closer to the edge. I could tell he was close as his hand tangled in my curls and the hand on my thigh stayed tight.

His hips sped up and mine rose to meet him with every thrust. I moaned in time with our movements, biting my lip as John groaned into my neck. Then he pushed me over the edge and I orgasmed around him for the second time as he released into me. I cursed as the wind was knocked out of me, my body tingling all over as my released shook me. Johns arms were tense around me and I had a feeling there was going to be a bruise on my leg. I kissed his cheek and ear as we breathed heavily together. John kissed my shoulder once before rolling off me, not wanting to put too much weight on my growing stomach, but instead of laying down next to me he reached over to his bedside table and took something out of the cupboard.

He handed it to me with a smile. It was a photo frame, with a picture of all of us in. Me, Ada, Arthur, Tommy, Freddie, John, Finn and Polly on the train station platform when the men had come home from the war. Freddie was on the end with Polly next to him, then Tommy and Arthur with Ada in front of them. Then John was beside Arthur and I was in front of them. Finn was in front of Ada and I, each of us had a hand on his shoulders. The men looked tired but happy. Freddie and Tommy had been laughing, Arthur was ruffling Adas hair and John wasn't looking at the camera but at me, a smile on his face. The frame was simple but beautiful and I loved it. "Thank you." I whispered to John, leaning in for a kiss which he gladly met me for.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Thank you Raging Raven and xrysatsan for your reviews on my last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one too**

* * *

We walked into the kitchen of the Shelby house to find the rest of the Shelby clan, minus Ada, waiting for us. "Happy birthday!" Polly said, pulling me into her arms. I wrapped my arms around her as she rubbed my back before letting me go to be enveloped in Tommy's arms. "Happy birthday, Eves." he said in my ear. When I was released, I sat in the chair that John had pulled out. "Do you want your breakfast or presents first?" Polly asked, moving towards the stove. "What sort of question is that?" I laughed. Polly rolled her eyes at me before sitting beside me. "Yes, I forget you're only an adult in age." she teased. I grinned back at her before a parcel was stuck under my nose.

"Tommy helped me pick it." Finn told me as I took the package off him. We always gave our presents in age order. I smiled at my name written in a scrawly handwriting on the brown paper. "Did you write this?" I asked Finn, he quickly nodded proudly. I smiled again before carefully opening the package making sure not to rip through the writing. Inside were two books, The Secret Garden by Frances Hodgson Burnett and Peter Pan by J.M. Barrie. "I love them, Finn! Thank you!" I told him, placing the books on the table and pulling the young boy in for a hug. He was blushing slightly when I released him. "This came from Ada this morning." Polly told me, handing me a large brown package. I took it from her, opening the paper to find a familiar box and a card in an envelope. A quick glance at Polly told me she recognised the box as well. I opened the card.

_Evie, I cannot believe I am missing your 21st birthday! I hope you have a wonderful day and those brothers of mine spoil you silly. Don't have too much fun without me though! By now a lot of your own things are probably becoming too small but I know you will appreciate this and I think John will as well. If you are really missing me you could even put it on and run round Charlies yard, although I think you may actually give him a heart attack. I am so sad I can't be there but I'll see you really soon._

_All my love, Ada._

I smiled at the letter and passed it to John behind me. "Maybe we will leave this one." I told Polly, handing the box back to her. She nodded. "I think so." she replied, standing up to put it on the side. John laughed behind me, handing back the card. "I think I can guess." John said, placing a kiss on my head.

Suddenly, a small box with a blue bow came from behind me. I took it and turned to look up at my husband. "You've already given me your present." I told him, confused. "Did he put a bow on it?" Arthur joked, a suggestive tone in his voice. "Well, this is another one." he responded, ignoring his eldest brother. "Open it then." he added, not liking the attention on him for once. I turned back to the table and carefully undid the bow. Inside was a beautiful platinum ring with a sparkly emerald. "John!" I gasped, taking in the ring. "I've had it a while, it was actually our mothers. I was planning on giving it to you a few months ago but then everything happened." he explained, crouching down next to me and putting a hand on my leg. "I love it." I told him, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his lips. It was a sweet short kiss as we were aware of our audience and when we broke apart, John took the ring from the box and slid it onto my finger to sit with my wedding ring. He pressed another kiss to my temple as he stood.

"Well, mine's not as good as that." Tommy joked, handing me his present. That earned a laugh from around the room. "I appreciate anything and everything I get." I told him, opening the present. "I don't know if you still do this but I know you and Ada used to all the time." he told me. Inside was a brown leather bound notebook and pen that was engraved with Evelynn Shelby. "Thank you, Tommy! We both still write but we got better at hiding them since you lot found them when we were 14." I laughed. "Well under your beds weren't the most safe places in the house." Arthur laughed. "We made the mistake of thinking there was such thing as privacy in this house." I countered, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Alright alright." Polly said, diffusing the situation before it could start an argument. "Give her your present, Arthur." She added. He handed me a box from under the table, it looked like a shoe box. I thanked him before opening the box and seeing some beautiful black t-strap heels. "Wow, Arthur. Who knew you had such good taste." I laughed, pulling one out the box. He faked a laughed before narrowing his eyes at me. "Polly picked them." he told me. "I thought they would look lovely with this." Polly told me, handing me what looked like a dress box. I put the shoe back in the box and handed them to John.

Turning back to Polly, she held the box as I opened it, lifting the lid to reveal a deep blue velvet dress. "Polly!" I gasped, standing up and taking the dress with me, unfolding it from the box and holding it out. "It's going to be a bit big because I allowed room for your bump but I can take it in a bit where needed." she told me. "I love it!" I told her, pulling the woman in for a hug. "You can wear it and the shoes tonight." Tommy told me. I straightened up and turned to the brothers. "I told you I don't want anything special." I reminded them. "There will be nothing special, just a few family drinks." John told me. "Just family?" I questioned, looking between the men. "Just family." Arthur confirmed. "Okay, but no funny business." I warned them, pointing at each of them.

"Now I know I can't shop like you and Ada but did you want to go birthday shopping with me?" Polly asked, referring to the tradition Ada and I had started when we were 13 and old enough to be interested in clothes and shoes. I nodded, smiling at her. "Right, we will have breakfast then go if you want me to sort your dress out before tonight." she told me, turning to the kitchen to make breakfast. I turned back around to see John, Arthur and Tommy each holding out five pounds out to me. "Whoa, you guys don't need to give me money." I told them, looking between them. "It's your birthday money." Arthur reminded me. "Birthday money has always been a pound since I was young." I laughed. "Well, you're only 21 once and we don't have to give Ada some now." Tommy told me, putting the money down in front of me. Arthur and John followed suit. "And we know you'll want to buy some things for the baby." John added, kissing my head. "It is way too much, but thank you." I responded, knowing better than to argue with any of them over money.

* * *

I had enjoyed shopping with Polly and although I hadn't spent all the money the brothers had given me, I had bought a lot for John, I, the baby and the house. Polly had taken in my dress for me and I had changed into it and my new shoes to go to the Garrison. I had even been a little daring and put the incredible sexy black lace slip that Ada had got me underneath. A little surprise for John later.

I had walked hand in hand with John down Garrison Lane towards the pub together. I could already hear the music and could see people coming in and out of the busy pub. "Quiet family drinks?" I questioned, nudging John slightly. "Word may of got out." he laughed. I rolled my eyes as we got to the door, John let go of my hand to open the door and we both walked in. "Evie!" Arthur shouted from behind the bar, causing a few people to turn and look. "Hi!" I laughed, taking in the busy pub around me as John helped me out of my coat. Then something caught my eye. "ADA!" I half screamed running to the girl and throwing my arms around her. She laughed as she wrapped her arms around me. "You're here!" I laughed, squeezing her tightly. "I am." she replied, squeezing me back. "We are here too." a voice said behind me. I let go of Ada and turned to see Freddie smiling at me, Karl on his hip. "Hello, Freddie." I laughed, hugging him and Karl and kissing Karls head.

"Can I have your attention please?" Tommy called and the bar went silent, all turning to look at him stood on a chair. "We are here tonight to celebrate the 21st birthday of a girl that has touched all our hearts in one way or another." Ada slid an arm around my waist as Tommy continued. "We have all watched her grow up over the years from a quiet little girl who always had her head in a book to a nightmare of a teenager." Tommy found me at that point and gave Ada and I a pointed look. "To the beautiful and loyal wife and mother-to-be that she is now. So, please, raise your glasses for Evie." Tommy had held my gaze for the end of his speech, holding up his drink in a toast with everyone around him. "Evie!" Everyone replied, raising their glasses before taking a drink. I gave him a small smile as he took a sip of his drink.

The party quickly got back into full swing and I was quickly under the arm of Arthur. "Are you enjoying your party?" He asked, taking a swig of his drink. "You mean the party I explicitly told you that I didn't want?" I laughed. "It was all Toms idea, to get Ada here as well." he told me. "Oh and you didn't encourage any of this?" I questioned. "I may have made a small encouragement." he admitted. I laughed. "It's good to see you laughing." he told me, kissing the top of my head and wandering off.

I watched him for a moment from the quiet corner before I felt a familiar hand on the small of my back. "Hi." John muttered, pressing a kiss to my temple. "Hey, you." I replied, leaning into him as he extended his arm around my waist. "You look tired." he commented. "Well, hopefully not too tired." I told him, coyly. I looked up at him as he looked down confused. I took a quick glance around the room to make sure no one was paying attention to us and slowly lifted the hem of my skirt, showing him the top of my stockings and the black lace that sat an inch above them. I looked up at him through my eyelashes as his eyes settled on my leg. "Maybe I am feeling a bit tired." I told him, dropping my dress. "I should probably get you home." he replied, his eyes coming back to mine. I nodded, biting my lip slightly before he bent down and kissed me. He broke away too soon but I knew why as he took my hand and started pulling me towards the door.

* * *

**A/N I hope you enjoyed some Shelby family time in this chapter. There will probably be one more chapter before Season 2 begins! Please review as I love reading what you all think! Especially whether you think anything is going on with Evie/Tommy. **


	21. Chapter 21

"Polly, go! We will be fine!" I told the older woman as I was trying to usher her out the door. "Maybe I should stay. You're not far from that baby coming." she replied, looking concerned. "I've got another 4 and a half weeks, Pol. I'll be fine!" I assured her. "A weekend with Ada will do you some good." I added, resting a hand on my bump. She still looked unsure but she picked up her bag and left, giving me a final kiss on the cheek as she went.

As I walked into the still closed shop, Finn came running out of John's office carrying one of my thick accounting books. "Stop running!" I called over to him. "And where are you taking my books?" I asked, hands on my hips. Tommy came out of his office. "For the next few weeks, they are not your books." he told me, taking it from Finn. "You need to rest, not be bent over these all day." he added. "We can't do much about John bending you over all night." Arthur called from the blackboard, never missing an opportunity to joke about me and John. I narrowed my eyes at him as John came in through the front door. "Did you know about this?" I asked, gesturing to Tommy. "Tommy and I had discussed it." he told me, coming over and leaning against the table next to me. "And when were you planning on discussing it with me?" I asked, looking between the brothers. "We are discussing it now." Tommy countered. "Really? Because I feel like I am being told." I replied, crossing my arms over my chest. The men shared a look. "As your bosses, it's been decided." Tommy told me, finally turning back to me. "As my bosses?" I echoed, looking at him incredulous. "As your sister and your wife, fuck you." I responded, turning on my heels and leaving without turning back.

* * *

I had used my anger to clean mine and John's house from top to bottom as I couldn't do my usual thing and get drunk in the Garrison. By time I had finished, it was beginning to get dark and I settled on the sofa to read.

It was a few hours later that I was woken up by a sharp pain in my stomach. Opening my eyes, the room was dark apart from a small amount of light from a street lamp. Looking over at the clock, it was past 10. Then I felt another sharp pain and putting my hand over my lower stomach I could feel it harden then softening as the pain went away. I was in labour. I took a few calming breaths before standing, stretching out slowly. I walked over to the door, not bothering with a coat as I left and made my way across the road to the shop. There were some lights on and when I walked in, I found Robert and George in the shop. "Hey, where is everyone?" I asked, smiling at the boys. "Down the Garrison, I think." Robert responded. I nodded. "Of course. I need you two to help me." I told them, they look at each other unsure but quickly looked back to me as I felt another contraction move through me causing me to grip the edge of a nearby table.

"Robert, you need to go to number 12 Great Barr. Ask for Anne and tell her that I'm in labour and Polly and Ada are in London, I need her to come here as soon as possible. Then you need to go to the Garrison and get John and bring him here. Do it in that order, do you understand?" I instructed. He nodded, getting up and putting his hat on his head as he walked out. "George, I need to you start boiling some water and to help me upstairs." I told him.

Ten minutes later, George had helped me get comfortable on mine and John's old bed and had gone downstairs to boil water. I heard a knock on the door and then feet on the stairs. George arrived in the open doorway first. "The lady is here from Great Barr." he told me, moving so Anne could come into the room. She was a small lady around Polly's age that was known to the women to advise and examine young girls when they have found themselves pregnant or during a miscarriage. "Hello, Evie. Polly chose a hell of a day to go away." she joked. I smiled at the woman. "Thank you for coming so late, Anne. I didn't know who else to call on." I told her. "It's no problem sweetie, have you had your waters yet?" she asked, placing her bag on the floor and sitting on the bed next to me. I shook my head. "We might be in for a long night then. Fetch me some towels and let me know when her husband is here." She told George, effectively dismissing him. He went back downstairs as Anne started feeling my stomach.

A small frown came across her face. "What's wrong?" I asked, watching the woman carefully. "He's not in the right place." she told me, pressing harder on my stomach to try to manipulate the baby inside me. "She. Polly thinks it's a girl." I told her. "Well, Polly is nearly always right." she replied, still frowning slightly. "Let's get you out of this dress." she added, taking my hands and helping me off the bed as another contraction pulsed through my body. I bent over slightly, crying out quietly. "It's alright, dear." she told me rubbing my back while the contraction passed.

Anne helped me out of my dress as I held onto the back of my dressing table chair. George brought in some towels and put them on the nearby drawers before going back downstairs. Anne quickly pulled back the covers from the bed, discarding them in the hallway and placing towels down over the mattress. She plumped up the pillows and sat me back onto them, leaning into them to support my back.

The door slammed from downstairs and there were feet on the stairs. "Evie!" John shouted, coming down the hallway. Anne met him in the doorway and he watched me over her head as she whispered to him. He nodded once she had stopped talking and she moved to let him in the room, removing his coat and blazer and hanging them on the back of the chair before sitting next to me. I could hear Arthur and Tommy's familiar voices from downstairs. "How are you doin?" He asked, placing a kiss on my forehead and taking my hand. "I'm okay. Terrified, but okay." I told him. "You're gonna be wonderful." he replied, squeezing my hand.

"Anne said that she thinks the baby is the wrong way round." John told me, sounding confused. I laughed but stopped quickly when another contraction went through me. "Yeah, Karl was as well. It'll be okay." I assured him, once it had passed. "Your contractions are very close together. Are you sure no waters yet?" Anne asked, placing a firm hand on my stomach. I shook my head. "And baby is still moving like she was?" she asked. I nodded. "May I?" she indicated towards me. I swallowed once before nodding.

John re-positioned while Anne took another towel from the side, placing it over my knees as I place my feet flat on the bed and allowing her to feel under my slip. John still had firm grip on my hand which I squeezed as Anne examined me. "You are very close." she told us both, sitting back and watching me for a moment. "Are you feeling okay?" she asked me. I nodded. "I'm going to get some tea and hot water and see where we are then. I am guessing you will be staying for the duration, Mr Shelby?" she asked. His face lost a bit of colour but he nodded at her. I smiled at her as she stood. "If you need me, shout. Walk around if you feel like you want to." she added before leaving.

It was around 30 minutes later that my waters broke. John and I had looked at each other for a moment before he went to the top of the stairs, calling for Anne to come back. Then he was back beside me, holding my hand and brushing my hair from my face as continuous contractions pulsed through my body. Anne was back with her sleeves rolled up and a determined look on her face. "Right, Evie. It's time to start pushing." she told me, sitting on the end of the bed between my legs. I glanced at John who had gone white but he squeezed my hand reassuringly. "You can do this." he told me.

What seemed like an eternity later, cries filled the room. John and I looked at each other stunned before turning to Anne and the tiny baby in her arms. "It's a girl." she told us, smiling. John got a clean towel off the side and wrapped it round the small baby as Anne handed her to him. Anne got her bag and quickly cut the cord, freeing the baby from me as John looked down at the bundle in his arms with awe.

He looked over to me as he came back to the top of the bed, handing me our baby with care. Silent tears came down my face as I looked down at the now quiet baby. She looked up at me with the same calm blue eyes as her father and her head was covered in tiny black curls that replicated my own. I knew one thing for certain as I looked up at John, who had sat beside me and put an arm around my shoulders as he looked down at her, she had our hearts and we would do anything for her.

"Let's clean you up so she can meet her uncles." Anne whispered, smiling at us. I smiled back as I gently handed our little girl to John. Anne helped me clean up with the warm water and change into a clean night dress before taking the soiled towels off the bed and replacing them with clean ones. She swapped the pillows round so that the ones covered with sweat were now in the back and the clean ones propped me up. John sat in the corner the whole time, rocking and quietly talking to our daughter.

Once I had got back into bed, John handed me back our baby before getting some of the sheets from the hallway floor and covering my legs and stomach with them. "I'll take these to get cleaned for you tomorrow. Please come fetch me if there are any issues. I'll send your brothers up." Anne said to John as I got comfy again. He thanked her before coming back to me, sitting on the edge of the bed and putting his arm around me again, using his free hand to take the baby's small one in his.

We heard them coming up the stairs before we saw them. Looking up I saw Finn sheepishly poke his head around the doorway first, taking us in with wide eyes. Tommy and Arthur followed him closely into the room. I smiled at each of them before looking to John. He nodded, kissing my temple. "We would like to introduce you to your niece. Lily Shelby."

* * *

**A/N They had a little girl! What do you all think?**


	22. Chapter 22

It was a few days before Lily's first birthday when Freddie died. Consumption was taking a lot of people but we never thought it would take one of ours. It didn't help that he refused to go to the hospital when he was taken ill.

The cemetery was cold and although we were all bundled up in coats, hats and scarves, Lily still squirmed in my arms as Tommy stepped up to the grave. I rocked her gently as he began to speak. "I promised my friend, Freddie Thorne, that'd I'd say a few words over his grave if he should pass before me. I made this promise before he became me brother-in-law, when we were in France, fighting for the King." Tommy began. "Amen." Arthur muttered beside me. "And in the end, it wasn't war that took Freddie." Tommy continued as Lily began to cry in my arms. John reached down beside me, lifting her from my arms. "Come here. Sh-sh-sh." he whispered, placing her on his side and wiping away her tears. "Pestilence took him. But Freddie passed on his soul and his spirit to a new generation before he was cruelly taken." Lily continued to cry in Johns arms, despite his reassuring hand on the side of her head and his thumb stroking her curls.

After the funeral, Ada passed me Karl to hold before she wandered off with Tommy. The boy was calm and quickly began playing with a loose curl hanging in front of him. I knew what Tommy wanted to talk to her about and when I saw Polly joining them I knew Ada wasn't interested. I smiled back at the babies as they babbled at each other, having their own private conversation as John and Arthur spoke beside us.

I watched as Ada walked back over to us, giving me a small smile as she took Karl from my arms. John and Arthur had taken Lily to the cars to give us some privacy. "Are you sure you don't want to stay?" I asked her. "Lily really misses you and Karl." I added. "I need to go home, Evie. This isn't my home anymore." she replied. I nodded at her. "I know. I miss you. Come visit more often." I told her, pulling her in for a hug.

As we embraced I could see over her shoulder a man pulling up on a bike next to the cars. I slowly pulled away from Ada as Arthur went and spoke to him before calling Tommy to him. "Get home safe, Ada." I told her bringing my attention back to my sister and rubbing her arm. She nodded. "I'll see you soon." she promised before walking back through the graveyard, away from me and her family.

* * *

Tommy had called a family meeting for that evening. I had just got Lily to sleep in her pram in the living room when I went to join them, making sure I was close to the door to hear her if she woke up. Finn went to leave. "Sit down, Finn." Arthur told him lowly. I looked at Arthur for a moment and when I looked back at Finn he was watching me. I nodded once, indicating he should sit. Uncle Charlie and Curly were stood by the table and John and Polly were stood in the doorway, watching and I could tell John was getting impatient as he checked his pocket watch.

John crossed his arms. "Where the bloody hell is Tommy?" he asked Polly. Things were tense between the two and I knew it was because of how little Tommy had told anyone about the potential expansion to London. "He's on his way." she told him, monotone and not looking at him. "While we're waiting patiently.." Arthur said, standing. He picked up a crate of bottles from the floor and put it on the table. "Whiskey. Left over from the explosion." he explained. John came and sat beside me, squeezing my thigh as he sat. Charlie and John helped themselves to a glass while Arthur passed one to me.

After downing his drink, John stood. "Right, before Tommy gets here, there's a few things we need to get straight between us." he said, watching me as I looked up at him. "You think?" Polly questioned, finally turning to look into the room. "Yeah." he responded after a long moment. "Yeah, I do. I want to know when did we all take a vote on this expansion south?" he questioned, looking around as Polly walked into the room. "You have anything to say, you wait for Thomas." she told him, lowly. "Polly is fucking right." Arthur added.

John and I had been discussing this for the last few weeks and had planned to bring it up with Tommy here as well. "John and I see all the books. Legal and off-track. We see the stuff you don't see. In the past year, the Shelby Company Limited has been making 150 pounds a day." I told them, looking around the room at their reactions. "150 pounds a fucking day." John emphasised beside me.

Arthur and Polly looked at each other. "Sometimes more. So what I want to know is why are we changing things? Polly, look what's happened already. We haven't even set foot in London yet, they've already blown up our pub." John told them. "Who said anything about the Cockneys?" Arthur asked. "Who else?" I asked. "You know who did it, do you?" Polly asked me, giving me a hard look. "No, I don't know who did it." I told her, confused at her hostility towards me. We all heard the door open and close. There was a pause where he must've been looking in Lily's pram before he came in, walking round the table until he was opposite John and I.

"You have concerns, Eves?" Tommy asked me, lighting a cigarette and leaning against the door frame. "We both do." John answered for me. Tommy watched me for a moment, ignoring John. "Stand up and tell us your concerns, Evelyn." he instructed. I stood, keeping my eyes on him as I spoke. "We are a family first, we always have been. And London is dangerous. More dangerous than Birmingham. John and I can't just be thinking of ourselves anymore. We have a daughter, Tommy. That precious little girl in there with Shelby eyes that could get her killed if you enter us into a war. I love you, Thomas. We all do, but I want her to grow up happy. I want her to grow up with her father and her uncles around her. I can't shake the feeling that London is just smoke and trouble." I explained, watching his reaction closely.

John crossed his arms beside me. "That was a lot of words." Arthur said and my eyes flickered to him. "A lot of words. Wash them down with a nice drink." he added, filling my glass up and handing a full glass to Tommy. "Thank you, Evie." Tommy said before emptying his glass. "Firstly, the bang in the pub had nothing to do with London." Tommy started, placing his glass on the table. "The bang is something I'm dealing with on my own. Secondly, we have nothing to fear from the business expansion so long as we stick together. After the first few weeks, nine-tenths of what we do in London will be legal. The other tenth is in good hands. Isn't that right Arthur?" Tommy explained. "That's right." Arthur nodded. "Some of you in this room have expressed your reservations. Fair enough. Any of you who want no part in the future of this company, walk out the door." he said. I know that bit was aimed at John and I and looking to my side we both knew what our decisions were. "Those of you with ambition, the expansion process begins tomorrow." he told us, stubbing out his cigarette.

I rolled my eyes at the obvious ending to the meeting and turned to go through to the living room. I stopped at Lily's pram resting a hand on the handle and watching her sleep peacefully, dark curls a mess around her and fist slowly clenching and unclenching. Someone came in behind me. "I know you are worried about London." Tommy told me as he came to stand next to me. "And I understand why. But you've got to understand that we will not let anything happen to you or Lil." he assured me. "You can't promise that, Tommy. You can't promise our safety or Johns or Finns or Adas. While this is going on we will be in constant danger." I said, looking up at him as he watched Lily.

"This family will follow you to the ends of the Earth, Tom. You know that." I told him. He chuckled and I frowned at him as he looked at me, confused. "That's what Polly used to say about you. She used to say that you had us all wrapped around your little finger." he told me, a smirk on his face. I scoffed. "If only that was still true." I muttered turning back to Lily. "It's more true than you think." he whispered beside me.

I looked back at him and went to ask him what he was talking about when John walked in. "Everything alright?" he asked, looking between us. "Fine, John. I was just inviting Eves to London with us tomorrow. She could do with a night off." Tommy said, taking a step towards John and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, you can get Tommy to get us a fancy hotel room." John grinned. I rolled my eyes at the pair. "I guess I'm coming to London tomorrow then." I smiled.

* * *

"All right. Tommy's here!" Arthur shouted from outside. It was the next morning and John had already dropped Lily off with Polly. "Hang on!" I rested my forehead on Johns shoulder as he shouted back. "I told you we didn't have enough bloody time." I laughed as he pulled out of me. "We would've if you hadn't insisted on taking all my fucking clothes off." John laughed, picking up his shirt from the kitchen floor. "John! Evie!" we could hear Tommy shout as I fastened my stockings to their clips and hopped off the table. "We're coming!" John shouted slipping into his waistcoat. He captured my lips to his as I looked up at him, a passionate kiss with the promise of later.

We went to the door, John picking up our coats and overnight bag as we went. "Trousers!" I whispered as he opened the door. He chuckled before doing them up while stepping out onto the street. "Polly told you you wouldn't have enough time." Tommy said, opening the car door for me as John put my coat around my shoulders. "I had plenty of time, she's the one that fucking takes ages." John told them, laughing. I rolled my eyes as I got in. "That's because you don't do it right." I countered. "Get in the fucking car." Arthur told him, interrupting whatever retort he was going to come back with. "Shut up." John countered before climbing in next to me. Arthur got in last as Tommy started the engine. Arthur stood as Tommy started down the road. "Right! The Peaky Blinders are going on fucking holiday!" he shouted. "Sit down, you mad bastard." John shouted at him, pulling the edge of his coat so he would sit. I laughed, settling in for the long journey as John took my hand in his, entwining our fingers.


	23. Chapter 23

Walking through the streets of London was a far cry from Birmingham. There were people everywhere, kissing and touching. There was music in the air from various pubs and bars. I walked between Tommy and John, Johns hand firmly on the small of my back as my heels clacked along the stone streets. Nobody paid us much attention but I did occasionally catch the eye of men looking my way.

We approached the club confidently and Tommy quickly paid the doorman to let us through. Tommy entered first and John waved me in front of him, closely following with Arthur behind. Tommy walked first through the narrow corridor, I sped up slightly to match his stride, threading my arm through his as we walked. I knew John wouldn't mind as long as it was evident I was with them. John and Arthur fell into step behind us. There were men and women everywhere, some half dressed and even a few fucking on the sofas and against the walls. I gave Tommy a look out of the corner of my eye and I knew John and Arthur would be looking around behind us.

We made our way into the busiest room where men and women were dancing wildly to loud music. Tommy confidently guided us through the middle of the dance floor. "What the fuck is that racket?" Arthur shouted. "This is what they call music these days." Tommy responded. "Music?" Arthur questioned. Tommy guided me over to a table where a couple were kissing. Standing in front of them he broke them up. "Oi. Put it away." he told them, as they quickly left. I let go of Tommys arm and watched John and Arthur checking out women as Tommy took my coat from my shoulders, revealing the dress underneath.

"Nice dress." He whispered in my ear before placing my coat on the back of a chair. "What? This old thing?" I teased, smiling as I turned to him. The dress was black and covered in beading that played with the dim lighting. Although a simple shift shape that I had worn before, it was sleeveless and came higher up on my thigh than usual. It was loose but hugged my curves perfectly. Tommy just raised an eyebrow at me as he pulled out my chair signalling for me to sit.

When John and Arthur eventually made their way over to me, John's eyes went wide. "Where the bloody hell did you get that dress?" he asked, looking down at my legs. I rolled my eyes at him. "Just because I am a wife and mother doesn't mean I can't wear nice things." I told him as he sat down, moving his chair closer to mine. "I didn't say that. It's just a bit funny how this is the first time I've seen it." he muttered, placing a hand on my thigh and turning back to his brothers and the room around us.

Tommy was on edge beside me, looking around the room. "Fucking hell, I recognize a few of these lads." John told us, his hand unmoving from my leg. "Sabini's cousin over there." Arthur told us. "That's right, this is Sabini's club." Tommy informed us, nonchalantly. "Jesus Christ." John said, echoing my thoughts. The waiter placed a bottle of whiskey on the table along with four glasses. John and Tommy were still talking across me. I caught the waiters eye and his gaze lingered on me for a moment as I gave him a coy smile. "Can I fucking help you, mate?" John shouted beside me and I didn't have to turn to see he was talking to the waiter. I reached for a glass with my left hand, purposefully showing him the shiny rings that sat there. He left quickly, Arthur and John still glaring at him. I smiled innocently at John when he eventually looked back at me. Arthur poured us all a drink as I watched two men approach our table from behind him.

"Gentlemen, madam, there's been a mistake. You're going to have to leave." he told us, placing a hand on John and Arthur's shoulders. Arthur looked him up and down as I picked up my drink. "We just bought a fucking bottle." John told him, moving away from his so his hand dropped. "Some here recognize you from the racetracks in the north." the man explained. "Yeah, we get that a lot." Arthur told him, looking at Tommy. Tommy fought a smile as he took a sip of his drink. "They say you have no business coming south of the line without prior agreement." he told us, looking between Tommy and Arthur. "And what line would that be, my friend?" Tommy asked, placing his glass on the table. "They say this is provocation." the man said, looking at Tommy. Arthur and John looked at Tommy as I took a sip of my drink. "Right, well, you tell them we're on holiday." Tommy replied, picking up his drink. "You're breaking the rules." the guy said, waving his finger at Tommy. "They say you are the Peaky Blinders." he added.

Suddenly, a glass sailed passed me and Tommy, crashing into the bottle on the table. "Peaky scum!" someone shouted and all hell broke loose. All three of them were up from their seats, throwing punches as I stayed where I was, watching, Arthur had picked up a shard of the bottle and was cutting into peoples faces. Tommy had removed his hat and was slicing people with that. John had just headbutted someone, sending them to the floor. Arthur laughed over a man who he had just knocked out before turning and shouting. "Who the fuck is next?" he asked, looking around him. John had a man on his knees next to me, punching him in the face until blood spurted from his mouth. I watched John's face as he did it, winking at him as he dropped the guy and looked at me. He gave me a grin before turning and punching someone else. Tommy was stamping on someone who was down.

Then there was a gunshot and the band was silent. I saw the man who had came over to us stood on the stage a shotgun pointed at the ceiling. He leveled the gun at Tommy. "Get out." he commanded. "Yeah? Are you going to use that?" Tommy asked while walking to the man. He looked around, unsure. I rolled my eyes and downed my drink before standing, interrupting Tommy as I spoke. "I'm bored." I announced, causing everyone to look at me as I turned and walked back across the dancefloor, making sure I sashayed my hips as I went. I walked up the few steps before turning back to the Shelby brothers. "Are you coming?" I asked. Arthur had a grin on his face but Tommy and John looked annoyed.

They all slowly turned and walked towards me, Arthur picking up my coat as he passed my chair. "We came here not to make enemies. No. We came here to make new friends." Tommy began but my eyes weren't on him. They were on John who instead of following his brother onto the dancefloor and decided to bend down and kiss one of the girls. Arthur's eyes flickered between me and John. I masked my face with a smile but I knew he could see the betrayal in my eyes. Tommy had turned while he was speaking and faltered slightly at the sight of his brother with another girl. I didn't wait for them any longer, turning on my heel and walking out, forgetting my coat and wanting to forget about John Shelby.

I had no idea where I was going when I stepped out into the cold crisp air but I knew I was not going to be waiting for the brothers. I set off with my head held high and hoped I looked like I knew what I was doing. "Hey, darlin'." a female voice called after me once I had got halfway down the street. I turned, ready for a fight. I watched the woman approach she was pretty with a straight blond bob. "Sorry to shout at you, hun. But I love your shoes!" she told me. I looked down at the green heels. "Thank you." I responded, smiling. "You're not from round here, are you?" she laughed. I shook my head. "I got split up from my friends." I lied, easily. "I'm Ruth Solomons, me and the girls were going to meet our husbands over in the Candlelight Club. It's the only decent place around here so I'm sure your friends will turn up there if you want to come join us." She invited. I thought for a moment. "Sure, I'm Evie." I smiled and followed her across the street.

John POV

"Where the fuck has she gone?" Arthur said, looking up and down the street. "What was that with that girl?" Tommy asked me, lighting a cigarette. I shrugged, doing the same. "I dunno, felt like a good idea at the time." I mumbled, looking around for any sign of Evie. "Why'd she have to wear that dress? And flirt with that waiter? And get up and say I'm bored like that?" I added. Tommy shook his head. "Who knows what goes through that girls head but I know you're in for a whack when we find her." he replied.

We had been walking around for about twenty minutes before Tommy approached a man on the street. "Have you seen a little Birmingham lass? About this high, dark curls and no coat?" he asked. "Yeah, I think she went to the Candle with the Solomons." the man replied gesturing down the road. "Thank you." Tommy thanked him. "Did he just say Solomons?" Arthur questioned. Tommy nodded taking a drag from his cigarette.

When walking into the Candlelight Club it was busier than the Eden but the crowd was a lot calmer. "How the fuck are we going to find her in here?" I shouted to Tommy and Arthur. "I think I've found her." Tommy shouted back. When I looked down at him he was looking across the dancefloor and following his gaze I could see why. There was Evie dancing on a table with three other girls. "What the fuck is she playin at?" I shouted, making my way through the crowd towards her.


	24. Chapter 24

I heard the commotion before I saw it but when I looked down it was obvious what had happened. Jacob had squared up to John as he went to grab me, obviously not knowing who he was. "Hey!" I shouted, gaining the attention of Tommy who quickly came over and helped me down from the table, lifting me from my waist. I pushed his hands off me as he tried to hold me back and I got in between John and Jacob as John was pulling his fist back. "Don't you fucking dare, John Shelby." I warned, hands on my hips. "Ah, you're the husband." Jacob said from behind me, his cockney accent thick. "Yeah, I am. Who the fuck are you?" John questioned. "Stop being so fucking rude!" I shouted, pushing John away. "And what the fuck has gotten into you?" John asked, turning on me.

I looked up at him shocked for a minute. "What the fuck has gotten into me? Are you fucking taking the piss? Do I look like some kind of idiot to you, John? Huh? I am not fucking blind!" I shouted, hitting his chest with every question. "Hey! Hey! Come here!" Arthur shouted from behind me as he grabbed my waist and pulled me away from John. "What the fuck do you think has gotten into me, you fucking idiot!" I shouted as Arthur lifted me off my feet and placed me back down the other side of him, his back to John and blocking my view.

The energy coursing through my veins was intense as I turned on Arthur, his hands on my shoulders. "Who the fuck does he think he is? Coming in here after he's done that expecting me to be the little obedient wife. He can fuck off, Arthur. He can fuck right off." I shouted. Arthur chuckled slightly as I paused, breathing heavy. Then his face began to fall as he looked into my eyes. "What've you taken?" he asked, lowly. I frowned at him, trying to push off his hands from my shoulders. "Get off me." I told him. He turned to look behind him, evaluating the situation before calling Tommy over to us. I rolled my eyes as Tommy came over.

"She's taken something." Arthur told him. I put my head back in exasperation as Tommy turned to me. He took my face in his hands, forcing me to look at him and looked into my eyes. "What have you taken, Evelyn?" he asked. "I hope you haven't left John alone to cut up Jacob Solomons. That won't make his father happy." I replied, looking back at him. Tommy's brow furrowed. "You want to do business with Alfie Solomons, right? Either him or Sabini and judging by the shit show that happened back at the Eden, Sabini is not an option." I continued. Tommy watched me for a moment, his hand still around my face as Arthur went to John

"What have you taken, Evelyn? He asked again. I rolled my eyes and tried to push him away from me. "Leave me alone, Thomas." I told him, trying to break his grip. When I failed, I looked into his eyes, letting all the pain I was feeling from the last few hours pour through them. His face softened. "Can you take me home now, Tom?" I whispered, searching his face. He nodded, slowly letting go of my face. He turned and was about to talk when I interrupted. "You don't mind John and Arthur staying if they don't cause any trouble?" I asked Jacob. He looked at me unsure for a moment before nodding. "As long as there is no trouble." he confirmed. I raised an eyebrow at the two brothers who both reluctantly nodded. "Thanks, Jacob. It was lovely to meet you." I smiled, hugging him and Ruth goodbye while Tommy no doubt warning John and Arthur to be on their best behaviour. "You'll have to come visit us again." Ruth told me. "I will." I told her, smiling.

I couldn't look at John as Tommy put my coat around my shoulders before guiding me from the club. The walk to the hotel was quick and Tommy and I walked in silence, his arm around my shoulders.

When we got to the hotel, I took off my coat and fell backwards onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. I heard the familiar clink of glasses that told me that Tommy was making himself a drink. "Make me one as well, please." I called, still looking up at the ceiling. "Here you go." he said, walking over to the bed as I sat up and took the glass of whiskey from his hand. He sat on the bed next to me as we both took a sip.

"It was just a bit of snow." I admitted, not looking at him. "I thought as much." Tommy replied. "You always went off the rails when John did something stupid." He added. "Do you remember when we started seeing each other and I found out he was seeing Lizzie Stark?" I laughed, taking another sip of my drink. "You mean when you two didn't think everyone knew and he thought it was a good idea to use Lizzie as a cover?" He chuckled, downing his drink. "It's not my fault he didn't tell me his plan in advance." I replied, drinking the rest of mine. "You did look very surprised when he turned up to the Garrison with her. I can't even remember how many glasses you threw at them." Tommy said, taking my glass from me and going to the small bar to refill them.

"Do you remember the look on his face when I kissed Freddie?" I asked, as I slipped off my shoes. "Do you remember the look on Adas face when you kissed Freddie?" He countered, taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves. "Yeah, she didn't talk to me for about a week. She even kicked me out our room." I smiled, remembering what we were like before the war. "And then Polly wouldn't let me stay in John's room." I added. "You were meant to be on the sofa but I kept finding you in my room." He laughed, handing me another drink. "You were hardly home! I wasn't going to sleep on the sofa when your bed was empty." I countered, taking a drink. "I came home every night! I kept having to shove you over so I could actually get in." He chuckled. "I got in so much trouble for that! Polly gave me a lecture every morning. Even asked me if I was going to move on to Arthur next." I told him, leaning into his shoulder.

"She never said anything to me." Tommy commented, leaning into me. "I was the devil child, you were the angel." I laughed, taking a drink. "You weren't the devil child and I certainly wasn't an angel." He laughed. "You came home to a sleeping, usually half naked, girl in your bed and you just moved her over, got in and went to sleep. That's pretty angelic to me." I teased. "It was harder than you make out. You looked so sweet and innocent when you slept and you always insisted on cuddling up to me." He told me his voice thick with heat, downing his drink. "Well the sweetness and the innocence has gone." I laughed, finishing my drink. "It's still there. Tonight proves that." Tommy told me. "John's a fool for what he's done to you in the past and what he's done to you tonight. You deserve better than that." He added.

I looked up to see that he was looking at me with his icy blue eyes. "What happened to family sticking together?" I teased, lowly. "You are family. John's my stupid brother but you, you're my little Eves." He whispered. I looked at him through my eyelashes for a moment before responding. "I'm not so little anymore, Thomas."

I'm not sure who leaned into who but suddenly our lips were together, the glasses smashing on the floor as we brought our hands up to each other. Tommys hands knotted in my curls and mine on the back of his neck. We continued to kiss as he pushed me down on the bed, positioning himself between my legs and hovering above me as he ran a hand down my side. My hands went to the buttons on his waistcoat, swiftly undoing them before moving onto his shirt. His lips left mine to trail along my jawline and neck, his hand pushing up my dress to rub his thumb over the top of my thigh while bringing it up to his hip. He crashed his lips back to mine, they were rough not like John's full soft ones. John. My eyes snapped open as I crashed back down to Earth. My husband. The hand on my thigh was smaller and softer than Johns. Tommy's brother. The body pressed against me was slimmer than Johns and was less muscular. The father of my child.

"Tommy, we gotta stop." I said, pushing him away. He paused for a moment and I watched him as his eyes turned from being filled with lust to their usual icy blue as he realised what was happening. He quickly got off me and the bed. He ran a hand through his hair before starting to button up his shirt. "You should get some sleep, Evie." He told me, walking away from the bed. I watched him with wide eyes as I sat up. I suddenly felt 16 again, remembering the first time John and I had slept together and how weird he had been after. I went to move off the bed. "Wait, there's glass everywhere. What do you need?" Tommy asked. "I just need my bag." I told him, pointing at the chair that held mine and John's bag.

He quickly got it for me, avoiding eye contact as he put it on the bed in front of me. I quickly pulled out a nightdress and changed into it as Tommy stood with his back to me. I slid between the covers when I was changed, watching Tommy carefully pick the broken glass off the floor. When his eyes eventually flickered up to mine they were soft but conflicted. "I'll let you sleep." he said, turning to leave. "Wait, Tommy. Will you stay with me?" I asked, my voice small. He watched me for a moment, having an internal argument before he came back over to the bed. He laid on top of the covers next to me, lighting a cigarette as he leant back into the propped up cushions. I turned off the light on my bedside table, leaving the one of Tommys side to dimly light the room, and laid down under the covers. "Sleep, Eves. I'll stay with you." he told me, gently stroking my hair.

I wasn't sure what time John came back to the hotel room but Tommy was still awake beside me. He quickly got off the bed and crossed the room. I could hear them speaking quietly as I pretended to be still sleeping. John asked how I was and Tommy told him I was okay but there was broken glass so be careful. I kept my eyes clamped shut as I heard the door softly close and John shuffling around, getting ready for bed. When he got on the bed, I was surprised that he laid on the covers like Tommy had instead of getting underneath them. I could smell the alcohol on his breath when he lent in to kiss my temple. "I love you, Evelyn Shelby." he whispered before laying down, his am still across me.

* * *

**A/N ARGH! TOMMY AND EVIE KISSED! How did everyone feel about this chapter? I wasn't sure where it was going to go when I first started writing and then this happened! Please please please let me know what you think! **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter includes rape. I have begun and ended the relevant passages with XXXX if you wish to skip. **

* * *

The next morning was awkward to say the least. John was already up by time I woke up and when I had got dressed, him and Tommy were nowhere to be found. I knocked on Arthurs door, he looked worse for wear. "You look how I feel." I laughed as he let me in the room. He grumbled at me as he continued getting ready, putting on his shoulder gun holster and suit jacket. "Where's Tommy and John?" I asked, sitting in a chair. "They've gone to get the car." he replied, checking himself in the mirror.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, watching me through the mirror. I shrugged my shoulders. "I told Tommy London was smoke and trouble. I guess I just didn't realise it would be for me." I replied. "You'll be fine once we're back home. You've both been through worse." he told me, turning to face me. "I guess I just thought we had both grown up." I replied, avoiding his gaze. "I don't think our John will ever grow up. But he does love you and you love him. I know that. Sometimes these things take a bit of work but you made it through the war and all the other obstacles that have been thrown at you. You will make it through this." he told me, seriously. "When did you get so old and wise." I laughed. "Hey, less of the old." he told me, grinning.

My heart thumped as the door opened. John and Tommy came in, laughing, but they both turned stoic when they saw me. At least Tommy hadn't confessed to John about what happened last night. "Car is round the front if you're both ready." Tommy told us, clearing his throat. I nodded, standing. "Our bag still in the room?" John asked. I nodded again. He quickly left to retrieve it as Arthur busied himself gathering his things. Tommy and I avoided each other's gaze as we stood in silence. "C'mon then, let's go see what trouble they got into while we were gone." Arthur said, resting his arm across my shoulders. We both followed Tommy out the door, meeting John in the hallway before going down the stairs and through the lobby to the car.

The journey home was made in silence with Arthur and I sat in the back while Tommy drove with John by his side. I half ran out the car when Tommy came to a stop outside the house, going in and finding Lily. I picked the happy baby up from Polly's lap and cradled her to me. "Hello, my little flower." I whispered, kissing her head and taking in her scent. I heard the brothers come in behind me. "Any issues, Pol?" Tommy asked from behind me. "No, everything has gone smoothly." she told him, smiling up at me and Lily. John came and kissed Lily's head, being cautious not to touch me. Polly noticed the tension and her smile dropped.

Arthur noticed the looks that she was giving me. "Let's go make sure the place is still standing, then." he said, ushering his two younger brothers from the room and into the shop as I sat at the kitchen table, placing Lily on my knee. There was a moments silence before Polly spoke. "What's happened?" she asked, lighting up a cigarette. "John kissed some girl and I took some drugs." I told her, leaving out the key thing that was making my stomach turn. She watched me in silence as Lily found a hanging curl to play with. "And that's it?" she asked. I nodded. "Have you spoken to John about the girl?" she asked. I shook my head, looking at the table. "I know it meant nothing, Pol. But it fucking hurt. I was stood right in front of him and he just fucking kissed her." I told her, fighting back the tears. "I thought we were done with this shit after the war." I added. "So did I." she commented, stubbing out her cigarette.

"You can't just be thinking of yourself anymore, Evelyn. You love him and he loves you, anyone can see it but you cannot keep doing this to each other. Him doing something wrong, you going off the rails then everything is hunky dory. It's not fair on the baby." she told me, sternly. I nodded. "I know, Polly. I just don't know what else I can do." I admitted. "You need to sit him down and speak to him. You need to tell him how it's going to be and he better listen." she told me. "Do you think that'll work?" I laughed. "You're a smart girl, Evie. You have other weapons in your arsenal." she reminded me, eyebrow raised suggestively. I frowned at her slightly before realising what she was saying. She was right, of course. She always was about these sorts of things. "Can you watch Lily a while longer?" I asked, formulating a plan. She nodded, smiling and holding her arms out to the girl. "Tell John to come home in about 20 minutes." I told her before getting up and leaving.

* * *

Right on schedule, John walked through the front door. "Evie?" he called, shutting the door. "Kitchen!" I called back, positioning myself against the counter. When he walked in and saw me, his eyes nearly fell out of his head. The black lacy slip that I was wearing was incredibly low cut and incredibly short, just covering my bum and showing off the tops of my stockings. Paired with some black pumps and red lipstick, I knew I would have John at my feet. "We need to talk." I told him coyly as I pushed myself off the counter and towards him. He nodded, unable to talk as he stared at me. I slowly walked around him, stopping behind him.

"Now, what happened in London was unfortunate." I started as I slowly pulled off his coat, throwing it on the chair beside us. "It all got a bit out of hand. You said things, I said things." I continued, doing the same with his blazer and gun holster. I circled back round to the front, looking up at John through my eyelashes as I stood in front of him. I subtly pressed my chest to him as I began to undo his waistcoat and shirt, I could already feel his excitement through his trousers. "We both made mistakes. But you need to know that nothing like that will happen again." I whispered a hint of a threat in my breathy voice, taking off his now unbuttoned waistcoat and shirt, letting them fall to the floor. I bent down as I slowly pulled up his undershirt, placing kisses up his abdomen as I exposed the bare skin. He helped me pull it over his head.

I slowly turned him so he was facing the door and pushed him down onto the waiting seat. I quickly sat on top of him, straddling him and resting my hands on his chest. "I love you, John." I whispered leaning in to kiss his jaw and neck as I slowly ground my hips into him. He let out an involuntary moan and I smiled against his skin. "I cannot tell you how much I want you to fuck me right now." I whispered into his ear. "But if you ever do that to me again, you'll be left with more than blue balls." I added before swiftly getting off him and walking away.

It took him a moment before realising what was happening. "Wait, Evie!" he called standing up and following me into the living room. I ignored his calls, smiling to myself. He quickly caught me, spinning me by my wrist and picking me up by my thighs. He gripped them tightly as he slammed me into the wall, holding me between it and him. "I love you so fucking much and it will never happen again but you are not getting away with that." he grinned. I bit my lip seductively and looked up at him with heavy eyes. "If you say so, Mr Shelby." I replied, innocently.

* * *

It was the next night and I had just left the official offices. I was supposed to be waiting for John to walk me home but as it got further and further from the time we agreed I had just decided to start the walk myself. As I walked through the rain, I heard a shout. I paused for a moment looking round and the shout came again. I cautiously walked towards the shouting, down an alley and saw a group of men beating a man who was already on the floor. I moved to walk away when something shiny reflected off the floor by the men. A cap. A cap with razor blades sewn into it. I stepped closer and saw who the man on the floor was. "Tommy!" I shouted before I could think. The men and Tommy looked at me. It looked like Tommy was trying to say something but no words came out, his mouth full of blood.

"Ah, you must be the bitch that was with them in London." an Italian voice came out of the shadows. I turned to see a man coming from the shadows. Sabini. I watched him closely as he watched me. "Get him up." he told his men. "He can watch." he added, grinning at me. I felt the pit in my stomach growing and I knew what he meant as two of his men came towards me. I turned to run but I was too slow, the men pushing me into the wall a hand around my neck as my head ricocheted off the stones and their hands pulling off my coat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I felt tears fall from my eyes as I tried to struggle against them but couldn't. "Get the fuck off me!" I shouted, trying to kick them and earning a punch in the stomach, knocking the wind from me. I could hear Tommy struggling as I felt the hands on my arms and my thighs. "Evie!" I heard him shout. "Fucking hold her." one of the men in front of me said as a pair of hands moved away from me. I tried to fight against the remaining pair, earning me a back hand around the face which sent me to the ground.

Then one was on top of me. A hand around my throat, a hand at the very top of my thigh and a knee in my other. The other one was above me, pinning my wrists to the ground above me. I turned my head to the right to see Tommy watching with wide terrified eyes as he fought against the men holding him, not being able to do anything as the man above me forced himself into me. I stayed silent as he did, moving my head so I was staring directly up at the sky, not baring to look at Tommy's face any longer. Tears trickled down either side of my face as I looked up at the surprisingly starry sky, tuning out the grunts and the shoots of pain that went through me with each one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It felt like hours later but it could have only have been a few minutes when a whistle rang out. Suddenly, the man inside me and the man above me where gone and so were Sabini and his other men. I curled into a ball on my side facing Tommy. He was covered in blood but I could see his eyes on me and his hand trying to stretch out to reach me. I couldn't move and laid on the cold and wet ground, still crying silent tears as my whole body ached. I could hear a metal cane on the ground and didn't look up as an Irish voice began speaking to Tommy before turning his attention to me. I could vaguely hear the words he spoke. "We didn't get to meet last time, Evelyn Shelby. But I am looking forward to getting to know you." he said before shouting at someone to come over. "You know this woman?" the Irish man asked. "That's Evie Shelby." a familiar Caribbean voice said. "Take her home." the Irish man instructed.

Jeremiah Jesus crouched down, gingerly pulled down my dress and gently picked me up off the floor, cradling me to his chest. "C'mon, Evie, love. Let's get you home." he whispered as I could feel him walking. I rested my head on his chest. "Polly. Take me to Polly." I whispered just loud enough for him to hear.


	26. Chapter 26

I felt safe in Jeremiah's arms and was confused when we stopped just moments later. Lifting my head I saw that we had already made it to the Shelby house. Jeremiah managed to knock on the door and was waiting patiently for Polly to answer while looking at me nervously. My whole body ached and my head had begun to pound as Polly answered the door. "Jesus Christ! What the hell has happened to her?" she exclaimed as she let us in the house. "I don't know. The Irish inspector told me to pick her up and take her home. Tommy is going to the hospital." Jeremiah told her. "Take her upstairs to the washroom. I'll put some water to boil." Polly instructed.

The time was getting away from me as a moment later I was sat on a stool in front of the bath with Polly in front of me. "Come on, stand up and lets get you out of these clothes." she instructed. I did as I was told, watching the steam curl up from the bath as Polly undid my dress and pulled it over my head. Her breath shifting as she saw the bruises on my arms. She quickly pulled off my slip as well, her eyes turning murderous at the hand marks on my thighs. She helped me into the bath and I gladly slipped into the warm water, fighting away the shivers that I hadn't noticed.

Polly sat on the stool and watched me as I leant back. "Finn has gone to find John so before he gets here tell me what happened." she told me. I looked at her for a moment. "Sabinis men were beating Tommy. I interrupted." I explained, my voice croaky as I went back to staring into nothing. "And did they..?" she didn't have to say it, I knew what she meant. I nodded, a tear streaking down my face. I heard her breathing hitch. "They made Tommy watch." I told her as the door slammed downstairs. "Evie!" John shouted. Polly quickly got up to meet him in the hallway. I knew she was trying to be quiet but I could hear her clearly. "You do not go in there and upset her any more than she already is. You do not kick off, you be there for your wife. Do you understand me? Your little girl is in the next room and I do not want her woken up by you and your temper." Polly instructed. John must've agreed as he was suddenly at the door way.

His eyes went wide when he saw me and I gave him a small smile that hurt my face. "Do I look that bad?" I joked, voice barely above a whisper. John quickly regained his composure and came further into the room, pushing the door up so it was only open slightly. He sat on the stool next to the tub and looked down my body, his eyes settling on the bruises around and between my thighs. "I'm okay." I lied, surprising myself how convincing I sounded. His eyes flickered back up to mine. I could see the range of emotions going through him through his eyes. Anger, sorrow, uncertainty. "I don't like it when other people put their hands on you." he admitted, searching my face. "I know, my love." I whispered. He took my hand in his and brought it up to his lips, kissing it gently while watching me.

We sat like this for a moment, John still had my hand in his and his other hand was resting on top of my head, gently stroking my damp hair. There was a small knock at the door. "Come in." John said, his voice croaky. Polly slowly pushed the door open, looking cautiously between us both. "I've brought you some more hot water and some clean towels." she told us, placing the towels on the floor beside the bath. I pulled my feet up so my knees where in the air as she poured the hot water into the rapidly cooling tub. "I've put some clean sheets on your bed and one of Tommy shirts. I don't have anything of yours here." she told us. "It's fine, Pol. Thank you." John replied. "I've moved Lil into Ada's room at the front so she's closer to me. I'll get up with her." she added as she finished adding the hot water. "Thank you, Polly." I told her. She smiled at us before leaving, gently closing the door behind her.

"Let's get you cleaned up and into bed." John said, letting go of my hand to remove his jacket and roll up his sleeves. He took the washcloth off the side of the bath and dunked it in the water. He brushed my hair gently out of the way as he ran the wet washcloth over my shoulder and back, moving off the stool to kneel beside the tub. "These are going to be sore in the morning." he commented running his fingertips gently over the bruises on my back. "I'll be okay." I told him. His eyes came back to my face, watching me for a moment. I could see the torment and underlying anger in his eyes, his jaw was clenched and I knew what he would be planning to do to the men responsible.

"You don't always have to be the strong one, Evie. Let me look after you." He whispered. I brought a hand up to the side of his face and rested my forehead on his. I watched his blue eyes, the same ones I see when I look at our daughter. "I love you, John Shelby, but you can't be there to protect me all the time." I started. John looked like he was going to say something but I continued. "I know you are angry. I am angry but it's not going to help me or you or our family if you go after the people that did this. I am here with you now and I am safe, okay?" I finished. His eyes avoided my gaze and his jaw was still clenched.

"Nothing happened." I lied, drawing his eyes back to me. "Don't lie to make me feel better, Evie." He whispered. "I'm not lying, Campbell got there in time." I replied. "Have you looked at yourself? You've got hand marks all over you. Your neck, your arms, your legs." He ground out, staring into my green eyes. "Trust me, John. I'm not as defenseless as I look." The lies were coming easier now as I searched his face. He watched me for a moment and I hoped he wouldn't see through me. It was a long moment later when he nodded. "Okay." He resigned. I wasn't sure if he actually believed me or he just didn't want to argue with me but he gently pressed his lips to mine before helping me wash.

John had helped me out of the bath, wrapping me in a fluffy towel and his arms as we stood for a moment, my wet hair on his chest. His chin was rested on the top of my head. He kissed my head once before we went into our old room and got ready for bed, John gently helping me dry off and put on Tommy's shirt before striping himself down to his boxers. When we got into bed, John laid behind me, my back against his chest and his arms around me. I stroked John's arm until he fell asleep, silently watching the door and reliving the nights events over and over in my head. I didn't know how long I had laid there but I knew I couldn't be in the dark and quiet room for any longer.

I gently untangled myself from John's arms, kissing his forehead before quietly leaving the room. I could hear Lily was unsettled and quickly went to get her. Approaching her crib I could see that she was awake, her bright blue eyes staring up at me as she smiled and started babbling. "Hello, baba." I whispered, lifting her up with her blankets and cradling her to me, her cheek resting on my shoulder. I rested my cheek on her head and closed my eyes against the forming tears. I kissed her cheek and gently rocked her as I left the room.

Going downstairs I balanced Lily in one arm as I picked up a blanket from the back of the sofa when I walked passed. I went straight through to the shop, settling myself in Tommy's office with the books from the day in front of me. I adjusted Lily so she was laid across my body, her head cradled in my elbow and I placed the blanket over her and my legs. I opened the desk drawer and pulled out the bottle of whiskey and glass that I knew Tommy always kept in there, pouring myself a glass. "Go back to sleep, my baby. Mamas got you." I whispered as I pressed my lips to Lily's head. I picked up a pencil and began working through the numbers in front of me.

John POV

I woke up with a start to find an empty bed. The sheets where Evie should've been were cold, telling me she hadn't been there for a while. I rubbed my face before getting up and getting dressed. I poked my head in Adas room to see that Lily's crib was empty.

I found Polly in the kitchen, no sign of Evie or Lily. "How's she doing?" Polly asked, handing me a cup of tea. "Dunno, she weren't in bed so I assumed she was down here." I said, taking a sip. "No, Lil wasn't in her crib when I got up so I assumed you had her in with you." She replied. We shared a look and then there was a cry. It was muffled but distinctly Lily. I followed the crying through the double doors and into the shop. The crying had stopped but I quickly spotted them through the window of Tommy's office. Evie was gently rocking Lily in her arms, her dark curls hung around her face as she worked. Even with the dark bruising that covered her face she was still the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

* * *

**A/N Do you think it was the right thing for her to lie to John about it? And how do you think this is going to effect them going forward? Always love hearing your thoughts guys! And I promise I am going to deal with the Tommy/Evie kiss in the next few chapters! Hope you enjoyed :)**


	27. Chapter 27

I had sworn Polly to secrecy when she found out I had lied to John about what had actually happened. She wasn't happy about it but she agreed. Tommy was still in the hospital and had refused visits from anyone other than Arthur who had said he was in a bad way. Lily, John and I had been staying in the Shelby house, wanting to show a united front.

John was always hovering around me. He was trying to hide it but I could see the concern in his face every time I looked at him. The other men weren't stupid enough to ask questions so I spent most of my time either in Tommy's office or the kitchen. None of the Shelbys were happy about it but I insisted that I still wanted to carry on as normal, for Lily's sake if nothing else. Not that anything was normal for her. She was constantly being held by someone. Mainly me but often Polly, John or Arthur. None of us being able to let her out of our sights in case there was another attack.

It was two days after the attack that Uncle Charlie came to me. He knocked on the door and came in when I smiled at him through the glass. I could see Arthur walking around with a sleeping Lily in his arms. How she managed to sleep through his shouting was amazing to me. "You look bloody awful, Evie." he said, closing the door behind him. "Thanks, Uncle Charlie." I laughed, shifting my attention back to him. He wasn't wrong. The majority of my face had come out in ugly black and blue bruising. You could clearly see the blue handprint around my neck although the ones on my arms were covered by my long sleeve blouse. "I assume you didn't come here just to tell me how amazing I look." I smiled, leaning back in my chair.

"Tommy discharged himself from the hospital last night." he started, taking a seat. "What? Where is he?" I asked, sitting forward again. "He's alright, he's with Curly. He's taken the January to London." he told me. "London? Tommy is going back to fucking London?" I laughed, incredulous. Charlie nodded at me. "He wants you to meet him in Camden in four days. He said to get Scudboat to drive you down." he finished. "Camden?" I asked, thinking for a moment. Then it clicked. Alfie Solomons owned Camden. I nodded at the older man. "I'll be there." I assured him. "How are you doing, Evie?" Charlie asked, seriously as he leant forward in his chair. "I'm fine, Uncle Charlie. Honestly." I smiled as I repeated the well used lie. He didn't look convinced but stood up. "I'll leave you to it then, Evie bird." he said. I nodded, standing and moving around the desk to give him a hug. He left the office, going into the shop and speaking to Scudboat. No doubt giving him the order to take me to Camden in four days. "What has Tommy got planned?" I mumbled before turning back to the books.

* * *

"Tommy, what the hell are we doing here?" I asked as we walked into the bakery. I had met him in Camden as he had requested and he had quickly led me here. "Turns out those new friends of yours, Ruth and Jacob, put in a good word about you to Jacob's father and he's called us in." Tommy explained. "He's called you in, you mean. I'm just here to shut up and look pretty." I responded, crossing my arms over my chest. "He asked for you by name, Evie. He said 'Let's break bread and bring Evelyn with you'." Tommy said as a man approached us. He patted Tommy down, checking for weapons, before moving to check me. "You're not touching me, sunshine." I told him, removing my coat and handing it to him.

"Leave her alone, Ollie. She's only little." A cockney voice came from the other side of the room. "Did you come by yourself?" the same voice asked. The man approaching us was tall, around the same height as John but a lot wider. "Seems so." Tommy responded. "Well, you're a brave lad, ain't you?" the man replied. I gave him a polite smile when he looked at me. "Evelyn Shelby." I introduced, sticking my hand out to him. He shook it gingerly, "I know who you are. My son has told me all about you. He says you've got the eyes of the fucking devil and can make any man get down on his knees for you. Is that what you are here to do?" he replied. "You invited me here, Mr Solomons." I reminded. "He also said you've got these Shelby men around your little finger." he told me. "Really? I was under the impression it was all men." I replied with a coy smile. He thought about this for a moment.

"You want to take a look at my bakery?" he asked, voice softer now. "I'd love to." I smiled, gesturing for him to lead the way. He turned and led us deeper into the bakery. "What do you make?" I asked, falling into step with him leaving Tommy to follow behind. "We bake all sorts here, mate, yeah." Alfie replied. "Did you know we bake over 10,000 loaves a week? Can you believe it? We bake the white bread, we bake the brown bread. We bake all sorts. Would you like to try some?" he continued, coming to a stop in front of a table full of rum bottles. "Bread? Yeah?" He was talking to Tommy again now.

"What would you like? Brown or white?" he asked. "Try the brown." Tommy replied, taking a drag from his cigarette. "Brown, right. And for your wife?" Alfie asked. "I'm not Thomas' wife, Mr Solomons. But I think you already knew that. I'll have brown as well." I smiled. He looked between Tommy and I for a moment. "Please, call me Alfie." he told me before turning to pour the drinks. He handed one to Tommy and handed one to me, both taking a sip. "Not bad." Tommy remarked. "Not bad, eh? Not bad?" Alfies tone was almost threatening. "It's fucking awful, that stuff. The fucking brown stuff is awful. It is for the workers. Yeah. The white stuff, now that is for the bosses. Come, look." he told us and wandered off. Tommy and I shared a look before following him into his office.

"Well, I've heard very bad, bad, bad things about you Birmingham people." Alfie begun as we sat in his office. "You're Gypsies, right? So what, do you live in a fucking tent or a caravan?" he asked, looking between us both. "We came here to discuss business with you, Mr. Solomons." Tommy replied. Alfie clapped his hands. "Well, rum is for fun and fucking, isn't it. So, now whiskey, that is for business." Alfie conceded going in his desk drawer and pulling out a bottle. "Let's talk first, eh?" Tommy replied. Alfie looked between us again, putting the bottle on the table and stroking his beard. "Suit yourself." he said after a long moment.

"They say you had your life saved by a policeman and he stopped you from being raped. Such a shame to see such a pretty face bruised like that." Alfie said, watching us closely. "I have policemen on my payroll." Tommy told him. "I don't like policemen because policemen, they can't be trusted." Alfie replied, rubbing his hands together. "Mr Sabini uses policemen all the time. That's why he's winning the war in London and you are losing it." Tommy countered. Alfie didn't like the argument. "A war ain't over till it's over, mate." he replied, brow furrowing. "You were in the war?" he asked Tommy. Tommy sat silent as Alfie opened his drawer. "I once carried out my own personal form of a stigmata on an Italian. I pushed his face up against the trench and shoved a six-inch nail up his fucking nose and I hammered it home with a duckboard. It was fucking biblical, mate. So don't come in here with her devil eyes and sit there in my chair and tell me that I am losing my war to a fucking wop." he said, keeping eye contact with Tommy the whole time.

"That war was a long time ago. You need to be more realistic." Tommy told him. Alfie slammed the drawer shut and sat forward, resting his forearms on the desk in front of him. "Realistic, yeah? Realistic?" Alfie repeated. "If you weren't losing the war, you wouldn't have sent me the telegram." Tommy added. "Really? You forgot your fucking telegram. The telegram just said, 'Hello.' Face it, you want to sell me something. What? Is it her? I'd be interested if it were her." Alfie said, gesturing towards me. "We join forces." Tommy told him, ignoring his comments about me. "Fuck off. No! Categorical. Fucking ridiculous." Alfie told him, leaning back in his chair. "Mr Solomons." it was Tommy's turn to lean forward on his chair now. "Your distillery provides one-tenth of your income. Protection is another ten percent and the rest you make from the race tracks." Tommy began as Alfie opened his drawer again.

"We know you keep a gun in the drawer, beside the whiskey." I said, causing both men to look at me. "We know you offer a deal or death." I added. He watched me for a moment. "My son tell you that, did he?" Alfie questioned. I shrugged. "Amongst other things, Alfie. I know what Thomas here is saying makes you angry. But he is offering you a solution. We both are. You see, Mr Sabini is running all your bookies off your courses. And he is closing down the premises that take your rum. And people don't trust your protection anymore." I responded, watching the man closely. Alfie thought for a moment, before turning back to Tommy. "You shot Billy Kimber, right? You did, you fucking shot him. That's you." he asked, pointing a finger at him. I looked at Tommy from the corner of my eye as he looked back at Alfie, emotionless. "You fucking betrayed him, mate. So it'll be appropriate to do what I'm thinking in my head to you right now." Alfie added.

"I can offer you a hundred good men. All with weapons. And a new relationship with the police." Tommy offered. "Intelligence. Intelligence is a very valuable thing, ain't it, my friend? The lovely Evie here has it in bucket loads to go with her devastating looks. But usually it comes far too fucking late." Alfie replied, pulling a gun, cocking it and levelling it at Tommy's face. "Let's say I shot you already, right, in the fucking face. And the bullet goes bone, mush, bone, cabinet over there. Which is a shame, isn't it? That cabinet is fucked. I gotta get shot of it. So, what I do is this." Alfie dropped the gun, disarming it and placed it on the desk. "I cut that cabinet in half, don't I? I do, I'll just cut the cabinet, I cut." Tommy wiped his nose with his hand and when he dropped it I saw the blood. Alfie pulled out a rag from his apron and threw it on the desk in front of Tommy. "I cut the cabinet literally in half, mate. And I take one half of the cabinet, I put it into a barrel and take the other half of the cabinet and all it's pieces put that in another barrel. And I send this barrel off to Mandalay and the other barrel off to somewhere like, I don't know. Timbuktu. Have you ever been?" Alfie asked us. I shook my head as Tommy spoke. "No." Still watching Alfie. "No? Would you like to go?" Alfie asked. "No." Tommy said again.

"I always thought you'd have a great, big fucking gold ring in your nose. I am sorry. Go on. Tell us your plan." Alfie told him, sitting back in his chair.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N Sorry for the late post! I had a bit of writers block. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think!**

* * *

A couple of hours later we were stood on the side of a road. "Why are we here, Tommy?" I asked, pulling my coat around me. "Just wait." he told me, lighting a cigarette as he leant against a lamppost. "Are we going to talk about what happened the other day?" I asked, watching him closely. "What's there to talk about? You were high and I should've known better." he said, nonchalantly smoking his cigarette and watching me. "It was nothing more than that?" I prompted. "Do you want it to be more than that? I thought you and John were back on good terms." he asked, a hint of a smirk in his voice. "No, that's all it was. I didn't know what I was doing." I conceded, looking away from him. "I lied to him about what happened that night. I told him Campbell got there in time." I admitted, knowing he would know what I was talking about. "I didn't want him to do anything stupid." I added. "My brother does do stupid things sometimes." he said, a double meaning hidden in his voice.

Tommy looked across the street, saw something and he quickly moved. "Ada." he called. She turned but continued walking. "How the fuck did you find me?" she asked before noticing me. "Evie!" she called and we went to each other for a hug. Ada was deceptively strong and I winced slightly when she pushed on my bruises. When we broke apart she ran her thumb along my yellow jaw. "It looks like we've both been scrapping." I laughed, indicating her eye.

"You think you're safe. But you're not. Polly thinks the same." Tommy told her. "Evie lives two bloody feet from you and she weren't safe either, Thomas." Ada countered, turning on her brother. "When will you understand? I just want you out of my life." She told him. "Ada, look at us, eh? And it'll happen again." he reminded her, gesturing to each of our bruised faces. "Next time, I'll be ready. Let them try again. I'll shoot their fucking balls off." she told him, taking a gun out of her bag. "Ada put the fucking gun away." Tommy replied, looking around.

"Get away from me. I'm late for work." she told him, trying to push past him. "All right, fine." he said, holding his hands out in surrender. "Just take this. Take it." he handed her an envelope. "Where you're living now is on the edge of Sabini's territory. All the coppers round there work for him. I've got a lot of money coming in. No banks. My accountant says to buy property for cash and put it in the name of a family member." he explained. Ada took the keys from the envelope and looked up at him. "A house? A whole house?" she questioned. "It's all yours. Four stories, eight bedrooms, kitchen, scullery, and rooms for a maid if your political conscience will allow. At least go and have a look?" he told her. She nodded at him before putting the keys in her pocket. "I'll see you soon, Evie." she told me before walking away.

* * *

The next morning, the shop was busy. Polly was late which was understandable means it was her birthday. She never liked to make a fuss on her birthday so hadn't told us when it was. I wasn't sure how Tommy knew, but he did.

Polly looked confused as she walked into the shop and everyone started clapping. Lily was balanced on my hip when I went over to her, smiling as Lily clapped along with the men. "What the bloody hell is going on?" she asked me, absentmindedly brushing Lily's cheek with her finger. "When did you get back?" she asked over my shoulder and when I turned I saw Tommy coming towards us. "Last night. I didn't want to miss your birthday, Pol." he told her, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Back to work." Arthur commanded as Tommy walked with Polly under his arm towards the kitchen.

"How do you know it's my birthday? Nobody ever knows." she questioned, growing suspicious. I followed them, walking a few steps behind them "It's different this year. John, Finn, bring the car around." Tommy said. I smiled at John as he pressed a kiss to Lily's head then mine before leaving with Finn to get the car. "Where we going?" Polly asked. "To unwrap your birthday present." Tommy told her. Arthur put an arm over my shoulders as we followed them out through the kitchen and to the car.

* * *

I was sandwiched in the front between Tommy and Arthur with Lily on my lap while Polly sat between John and Finn behind us. The sun was shining and the roof was down as we pulled into the quiet suburban road. Arthur got out first, turning to take Lily from my arms as I climbed out, closely followed by Tommy. Arthur passed her to John and he balanced her on one arm while he took my hand with the other. I turned to see Finn helping Aunt Pol out the car.

Arthur was first up the steps and called a greeting to the watching neighbours. Tommy and Polly followed him up the steps and Finn waved for us to go in front of him. John playfully barging his shoulder and Lily into him, causing her to giggle and try to push her uncle away. Arthur opened the door and let Polly go through first. Tommy taking his hat off as he followed her. I let go of John's hand to walk in, Arthur still holding the door.

"You said you were gonna buy Ada a house." Polly said to Tommy. "Yup, that's right, I did. Just had a bit of cash left over." Tommy explained. "This is ours?" Polly asked, looking around the living room. "No. Polly, this is yours." I told her. Finn and John stood either side of me and Arthur stood the other side of John. She turned to look at each of us, settling on Tommy. "Because you deserve it." he told her. She looked unsure and turned to us. We all nodded encouragingly at her.

"What do I do with all these rooms?" she asked. "There's one for Lily and Karl." I told her, smiling. "And one for you, I guess?" she said, looking at Finn. "Finn's going to be staying in Small Heath. He'll either be at home with Tommy or John and I have set him up a room at ours, so I can keep an eye on him." I told her, I could practically hear his eyes rolling next to me. The teenager had surpassed my height in his recent growth spurt and he thought this meant I couldn't tell him what to do any more.

"What am I supposed to do?" Polly asked. "You could, eh, relax for one." Tommy told her. "Come here at weekends. It has a garden. Eh? You love gardens. You can grow roses, Pol. I don't know. Have a piano. Have people round. They can have a singsong." Tommy added. "God help the bloody neighbours." John laughed behind me. "Fuck the neighbours." Arthur said, holding out the keys to Polly. "Welcome home, Pol." he added, passing them to her. Polly didn't look happy and she slowly sank down into the sofa, placing the keys on the table. I shared a look with Tommy. "Eves, why don't you take the boys and Lil outside and wait by the car?" I nodded once at him before looking around, each of them moving to leave as instructed.

Once outside, John put Lily down on the warm grass before lighting a cigarette. "She didn't look very bloody happy." he commented. I shrugged my shoulders as I watched Lily crawling to get away from Finn who had crouched down next to her. "She hasn't been right for a few weeks." I replied. "I tried speaking to her the other day but she told me to mind my own business." I added. "Tommy will speak to her and sort it out." Arthur reassured us. I looked at the eldest Shelby as he leant against the car, his eyes on his youngest brother and niece as they played. "Do you know what's going on?" John asked. Arthur shook his head. "No, but last time I saw our Pol like this was when her kids were taken. With having Lil around, it might be playing on her mind." he told us, taking a drag from his cigarette.

I shared a look with John before we both looked at Lily. We were both thinking the same thing, we would be devastated if anything happened to her. It was a few more moments before Polly and Tommy emerged from the house. Polly first, head down as she headed to the car while Tommy locked the door behind him. Finn scooped a giggling Lily up into his arms and walked towards us, shooting me a '_what the hell is going on_' look. I shrugged my shoulders at him as he passed. He got in the back with Arthur and Polly, placing Lily on his lap as Tommy, John and I climbed into the front.

The drive back to Small Heath was quiet apart from Lily babbling away to Finn. Tommy was her favourite uncle but Finn was a very close second. Tommy would always carry her around the shop, explaining things as they went, talking as if she was an adult. We all knew she wasn't taking it all in but she looked up at him with wide blue eyes as he talked, raptured by his voice as many people were. Finn would always play with her and she was almost constantly laughing when he was around. He would babble back to her as she started to learn how to talk, responding as if they were having a full conversation. I had even caught him playing dolls with her one day, I had laughed hard as he begged me not to tell anyone what I had seen. He had to hold up the Shelby name, he kept telling me. Arthur seemed to have a calming effect on her and her on him. She'd nearly always fall asleep on him when he held her and he frowned a little less when she was around.

She had had a good effect on the entire Shelby family and often had various Peaky Blinders doting over her, with her big blue eyes and dark curls it was easy to see how she had captured so many mens hearts at such a young age. Polly had told John that he'd have to watch her as she got older, warning that if she was anything like me we'd have our hands full.

I looked up at John beside me, watching him watch the road ahead and the toothpick that was between his full lips. We hadn't discussed having anymore children yet but we had before the war, saying that we would want them close together. We would want them to grow up together like we all had. That seemed to be the furthest thing from his mind at the moment, especially with everything going on. I smiled at him as he turned to find me looking up at him. He smiled back, kissing my forehead before I rested my temple on his shoulder. His hand went to my thigh and I rested mine on top of his. He gave my leg a squeeze and I knew that no matter what happened, we would be okay.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while! I hope you enjoy this chapter :) please let me know what you think!**

* * *

The next few days passed quietly. Everyone seemed to be relaxing a bit more, not as tense as we were before. John, Lily and I were still staying at the Shelby house and Tommy and Arthur were busy making sure the pub was up and running for the coming reopening. No one had mentioned the house and we all acted like it hadn't happened, not wanting to upset Polly any more.

I was in my office at Shelby Brothers Limited when Tommy poked his head around my door, it was still weird seeing my name on it. "Have you got a minute?" He asked. I nodded, putting down my pencil and following him into his office. It was still slightly awkward being around Tommy alone. Despite our brief chat in London, I still couldn't shake the feeling the kiss meant more. I sat in one of the comfy chairs as he poured drinks. He handed me a drink before picking up a white file and handing it to me. I looked up at him as I placed it on my lap. It was a thin file and I frowned at Tommy. "Read it." he prompted, sitting in the seat beside me. I opened the file, resting my glass on the arm of the chair and reading.

"Who's Henry Johnson?" I asked, looking over at Tommy and taking a sip of my drink. "Keep reading." Tommy instructed. I rolled my eyes but continued. "Wait, so this Henry boy is actually Michael Gray, Polly's son?" I asked in disbelief, looking at Tommy again. He nodded. "You found Polly's children?" I asked. He nodded again. "Unfortunately, Anna has passed but Michael is still alive." he told me, downing his drink. "Well, that's great! Not about Anna, obviously, but Michael. You've got to tell Polly." I told him, closing the file. There was a pause. "Why aren't we telling Polly?" I asked, watching him closely.

"We don't know what the boy has been told and if Polly goes in there all guns blazing then she might scare him off." Tommy said, leaning back further into his chair. I watched him for a moment, taking another sip from my drink. "So why are you telling me?" I asked. "I want you to go meet him. Get to know him and see what he's about." he told me. "Why do I get the feeling that's not as Evelyn Shelby, head accountant, wife and mother?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "He's 17. I need Evie Michaels, fun, cute and innocent." Tommy replied, almost mockingly. "Evie Michaels was never innocent." I laughed. "He only lives a few hours away. He likes horses, it'll be your way in." he told me. "My way in? He's a 17 year old boy, I'm sure I won't have any issues." I responded.

"The aim isn't to seduce him, Evelyn." Tommy told me, matter of factly. "I am aware, Thomas." I replied in the same tone. "When do you want to go?" I asked. "Tomorrow. He spends Saturdays at the stables close to his home." he replied, putting a cigarette between his lips and lighting it. "And what do you expect me to tell Polly and John about my sudden disappearance for the day?" I questioned. "I've told Polly that we are going to see Alife Solomons again. You tell John the same and there will be no issues." He explained. "So you want me to lie to my husband?" I asked, my eyebrows raised. "Like you've never done that before?" Tommy countered.

The next morning I was up early, dressed in a simple knee length cotton dress and some scuffed calf high riding boots. I hadn't bothered with make up and had tied my hair into a loose braid that hung over my shoulder. Thankfully, John was still asleep when I left the Shelby house so I didn't have to hide my very casual attire from him.

Tommy pulled up in the car just after eight, knocking on the door once to let me know he was there. "Morning." I smiled, getting into the car beside him. "You look like you did before the war." He commented. "Morning, Evie. How are you today?" I mocked, putting on my best Tommy Shelby voice and raising my eyebrows at him. He didn't look amused and I rolled my eyes. "Wasn't that the plan? Look 16?" I laughed. "I guess so." Tommy conceded, starting to drive.

We drove in silence, I was tired after another night of hardly any sleep and had rested my head on Tommys shoulder. Before I knew it, Tommy was gently shaking me awake. "We're here, Eves." he told me, brushing some curls from my face. I blinked the sleep from my eyes, sitting up and taking in my surroundings. I quickly spotted the dark horse that Curly held on to. "You're letting me ride Monaghan Boy?" I asked, looking at Tommy. "Aye, he's retired now but could do with a good run." Tommy replied, opening his door to get out. I hadn't ridden Mongahan Boy for a few years. Before Tommy used him for racing, I had ridden him around Charlies yard. I had taught him the control necessary to be a winning horse as well as teaching him to jump, much to Tommy's annoyance. I followed Tommy out, taking his hand to steady me.

I walked over to the horse, with my hand out. "Evie! Evie! You're going to take him for a good run, yes?" Curly asked, grinning. "I am, Curly." I replied, stroking the horses nose. "Hello, boy. Hello." I whispered, looking into the horses chestnut eyes. "Thank you, Uncle Charlie. Curly." Tommy said, coming up behind me and effectively dismissing the men. "It's about a mile and a half down this lane. The stables will be on your left." Tommy told me, stroking the horses neck.

I nodded, checking the reins before moving to check the saddle. "Curly saddled him up so all should be good." Tommy said, a hint of a smirk in his voice. "I like to check my own tack, Tommy. You should know that by now." I laughed. "You ready?" He asked. I turned to him to see him watching me. I nodded, "I'm ready." I confirmed. He helped me onto the horse, securing my feet in the stirrups and holding him steady while I stood to rearrange my skirt, making sure it was trapped between my legs and the saddle so it didn't blow up as I rode.

"You're sure you're okay doing this?" Tommy asked, looking up at me. This was going to be the first time since the attack that I hadn't been in either of our houses or in direct sight of either Tommy, John or Arthur. "I'll be fine, Tommy. Honestly." I assured him as he handed me the reins. "Take this. I know you're handy with a gun but I'm sure you'll be alright with this." he told me, holding out a black switchblade. "Just try not to hurt Polly's son." he laughed as I took the knife from him. "I'll only cut him if he gives me reason, I swear." I laughed, tucking it into the side of my boot.

"I'll give you a couple of hours and if you're not back, I'll come down and shout for you." Tommy told me, taking a step back. "Okay." I replied, before squeezing my legs together and urging Monaghan Boy forward. He was easy to guide and picked up speed fast, I laughed as the wind whipped around me and I could feel the muscular horse below me. It didn't take long for the old race horse to cover the distance between the end of the lane and the stables. I slowed slightly as we came up to the stables, trying to subtly look to see if I could see Michael. I could see a young guy brushing a horse as I went past. I slowed Monaghan Boy up a few yards away from the gate and patted his shoulder as I turned him back round.

"Let's see if you remember what I taught you." I said, eyeing the small fence around the stables. I urged the strong horse forward, picking up speed before perfectly jumping over the fence. "Well done, boy. Well done." I laughed patting Monaghan Boy as we slowed to a walk. I guided him over to where the boy was. "Hi, do you work here?" I asked as the boy looked up at me. He had Shelby blue eyes, this was the guy. "No, I don't but I am here often enough. I could probably help you if you need anything." he smiled. "I'm Evie Michaels." I introduced, dismounting Monaghan Boy. "Henry Johnson." he replied.

He was simply dressed in slacks and cotton shirt. He was a few inches taller than me in my flat shoes and he had that Shelby air around him, even though he had no idea who he was. "He yours?" he asked, stroking Monaghan Boys neck. "Technically my brothers but he doesn't really ride anymore." I replied. "I was actually looking for somewhere to keep him. My brother is looking at a house in the nearby village." I lied, easily. "Well, would you like to have a look around?" Henry asked. "Sure, can I tie him up somewhere?" I responded, looking around. "Yeah, I'll take him." he said, taking the reins and leading him over to the nearest water trough.

"So, would it just be you and your brother moving to the village?" Henry asked, coming back to me. "Actually it would be me, my three older brothers, my older sister and my younger brother." I laughed as we began walking. "Wow! Big family. Your parents have definitely got their hands full with six of you." he commented. "My mum died giving birth to my brother and my father left shortly after. My aunt raised us. My eldest brothers, Tommy and Arthur, were old enough to look after themselves but she did a great job with the rest of us." I explained, trying to boost his image of Polly before meeting her.

"I'm sorry to hear that." he said, sounding sincere. I shrugged, waving my hand at him in dismissal. "Will your aunt be moving with you?" Henry asked, putting his hands in his pockets. "I don't think so. My older siblings have all grown up now, I'm pretty much independent and we all look after my younger brother. I think she'll be looking forward to the peace." I told him, crossing my arms across my chest. "What about you? Have you got any siblings?" I asked. "I've just got the one brother, well adopted brother. My mum and dad adopted both of us." he replied. "Oh really? What happened to your parents?" I asked, looking around at the various things he was pointing out. "I don't really know. All I know is that my dad wasn't around and my mum was an alcoholic." He responded. "That's sad." I replied, trying to keep the emotion off my face.

"Have you ever been interested in meeting your mum?" I asked. "Sometimes. Other times I couldn't care less. I just know the moment I turn 18, I am out of here." He laughed. "Really? Is it that bad?" I laughed, bumping my shoulder into his arm. "No, it's not bad. Just quiet, really quiet. But I guess that is probably going to change once you and your siblings move here." Henry smiled. "There is never a dull moment with us lot. You'll be begging for your quiet little village back." I laughed.

We wandered around for a while longer before sitting in the grass. We spoke about everything and anything as the sun shone on us. Henry was a lovely boy, he reminded me of the Shelby brothers. The natural cheekiness of John, Tommy's brains, Arthurs wish of a better life and Finn's shyness. He would fit in well with the family, if and when he decided to join it.

I don't know how long we had sat there but I soon heard a familiar voice calling my name. "Shit." I muttered, standing up and dusting off my dress. "I better go. He'll have my head if he sees me alone with you." I told Henry, quickly walking to where I could see Monaghan Boy tied up. He got up and followed. "Will you come back? If you don't move to the village, I mean." he asked, easily falling into step with me. "Umm… maybe. My brothers are very strict." I told him, untying the horse as Tommy shouted again. I expertly mounted the horse. "When are you eighteen?" I asked, looking down at him. "Next month." he responded, frowning slightly as he looked up at me. "I'll come see you for your birthday." I promised before riding off, mentally slapping myself as I made my way back up the lane.

My stomach felt heavy as Tommy came into view. I pulled Monaghan Boy to a sudden stop beside him, quickly dismounting the horse and running to the bush before emptying the contents of my stomach into it. Tommy was quickly beside me, holding back my braid and rubbing my back. I wiped my mouth with the handkerchief he handed me, standing straight and taking a deep breath.


	30. Chapter 30

The first half of the drive home was made in silence with Tommy glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. I had reassured him that I was fine but I knew he wasn't convinced. "He seemed really nice." I told him. "Nice isn't really going to fit into this family." he replied. I nudged my arm into his. "I'm nice." I laughed. He raised an eyebrow at me, a smirk on his face. "He will fit in really well, as long as you lot don't scare him off. He's smart, studying accounting. Could help me with the books." I told him, looking back at the road. "I didn't realise you needed help with the books." Tommy commented, looking at me. "I don't necessarily. But it might be nice to pull back a little, if there was someone there we could trust to do it." I replied.

"That cottage calling to you?" Tommy asked, his voice was light but I knew he was concerned. "Getting out of Birmingham is calling to me." I laughed, trying to mask the seriousness in my voice. "John won't want to leave Birmingham." he told me, matter of fact. "I know he won't and I don't want him to have to make that choice but I feel like I'm suffocating in Small Heath, Tom. I think he can see that." I admitted as we turned on familiar roads. "Things seem like that at the moment, Eves because we've got a lot going on. It'll pass." he dismissed.

"And what if the feeling doesn't?" I asked, turning to look at him as we pulled into Watery Lane. "I don't want you filling my brothers head with any grand ideas of escaping. I need him and you concentrating on the job at hand. After that you can speak to him about leaving Birmingham together but not before, do you hear me? The feeling will pass, Evelyn, and you better not distract anyone else with it." Tommy told me firmly as he stopped in front of the house.

"Go on in, I'll be there in a minute." Tommy told me, ending the conversation. I nodded at him and opened the door, not wanting to be around him any longer. I went into the house through the front door, taking the stairs two at a time and hoping no one would notice. I closed the bedroom door behind me, quickly removing the simple dress and replacing it with a black knee length skirt that hugged my curves and a long sleeve dark blue sheer blouse. I quickly unlaced the boots, pulling them off and shoving them under the bed before finding some tan stockings.

I was pulling up my second one when there was a knock on the door. "Evie?" Finn's voice came through the door. "One second!" I called back, clipping my stockings to the garter belt and pulling my skirt back down over my thighs. "Come in." I called, sitting at my dressing table and untying the fabric holding my braid. The door opened and in came Finn and Isaiah, closing the door behind them. I looked at them through the mirror, their faces giving away their motive for coming to me. "What's happened?" I asked, running my fingers through my braid, letting the curls fall around me.

They looked between each other. "Sit down, you're making me nervous." I told them gesturing to the bed. They both did as they were told. "Tell me what's happened." I instructed, applying some kohl to my eyes. "We were training, down at the fighting rings. Arthur was there as well." Finn started as I applied mascara to my lashes. There was another silence. "Fuck sake. Just tell me." I demanded, turning to look at the teenagers. "Arthur killed a boy. About my age. They were fighting and he lost control." Isaiah told me, watching me nervously. "Fuck sake. Tommy and I go away for one fucking day." I muttered. "Where is Arthur?" I asked. "He's with John." Finn replied. "Right, you two need to talk to Tommy." I told them, quickly putting some dark berry lipstick on my plump lips and standing.

"Can't you speak to him?" Finn asked. I turned to look at the pair. "No, I cannot. You're Peaky Blinders, you wear the caps, so act like it." I told them before stepping into a pair of black heeled pumps. "C'mon." I told them, opening the door and leading them out.

I leant against the desk in Tommy's office, arms crossed against my chest, and looked out the window as Tommy walked in. I watched him speaking to Scudboat. "Right, Tommy is here now. I'll stay but you'll both have to speak to him." I told them, my eyes going back to them. They both hung their heads as Tommy came in, shutting the door behind him. Tommy looked at me and I simply shrugged my shoulders, gesturing to the teenagers. He put his hands in his pockets, leaning against the wall and facing the boys.

"All right. What happened?" he asked, watching Finn and Isaiah closely. Finn looked up at his brother before his eyes darted to me. "It was a fair fight." he began, looking at Isaiah to back him up. "Yeah. Arthur just caught him with a good one." Isaiah added, looking at me and not Tommy. There was a moment of silence before Tommy pushed off the wall. "I saw the body. Don't fucking lie to me. I saw the body. What fucking happened?" Tommy told them, anger rising. Both boys hung their heads for a moment. "I'm not family, I'm saying nothing." Isaiah replied, looking at me before looking at the floor.

Finn watched Tommy and I a moment, thinking about what he should say. "Arthur, he's blown a few times lately. Six, seven. It's like he's not there in the head. He can't even hear 'stop'. Or even his own name." Finn began, my eyes flickered to Tommy. He was looking at his brother but I knew he wasn't with us, his eyes glazed. "And then he cries." Finn finished. Tommy nodded. "Right, listen to me. That's two fucking stories. Your brother killed a boy. There were witnesses, there will be questions, get your stories straight. It was an accident. Fuck off." Tommy told them, both boys instantly getting up and leaving.

"They came to you first?" Tommy asked, lighting a cigarette. "They did. I told them they had to speak to you." I replied, uncrossing my arms and placing my hands either side of me on the table. Tommy scoffed. "You're being big bad Thomas Shelby and forgetting to be big brother Tommy." I reminded him, watching him closely. "So what does that make you? Big sister Evie?" he questioned. "It means that they trust me not to go off on one because they or someone else has made a mistake." I countered. "Mistakes around here get people killed." he replied. "They do, Tommy. Or they get people kidnapped or beaten or raped." I told him, raising an eyebrow at him.

He turned away from me. "Finn is still a child, Tommy. You cannot hold him to the same standards that you do John or Arthur. Everyone is doing their best." I added. "Sometimes, their best isn't good enough." Tommy told me, his back still to me. "Well, maybe you need to remember we are your family, not your employees." I countered before standing up. "You get away with a lot, Tommy. Cut your brothers some slack." I added before walking out.

I walked into the kitchen, closing the doors behind me. "You look like you could do with some tea." Polly said, going over to the stove and pouring me a cup. "Just bloody Thomas and his hard fucking head." I told her, sitting down in a chair as she handed me the cup. The smell hit my nose as I lifted it to my mouth, I fought the whirling in my stomach as I took a sip. I couldn't keep back the bile as I ran to the sink, throwing up for the second time that day as the cup smashed to the floor.

"What did you put in that fucking tea?" John's voice asked as he came over to me, holding back my hair and rubbing my back as his brother had done earlier that day. "I didn't put anything in the fucking tea." Polly countered. "Maybe if she was eating more than a bit of bread a day she wouldn't get sick." she added and I could hear her cleaning up the broken china. I rolled my eyes as I rinsed my mouth out from the tap. "I'm fine." I told them both, taking the cloth that John offered me to wipe my mouth as I stood straight.

"How's Arthur?" I asked John, putting the cloth on the side. "Not good." he replied. "But don't worry about that, you get some rest. Lily's asleep in the pram so why don't you take her up with you?" he suggested, gesturing towards the pram by the back door. I nodded as he kissed my forehead, giving me a quick squeeze. "I'll come wake you up in a few hours, if you're not up." he promised. "You'd better start closing up the shop." Polly told him, getting up from cleaning the spilled tea.

Lily had stirred as I picked her up, whinging as I carried her up the stairs. It had taken around half an hour of rocking and shushing her but she eventually went back to sleep. I was just putting her down in her cot when there was shouting downstairs, startling the baby and making her cry. "Fuck sake." I muttered, picking her back up into my arms and rocking her gently. "It's okay, baby. Mumma's got you." I whispered, kissing her head. The shouting continued downstairs and I could tell it was Arthur and Tommy. I rolled my eyes, balancing Lily on my hip and leaving the room.

As I walked into the living room, I saw Arthur had Tommy up against the mirror. "Arthur!" I shouted, putting a hand to Lily's head to keep it to my shoulder so she couldn't see her uncles. Arthur looked over his shoulder at us, slowly releasing Tommy from his grip. But Tommy kept hold of him, moving so Arthur was looking at himself in the mirror. "Look at yourself. Take a long, hard fucking look at yourself." Tommy told him as Arthur began to cry. Tommy released him, letting him sink into the nearby chair. Tommy walked to us and then stopped, turning back round to go back to Arthur. He quickly unloaded Arthurs gun and smashed the bottle of whiskey in the fireplace, causing Lily to start crying again.

Without speaking, Tommy came over to me and took Lily from my arms. He cradled her against his chest with one arm while putting his other one on the small of my back, guiding me from the room and into the kitchen. Once the door was closed we could hear shouting and crashing from next door. "He'll be alright, Eves." Tommy assured me, moving his hand from my waist and putting his arm around my shoulders, pulling me into him for a hug. He knew I hated it when Arthur was like this, even before the war when Arthur would come home drunk and be shouting about something or other, I would run into Tommys room. Ada would sleep through it, used to the noise from her brothers, but I could only sleep tucked safely into Tommys bed with him beside me. He would whisper stories about the little gypsy princess that would ride off on her horse with her gypsy prince.

"He'll be alright." he repeated as I rested my head on his shoulder and put my arm around his waist. "I'm sorry about earlier, you were right." he added. "What did you say?" I asked, a hint of a smile in my voice. "Shut up." he laughed, squeezing my shoulders. "No more talk of running away, you hear? You feel like you're suffocating, John or I can take you out with the horses for the day. We need you round here, Eves." Tommy told me, kissing my hair. "I'm sure everyone would be just fine without me." I responded, watching Lily as she slowly closed her eyes. "You know that's not true." he muttered.

* * *

**A/N What did you think?! Evie has now met Henry/Michael and there was a lot of Evie/Tommy in this chapter. **


	31. Chapter 31

It was a few days later and no one had seen or heard from Arthur. John had reassured me that he had been checking in and that he was okay, just needed some time. I was walking through the betting shop when Robert stopped me. "Hey, Evie. Eliza is here for that interview." he told me, taking his cap off as he spoke to me. I looked at him for a moment, confused. "Eliza..?" I asked, no idea what he was talking about. He shifted nervously. "You said to bring her in about the job at the pub?" he sounded unsure himself.

Then I remembered the conversation we had had a few days ago. "Of course! Sorry, Robert. I've got about a million things to do and I had completely forgotten! I am so sorry." I apologised, looking around. "Is she here now?" I asked, not spotting her. "Yeah, John said to put her in his office and to find you." he replied, pointing towards the office. "I'm going to assume Arthur isn't here?" I asked. He shook his head. Word had gotten out about what happened and, although the Blinders were told not to discuss it, it didn't stop the news spreading like wildfire amongst them.

"Alright, I'll go speak to her now. Thanks, Robert." I told him, before making my way to the office. "Just doing that interview." I called over to John when I caught his eye. He nodded once before going back to what he was doing. I opened the door and the young girl quickly stood. I smiled at her before shutting the door behind me. She was a small girl with blond hair and big brown eyes. "Hi, Eliza, right?" I asked, going around the desk and sitting down. "That's right, ma'am." she replied, taking her seat again. "Please, call me, Evie." I told her, opening John's notebook and picking up a pen. "You and Robert are engaged?" I asked, looking up at her. She nodded. "Yes, we hope to get married in autumn." she replied, fiddling with the edge of her cardigan. "How lovely." I smiled.

"Has Robert told you much about the job?" I asked. "A little bit, he said that you need a barmaid for the Garrison." she replied. I nodded. "That's right. Have you ever worked in a pub before?" I asked. She shook her head. "No, but I worked in the cafe down Great Barr. A lot of people know me round here." she told me, still fiddling with her cardigan. I nodded slowly. "And do you know who you will be working for?" I asked. "The Peaky Blinders." she replied. "That's right and do you know what that means?" I asked, watching her closely. "Don't ask questions." she offered, unsure. I laughed. "Did Robert teach you that?" I smiled. She nodded. "We aren't all as scary as he made out." I told her.

"I assume you know Thomas?" I asked. She nodded. "Well, he's obviously in charge of everything and Arthur owns the pub." I explained, watching her to make sure she was following. "Despite that you would answer to me, not them. I would be your boss, set your hours, pay your wages, the first person you would speak to if you had any issues. Do you understand?" I explained. She nodded again. "You've already got our protection because of Robert but now you'll get protection in your own right. Anyone gives you hassle or anything you come to me. Including if it is any Peaky Blinder no matter their rank or my personal relationship with them." she nodded again.

"Well, as long as you're happy, the job is yours." I smiled, leaning back in my chair. "Really?" she asked, her eyes going wide. I nodded, smiling at her. "Thank you!" she exclaimed, quickly standing up and sending her chair crashing to the floor. Suddenly, John was at the door and I could see Robert craning his head to see what was happening. "Are you alright?" John asked, looking between me and Eliza. "We are fine. This is Eliza, the new barmaid at the Garrison." I introduced, standing from my seat. "This is John, my husband." she awkwardly stuck her hand out and he shook it. "Welcome to the Peaky Blinders." he grinned.

* * *

John POV

I woke up to Evie shouting beside me. "No! Stop! Get off!" she shouted, over and over. I sat up to see that she was still asleep as she thrashed, trying to fight off someone that wasn't there. "Evie. Evie, wake up. I've got you." I reassured her, gently shaking her as I wrapped her in my arms.

Evie POV

I screamed as I felt the arms close around me, trying to fight them off. "Evie! Evie, it's me! I've got you! You're safe!" a voice cut through. I knew that voice. I looked up through wet eyes to see Johns concerned ones looking down at me. We were sat up in our old bed, I could hear Tommy shuffling around across the hall and Finn snoring down the hall. "I've got you." he whispered, watching me in the dim light. His soft voice reducing me to tears as I buried my head in his chest.

He moved me so I was straddling his lap, my face buried in his shoulder as his arms encompassed my small body. I wrapped my arms and legs around him as if I was holding on to a life raft while I cried silently into his shoulder. The last couple of weeks since the attack had been tough on both of us, I hardly slept and when I did, I woke John up with my nightmares. The sleepless nights were beginning to wear on both of us and we hadn't been intimate since we had made up after London.

There was a small knock on the door. "Everything alright?" Tommy's voice came through the door. "Fine, Tom. Sorry for waking ya." John replied, stroking my hair as my sobs subsided and my grip around him loosened. We listened as he went back across the hall and closed his door. "I'm sorry for waking you." I whispered, moving my head so my temple was on his shoulder and I was looking up at his jaw. "It's alright, Evie." he responded, kissing my forehead. I pulled away from him so I was looking at his face. "It's not alright, John. We are meant to be a team and I haven't been a very good teammate recently." I told him, thinking back to everything that had happened in London and since. "I haven't exactly been great either." he admitted.

I watched him for a moment, before pressing my lips to his. I could taste the remnants of my salty tears mixing with Johns usual whiskey and cigar taste as I deepened the kiss, bringing my hands up to the back of his neck. He kissed me back for a moment before pulling away, his hands on my hips. "Evie, not like this." he whispered, looking at me with heavy eyes. "Please, John. I need you." I whispered, looking at him through my lashes. He thought about it for a moment, his eyes searching mine, before bringing his lips back to mine. It was a slow but passionate kiss, neither of us were in any hurry.

John moved his hands to my back, his hands wide as he pulled my body against him. I moaned into him as my hips ground into his. His hand went to my hair, gently pulling it so our lips broke apart and I was looking up, giving him access to my neck. He placed light kisses down my neck and along my collarbone, my hands going to his short hair as I pushed my chest up towards him. His hand had made its way up my hip and under my night dress. The feeling of his hand on my bare back reignited a fire that I hadn't felt for weeks. I felt John shift under me. I knew he was going to move me so I was on my back and memories flashed across my eyes, causing my whole body to tense.

"What's wrong?" John asked, suddenly looking at me. "Can we stay like this?" I asked, watching him with wide eyes. He nodded, watching me for a moment before I brought my lips back to his. My body relaxed into his again as his relaxed beneath me. The sweet kiss soon turned passionate again, his hands on my hair and back holding me to him giving me a sense of safety. I pulled away from the kiss and I moved my legs so my knees were either side of him, watching him as I slowly pulled off my nightdress. I couldn't help but notice as his eyes flickered to the barely there yellow bruises that covered my arms and body. He must have seen the insecurity in my eyes as I sat naked before him as he quickly dipped his head, kissing each one lightly.

I could see the pain in his face as he looked back at me. "No one's ever going to hurt you again, do ya hear me?" he told me, bringing his hand to the side of my face. "I love you, Evelyn Shelby." he added. "I love you." I whispered before he pressed his lips to mine once more. I went up on my knees so my bum was off him to allow him to pull down his boxers. He brought his hand up my thigh, his fingers tracing my skin until he reached between my legs.

Despite the nerves, I was wet and inviting to his fingers as he massaged small circles. I bit into his shoulder to mute my moans, his arm around my waist holding me firmly against him. My orgasm slowly built inside me as he continued to massage me, placing slow kisses along my breasts and collarbone. I moaned his name into his ear before kissing along his jaw and finding his lips.

"I need you. Now." I whispered against them. His hand came to a stop, brushing his fingers back down the inside of my thigh before resting it on my hip. I watched him with heavy eyes as I slowly lowered myself onto him. I let out a moan as I felt him inside me. His eyes were on mine as I enveloped him, taking him all in. He captured my lips to his as I started to grind my hips against his. It was slow and passionate and I felt so close to him.

Our orgasms quickly built, his hands gripping my thigh and back as he fought his release. "Fuck, Eve." he groaned, breaking our lips apart. My breathing hitched as he bit along my collarbone and I couldn't hold in the release any longer. I buried my face in his neck as I orgasmed hard around him, my fingers gripping his bare back as he released into me. We stayed tensed together for a few moments before I relaxed around him. "Fuck." he groaned, relaxing beneath me. He kissed along my shoulder and neck before kissing my lips. "I love you." I whispered as we broke apart, looking into his eyes.

It was like a cloud had been lifted as we lay there together, my head on his chest. I thought back to the last few weeks and my eyes sprang open as I realised what had been happening. "I think I'm pregnant." I said. John chuckled underneath me. "I don't think you would know already. I know I am good but I'm not that good." he laughed, kissing my head. I pushed myself up on my elbows to look at him. "I'm being serious. I keep getting sick. The tea Polly gave me the other day that I got sick drinking was the exact same tea that made me ill with Lily. Plus I can't remember the last time I had a monthly." I explained, ticking off the symptoms on my fingers.

I could see he was piecing it together in his head. "Get me some paper and a pencil." I urged, pulling the blankets off him and pushing him. "Alright, alright." he laughed, going over to the desk and finding the items I had requested. He handed them to me as I sat up, getting back into bed beside me. "So it's the fifth of January today…" I thought out loud as I wrote. I wrote down a few more dates. "It must've been before London." I concluded, looking up at John. "I would say I'm about 9 or 10 weeks." I added, watching his reaction.

John grinned, grabbing me and pulling me into him. I squealed as he overestimated the space on the bed and we both crashed onto the floor. Suddenly, the house came to life as we heard doors opening and people swearing while we laughed loudly on the floor. Luckily, as we fell off the bed the sheets tangled around us as the door opened to a very unamused Tommy and Polly. "What the bloody hell are you two doing?" Polly asked, pulling her robe around her as Finn joined them at the door, rubbing his eyes.

John and I looked at each other and we were about to explain when cries filled the air. "How the fuck does she sleep through Arthur hollering but she wakes up to that?" John laughed, shaking his head. "Maybe she's missing her own room." Polly told us, raising an eyebrow, before heading towards Adas old room where Lily was. "Back to bed, Finn." Tommy and I said in unison, causing the teen to roll his eyes before going back to his room.

* * *

**A/N Evie is pregnant again! What do you guys think? **


	32. Chapter 32

The Garrison reopening was a big event and the pub was rammed. "Let me know if there are any issues." I reminded Eliza with a smile. "Will do, Evie. Thanks." the young girl smiled, going back to who she was serving. I looked up as the door banged open and in came Arthur shouting and laughing with Finn beside him. Tommy caught my eye from across the room and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Come sit down, you." John told me from the other side of the bar. "Alright, alright." I laughed, going around the bar. He quickly took my hand, leading me to a table. I sat on his lap as Finn came to join us, drink already in hand.

"Tommy won't be happy with you." I laughed, watching Finn. John poured us both a drink, handing one to me before lighting a cigar. He put his arm around my waist, resting his hand on the side of my thigh and I leant against his chest. "It's only one, Evie." Finn countered, rolling his eyes. I raised an eyebrow at him, taking a sip of my drink and looking over at Lily in her pram. John patted my leg, this time feeling the switchblade that I had put into the top of my stockings. He raised an eyebrow at me."Shelby's are always prepared." I winked, kissing his cheek.

"Finn, give me that!" Tommy shouted from across the room, coming over to the table. I stifled a laugh as I took another drink. John chuckled beneath me. "Keep him off the whiskey, John." Tommy instructed, taking the glass from his youngest brother. John laughed, ruffling Finns hair as Tommy walked away. "Well, I'd hate to say I told you so." I laughed, earning a glare from the teenager.

I watched as Polly entered from the back room, clearly already drunk. She quickly got a drink and was laughing loudly. John patted my thigh. "She'll be alright, love." he whispered in my ear, kissing the side of my neck. I nodded in agreement, downing my drink. "Maybe take it easy on those." he added, lightly brushing his fingers up my side. I turned to face him, pressing my lips to his with a smile. "We'll tell everyone tomorrow." I promised, looking into his eyes.

"Ada. I didn't know you were coming." Polly shouted. I turned to see my sister and nephew being engulfed in Polly's arms. John patted my thigh again, releasing me from his arm as I stood. "Hey!" Ada smiled as I walked over to them. "Hi, Ada." I smiled, taking Karl from her arms. "When are you coming home, Ada?" Polly asked, her arms going around each of our waists. "Hello, Ada." Tommy said, walking towards us and Polly quickly turned and left. As I looked at Tommy I knew why, he had told her about Henry. "Tommy." she greeted, taking the drink he offered her. "What was that about?" Ada asked, watching Polly walk away. "I'll let Tommy explain." I told her, slowing walking with them towards John, who now had a wide awake Lily in his arms, and Finn.

John stood, wrapped his arm around her. "Hello, Ada." he smiled. "Hello, trouble, how are you doing? You been looking after my sister?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him and Lily. "You're spilling my drink." she laughed as he rocked her side to side. "Hey, Arthur, look who it is." he called, pulling away from Ada. He kissed my temple and we went over to the eldest Shelby. I leant against Arthurs leg, his arm going around my waist as John picked up a pint, kissing Lily's forehead before taking a drink.

"I'm not sure I like seeing you with two kids." Arthur laughed, taking a drink. John and I shared a look before looking back at him with a smile. Arthur looked between us for a moment. "You're not?" he said, eyes wide and looking at me. "You're the only other person that knows so keep your mouth shut." John told him. Before he had chance to respond, Ada was beside us. "Hello, brother." she smiled, as I moved away so she could hug him. "Ada, come here, you." he laughed, pulling her in for a hug as John and I took the kids back to our table.

It was a little while later when Eliza approached me. Ada had Karl back in her arms and was talking to some old friends. Lily was balanced on Finns knee as him, John and Isaiah chatted beside me. "Evie, can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked, nervously looking at the boys. I nodded, excusing myself from the table and following her behind the bar. "Pretend you are helping me look for something." she instructed and, although confused, I did what she said. "Looking in the shelves, can you see the three blokes by the stairs?" She asked, I looked. "Yeah." I replied, unsure where she was going with this.

"They're Irish and they're trying to work out whether you or Ada is Tommy's wife." she told me, crouching down slightly as if looking at the bottles on the shelf. "Do you know why?" I asked, standing on tiptoes to look at something on the higher shelf. "Nope, just overheard that." she replied. I took a bottle of the high shelf and handed it to her. "Thank you." I told her, before walking back to the table.

"Finn, Isaiah, take Lily over to Ada and stay with her." I instructed, taking a sip from my drink. They looked confused but stood, Finn putting Lily on his side. "You shouldn't wear your hat indoors, Finn. Give me that." I told him, holding my hand out. That made everyone even more confused but he did what I asked before following Isaiah over to Ada. "Something is happening. I don't know what but I need you to go over to Tommy and tell him to go along with me. Then when I come over, go and tell Arthur the same." I instructed, nonchalantly rolling Finn's hat up and putting it in my bag. "Don't touch me when you stand." I added, smiling as if we were having a normal conversation.

He finished his drink before going over to Tommy, speaking to him with a grin. I stood up, slowly making my way across the room, greeting various people as I went. "Hi, boys." I smiled as I reached Tommy and John, putting a hand on Tommys arm. John walked away, going to find Arthur as I had instructed. Tommy's hand was on his drink that sat on the bar and I put an arm around his waist, moving so I was between the bar and him. His body was touching mine and my back was against the bar. "Look over my head, into the mirrors. Don't make it obvious but you see the three guys by the stairs?" I asked, laughing after.

He did what he was told, resting a hand on my waist and taking a drink as he did. "Yes, I see them." he replied, bringing his eyes back to me. "Eliza tells me that they're Irish and are trying to work out who is your wife out of me and Ada." I explained, looking up at him. "So you're playing the good wife." Tommy guessed. I nodded with a smile. "Of course. You wouldn't happen to know why they wanted to know who was your wife?" I asked, cocking my head to the side slightly. "I've got a good idea." he admitted. "Hmm.. well, I'm going to go out the back in a moment and hopefully they'll follow." I told him, taking his glass from him and taking a sip.

"Is that a good idea?" he asked, brushing a curl from my face. I glanced around, John had his back to us while talking to Arthur and no one else was looking our way. I lifted my leg slightly, my knee brushing the inside of Tommys leg as I lifted the side of my skirt to show the switchblade in my stockings. If the Irish were looking it would just look like I was teasing him. Tommys eyes flashed from mine to my thigh.

"I've got Finn's hat as well." I told him, dropping my skirt and putting my foot back on the floor. "So you're going to take them all on with a knife and some razor blades?" He asked, bringing his eyes back to mine. "Oh no. They are a last resort. You, John and Arthur will take them on," I explained with a smile. Tommy raised his eyebrows at me and gave me an amused smirk. "I'm going to walk out now. You are going to inform your brothers what is going on and watch the Irish. If they don't follow me within the next ten minutes, I want you to come find me." I told him. He nodded once before downing his drink.

I stood on my tiptoes, bringing a hand to his neck and my lips to his ear. "Remember to watch me walk away." I whispered before kissing his cheek. I pulled away from him, smiling as I walked away. I looked over my shoulder as I reached the double doors to see that he was watching me with a smirk. I winked before continuing through the doors and across the darkened room. I made it all the way across the darkened room and out the back door before I could hear them following me.

"Mrs Shelby." A distinctly Irish voice called as the door closed. I turned to look at the three men. "Yes?" I asked, feigning innocence. "You're husband has been talking to the wrong people." the one in the middle informed me. "Well, I have always told him to play nicely with others." I smiled, watching the three men as they slowly got closer to where I stood. "We don't think he got the message, so we feel like we need to find another way of expressing ourselves." the guy said.

"You're all very brave." I commented, they all stopped, confused. "Three men against one woman. Those don't sound like very fair odds. But I guess, I am a Shelby. You must've been warned." I smiled. The men looked amongst themselves. "Warned about what?" one asked. "That Shelbys are never alone." Tommy's voice came out of the dark. All three men turned quickly, drawing their guns as Tommy, Arthur and John came out of the shadows. "Evelyn is a very pretty little distraction but she is not my wife. If you had done your research then you'd know that I don't have a wife and Evelyn is married to my brother." Tommy explained, gesturing to John as I walked around the men to join them. "Go back inside, Evie." Arthur told me as I reached John, who nodded in agreement before kissing me. "I'll be there in a minute." John added as I turned to leave.

I walked back into the party as if nothing happened, quickly getting swept up into conversation with Polly and Ada. "Oh come on, you two. It's a party!" Polly laughed loudly, wrapping her arms around mine and Adas waists. We laughed at her antics as Eliza gave us some more drinks. "I intend to have some fun." Polly laughed, loosening her grip on us. I frowned at Ada before following Polly's line of sight. A young lad was smirking at her. "Polly, I don't think that's a good idea." I said, sharing a look with Ada. "Oh just because you two are boring!" she shouted before making her way over to the guy. "Polly!" Ada called but we both let her go, knowing we wouldn't be able to stop her.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?" I asked Ada, sitting on the newly empty stool next to her. "Early, planning on getting the first train." she replied, taking a sip from her drink. I gave her an overexaggerated frown. "I wanted to call a family meeting." I told her. "Sorry, Evie. I wanted to get back." she told me, looking around the room. "Just tell me now." she added, watching me closely. "How do you know I wanted to tell you all something?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "What else would you want a meeting about?" she laughed.

"True. Okay, but you can't tell anyone else." I told her, holding out my pinky. She rolled her eyes before wrapping her finger around mine. "I'm pregnant." I smiled, watching her reaction. "Are you joking?" Ada asked, her eyes lighting up. I shook my head, still smiling. "Evie!" she shouted, wrapping her arms around me. "Why didn't you start with that?" she laughed into my hair. I laughed, wrapping my arms around her. "I was hoping you were going to be there tomorrow." I told her. "I'm so happy for you." she gushed, giving me a squeeze.


	33. Chapter 33

It was the next morning and I was sat in between John and Arthur in the Garrison snug. John had a cigar in his mouth and Arthur was reading the paper. I had Johns notebook on my lap and was sketching his profile as they interviewed potential new Peaky Blinders. My back was against Arthurs shoulder and my legs were across Johns.

Tommy looked up when the door opened and I looked at John as the guy closed the door behind him. Taking off his hat, he stood in front of us. I gave him an encouraging smile, pencil still in my hand. "All right, then." Arthur said. "Name?" John asked. The guy shifted awkwardly on his feet. "The Digbeth Kid." he muttered. This made Arthur look up from his paper. "The Dig…? What are you? A boxer?" Arthur asked. "Digbeth Kid, like Billy the Kid." he admitted.

John looked out the window in a vain attempt to stifle his laughter, Arthur ruffled the paper next to me. I sat straight, taking my legs off John and resting my shoulder against his as I put the notebook and pencil on the table. "Spend a lot of time at the pictures, eh?" Tommy asked, a smirk in his voice. "Cowboy pictures? Tom Mix? Yeah?" Tommy continued, the Digbeth Kid nodding along. He looked around at us before moving his jacket and going for the holster at his hip. John and Arthur instantly had their guns pointed at him. Tommy and I hadn't moved. "What are you.." Arthur started. "Wait! Wait! It's not a real gun." he admitted, raising his hand.

"Let's have a look then." I smiled, sitting forward. "It's made of wood." he told me, handing me the carved gun. I examined it for a moment before pointing it at Arthur. "Bang." I pointed it at John. "Bang." I laughed. "Bang." I smiled at Tommy, fake gun aimed at him. They all played along, feigning being hit as I went. "Very nice." I smiled, giving it back. "Where'd you get the gun belt?" Tommy asked as he put it away. "My sister made it out of an old blacksmith's apron. My mum did most of the stitching. She's not my real mum but…" he explained. "But she does what mothers do. So she made you a gun belt." Tommy finished for him.

"All right, mothers boy. There's the door, on you go. We're looking.." Arthur started before Tommy put his hand up to silence him. "Have you ever been arrested?" Tommy asked. "Yeah." he replied, confidently. "Yeah?" Tommy confirmed. He looked between me, Arthur and John. "No." he admitted, looking back at Tommy. "Good. You're the first bloke in here today with no criminal record. Arthur, we can stand him up." Tommy said. "You know what that means?" I asked the lad. He shook his head.

"The new Home Secretary wants something done about illegal gambling." Tommy began. "Damn right." John said, banging his hand on the table. "About bloody time." Arthur added. "We help our coppers make their quotas of convictions by having men stood up to be arrested. First offense, you'll get a week inside. We'll give you five quid for your trouble. How does that sound, cowboy?" Tommy explained with a small smile. "Yeah." the Digbeth Kid nodded, grinning, "Good.. Write your address down for Finn on your way out." Tommy told him, grabbing a paper off the table. "I can't write." the lad admitted. "That's all right, Finn can't read." John said beside me. I rolled my eyes, nudging John with my elbow before grabbing his notebook and pen from the table. "Tell it to me, darling. I'll give it to Finn." I smiled. He quickly recited it and I wrote it down, ripping the page out the book and handing it to him. "Give this to the lad outside and we'll send someone round." I told him.

"If the sheriff don't run you out of town first." John said, serious as he pointed a finger at him. There was a moment of silence before Arthur and John burst into laughter, I shook my head at the pair of them, leaning back into the chair. "Good man." Tommy said as he left. "Oh, I don't know, Tom. Kids these days…" Arthur said, going back to his paper. "They didn't fight. So they're different. They stayed kids." Tommy replied, turning his paper over. "That's not a bad thing." I told him, raising my eyebrow when he looked up at me. "No, it's not." he replied.

"Finn." I called, taking the paper off Arthur. The door opened and the teenager came in. "Lily alright?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah, she's still asleep." he told me. "Good. There is a family meeting later, you all need to be there." I told the men, folding the paper in front of me. "About what?" Tommy asked, watching me. "Turn up and you'll find out." I replied, looking at him. "Right, Finn. Send in the next one." Arthur instructed.

The rest of the interviews went by quickly and we were soon on our way home. It seemed that one of the guys stuck in their heads more than anyone. "Did you both seriously think that the kid was going to pull a gun?" I laughed, pushing Lily's pram. She was sitting up and taking in her surroundings with wide eyes. "He was the Digbeth Kid, Evie. Anything could've happened." Arthur laughed. "The Digbeth Kid is the most feared around here." John added, taking his gun out of the holster and pointing it at Arthur.

Arthur laughed before drawing his gun, aiming at John. "Move away from the lady and no one gets hurt." Arthur told him. I laughed at this, turning to Tommy and taking one of his guns from his ribs before turning on Arthur. "This lady can look after herself." I told him, narrowing my eyes at him. We all looked at each other for a moment before setting off running. "Run, Evie! I'll protect you from the kid." John told me, laughing. The house came quickly into sight and I ran around the back, going for the kitchen.

"Run for the hills! It's the Digbeth Kid!" Arthur shouted as I opened the door. I could barely breathe from laughing as I ran into the kitchen, gun aimed behind me. Both my face and hand dropped once I saw who was there. "Henry." I said, shocked, and he went to reply before John pushed me out of the way as he ran into the kitchen backwards, gun trained on Arthur. "Get out of town kid or I will shoot your fucking head off!" he laughed. "Time's up!" Arthur shouted, following closely. He made a gun sound as John's eyes went wide and he lowered his gun, noticing our visitor.

"You're dead. Go down. John!" Arthur demanded. "And you, Evie. I shot you outside." Arthur said, turning and finally noticing there was someone new in the house. Tommy came in, holding Lily on his side. I handed him his gun as he handed her to me, all three holstering their guns and pulling their coats over the top to cover them. Arthur and John were laughing to themselves and I had a feeling I knew why. "Alright then, Polly? Who's this?" Arthur laughed, leaning on the back of the chair and trying not to laugh. I rolled my eyes at their antics. "John, Arthur. This is your cousin. Polly's son, Michael." Tommy introduced, watching both of their faces fall. Arthur straightened and Michael walked to them, shaking each of their hands. "Pleased to meet you." Michael said, confidently.

"I'm Arthur. You've met me. I used to throw you out of the window so John could catch you." Arthur introduced. "I used to put you in a shoe box and kick you down Watery Lane." John admitted. Michael chuckled "That's my wife, Evie, and daughter, Lily." John added gesturing to me. Michael turned to look at me, a slight frown on his face. "I bet you're glad to be back." Tommy laughed, drawing Michaels attention away from me. "I don't remember any of it." Michael replied. "All I remember is the day they took me away." he added. Polly's face dropped at this, going over to her son and wrapping her arms around him.

I caught Johns eye as Arthur looked around awkwardly. "Well, you're here now, son." Tommy told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Welcome to the Shelby family." he added. "Later on, we'll show you the ropes." Arthur told him, putting his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, we'll show you what's what." John added. Polly turned to look at Tommy and I, concern in her face. "Let's leave him alone for now, eh? Let him get settled in first." I told them, shifting Lily onto my other hip as she kept trying to reach for Tommy.

"Yes, come on, boys. Evie." Tommy agreed, walking towards the shop, causing Lily to shout out in frustration at her retreating uncle. "Come here, you." John chuckled, coming over and taking her from my arms before following Tommy. "Nice suit." Arthur commented, before turning and following his siblings. Polly laughed, adjusting Michaels bow tie. "I've asked for a family meeting tonight, Pol. If you don't want to come, I can speak to you at a different time." I told her before following the men.

"Well, as the prospect of an actual family meeting seems to be getting smaller and smaller we might as well just tell you now, Tom." I said, closing the doors to the kitchen and turning to the men. "If you're still concerned about London, Eves…" Tommy began. "Let the girl speak, Tommy." Arthur interrupted, knowing what I wanted to tell him. Tommy looked between his brothers before turning back to me. "Go on then, tell me." he told me, watching me closely as he put his hands in his pockets.

"I'm pregnant, Tom. John and I are having another baby." I told him, fighting the growing smile on my face. There was a moment's pause before Tommy broke into a smile. "The Shelby family just keeps growing." he laughed, coming over and pulling me in for a hug. I could see the happiness in his face once he pulled away but I also caught a bit of uncertainty in his eyes as he turned to John, hugging him and squeezing Lily between them. The Shelby family was growing, but so was the danger.


	34. Chapter 34

I was leant against the drawers in Alfies office as he was registering the Black Country boys. Tommy wanted me to keep a log of all the men and keep an eye on Alfie as he had seemed to take a shine to me. Ollie was handing out aprons. "Next lad!" Alfie called. Another guy came in. "Name?" Alfie asked, not even looking up. "Abbey Heath." the man responded, Alfie quickly found him on the list and ticked him off as I wrote his name on mine. "Abbey Heath. Profession?" Alfie asked. "Baker." Abbey replied. "Good lad, fill it out and fuck off." Alfie told him, handing him a folded up form. Ollie gave him an apron as he walked out.

"Next lad!" Alfie shouted again, I shifted on my feet. "Do you want a chair, love?" Alfie asked, without looking back at me. "Nope, I'm alright. Sat down all the way here." I replied. "Well, just tell Ollie here if you change your mind." he told me as the next lad came in. This continued for a few times before a familiar face came through the door. I smiled as Billy as he stood in front of Alfies desk. "Billy." I grinned, going round the desk to give the man a hug. "Hello, Evie. How're you doing, darling?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me. "I'm good, thank you. Trying to keep that husband of mine out of trouble." I laughed, pulling away from him.

"This ain't a fucking mothers meeting." Alfie grumbled behind me. I rolled my eyes before turning to him. "Sorry, Alfie!" I smiled, going back to where I was stood. "Name?" Alfie demanded. "Billy Kitchen." Billy replied, standing straight. "Billy Kitchen. Occupation?" Alfie asked, ticking off his name. "Head baker." Billy told him, causing Alfie to look up at the man again. There was a moment of tension before Alfie put the form on the desk. "Fill it out." he told him. Billy took it, glancing at me as Ollie threw him an apron, and walked out.

"That Tommy Shelby, mate. Never give power to the big man, what did I tell you? Never give power to the big man." Alfie muttered. I cleared my throat and Alfie turned in his chair to look at me. "Billy is a good man." I told him, looking into his eyes. "Is Tommy?" he asked, watching my face. I thought about it for a moment. "When he wants to be." I replied, a slight smile on my face. Alfie watched me for a moment before turning back to his list. "Next lad!" he shouted.

It went on like this for a few hours until all the men had been accounted for. Tommy had called them to attention in one of the barrel cellars and I had found a seat atop a table, my feet on a wooden chair. Alfie was leant next to me as Tommy addressed the men, pacing slowly in front of them. "All right, boys, you've now all been enrolled as bakers in the Aerated Bread Company of Camden Town. If anyone asks, that's what you do. You're bakers. The coppers in Camden Town are on our side, but north or south, you show them that piece of paper. Tell them you've come down from the north to find work, to break strikes. Tell them you're fascists if you have to. We're finding lodgings for you but, for now, you'll sleep here in the bakery. But don't touch any of the bread, it'll most likely explode. Any questions?"

I knew Tommy didn't want any questions but paused and looked around the men anyway. A man in the front but his hand up. I recognised him to be Buddy Halls. "Yes?" Tommy asked. Buddy looked around, lowering his hand. "I haven't seen any bread." he stated, causing the men around him to laugh. I raised my eyebrows, leaning forward to rest my elbow on my knee and my chin on my hand as I looked at Alfie. Tommy cleared his throat also looking at Alfie as he stood straight, arms crossed against his chest as he walked to the men.

He stood in front of Buddy for a minute before lashing out and hitting the man beside him with something that I couldn't see. The man cried out and hit the floor. Alfie got in close to Buddy and I could see the Black Country man was nervous. "He'll wake up. Granted he won't have any teeth left but he will be a wiser man for it." Alfie began, lowly. Tommy looked behind him to me, catching my eye as I sat straight again. I raised my eyebrows slightly before we both turned back to the scene in front of us.

"And the last thing he will remember is your funny little joke. Won't he?" Aflie added. There was a tense silence. "Right!" Alfie shouted in his face before walking away, pacing in front of the men. "There are fucking rules here. Yeah, there are fucking rules for a fucking reason. Quite simply they have to be obeyed. All right? Rule number one. The distinction between bread and rum is not discussed. Rule number two. Anything, right, that your superior officer says to you or any of your other fucking superior officers say to you, yeah? Not discussed! Rule number three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, I don't care. For the rest of your fucking miserable, measly lives, yeah? Becuase I, like you, am also a complete fucking sodomite. Jewish women. You do not go anywhere near them because Jewish women for you are off the fucking menu." Alfie told them all, his voice raising and lowering.

"And so is she." he added, turning and pointing at me. "Her husband and his brothers may cut you with their razor blades, right? But that'll be nothing compared to what I'll fucking do to you." he told them, turning back to them. "I think that's fair." He finished, before turning to look at Billy who managed to keep a straight and calm face for the few minutes Alfie was staring at him. "Now you made me get angry in front of the lady. Don't let it fucking happen again." he added before turning to Tommy. "All right, that's it, yeah. Forgive me, I interrupted." he told him before coming back to the table and leaning against it beside me.

"Pick him up." Tommy told the men, gesturing with his head to the man on the floor. Buddy and two of the other men did what they were told as Tommy walked to Billy and spoke to him lowly. "Don't fucking wait! You're meant to be fucking soldiers!" Billy shouted at the men after Tommy walked away. The men quickly move, filing out of the room. "You're a fucking disgrace! Go!" he shouted again, pushing the last few from the room.

London was busy as we walked through the streets towards Ada's house, my arm in Tommy's elbow. "How are you feeling?" he asked. I shrugged. "Morning sickness is still a bitch but getting better." I laughed, looking up at him. He was frowning. "What's up, Tommy?" I asked, looking forward again. "Are you sure it's definitely Johns?" he asked and I could feel his eyes on me. "I'm sure. I would've already been pregnant by time it happened. Only a couple of weeks but I would've been." I told him, looking up at him again. "Are you happy?" he asked, still watching my face as we walked. "I am, Tommy." I replied, giving him a small smile. "That's all I want, Eves." he told me, taking his hand out of his pocket and putting his arm around my shoulders. He gave me a quick squeeze, kissing my head and leaving his arm around me. "Have you told Ada the good news?" he asked as we reached her gate. "I have. The other night at the party." I replied as we went up the steps.

"We should probably knock, not just barge in." I told Tommy as he opened the door. He shrugged, holding the door to Adas house open for me. I walked through, rolling my eyes as he closed the door behind me. I followed him through a closed door, he paused before sighing and moving to let me in. I quickly spotted Ada, pointing a gun directly at us. "I told him to knock." I told her, crossing my arms across my chest as Tommy closed the door. "You've got a key?" Ada asked, not lowering her gun as I crossed the room. "I kept a spare." Tommy told her, following me across the large room. "Give it to me." she demanded as I sat in the nearby chair. He thought about this for a moment before walking over to her and throwing the keys on the table in front of her.

He looked around the room. "Could do with some paint, eh?" he commented, frowning slightly, before sitting in a chair. "Yeah. When I decide." she told him, placing her gun on the table and sitting down. She watched Tommy for a moment as he picked up a book and looked at it. "What is it that you want, Tommy?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Just came by to say hello. Evie and John have told us all the good news, which I assume you already know." he told her, placing the book on the table. "I told her at the party. Which I already told you." I said, raising my eyebrows at him.

Ada laughed. "Tommy Shelby never goes anywhere for no reason." she told him, sharing a look with me as I shrugged my shoulders. "Fine." Tommy sighed. "I've got £800 left in the Shelby property fund and I need someone down here to look for suitable properties." he told her. "To rent?" Ada asked. "Yes." he confirmed. "To poor people. Ten to a room. No repairs, no water. And if they complain, you just send Arthur and the boys round." she countered. "I give advice down at the library. Families thrown onto the street. It's men like you we're fighting." she added. Tommy thought about this for a moment.

"Well, there were going to be under Evie's name. For the kids. But we were just passing, thanks for the tea." Tommy told her, bitterness in his tone as he stood and walked towards the door. Ada looked at me for a moment. "Tommy." she called, causing him to stop and turn to her. "There are always men outside watching the house." she told him. "Yeah. Gangsters of the worst kind. But they're there to keep you safe." he informed her. "No, there are others. They look like coppers." she told him. "They're on your side as well." Tommy assured her.

"I don't have a fucking side." Ada sighed, sitting back in her chair. "Ada, yes, you do. You have the side of Evie and Lily and that baby. They are all Shelbys too and they are all in danger. They are under my roof but you are not. If I thought there was no-one watching the house, I couldn't sleep. Cheerio then. Evie, we better get you home before my brother blows his head." Tommy said before turning and leaving. I shared a look with Ada before standing. "I'll bring Lil up in a few weeks, we can take her and Karl to the park." I told her, walking to her and bending down to hug her. "Ignore Tommy. He just wants you to be safe. Even if he is a dick about it." I added. "Take care, Evie. I'll see you soon." she replied, rubbing my back.


	35. Chapter 35

"This had better be good to be interrupting my holiday." Polly warned, coming into the shop. Tommy had called a meeting. "Where's the boy?" Arthur asked, as John locked the kitchen doors. "In the back room. I only brought him because afterwards we're going to the museum." Polly explained, stopping in front of the small table. "He wanted to come in and say hello but.." John started, coming over and standing beside me, before Polly cut him off. "Shut up, John." she told him, sternly. "There is nothing of interest to Michael in this room." she added. John shared a look with me as he put his arm around my waist, pulling me to lean on him as he leant on the wall.

"Tommy, get on with it." Polly demanded. "Last night, one of our men had his throat cut in Winson Green. This morning, I had a telegram to say it was Sabini who ordered it." Tommy told us. "Who was it? The man?" I asked, watching Tommy closely. He didn't respond. "So you mean boy then. Digbeth Kid?" I asked, crossing my arms against my chest. There was still no response and I just shook my head, looking away from him. "Un-fucking-believable." I muttered as John kissed my head. "The important thing is that it says Thomas Shelby's next." Arthur interrupted, throwing me a glance over his shoulder as he ripped up the paper.

"If our men think we can't look after them in prison, they'll not work for us. Sabini knows that. So we need to get the Green sorted out. Scudboat, you and one of the boys. Break a couple of windows and get yourselves arrested. I'll have our coppers get you into the Green and you can find the bastards who did it." Tommy instructed. "Instead of breaking a window, can we pinch a car?" Scudboat asked, earning a laugh from the men. "What? Everybody else is getting a bloody car. I'm still on a donkey." he defended, earning more laughs.

"All right, just get yourselves fucking arrested, it doesn't matter how." Tommy instructed. "Before you all laugh, a boy is dead. He was just a kid." I scolded, looking around the men who all avoided my gaze. "You are right, Evie. We'll start a fund for his family, Pol." Tommy added. "Agreed." she told him, nodding. "So is that it? Can I go now?" she asked. "Well, as company treasurer, I need your permission to spend 1,000 guineas." Tommy told her. "On what?" she asked. "On a horse." he replied. "1,000 guineas on a horse?" she asked, confused. "That's right." Tommy confirmed.

Polly turned away from Tommy, looking around the room. "When was this decided?" she asked, her eyes settling on me. "You've been busy with Michael." Tommy told her, drawing her attention from me. "Oh, my god. So, in the absence of common sense, you boys have had an idea." she laughed. "You're head accountant. Why didn't you tell them no?" she asked, turning on me. "This is the first I've heard of it." I told her. "Polly, she didn't know. There's a thoroughbred quarter-Arab filly up for auction at the Doncaster Bloodstock." Tommy told her, drawing her attention back to him again.

"What do we want with a 1,000-guinea horse?" Polly asked, crossing her arms. "When we make our move on Sabini's racing pitches, any men we get into the betting enclosure will be lifted by Sabini's police. A good racehorse is a passport to the owner's enclosure." Tommy explained. "We'll be in there with all the toffs." John grinned. "The coppers won't know where to look." Arthur added. "The Epsom Derby, Pol. We'll be drinking with the bloody King." John finished. "The Derby?" Polly asked as I pulled away from John, giving him a _why-hadn't-I-been-told-any-of-this _look. "Did he say the Derby?" Polly asked again. As I looked at Tommy I could see John had put his foot in it. "That's right." Tommy confirmed, looking away from his brother. "For the last ten years Sabini's made it his race. If we're going to take him down, might as well make it there as a symbol." Tommy confirmed.

"Did you come up with this idea in a pub by any chance?" I asked. "Eves, you know better than anyone, a good racehorse is like an investment, like property. We need to diversify the portfolio." Tommy explained, looking between me and Polly. "So when is this sale?" I asked, glancing at Polly. "Tomorrow." Tommy told me. "And Tommy's had a death threat so we'll have to go with him for protection." Arthur told us. "So, you're going to close up the shop, go out on a piss-up and blow 1,000 guineas on a horse that's not even whole Arab." Polly said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Quarter Arab is better!" Curly laughed. "I'm going with you." I told them. "Shut up." Polly instructed, looking behind me. I frowned slightly at her before turning and watching Michael approaching. He walked around John and stood beside me. "I thought I told you to lock that door." Polly scolded John. "He did. I used the key on the nail." Michael told her, glancing at me quickly before looking at his mother. In my heels I was only an inch or two shorter than him. "Look, I've been listening. I want to go with them." he told her. "You see?!" Polly shouted at Tommy, holding her hands out at him.

"I love horses. I could even help." He reasoned. "Over my dead body. And you're not going either, Evie. Not now." Polly told us. "It'll be all right, Mum. I've been to loads of horse auctions before with my uncle. They're very respectable. People bring their butlers." Michael assured her. I saw her face soften when he called her mum, he was definitely a Shelby. "Yeah, and their posh wives!" Arthur laughed, turning to look at John behind me. I shot him a look. "And their mistresses…" John added and I quickly turned to look at him, raising my eyebrows at him and shooting him a look that dared him to say anything else.

"Evie, you're staying home. But let him come, Polly." Arthur said. I turned back round as he continued. "We'll go there, buy an 'orse, come back." he finished. "I'll drop him back at the house in Sutton before it gets dark." John added. "No. Fucking no." Polly told them. I could see Michaels head fall beside me. "Let's put it this way. Michael and I will either come with you. Or we will go by ourselves." I told them, looking around at them. "Your choice." I smiled before turning to Michael. "You can't go like that, though." I laughed, before turning back to the group. "We are going to find a suit for Michael while you lot have a chat." I told them, before turning and walking out, Michael close behind me.

Michael followed me in silence, up the stairs and into mine and John's room. "Do you think they'll actually let us go?" he asked, closing the bedroom door behind us. "Oh, yeah. Tommy can never say no to me and they know I'm not joking about us just going without them." I laughed. "Can you get the bag down?" I asked, pointing up at a suitcase on top of the wardrobe. He nodded, taking off his coat and placing it on the bed before moving my stool in front of the wardrobe.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" I asked him as he stepped up into the stool. "Why would I be mad at you?" he laughed, pulling the suitcase off the wardrobe. "Because I lied to you when I first met you." I told him, holding the stool steady for him. "Well, you didn't lie exactly. You just failed to mention that you were married and had a baby and weren't 17 and knew my mother." he laughed, climbing down. "Yeah… sorry about that." I told him, giving him a small smile as he looked at me. "Tommy wanted to know what you were like and he thought I was the best person to do that." I added.

"I'm glad we met before all this. It was nice to get to know you away from the family." he commented, placing the suitcase on the bed. "Yeah, it was nice getting to know you as well. This family is hectic and I know what it's like coming in as an outsider." I told him, sitting on the bed. "How did you and John meet? It seems like you've known everyone forever." he asked, sitting on the stool opposite me. "It feels like I have." I laughed. "My parents were killed when I was ten. Polly was good friends with them and took me in without batting an eyelid. Tommy and Arthur were 18 and 20, fully grown but still lived at home. John was 13, Ada was a year older than me and Finn was barely a year old. She was looking after all of them and still took me in. 'We'll make it work.' she promised me and they did. My last name may of been Michaels but I was a Shelby." I continued before realising something. "I think I know where my surname came from." I laughed, raising an eyebrow at the boy who chuckled back.

"She never forgot about you, Michael. Even with four boys and two girls to look after who are like children to her, she never forgot about her real children." I told him, leaning forward and taking his hand in mine. "She needs to know that I am not a child anymore. I am 18 next week and I know what I want. I want to be a Shelby and a Peaky Blinder. I want to help the family." he told me, looking into my eyes. "And you'll have a chance to, you will. She just doesn't want to lose you. None of us do." I replied giving him a small smile.

Before he could respond, I heard footsteps on the stairs. "And just remember, when you are in this house, there is no such thing as privacy." I laughed, standing as the door opened. Michael laughed as well, looking up at Tommy and Polly as they entered. "Did you have a nice chat?" I asked them, smiling innocently at Tommy. "We do not blackmail in this family, Evelyn." Polly told me, putting an arm around Michael shoulders. "But we're the Peaky Blinders, Polly. I thought that was exactly what we did." I replied, cocking my head slightly.

"All right, all right. If their surname is Shelby or Gray, we do not blackmail them. Okay?" Tommy said, putting his hands up to both of us. I nodded, fighting a grin. "So what was decided in our absence?" I asked, still smiling innocently. "You can come on conditions. Michaels gotta be home by dark and neither of you are allowed out of mine and Arthur's sight. That means no sneaking off with John." Tommy told us, pointing a finger at me at the last sentence. I gave him a mock salute before flicking my eyes to a grinning Michael, winking. "The suitcase has a few of John's old suits, they should fit you." I told him, gesturing to the bag on the bed. "Thanks, Evie." he smiled.

* * *

**A/N Had to bring back a little bit of sassy Evie! What did you all think about Evie/Michaels chat? Let me know what you wanna see happen next! :)**


	36. Chapter 36

"John! Stop blowing the horn! Polly will bloody kill you!" I laughed, getting out of the van. "This is a respectable fucking neighbourhood!" Polly's voice came from the house. I laughed, stretching my arms above my head before Tommy handed me Lily. It was still early, the light barely through the morning clouds. I balanced her on my hip as I went up the steps to the house, bumping her up and down to make her giggle as we went down the path.

The door opened as we were a few steps away. "Hello, beautiful girlie." Polly cooed, reaching for Lily once we were at the door. "Morning, Pol. Michael ready?" I asked, smiling as John came up behind me and handed Polly Lily's bag. "Yeah, I'm here!" Michael called, coming around his mother and stepping out onto the path. "It fits." I smiled, looking him up and down. "Perfectly." he replied with a grin. "You'll look after him?" Polly asked me, seriousness in her voice. "I will, Pol. He'll be fine!" I assured her, giving her my best smile. "And you bloody behave." she demanded, looking at John over my head. "I'll make sure he does." I told her, laughing as John put his hands up in mock surrender.

"We'll have him back by dark, Pol. We won't let him get distracted by the posh women." John added, bringing his hands down and resting them on my shoulders. She narrowed her eyes at him but let it go. "She's had her breakfast but she's been a little grumpy." I told Polly, looking at Lily as she buried her face in Pollys neck. "I don't think she slept very well, I could hear her grumbling when we went to bed." John added. "We'll be alright." Polly smiled, kissing Lily's head.

"C'mon, you lot." Arthur shouted from behind us. I rolled my eyes as Polly shouted back. "Stop fucking shouting." causing all three of us to laugh. John and I quickly kissed Lily's head before making our way back down the path to the truck. "You can get in the front, Tom. I'll jump in the back." I told Tommy going around the back of the van. "Is that a good idea?" John asked as he lifted me up into the back of the truck. "I'll be fine." I smiled, kissing bending down to kiss him. "If I feel sick, I'll aim at Arthur." I laughed as Michael climbed in. "I heard that." Arthur grumbled as I sat between him and Curly, Michael and Uncle Charlie opposite.

We hadn't been on the road long when I heard Tommy shouting. "She's heating up, Curly. Take a look." Tommy instructed, opening the tailgate. Curly nodded, squeezing past my legs and out the back of the truck. "Let me out for a piss." Uncle Charlie said, following Curly out. "I think I'm going to vomit." I told Arthur, putting my hand on his leg as I stood. I went to the edge and Tommy put his hands on my waist, holding me as I jumped out. I went to the side of the road, taking a few deep breaths and looking out across the fields. "I told you to get in the bloody front." John said, kissing me before putting his cigar back in his mouth. "It's your bloody driving." I laughed as we made our way back to the truck. "She made loads. Do you want one?" Michael asked. "What the bloody hell's that?" Arthur asked as I turned to see Michael unwrapping sandwiches. "Sandwiches, ham I think. And we've got shrimp paste, too." Michael told him.

John and Arthur shared a look, grinning slightly. My eyes flickered to Tommy who had an amused smile on his face. "There's tea, but we'll have to take turns cos there's only one cup." Michael added. I stifled a laugh as John took the flask from the seat. "What?" Michael asked, looking up at us all. "Sandwiches?" Arthur asked. "Yeah." Michael replied, obviously confused. "Polly made bloody sandwiches?" Arthur laughed. Michael still looked confused. "Polly never even used to make me sandwiches for my school lunch. One of the mums down our street would make enough for me and Ada as well." I laughed as Uncle Charlie came back to us. "What's this, teddy bear's fucking picnic?" he asked as John handed him the flask.

Tommy cleared his throat. "All right. We will drink the tea and we will eat the sandwiches and then we will drive on. All right? Eves, you need to sit up front. You can squeeze in the middle." he told us all before walking off. "No crumbs." he shouted behind him. Uncle Charlie handed me the flask and I took a sniff, my stomach flipped. "And she made the tea I can't fucking drink." I grumbled, handing it up to Arthur. "Hand them over." he said to Michael, holding his hand out for a sandwich. "Herd them up, Arth, you fat bastard." John laughed. "Fuck off." Arthur told him, taking a sandwich from Michael. "Come on, John!" we heard Tommy shout and I quickly took a ham sandwich off Michael before making my way around to the front of the van.

* * *

"All right, lads, this is a respectable event and we will all behave accordingly. No weapons, no drinking. John, Evie, we will stay together. When the horse comes up, I will do the bidding. I've already registered my interest with the auctioneer so he knows to expect my bids." Tommy told us all as we walked into the building and up the stairs. John's hand was on the small of my back and he winked at me when Tommy told us to stay together. "Do I get to run a hand over her, Tommy?" Curly asked. "We'll have a vet's report, Curly. But keep an eye open when she walks." Tommy told him. "I've got a feeling, Tommy. Something isn't right." Curly muttered as we entered the main room. "It's all right, Curly. You're just in an unfamiliar place, we all are." Tommy assured him. "I get feelings sometimes, Tommy." Curly continued. "It's all right, Curly, it's all right. Stand by Eves and talk about the horses, see if any takes her fancy." Tommy told him.

I stood by the fence, John one side of me and Michael the other as Curly came up behind me. He was silent and I knew he was concentrating on the horses. A woman across the room caught my eye, she was looking at each of our group. She smiled slightly when her eyes met mine and I looked away, looking up at John as he spoke to Michael across me.

I could tell John wasn't concentrating on the horses as his hand went lower and lower on my back. I nudged him slightly, fighting a smile as Michael glanced at us. I tried concentrating on the auction as I heard the next bid. "1,700." the auctioneer announced and I could see Tommy had no intention of stopping. "Tommy." I whispered, breaking away from John and going to stand between Tommy and Arthur. "Tommy, it's not worth it." I whispered. "That's it, Tom, you have to stop." Charlie told him from the other side. "You don't have it in your belt." Arthur added. "Yes, I do. I'm having the horse." Tommy countered.

"She's a sweet beast, Tom. But stop, I tell you. I feel something bad." Curly said from behind us. "Shut up, Curly." Arthur demanded. I suddenly realised why Tommy was so hell bent on the horse, looking up I could see the woman who smiled at me earlier watching him. "2,000. Do I hear 2,050?" I rolled my eyes, putting my hand in Tommy's elbow and going on tip toes to whisper in his ear. "You should listen to us, Tom. She's not worth it." I told him, pulling away so our faces were inches apart before settling back on my heels.

As I looked across the room I could see it had worked, the woman had backed down from the bidding. "Sold to Mr…?" the auctioneer asked. "Thomas and Evelyn Shelby." Tommy called, looking down at me before looking at the woman. "I thought you'd want another." Tommy muttered as the room erupted in murmurs at the names. We stood for a moment before leaving, following Tommy out the door.

"Wait here while I go fill in the paperwork." Tommy told us. I rolled my eyes and rested my back on the wall of the narrow corridor. Arthur leant on the one opposite, resting his foot on the wall next to me. "Do you have to put your feet up everywhere?" I asked, laughing. "It's getting it over he has an issue with." John laughed, leaning next to me. "Fuck off." Arthur replied, lighting a cigarette

Tommy came out of the office a few minutes later. "You and your wife beat us to it." a posh voice called causing Tommy to stop and turn around. "Did we?" Tommy asked, putting his hands in his pockets and not bothering on correcting her about who I was. "I was hoping to nab that filly for my stud." she added. "Sorry." he told her, not sounding sorry at all. "Thomas Shelby from where?" she asked. "From Birmingham." he told her. "Goodness!" she exclaimed. "No, not much." he joked.

"May Carleton. I breed racehorses and train them." she introduced, holding out her hand. He shook it before signalling for me to join them. "My sister-in-law, Evelyn. She is co-owner of the horse." Tommy introduced once I reached them. I gave her a small smile, shaking her hand. "What is it you do?" May asked, turning back to Tommy once she dropped my hand. "I rarely answer questions, is what I do." Tommy told her, putting his hands back in his pockets. "Tommy, come on, hurry up! We've got to go!" Arthur called, earning laughs from Michael and John. May looked behind me at them before turning to Tommy.

"Well, before you go, if you ever decided to put that filly out, I'd be interested in having her." May told him. "I plan to race her." Tommy informed her. "Do you have a trainer?" May asked. "Evelyn has trained racehorses before." Tommy replied. May glanced at me. "I know people." she replied, handing Tommy her card. "Tommy! We've got to get this kid back before dark or Polly'll have your balls!" John called, laughter in his voice. "She will have 'em!" Arthur added. "We know different people, I would guess." I smiled as Tommy put the card in his coat.

"My father knows Mick Hancock. Trained three Ascot winners." May informed him. "Oh, so that was your father?" Tommy guessed. "Yes. We're joint owners of the stud. Like you and Evelyn. He took the majority share when my husband was killed. Ypres." May admitted. "Tommy! We've got to get back to the caravans! The chickens are hungry!" Arthur shouted and I could hear John laughing. "Do you ever feel like you made the wrong decision?" I laughed, looking up at Tommy as May laughed. "So will you consider me?" May asked, looking at Tommy. "I will consider you." Tommy told her.

"You still didn't tell me what you do." May said, looking between us. "Oh, I do bad things. But you already know that." Tommy told her, before holding his arm out to me. I took it and we both walked away, towards the three laughing men. "Right, about bloody time!" Arthur said as we approached. Him and John still giggling as we walked out.

* * *

"It's the fucking truth, John boy. Rich women these days, all they want is working-class cock." Arthur told John as we walked into the arena. "Your wife is right here." I told John as I threw my hands up in exasperation at them. I rolled my eyes before falling in line with Michael, threading my arm through his as Curly spoke to Tommy up ahead. "She looked alright to me, Curly." John called, laughing. "One more fucking word, John, and I'm going to fucking smack you." I called. "All I'll say is she has good contacts in the racing world. Here, Michael, you drive." Tommy replied, throwing the keys to Michael who easily caught them with his free hand.

"Thomas Shelby?" a voice called and I watched as the man stood, leveling a gun at Tommy. "Tommy!" Arthur shouted as Michael quickly pulled me behind him. I flinched as a gunshot went out, a hand on Michaels arm as I looked for John. I quickly spotted him, looking straight at me. "Get down!" he shouted. Tommy went to the floor. "Tommy! Down!" he shouted as another man came into the ring. John quickly shot him, sending him reeling before he ran out. "Stay here!" John shouted at me and Michael before running out after him. "Evie!" Curly shouted, coming over to me and Michael and standing beside Michael, hands over his ears but protecting me.

I looked around Michaels shoulder as Tommy picked up a gun, holding it in the air and spinning round, checking the area. "Tommy Shelby?" Arthur shouted and my eyes were drawn to Arthur on top of the first man on the floor, landing punch after punch into him. "How about fucking Arthur?! Fucking good to meet you." Arthur continued. I stepped out from behind Michael who quickly grabbed my arm, pulling me back to him. "Charlie! Stop him!" I shouted, pointing at Arthur. "Get him off him!" Tommy shouted and Charlie and Curly rushed forward. "Arthur!" I shouted, trying to break free of Michaels grip, he was stronger than he looked. "Arthur!" Charlie shouted. "Get him off him!" Tommy shouted again. "Come on. Stop it, Arthur." Charlie said, wrapping his arms around Arthur and trying to pull him off.

Tommy quickly joined in, pushing Charlie out the way and battling to pull Arthur away from the man. "Arthur, come on!" Tommy shouted. I could hear flesh crunching before they got Arthur on his knees. I turned away from the men, resting my head on Michael's shoulder as they spoke to Arthur, trying to get him to calm down. I could feel Michael's arm going around my waist but I knew he was still watching the scene. Then there was a brief moment of silence. "He's still breathing." Tommy said. "Don't get blood on the kid!" Tommy shouted coming over as I lifted my head from Michael's shoulder. "Are you all right?" Tommy asked me, turning me out of Michael's arms to look at him, his hands going either side of my face. I nodded. "Yeah?" Tommy asked. "Yeah, Michael pulled me away. Kept me from going to Arthur." I told him, looking into his eyes.

Tommy looked above my head to Michael. He quickly let me go, walking around me to him. "Michael, you didn't see a thing. This didn't happen, all right? Give me the keys." Tommy told him, a finger in his face. "Michael, give me the keys." Tommy demanded again. "I'm all right to drive." Michael replied, lowly. They looked at each other for a moment. "All right. Go on. Go on, go on! Take Evie with you!" Tommy told him, pushing Michael towards the exit. Michael did as he was told, putting a hand on my back to guide me from the arena. John came running in. "Tommy, he's fucking scarpered!" he shouted before spotting me, barely slowing as he wrapped his arms around me. "Are you all right?" he asked, holding onto me tightly as I stumbled. "Yeah, Michael grabbed me." I told him, wrapping my arms around him. "Right, let's get out of here sharpish." he called over my head, leaving his arm around my shoulders as we quickly left.

* * *

**A/N An extra long chapter this time! There was just so much! What did you all think?! Let me know, I always love reading your reviews :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N Sorry I haven't posted in over a week! My best friend got married last week and I have been really busy helping her and making sure everything went smoothly! This is an extra long chapter for you and I hope you all enjoy it :) **

* * *

It was about a week after the horse auction and there was a knock on the door as I was sorting out the books in the empty shop, I glanced over to Lily who was sat up in her pram watching me. "We aren't open yet. Come back later." I shouted, continuing what I was doing. "I'm here to see Thomas Shelby." a familiar voice called back. I looked up at the door for a moment before going over and opening it. "Ms Carlton." I greeted. "Mrs Shelby, I have an appointment." she told me, coming closer to the door. "Tommy usually sees people at the offices across town. I can take you there." I told her. "He gave me this address." she replied. I thought for a moment before moving to the side. "Come in." I told her, smiling slightly. She walked in as I looked at the car parked outside and the kids running round it. "Keep your hands off, you lot." I laughed before following May inside, closing the door behind me.

I watched her as she wandered around, looking around the room, her eyes settling on Lily who babbled happily at her. "That's Lily, my daughter." I told her, before she could ask. "So this is what a gambling den looks like." she muttered, mainly to herself, before looking at me. "I told him that I always wanted to see one as I was always reading about them in the papers. They are quite the big scandal in the telegraph lately." she confessed. "He told me he was going to be here but obviously I am early and he is late." she added, looking awkward.

"All right, take a seat somewhere." I conceded, going back to the books. "I guess you're here about the horse?" I asked. "Yes, he wants me to train it for Epsom." she replied. "You trained his last one?" she asked. I nodded. "Yeah, a few years ago now but I was born riding. I've loved it ever since." I told her. "I was born riding too." she told me as the door opened.

"There's a fucking great big Riley parked out there and nobody's watching it." John called out, walking in with a bag of change. "John, you remember Ms Carlton. She's here to train Tommy's horse." I said as he put the bag on the table and came over to me. "He's told us a lot about you." he told her, leaning against the table next to me. "You don't know where he is, do you?" she asked, crossing her arms. He shrugged as the kitchen door opened.

"Sorry, I'm late." Tommy apologised, coming into the room and clearing his throat. "There was a family matter. John, keep it locked up for a minute." He stroked Lily's curls as he went past her. "I'll show you round. Evie, take the baby out the back." Tommy said. I shared a look with John but we did what he asked, John picked up Lily and took her through to the kitchen. I followed, closing the doors behind me.

"I've been meaning to speak to you." I told John as he placed Lily in her highchair. I folded my arms across my chest and leant on the nearby cabinet. "Everything alright?" He asked, watching me. "Kinda, I want to speak to you about what happened at the auction. You running after that guy." I started. "Michael had you, the bloody kid got straight in front of you. You were okay." John laughed, a little unsure. "Yeah, I need to talk to him about that as well." I said, rolling my eyes. "But I wasn't worried about myself. I was worried about you, John. You can't be just running into fights all the time, what would've happened if there were more of them waiting to get you?" I asked, watching him with big eyes. He rolled his eyes before seeing the genuine concern in my face. "I don't want to raise our children without you." I added.

"Come here, you little softie." he smiled, walking over to me and wrapping his arms around me so I was buried in his chest. I wrapped my arms around him, grabbing handfuls of the back of his jacket. "I fucking love you, all right. Nothing is ever going to keep me from coming back to you, my Evie, especially not some fucking wops. You and Lily and that baby in your tummy are my family, nothing can tear us apart." he told me, kissing my head.

I watched him through my eyelashes for a moment before going up on my tip toes, he quickly came down to meet me and pressed our lips together. "You can be really sweet sometimes." I laughed, looking up at him as we broke apart. "And other times?" he asked, eyebrow raised and a cheeky grin on his face. "You can be a right bastard." I laughed, watching his face fall before he began tickling my ribs and gaining fits of laughter from me as I squirmed away from him.

* * *

A few nights later, I was sat in the snug with Finn, Arthur and John. "Right, Finn, you've got a choice of mild or mild." John told him. Finn laughed beside me. "Mild." he said, looking up at his brother. The door opened and in came Tommy. "Evie, I need to talk to you." he said, looking straight at me and ignoring his brothers. I glanced at John, who looked just as confused as I was, before standing and following Tommy out of the snug.

I followed Tommy to the bar, smiling at Eliza as I took a seat on an empty stool, looking at Tommy. "How are you, Evie?" he asked as Eliza placed a bottle of whisky and a glass in front of him. "I am fine, thanks, Tommy. How are you?" I replied, confused at the formality. "I am well." he told me, pouring himself a drink. "How serious are you about pulling away from doing the accounts?" he asked me, taking a sip from his drink. I shrugged. "Fairly, I guess. Especially with another baby on the way." I replied, watching him closely.

"Well, you know I put in an advert for an accounts clerk to help you with the paperwork but Michael has come forward asking for the job." Tommy told me. "And you don't want him to just be a clerk." I guessed. "He's family and if you are serious about stepping down a bit, I don't see why he shouldn't have a bit more responsibility. You would still manage the unofficial business but he will take over the legal stuff. Under your management, of course." he explained. "Of course." I laughed.

"Train him up for a month or two and then start reducing your hours as you see fit. I want him fully able by time that baby comes." Tommy told me. "And what about my wages?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "Well, you're reducing your hours but you are now in a managerial role so 4 bob a week." he said, lighting up a cigarette. I scoffed at him. "I want 5 a week plus the usual 3% unofficial earnings. Plus I assume I am still to be head liaison with Alfie Solomon?" I asked. He nodded in confirmation. "An extra 2 bob for whenever I have to travel to London. I have babies to feed, Tommy." I told him. He narrowed his eyes at me for a moment. "Fine." he resigned after a long moment, holding out his hand. "Pleasure doing business with you, Mr Shelby." I grinned, shaking his hand. "Wish I could say the same. Have Lizzie draw up the new contract." he laughed, downing his drink.

"We need to have a word with Michael as well." I told him, watching his reaction. "And why's that?" he asked, looking back at me. "He shouldn't have got in front of me at the auction. I understand why he did but Polly would've had my fucking head if anything had happened to him." I explained. "His instinct was right. Protect you at all costs." he told me, looking at me with intense eyes. "That's yours and John's and Arthur's job. Not his." I replied, firmly. Tommy watched me for a moment. "We will speak to him." he conceded. "Come on, Michael and Pol will be here soon." he said, holding out his hand to me. I took it, sliding off my stool and following him back into the snug. "Everything alright?" John asked, watching me sit back down beside Finn. "Yeah, just discussing my new contract." I smiled.

"Here he is, look." Arthur said before we could say anything else and we all looked towards the door. Polly looked so proud as she walked in followed by Michael. Tommy stood and we all began clapping and cheering. "Happy birthday, Michael." Tommy said, shaking his hand. "18 years old. You're a man today. Give him a drink, John." Arthur shouted, standing up as well. I smiled at Michael as I went around Tommy to give him a hug. "I told you I'd see you on your birthday." I whispered into his ear as he wrapped his arms around me. He was still grinning when I pulled away, his hand staying on my back as John handed him a drink. "Here you go, lad." John grinned.

"Drink that and after, we will go find you a lady of the night." Arthur told him, taking a mouthful of his drink. "Arthur!" I scolded, frowning at the eldest Shelby. "He's 18 now, Evie. That's what you do when you become a man. It's Shelby tradition." he laughed. "That's what our John boy did." he added. I shared a look with John and we both fought a smile, remembering the night well. Arthur caught the look. "What?" he asked, looking between us. "Well, you know you couldn't find me for hours." John started, turning to look at his brother. "Yeah, that's because you were with Lizzie Stark." Arthur said. "Do you remember asking Ada where I was?" I asked, turning to Tommy. "Yeah, she said you'd drank too much and got sick." he replied but I could already see he had worked it out.

"I think he broke the tradition, Arthur. If not, then he owes me a few quid." I laughed, looking at the eldest Shelby's annoyed face. Tommy laughed beside me while Polly sighed. "Michael." Tommy said, turning the conversation away from me and John. He took a small leather box from his jacket and handed it to Michael. "What's that?" he asked, removing his hand from my back and opening the box to reveal a pocket watch. "So you're never late for work." Tommy told him.

It took Michael a minute to realise what Tommy was saying and turned, grinning, to Polly. "Welcome to the business, Michael." John told him, clapping his shoulder. "Welcome to the business." Arthur added as Michael hugged Polly. "Evie will be your boss. Whatever she says goes." Tommy told him. "Fucking good luck." Arthur laughed and I turned to him, frowning. "Hey!" I said, indignant. "I thought whatever she says went anyway." Finn added, trying to hide it behind his drink.

Tommy quickly turned and smacked him round the back of the head. "Thank you, Tommy." I said, narrowing my eyes at the youngest Shelby who gave me a cheeky grin back. "Right, come on, let's get him drunk. Come here, you." John said, moving to pull Michael round to him and Arthur. "All right, whisky." Arthur said, rubbing his hands together as Tommy moved for me to sit back down. "No whisky, he's at work tomorrow. Give him only dark mild." Tommy told them, pointing a finger at his brother. Arthur puffed his cheeks out, sharing a look with John. "A toast." Tommy said, raising his glass. "Toast." Arthur concurred, raising his own glass as Finn and I stood. "To Michael." Tommy said and we all repeated, chinking our glasses together and taking a sip.

It had been a few hours and the men were getting livelier and livelier as I rested my head on Finns shoulder. "Finn, take your sister home. She looks like she's going to fall asleep any second." I heard Tommy say as I closed my eyes. "I'm fine." I laughed, lifting my head up and opening my eyes again. "Walk her home, Finn." Arthur told his brother. I rolled my eyes. "I am perfectly capable of walking myself home." I told them standing and generating four glares from around the room. "Okay, apparently I am not!" I rescinded, holding my hands up in surrender. Finn grumbled beside me but did what he was told, standing beside me and putting his cap on.

"Don't stay too late. I want to see you nice and early in the morning." I told Michael, giving him a hug. "I won't." he laughed, giving me a squeeze before letting me go. Polly kissed my cheek as I went past her and Tommy and Arthur each gave me a one armed hug. "I'll be home in a bit." John told me, pressing a kiss to my lips. I nodded, smiling at him before following Finn from the snug. "See ya later." I shouted behind me as I closed the door.

Finn was stood waiting with my coat. I smiled at him before I heard a familiar raucous laughter. I turned to see Isaiah stood at the entrance to the bar, talking to a very uncomfortable looking Eliza. "Leave her alone, Isaiah." I called, the tone in my voice telling him I was only half joking. They both looked at me. "I'm only talking to the girl, Evie." he laughed, his drunkenness evident. "She doesn't look like she wants to be talking to you." I smiled, making my way over to the pair, Finn close behind me. "There's nothing wrong with a bit of flirting, my darling." he replied, grinning at me before looking me up and down. Eliza looked increasingly uncomfortable. "I am not your darling, Isaiah, and I suggest you leave Eliza alone." I told him, the joking gone from my voice as I stopped in front of him.

"Come on, Eves. Lighten up a little." Isaiah grinned, putting his hands on the tops of my arms. "Get your hands off me and don't call me Eves." I told him, my voice deadly. "Is." Finn said behind me, a warning. The pub was starting to notice what was going on and growing quieter. "Alright, alright!" he said, holding his hands up in surrender before going back to Eliza. "So, you're coming home with me then, love?" he asked, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her towards him.

I went to shout at him but I was shoved out of the way, only staying on my feet because of Finns quick arms around me however we still ended up crashing into the wall of the snug. "Get your fucking hands off her!" Robert shouted and by the time I looked up, he had Isaiah pinned up against the wall by his neck. "Robert!" Eliza shouted, concern in her face. "What the hell is going on?" Tommy shouted from behind me and Finn. "Isaiah has had too much to drink." Finn told Tommy as he unwound his arms from me. He quickly checked me over, something that didn't go unnoticed by Tommy.

"Evie, what happened?" Tommy asked, putting his hands in his pockets. "Isaiah has had too much to drink, he was badgering Eliza and I told him to leave her alone. He didn't and that's when Robert got involved. He was just defending his girl." I explained, looking at Tommy as John and Arthur came out of the snug. "Isaiah, out. Fuck off." Tommy said, standing to one side for the teen to leave. Robert let him go after a moment, watching as Isaiah made his way out. "I want you in my office at 10 tomorrow." Tommy told him before he left.

"Are you all right, Eliza?" Tommy asked, looking at the girl. She nodded, glancing at Robert. "I'm sorry, Tommy. I just saw him put his hands on Evie and then her." he apologised, looking at the floor. "He put his hands on Evie?" John asked and I mentally slapped myself. "It's fine! I dealt with that." I told him, giving my husband a pointed look. There was a moment of silence and I wasn't sure if John was going to let it go or not before Polly came out. "This is meant to be a party!" she laughed. "Yes, let's celebrate." Tommy added and the pub quickly went back to being noisy.

"C'mon, I'll walk home with you." John said, looking at Finn and I. "Does that mean I can stay?" Finn asked, hopefully. "No, go on." Tommy told him before following Arthur and Polly back into the snug. I laughed lightly when the teenager groaned. "Come on, I think I've got some of that cake left at home." I told him, threading my arm through his. He rolled his eyes but came anyway, keeping my arm tucked into his as we walked.


	38. Chapter 38

"Morning, Lizzie." I greeted, walking into the official offices, heels clicking on the wooden floor. "Alright, Evie." she replied, not looking up from her typing. I took a bit of paper off her desk and pinched the pen next to her, jotting down the amendments to my contract that Tommy and I had agreed the night before. "Tommy or Michael here yet?" I asked, still writing. "Not yet, but I've got Michael's contract here." she told me, placing the documents next to me. "Great, can you add these amendments to my contract?" I asked, handing her the paper. "Sure, when do you need it by?" she asked, scanning over my writing. "As soon as possible but by the end of the week will be fine." I told her, picking up Michael's contract and skimming over it.

"Well, you can tell Polly negotiated this." I muttered earning a laugh from Lizzie. "A Mr Solomons rang for you. Invited you and John for dinner." she told me, finally looking up at me. "Which Mr Solomons? Jacob or Alfie?" I asked, looking back at her. "The one with a son and daughter in law." she replied, watching me. I rolled my eyes as the doors opened. We both looked across as Michael and Tommy walked in. "Thanks, Lizzie." I told her before turning to the men.

"And what time do you two call this?" I asked, looking pointedly at the clock behind Lizzie. They were only a few minutes late but I knew it would annoy Tommy. "Alright, alright. We are here now." Tommy said, hanging his coat up. "And how many times have you been late?" he added, walking over to me and helping me take off my coat. "I have a child." I countered as he hung my coat next to his. "And a John." Lizzie laughed beside me. "Exactly. It's a mission to get everyone up and out in the mornings." I laughed. "Good job you are reducing your hours for this one." Tommy said, walking passed me. "You're having another baby?" Lizzie asked. "Yeah, we've only told the family." I told her, throwing a pointed look at Tommy who just chuckled. "Congratulations." Lizzie smiled, stifling a laugh at the glare I was giving Tommy. "You're going to be showing soon." he reminded me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Shall we get started?" Tommy asked, gesturing towards his office. Michael and I nodded and Tommy waved me forward, holding the door as I walked through. "Because I am so pregnant and inept, I better sit in your chair, Tom." I told him, patting his chest as I went passed him. I could hear Lizzie and Michael chuckling behind me as I crossed the room.

I sat in the chair behind the desk as Michael sat in one opposite, Tommy closing the door before coming to join us. He didn't look happy about sitting beside Michael rather than where I was sat. "Before we start with the job role, Michael. I need to speak to you about what happened at the auction." Tommy began, facing his cousin. Michael looked confused, his eyes shifting to me before turning back to Tommy. "We understand that you were protecting Evie but your priority should be yourself. I hope you are never in that situation again but if you are, let John and I worry about where Evie is. Your mother would shoot all of us if something had happened to you." Tommy told him.

I watched as Michael processed the information, nodding slightly to show Tommy he was listening and taking it all in. "I am not a child." he told Tommy. "We know that Michael, but you shouldn't worry about me. I am tougher than I look." I replied, smiling as the teen looked at me. "Plus, if anything happened to me, they'd have to answer to Pol as well." I laughed. "You're a good kid, Michael. Evie and I think you're going to fit in well with the family and the company. Just give Polly a moment to adjust to having a son." Tommy added and I nodded, showing Michael I agreed. "She may have raised us lot, but we were already terrors. She just wants to make sure nothing happens to you." I finished.

* * *

"If you're alright doing that, I just need to have a quick word with Tommy." I told Michael after he had settled behind his desk. He nodded, opening some of the books in front of him. "If you need anything just come get me." I instructed him before walking out, leaving his door open. I walked down the hall and walked into Tommy's office, not bothering with knocking. "I need to talk to you about the Eden Club." I told Tommy, sitting in a chair next to his desk. "What about the Eden Club?" he asked, sitting back in his chair and lighting a cigarette.

"I thought you told Arthur to do everything legal through there." I said, watching his reaction. "I did." he confirmed. "Then why have we taken 600 pounds on olives?" I asked, "I mean, I'm not from London but that is a lot of money for some little fruits." I added. Tommy rolled his eyes. "Alright. I'll deal with it." he assured me. "Thank you." I replied, standing. "I wanted to talk to you actually, Eves." he said, causing me to sit back down. He was silent for a moment, working out the best way to say what he wanted to say.

"Is the baby Johns?" he asked, looking into my eyes. "Yes." I replied, without hesitation. "Are you sure of that?" he countered. "I am sure, Tommy. I would've been pregnant before the.. that night." I explained. He nodded slowly. "This baby will come out with Shelby blue eyes and devastating cheek bones, just like Lily." I laughed, standing up. "It might have your eyes." he laughed, the seriousness gone from his voice. "You Shelby's like everything your way. They'll be blue." I smiled. "Is Michael settled doing something?" he asked, standing. I nodded. "Good. I've called a Shelby meeting." he told me, before ushering me out of his office.

* * *

I followed Tommy into the house. He put a bottle and four glasses onto the table while I took off my coat. I sat in an armchair facing the front door as he got the fire started, warming the room. "Michael's got a lot of potential." I told him, crossing my legs as he lit a cigarette and started reading the paper. "That he does, just make sure he knows what he is doing and what he should and shouldn't be looking at." He muttered as the door opened.

I smiled at John, Polly and Arthur as they came in. John had Lily in his arms and he came over, passing her to me as he kissed my head. "Hiya, baby." I whispered, pulling the little girls hat off and starting to undo her coat. "Are you all right?" Polly asked, sitting in the chair next to me and warming her hands by the fire. I nodded, smiling at her as I pulled Lily's coat off, before placing her on the floor to let her crawl around. Tommy cleared his throat, putting his paper on the table and pouring out some of the alcohol.

"What is it? Just us?" Arthur asked, looking around. "Just us." Tommy confirmed. "Are we celebrating?" Polly asked, hope in her voice. "Just taste this." Tommy told us, handing me the quarter filled glass and the other half filled ones to his brothers and Polly. John shared a look with me as he and Arthur sat on the sofa. I took a small sip of the amber liquid as Arthur downed his. John was sniffing his and Polly had hers resting on her knee. Lily had reached her father and was using fistfuls of his trousers to pull herself up to standing.

"What do you think, Arthur?" Tommy asked, standing behind me. "Yeah, it's good. Good stuff, really nice. Too good for the Garrison. I suppose we could shift it to the toffs at the Eden Club. Why? What is it?" Arthur replied, turning the empty glass in his hand. "That is part of an export drive." Tommy told him. John and Arthur looked at each other, confused. "We now have a secure warehouse in Camden Town and secure passage to the Poplar Docks. So, on Monday morning, we'll be sending out our first export crate. A crate of Riley car spares bound for Halifax, Nova Scotia." Tommy explained.

"Where there's prohibition." I said, looking at Polly who just nodded back. "Yes, Evie, where there is prohibition. All over Canada and America, people are making their own booze in bathtubs. But rich people in New York, in Toronto and Boston are still paying a lot of money for the real stuff. So, on Monday, the first Shelby company crate will contain a thousand Riley carburettors. But hidden in the packing will be 500 bottles of the finest quality single malt Scotch whisky." he explained. Arthur and John were grinning at the plan while Polly had picked up the bottle to look at it. Lily was slowly making her way around the room, gripping onto whatever she could as she walked, occasionally braving a few unaided steps.

"And we, Shelby's, have a licence granted by the Minister Of The Empire himself, which means our crates won't be searched. And, Polly, all of the whisky will be packed at the docks, so Michael can do the books without being involved. Like I've been telling you all for a year now motor cars are the future." he finished.

"Right, all of you back to work." Tommy told us, looking around at us all before heading through to the kitchen. Polly and Arthur quickly stood, Polly going through to the kitchen and Arthur waiting for John. "Are you taking Lil?" John asked, standing and doing up his coat. "No, I need to do the wages with Michael. I can't watch her as well." I told him, looking up from my chair. "You did say you would have her all day." I reminded him, raising my eyebrow at him. "That's because I thought I'd be in the shop all day." he countered. "So what are you doing instead?" I asked and he glanced at Arthur. "You're planning on spending the afternoon in the Garrison?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows at him as I stood up.

"It's Friday, we were planning on knocking off a bit early." he admitted, crossing the room to me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled up at him as I wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning into his body as I went up on my tip toes. "Well, you'll have plenty of time to look after your daughter then." I told him, kissing his lips and pulling away from him. He groaned, tightening his arms around my waist. "What if I don't let you go?" he whispered, pressing another kiss to my lips. I looked around to see that Arthur and Lily were nowhere in sight. "Everyone is in the house, John." I laughed, looking up at him again. "But our house is empty." he replied, resting his forehead on mine.

I looked into his blue eyes as a cheeky grin grew on his face. I never could resist that smile. "Quickly. I've got to get back to the office." I told him, smiling back at him. He quickly unwound his arms from me, taking my hand instead. "Arthur! Watch Lil for 20 minutes!" he shouted, pulling me towards the door. "Make it 40!" I shouted, laughing as John pulled me from the house and across the road.


	39. Chapter 39

I leant against the windowsill in Michaels office. It was almost dark outside and Isaiah was sat in front of him, cigarette in hand as Michael counted out his wages. "Right. Day rate, seven shillings. Loading, unloading. Night rate, three. Total ten." Michael told him, jotting down the numbers in his book. Isaiah's eyes came to me. "I really am sorry about the other night, Evie." he told me with a nervous smile. "It's alright, Is. Don't worry about it." I smiled back. "So does this mean we are going to be seeing you less around here?" he asked, looking between me and Michael. "I'll still be around to keep an eye on you, Michael and Finn, don't you worry." I told him, laughing.

"Let's go and get a drink." he said, turning back to Michael. "No, I'm all right." he replied. "Come on, it's payday. Everybody has a drink on payday." Isaiah said, tucking his money into his waistcoat. "Not me." Michael ground out and I thought I saw his head turn towards me slightly. "You think your mum don't have a drink on payday? You think the Lord Almighty don't have a drink on payday? Man, it's on fire out there, women from the BSA offices, honest. They go out on their own without their men these days, in twos and threes now. Mickey, they go out in twos and threes and buy their own drinks. Evie, tell him!" Isaiah argued.

"Michael is old enough to decide if he wants to go for a drink or not." I laughed, pushing myself off the windowsill and walking towards the desk until I was stood beside Michael. "I'll tell you what, he's got a bit of work to do here but after I will point him in your direction. You'll be going to the Marquis?" I reasoned. He nodded in confirmation. "If he wants to come, he'll come. If not, you'll have a good night anyway." I finished. Isaiah rolled his eyes at this but stood. "I remember what you were like at our age, you and Ada going out all night and coming home the next morning. Make him come!" he told me before turning and leaving.

"You should go. It would be nice for you to spend some time with Isaiah. He's a good kid." I told Michael, turning so I was leaning against the desk. "I'm not interested in going out and talking to girls." he told me, not looking up from the book in front of him. "What are you interested in then?" I asked, causing him to look up at me. "What's your relationship with Tommy?" he asked, watching my face. "Tommy is my brother." I replied, placing my hands either side of me on the desk. "No, Arthur is your brother. You and Tommy, that's something else." he argued, standing.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "You're not as unreadable as you think." he told me, his body a few inches from mine. I looked away from him before looking back up at him through my eyelashes. "And what exactly do you think you are reading, Michael?" I asked, watching his face. "That you feel trapped. That day in the village is the most relaxed I've seen you. I was a complete stranger but you were more relaxed around me than you were around the family." he told me, searching my face as he spoke. I scoffed, looking away from him. "You don't know me as well as you think." I told him, avoiding his eyes. "I know more than you think." he replied and I felt his fingers brush across the top of my hand.

My eyes darted to his and we stood frozen for a moment, watching each other. I saw his eyes dart to my lips then back up to meet mine as he slowly leaned in. Then we both heard the door. "Evie!" Johns familiar voice called before talking to someone. Michael quickly sat back in his chair and leant over the books. I turned standing over him and pointed to something as John walked in, Lily in his arms. "Here you are. Nice office, Michael." John said, coming round the desk and kissing me. "Here I am." I smiled, kissing Lily's head.

"I told Pol we'd drop her round the house. Finn and Arthur are waiting in the Garrison for us." John told me, putting a toothpick back between his lips. "You should come with us, Michael." he added, turning to his cousin. "He's meeting Isaiah in the Marquis. I said we would show him where it was." I replied before Michael had chance. "The Maquis, eh? Isn't that where all the girls from the BSA offices go?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows at Michael. "And how would you know about that?" I asked, crossing my arms and raising my eyebrows at him. "It's all Isaiah fucking talks about." he laughed. I rolled my eyes and smiled at my husband.

* * *

"So it's as easy as that?" John asked, taking a sip from his drink and looking at Arthur. We were sat in the snug at the Garrison the Shelby boys laughing and playing cards. "Easy as that, John boy. London, you wouldn't believe it. Finn, stick your head in a bucket." Arthur laughed. "No." He replied, looking at his brother. "The women, John boy, the women. I've got this one, she's a dancer, right? She can do things with her.." Arthur trailed off looking at Finn. "If Finn would just piss off I'd explain a little bit better." he added. John put a hand on Finn's back, pushing him as if telling him to get out. "Do I need to remind you that you are a married man?" I said, elbowing Johns ribs and glaring up at him.

He chuckled, putting an arm around my shoulders. "Oh, come on, Evie. It's like war stories, you like hearing them but you wouldn't wanna fucking be there." he told me, pressing a kiss to my head. "Thin ice, mister. Very thin." I told him, raising my eyebrows at him. "Well, if it's so good, why are you here?" Finn asked, causing his brothers to laugh. "A decent pint." Arthur told him, picking up his drink. "The cockney's can't get that right." he added before taking a big mouthful. "He misses us, Finn, that's what it is." John told him.

The door opened and in came Michael and Isaiah, drinks in hands and massive grins on their faces. "Here they are, look, junior Peaky boys." Arthur laughed. I quickly noticed their bloodstained hands and sleeves as they sat down. "What's happened? You two been fighting?" I asked, indicating to their hands as John lit a cigar. Isaiah looked down but I could see the grin on Michael's face getting bigger. "Some idiots at the Marquis of Lorne. Tried to stop me and Isaiah from drinking, but it's all right. We fought them off." he began. Arthur and John shared a look. "Evie, we had to stand our ground and we did." he added, looking at me with a twinkle in his eye. He reminded me so much of John at that age.

"The Marquis, eh? Where's your dad?" Arthur asked, doing up his jacket and standing along with Finn and John. "Sit down, Finn." I demanded at the same time as John and Arthur pushed him back into his seat. "Preaching." Isaiah replied, looking up at Arthur. "Right." Arthur said as John bent down to kiss me, grabbing his hat off the seat next to me before leaving with Arthur. "Don't nick any of me chips, Finn!" John called on his way out. "Where are you going?" Michael asked them. "We won't be long." Arthur told him as Michael's eyes flickered to me.

"Where are they going?" he asked me as the door closed. "The Marquis of Lorne, Michael. You don't fuck with the Peaky Blinders. Even the baby ones." I told him, crossing my arms across my chest. "Shame. It was a nice pub." Isaiah said, picking up his drink. The realisation hit Michael as he looked between me, Finn and Isaiah.

* * *

It was a few nights later that Michael and Arthur got arrested. Polly was going through cigarettes like there was no tomorrow while we waited for Tommy to join us. "Tommy will get them out. Won't he?" Finn asked from beside me, his voice barely a whisper. I turned to look at the teenager and nodded. "We will sort it, Finn. Don't worry." I told him, squeezing his arm. Polly scoffed loudly from the kitchen.

I looked at John as the door opened and slammed shut again. Tommy came in, ignoring Polly as he walked passed her and placing his hands behind his back as he turned to John. "John?" he asked, coming to a stop by the table. "The coppers have lifted ten of our men in Camden Town, the rest of them are on the run." John started as I walked over to him, resting a hand on his shoulder and watching Tommy. "Tom, they've taken Michael." Finn told him, quietly. "Business first." Tommy dismissed, raising a hand to him and looking at me. "Are you okay? You don't look well." he said, watching me. "I'm fine. Just morning sickness." I replied, running a hand over my stomach. He nodded and I watched as Polly came into the room. "They took Michael last night." Polly told Tommy. "I said business first." Tommy stopped her, putting a hand up to her. "They picked him up.." Polly started. "Polly, business first!" Tommy demanded, raising his voice. She went silent as he turned back to John.

"John?" he asked, the impatience in his voice obvious. "They took all our whisky, so no doubt they'll be supping that for Christmas. They've impounded all our vans, put their own locks on the warehouse. The Eden Club and all our pubs have been raided by the coppers and handed back to Sabini and Solomons. The Black Country boys think it was Arthur killed Billy because that's what the coppers told them. So there'll be no more free passes for our whisky boats." John explained. "I don't give a fuck about whisky. I don't give a fuck about Billy Kitchen. I want my son out of prison. Now." Polly demanded, glaring at Tommy.

"Tommy, Johnny Dogs came to me this morning. The Lees are still kin." I told him. "The bloody Lees?!" Polly shouted at me. "They can give us men, Polly!" I told her, trying my best not to shout back at her. "We don't need more fucking men! It's men that have done the damage! It is men fighting like cockerels that have put us here in the first place." she shouted. "Why are you shouting at me? I am not the fucking enemy." I told her, staring her down. "Evie, take up their offer. We need the men." Tommy told me, drawing my attention to him.

I could see Polly shaking her head out of the corner of my eye. She walked to Tommy, getting in his face before speaking. "I thought you were the man in charge here. Clearly, I was wrong. If Michael ever gets out of prison, I am taking him away from this family. For good. This life is bad." she told him before walking to Finn. "This life is all bad." she repeated, taking his arm and pulling him with her. "Aunt Pol, what are you doing?" he asked, looking at me for back up. "Shut up and walk." she demanded, leading him from the room.

Tommy sank into a chair as we heard the door open and close. John moved his arm so it was around my legs, his hand on my thigh. "Why did you send Arthur, Tom? To meet Solomons. Why didn't I go?" I asked. Tommy put his head in his hands for a moment. "I thought it was a good idea. I wanted Arthur to take some more responsibility in the business and you can't keep traveling to London in your condition." he said before sighing and lifting his head to look at us. "Evie, I want you to go visit Michael. They should let you in if you tell them he's your husband. Let him know I am doing what I can. John, you go visit our brother. Tell him the same." he told us, effectively dismissing us.


	40. Chapter 40

The next morning I walked into the prison. My long hair was braided down my back, wearing no make up and the smaller than usual heels helped me look younger than I was. I looked around, feigning nervousness as I approached the desk. "Excuse me, sir.." I said, looking up at the man and fiddling with the hem of my sleeve. "I'm here to see Michael Gray, sir." I told him. "Name." he demanded, not bothering to look at me. "Evie Gray. I mean, Evelyn Gray. Michael is my husband." I stuttered, looking around again with wide eyes. "Wait there." he said, bored as he went into a back office.

I stood there for around five minutes before he came back. "Go down the hall, room three. He'll be out in five minutes." the man told me, this time looking at me. "Thank you, sir." I said, still fiddling with my sleeve and walked down to where he pointed.

I waited in the room for what felt like an eternity before they brought Michael in. I stood as the door opened and he walked in, hands in chains and a guard either side of him. Michael watched me with intensity as they undid the shackles. Finally free, he quickly crossed the room to me, engulfing me in his arms as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I buried my head in his neck and I was aware of the two guards still stood there. "I told them we were married to get in here." I whispered in his ear before pulling away to look at him.

"Are you okay?" I asked, loud enough for the guards to hear. He searched my face for a moment before leaning in and crashing his lips to mine. I froze for a minute, unsure how to react before melting into the kiss. My eyes fluttered closed and my hands went to the nape of his neck, my fingers playing with the blond hair there. His hands were on the small of my back and my waist, holding me to him as he deepened the kiss. There was smoke on his tongue. His lips were confident but the hands on me were unsure.

"Young love, eh?" A familiar Irish voice said, pulling me out of my thoughts and away from Michael. Michael turned to look over his shoulder at the newcomer, his hands still on my waist. "You think you could just walk into my prison, Mrs Shelby?" Campbell asked as I looked around Michael, moving my hands to rest on his arms. I watched the Irish man as he walked towards us.

Michael must have sensed the tension as he turned further, blocking my body with his. "Move, boy." Campbell demanded, Michael stayed where he was and Campbell sighed, signalling to the two guards. "No!" I cried out as the men came forward and grabbed Michael, pulling him away from me and punching him in the stomach. "Leave him alone." I told Campbell as he came closer to me. My eyes widened as his hand went to my throat, pushing me against the wall and grinning into my face. He wasn't cutting off my air but I knew he would if I fought back.

"That's the second man I've seen you with and neither of them were your husband." Campbell told me, a smirk on his face. "And you cried Tommys name so sweetly that night you must've practiced that before, I bet that left him shivering for days. I know it did for me." he added. I looked at the man with disgust, trying to shove him away from me but earning a slap around the face that sent me crashing to the ground. I heard Michael shouting my name before blows landing on skin. "C'mon, I don't want you on the floor." Campbell said, grabbing my arm and pulling me up, smashing my head against the wall. My eyes quickly found Michael who was still struggling against the guards, fresh cuts on his face.

"My God, you looked beautiful that night." Campbell said, brushing a curl away from my face. The realisation hit me. "You watched, didn't you?" I asked, searching his face. "I was intrigued about what you would do. I never expected you to just lie there and take it. I expected a bit more fight from you." he told me, dragging his finger down my face. I fought the emotion in my face, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

We stood in silence for a few moments before Campbell spoke again. "As lovely as all this is. And as much as I want to hear you crying Michaels name like you did for Tommy that night, his mother has already bargained for his release." he told me, feigning sadness. My eyes flickered to Michael who looked at me with concerned eyes. "What did she tell you in return?" I asked, my eyes going back to Campbell. "Well, it's not what she said but what she did, Mrs Shelby. That Polly Shelby is quite a woman and she was so willing. Eager even." the guards laughed as Michael fought against them once more, knowing what Polly had done to secure the release of her son.

"Michael, stop." I demanded and surprisingly, the teenager did what I told him. "You and Mr Gray are free to go, Mrs Shelby. But I do hope we will see each other soon." Campbell told me, kissing my cheek before releasing the grip on my throat and leaving with the other two guards. I sank to the floor as the door closed behind them and Michael was quickly beside me, pulling my head into his chest. My hand went to the side of his face and I instinctively pulled him down to me, pressing my lips to his once more as he held me.

No. This wasn't right. I pulled away from Michael and looked up into his stormy grey eyes. I didn't want grey eyes. I wanted blue. I quickly looked away from Michael, gazing across the room. "We've gotta get out of here." I told him, staring into space. He stood, pulling me up with him and hugging me once more. "It'll be okay, Eves." he told me, before taking my hand and leading me from the room.

* * *

Polly paused as we left the prison, her eyes going wide at mine and Michael's bruised faces. I put a hand on Michael's shoulder as he lit a cigarette, resisting the urge to rest my cheek on his arm. He patted my hand before moving towards Polly. "You need cream on them cuts or they'll go bad." she told him. There was a moment of silence. "The screws told me why I've been freed. They told me what you did. They thought it was funny. Maybe it is." he said before turning to me. I looked at Polly as I walked up to them. "I need to speak to Tommy." I told her before walking off with Michael, threading my arm through his.

"Hey! Finn! Is John in there?" I called, walking down Watery Lane fighting tears. "Evie? What's happened?" He asked, concern in his face. "Is he in there, Finn?" I demanded, getting closer to him. "Yeah, Evie. John's in there. What's wrong?" He said following me into the shop.

My eyes scanned the room and I quickly found Lily in Tommy's arms. I crossed the room on shaky legs, ignoring the various looks and greetings from the men. "Give her to me, Tommy." I demanded, stopping in front of him and holding my arms out. He was grinning until he saw me, his face dropping at the sight of the blossoming bruises. "Evie, what happened?" He asked, looking down at me with concern and bringing a hand to my cheek. "Just give me my fucking daughter, Thomas." I told him, pushing his hand away from me.

"Evie, what's happened?" Finn's voice came from behind me. "Mumma." Lily called, a small frown on her face and holding her hands out to me. I quickly took her from Tommy's reluctant arms and cradled her into my chest, balancing her on my hip and wrapping my arms around her. "Did you know he was going to be there?" I asked Tommy, looking up at him with angry eyes as a tear slid down my cheek. He looked confused for a moment. "Campbell. Did you know he was at the prison?" I asked, reiterating what I was talking about. "No, I didn't." He admitted, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well, he knew I was going to be." I told him. "Actually, I'm pretty sure he was the one that told them to let me in to see Michael." I added. Tommy looked lost for words as I looked up at him but I could see the pain behind his skillfully masked eyes. "He stood there and watched. That night. He told me that us calling to each other, me screaming your name for help and you being powerless to do anything was like music to his ears. He fucking enjoyed it." I told him, tears spilling from my eyes.

Tommy raised his hands to go to comfort me but I know he was aware of the watchful eyes around us. "Evie!" John called from behind me, a grin in his voice, oblivious to the situation but I could hear him getting closer. "I can't do this anymore." I told Tommy, my voice barely above a whisper as it broke.

John was closer now and he must've seen the pain in his brothers face as the worry was evident in his voice. "Eve, Tommy, what's wrong?" He asked, still walking closer. I gave Tommy a final look before turning to my husband whose face went from confused to worried to angry in a split second. "What the fuck has happened now?" He asked, brushing a tear from my cheek and turning my face to look at the bruising along my jaw.

"I want to go home, John. I can't do this." I told him, looking up at him through wet eyelashes and willing my voice not to break again. I shifted Lily on my hip as her hand came up to meet John's on my face. His eyes searched mine for a moment, I could see the anger melting away at my confession and sadness and protectiveness setting in.

Without glancing at Tommy, John put his arm around my shoulder. "You need to send someone round to the Jesus house. Michael is there and he does not like Polly right now." I told Tommy without looking back before leaving with John.

* * *

**A/N What did you guys think of Evie/Michael? I just wrote this without thinking and this is what came out! I wasn't sure if you guys were going to like it so please please please review and let me know what you thought!**


	41. Chapter 41

I had no idea what I was doing once we had walked through the front door but I knew that I needed to get the hell out of Birmingham. John had taken Lily out of my arms so I could remove my coat. I kicked my shoes off at the bottom of the stairs, taking the steps two at a time as I ran upstairs to our bedroom. "Evie!" John called and I could hear him close behind me. "I can't be here anymore, John. I can't." I told him, climbing onto my stool to get down some suitcases from the wardrobe.

He was quickly beside me, taking the suitcases off me and throwing them on the bed. He then turned to me, holding my arm as I jumped down from the stool. He kept his hand on my forearm, making me stop in front of him. "Eve, tell me what happened at the prison." he demanded, bending his knees so he was almost eye level with me. I couldn't fight the tears any longer. "He watched. That night he could have stopped it all but he just watched. He did nothing to help me or Tommy and he enjoyed it. He fucking enjoyed it. He told me that he enjoyed watching." I told John, my eyes blurring from the tears as I rambled on.

"Who watched what?" he asked, his voice deadly as I realised what I had said. I blinked away the blurriness and looked into his face. My eyes darted around the room. "Where's Lily?" I asked, sniffing. "She's in her room. Who watched what, Evie?" he demanded, searching my face. I watched him for a moment, fresh tears forming. "We lied to you." I whispered, my voice breaking. His brow furrowed. "About what?" he asked, his own voice barely above a whisper. "About the night Tommy and I got attacked. Campbell didn't stop Sabinis men in time." I told him, searching his face as he pieced together what I was saying.

His hands were suddenly gone from my arms. "John." I whispered as he took a step away from me, straightening. I reached for him but his expression told me not to. "Please, John." I whispered, my heart breaking. "Wait there." he demanded, his voice deadly as he turned to the door. "John, please!" I shouted after him, he paused. "I need my husband, not John fucking Shelby." I told his back, my voice breaking. He didn't say another word to me as he left.

My world tore in two as I sank to the floor, sobbing. My back hit the wardrobe as I brought my knees up under my chin, tears streaming down my face as I wrapped my arms around my legs and put my head on my knees. I couldn't control my crying as the sobs ripped through me. I couldn't think straight as my mind focused on John's face, his reaction, over and over again.

Suddenly, there were arms around me. I momentarily stopped crying and I looked up as someone pulled me into their lap. I searched Johns face as he cradled me into his lap and chest. "I've got you, Eve. You're safe." he whispered, kissing my head. I dissolved into tears again, letting out all the pain and heartache from the last few months as I rested my head on his chest and grabbed a fistful of his jacket.

* * *

I jolted awake, unsure where I was as the arms around me tightened. "Hey, hey. I'm here." John whispered, pressing his lips to my forehead. I tilted my head up to meet his lips, pressing them to mine gently. John stroked my hair as I pulled away again, taking in my surroundings. We were on our bed, in our room, in our house. I sighed contentedly before noticing the setting sun out of the window. "I've slept all day?" I asked, my voice croaky. "Yeah, you needed it." John told me, handing me a glass of water. "And you stayed with me all day?" I asked, sitting up and taking a sip. "Of course." he told me, stroking my back.

"Where's Lily?" I asked, turning to look at him as I ran a hand through my hair. "She's with Tommy and Finn. They're going to look after her until tomorrow. That's where I went earlier." he told me with a small smile. "Thank you." I whispered. "I'd do anything for you, Eve." he replied, sincerity in his voice. "You just gotta talk to me, alright?" he added, bringing a hand to my face. I nodded against it, gently kissing the bottom of his palm.

"How bout I do you a nice bath?" he asked, searching my face. "Only if you join me." I told him, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his lips. "I think that can be arranged." he grinned, pressing his lips to mine once more. I smiled up at him as he released my face and stood, stretching before leaving. I laid back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling for a moment before stretching. I turned my head, looking out the window at the dusky clouds that passed over the houses. I closed my eyes for a moment, savouring the unusual quietness of the house.

"Hey." John called gently from the doorway. I opened my eyes and turned towards the door. "I fell asleep again." I smiled, stretching again. "I know." he smiled, "Your bath is ready." he told me. I nodded at him, sitting up. I got off the bed and padded over to him, going onto my tiptoes to press my lips to his. "Thank you." I whispered, pressing my lips to his again. "I'm just going to go over the road. Get some stuff for tea." he told me, brushing his hand down my forearm. "I'll be waiting." I told him, pulling him down for a final kiss before leaving him in the doorway.

I slowly sank into the warm welcoming water. The steam was slowly filling the room and it was definitely what I needed. I traced my finger over my slightly swollen stomach as I let the water warm my muscles. I leant back in the tub, leaning my head on the edge as the baby kicked my hand. "You're so loved, my little baby. You've got three amazing uncles who will spoil you rotten. Two crazy aunties that will fight for you no matter what. Two amazing cousins. A brilliant big sister and an amazing father. You'll want for nothing." I said, closing my eyes.

"You forgot his beautiful, intelligent, sexy mother." John's voice came from the doorway. I opened my eyes and smiled at my husband. He was leaning against the door frame, his hands in his pockets and a toothpick between his lips. His intense gaze was enough to melt me as he watched me. "You're wearing too many clothes." I told him, raising my eyebrows at him. "You just want to get me naked, Mrs Shelby." he laughed, coming into the room. I pretended to think about it for a moment. "Yes. Yes, I do." I replied, grinning. He chuckled, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Let me help you wash your hair first." he told me, removing his jacket and rolling up his sleeves. I sat forward obediently, pulling the wet fabric tie from my hair. I ran my fingers through my curls, trying to undo the damp braid. John came over, making quick work of unwrapping the wet hair. He then picked up the nearby cup and started pouring water over my dark curls. "Head back." he told me. I did what he told me, angling my head so I was looking up at his blue eyes as he worked.

"Thank you." I whispered as he rinsed the suds from my hair. "For what?" he asked, his eyes coming to mine. "For being my husband." I smiled. "For being Lily's father and being my John." I added, watching his face. He paused for a moment, watching me before pressing his lips gently to mine. "I love you and I love Lily and I will always be your John." he told me, resting his forehead on mine. "Sometimes I need to be John fucking Shelby but I will never stop being there for you and the kids." he added. "My God, I love you." I smiled, pressing my lips to his.

The kiss was gentle at first but quickly deepened. John discarded the cup and reached into the water, making me squeal as he picked me up. I smiled against his lips as I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He didn't seem to care as my body soaked his waistcoat and trousers. He slowly started walking towards the door, his lips trailing down my jaw and neck. I lifted my chin to allow him better access as his hands on my back held my body to his. He bit along my collarbones before dropping me onto our bed.

I brought myself up onto my elbows and looked up at him with heavy eyes as he undid his waistcoat and shirt, dropping them both to the floor. John quickly got on top of me, pressing me back down to the bed as I pulled his undershirt up and over his head. I ran my hands appreciatively down his toned chest and stomach. "John? Evie?" A voice called from the stairs and John groaned loudly above me as I let out a giggle. "For fuck sake!" he muttered, getting off me and picking up his undershirt before leaving.

I could hear him talking to someone as I sat up, picking Johns shirt up from the floor and slipping into it. I could tell John was agitated, probably for the interruption more than the actual conversation. I stood up and finished doing the buttons on the shirt, leaving the top two undone as it fell to the middle of my thigh. I knew it must've been family to just walk into the house like that so I padded out into the hallway.

"Hi, Finn." I greeted, smiling at the teenager as I leaned against the wall. "Hey, Eve. You feeling better?" he replied, looking between me and John. "Yeah, thank you." I responded. "I just came over to get some stuff for Lil." he told me. "Her bear is in her cot, make sure you take that." I told him, pointing towards her room. "I'm going to go and start tea." I said to John, looking up at him with a lazy smile. "Alright, I'll be down in a minute." he replied, bending down to kiss my lips before I went downstairs.

Once downstairs, I went through to the living room. I put the gramophone on, the soft music of the Nutcracker ballet filled the room and I smiled to myself as I went into the kitchen. I could still hear the melodious music as I went about prepping the meat and various vegetables John had brought over. "Bye, Evie!" Finn called from the hallway. "See you later, Finn." I called back before going back to humming along to the music. "Now where were we?" John asked from behind me. Before I could answer he had picked me up, turning me and sitting me on the table with him stood between my legs. I let out a laugh as he pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

**A/N Thought we needed some John/Evie time. Let me know what you think!**


	42. Chapter 42

The Epsom races was a few days later and, despite Arthur still being in prison, Tommy's plan was still pushing forward. "Are you sure this is a good idea without Arthur?" I asked John lowly as he counted out some cash and put it in a bag, making sure the rest of the men couldn't hear. "Tommy wants everything to go ahead as planned." he told me, downing his drink before taking his revolver off the table and kissing Lily's head. She squirmed in my arms and I moved her so she was sitting on my other hip. "It'll be alright. Trust me." he assured me, kissing me deeply before putting a lit cigar between his lips and leaving the gated room.

I followed him out and stood to one side as he locked it back up. "Who are we?" he shouted, riling up the waiting men. "Small Heath Rifles!" they chanted back. "Let's go!" he told them, a grin in his voice as he shouted. He pinched Finns cheek as the men filed out, turning to give me a wink over his shoulder as he followed the shouting men with his brother. The room was oddly silent as he slammed the door behind him.

"Well, it's just you and me, babe." I smiled at Lily as the door opened from the kitchen. "Polly." I greeted. I think she was still angry at me. "What are you and Lily doing today?" she asked, going to the gated room and unlocking it, going straight for the safe. "Not a lot. Might go down to the Bull Ring and do a bit of shopping. What about you?" I asked, following her into the room. "I am going to the races, Evelyn." she told me, matter-of-fact. "Epsom?" I asked, incredulous. "Yup. I'm not going to let those men have all the fun." she told me, not looking up.

"I'm coming with you." I told her, shifting Lily on my hip. "It's no place for a baby, Evelyn." she told me, finally looking up at me. "I'll drop her off with Eliza on the way, she said she'd want a bit of practice." I told her, firmly. "I am going, Polly." I added. She watched me for a moment. "Well, you better get a nice dress on, my Evie." she grinned. "I've just got to drop this basket off for Michael then I will meet you at the station." she told me. I hadn't seen Michael since that day, telling Tommy that I needed a few days off from the offices and work. I nodded at her, unsure of what to say at the mention of his name.

* * *

Stepping into Epsom was like stepping into a completely different world. There were people everywhere and I quickly got separated from Polly who told me that she had some business to take care of before sauntering off. "Evie!" a familiar voice called and I quickly turned to be pulled into Adas arms. "Hey, Ada." I smiled as she pulled away from me. "You look amazing." she cooed, resting a hand on my swollen stomach. "Says you!" I laughed, looking her up and down. "Oh, shush." she laughed, brushing me off. "James, come meet Evie." she called behind her. "James?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at my sister. "He's my lodger." she told me, narrowing her eyes at me as I noticed the slender man walking over. "Is that what they're calling it?" I whispered before grinning at the man.

"Hey, I'm Ada's sister, Evie." I introduced, holding my hand out for him to shake. "James. Ada has told me a lot about you." he replied, shaking my hand. "Don't believe a word she says." I laughed, glancing at her from the corner of my eye. They both laughed as James released my hand. "Are you here with John?" Ada asked, looking around and trying to spot her brother. "Um.. yeah. He's around here somewhere. You know what him and Tommy are like." I laughed, dismissively. Over James' shoulder, I saw someone that I did not want to see. "You two better go and find a good spot to watch." I told the pair, bringing my eyes back to them. "Find that brother of mine then come see us." Ada told me, kissing my cheek before leaving with James in tow.

"Evelyn!" A cockney voice greeted me. I looked up into the face of Alfie Solomons. I raised an eyebrow at him, crossing my arms against my chest as he stopped in front of me. "What's with the face, eh?" he asked, searching my face. "Maybe the fact that you betrayed my family. A good man is dead because of you and my brother is in prison thanks to you." I replied, my voice steely. "Ah, come on, mate. That's just business, yeah. Nasty business we are in, love." he told me. I rolled my eyes at the man. "You didn't have to do that. You didn't have to betray us." I told him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go find my husband." I added, turning without giving him a chance to protest. "Goodbye, Mr Solomons." I called over my shoulder before ascending the nearby stairs.

The betting office upstairs was busy but she stuck out like a sore thumb and I couldn't help but roll my eyes as she approached. "Evie.." Grace started, worry in her eyes. "I don't want to talk to you." I told her, trying to push past her. "Evie, have you seen Thomas. I think he's in danger." she told me, holding my arm. "It's Tommy, Grace. He's always in bloody danger." I retorted, pulling my arm from her grip. "Please, Evie. I'm pregnant." She told me. "That's nice for you." I scoffed. "It's Tommy's." she added. "That was stupid of him." I replied, a hard look on my face. "I don't know what you are doing here, Grace, but I am not about to exchange pregnancy tips and braid your hair just because you're carrying Tommy's bastard." I told her, sternly before walking away from her.

I could see the fighting down on the track from the balcony. I quickly spotted John and Arthur. John had his arm around a bookmakers neck while Arthur burned, what I assumed was, the mans license. Even from where I stood, I could see the wild look in John's eye as he threw the man to the floor, kicking him for good measure. I tore my eyes away from the scene and saw Tommy sneaking off somewhere. I quickly followed him, pushing my way down the stairs and trying to keep track of where he was going.

I hung back when I saw three policemen grabbing hold of him. He went surprisingly calmly as I walked around the nearby stall to cut in front of them. Two of them were holding him while the other one was putting handcuffs around his wrist. His face was blank but I could see the flash of fear in his eyes as they started walking with him.

I caught Tommy's eyes as they were leading him away but I knew better than to say anything. "You're now a prisoner of the Red Right Hand." one of the men said, pushing him towards an awaiting car. I could see the panic rising in Tommy's eyes as they approached the vehicle. I stepped out from where I was standing. "Sorry, sir!" I apologised as I bumped into one of them. "Think I've had too many bubbles." I laughed, feigning drunkness. "It's okay, ma'am." He replied in a bad Irish accent, adjusting his hat and letting me have a good look at his face. "My apologies." I smiled, stepping to the side for them.

As soon as they walked passed, I spotted Finn. "Hey!" I shouted, walking towards him. "What are you doing here?" he asked, as I walked closer. "Why are you not with one of your brothers?" I replied, raising my eyebrows at him. "I was being the look out but I can't find any of them now." he told me. I searched his face for a moment. "Alright, let's go find John and Arthur." I told him, threading my arm through his elbow as we walked into the crowd.

"Well, isn't this fucking cozy." I said, as we approached the table where John, Lizzie and Arthur were sat. Lizzie and John were hugging but quickly pulled away when I spoke. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" John asked, standing and gesturing for me to sit in his seat. "Why? Ruined your moment?" I asked, staying standing. "I don't see the same thing in your eyes as Tommy." Lizzie said, looking up at John. "You should get out. You both should." she told us. I glanced at John, raising an eyebrow.

"Where is Tommy anyway?" Arthur asked, looking around. "He's been put in the back of a car by some Irish." I told them, nonchalantly. "What? Where are they?" Arthur shouted, standing up and grabbing the tops of my arms. "Arthur, it's fine! I recognised one of them. I went to fucking school with him. He's a fucking Birmingham lad. Tommy will be fine!" I told him, looking into his eyes. "Trust me. Tommy may not know it. But he'll be fine!" I assured him. "Fuck sake, Evie. Nearly gave a man a fucking heart attack." he chuckled, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into his chest.

* * *

Later that evening, it was carnage in the shop. Our very own private Peaky Blinder celebration party. "I wanna fucking marry you." John slurred, wrapping his arms around me. "We are married, my love." I laughed, resting my hands on his forearms. "Oh, yeah. But I want to marry you again. And again. And again." he told me, his eyes twinkling. "And I want to have ten kids." he added, punctuating his sentence with a nod. "Ten?" I asked, my eyebrows raised. He nodded at me before bringing his lips down to mine. "I fucking love you, Evelyn Shelby." he told me once we broke apart. "And I love you, John." I replied with a smile.

"Well, all right!" Arthur shouted, bringing us both out of our happy bubble. We turned to see him standing on a chair and grinning at the room. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to raise a toast!" he told us, raising his glass. The whole room cheered and I got jostled into John. "Hey! Fucking watch it!" he threatened, pushing whoever it was that had crashed into us. "To the Small Heath Rifles." Arthur said and the room chanted it back. "To the Lee boys…" Arthur continued, a cheer went around the room, I quickly caught Uncle Razs eye who winked back.

"And to the Peaky fucking Blinders." Arthur finished, earning the loudest cheer of the night. Everyone downed their drinks at his words. John drank most of his before offering me the last mouthful which I gladly took, grinning up at him as he kissed my head. "Who's gonna stop us, eh?" Arthur shouted and another round of shouting went around the room.

* * *

**A/N So that's the end of Season 2! What did you all think? Please leave a review and favourite :)**


	43. Chapter 43

I walked into the official offices, a pit in my stomach as I dreaded the conversation I was about to have. I knew Tommy wasn't here and Lizze was off today so it would just be me and Michael in the office. I knocked on Michael's closed door and waited impatiently, tapping my foot lightly. "Come in." his voice called, and I took a deep breath before walking through the door. "Hey, can we talk?" I asked, watching his reaction closely. He looked up, surprised that it was me. "Of course." he said, putting his pen down and standing.

I watched him as he came round the desk and stood in front of me. He watched me with intense eyes that showed buried hope. "It's about the other day. At the prison." I started. He nodded, putting his hands in his pockets. "You know nothing could happen between us, don't you?" I asked him, searching his face. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Is this why you came here? To let me down gently?" he asked, his eyes turned stormy.

"Come on, Michael. I'm married to your cousin. A Peaky fucking Blinder. What did you think was going to happen?" I told him, brow furrowing. "I'm a fucking Blinder. Tell me you don't feel anything for me." he begged taking a step closer to me. "I love John, Michael." I told him, having to look up at him now. "That's not what I said." he countered. "I'm having my second child with my husband. I'm not just going to throw that all away for a teenager, Michael." I argued.

"I fucking hate seeing you with him. He doesn't love you. Not like I do. He fucking cheated on you for Christ sake, Eves." he responded, his voice raising in anger. "He does love me. I cheated on him as well, remember? I do like you, Michael. You are a sweet kid and you could make a girl really happy." I told him, raising my hand to his cheek. "I could make you happy." he told me, eyes boring into mine. "I know you want to get out of here. We can go get Lily and get on a train. I'll look after you, all of you." he begged, bringing his hands up to either side of my face.

"I can't, Michael. I can't take John's children away from him. He is a good man and a good husband. Please, I need you to understand that." I replied, looking into his eyes. Suddenly his lips were on mine. I pushed him away from me as a sharp pain shot through my body. I doubled over in pain as I grabbed my stomach and cried out. Michael seemed frozen as I sank to the floor. "Get Polly or John." I told him, sitting on the floor and clutching my stomach. "Go, Michael!" I shouted at him, fighting back tears.

* * *

"You've got to stay in bed and off your feet as much as possible for the remainder of your pregnancy." Anne told me as John pulled the duvet up and over me. "But I've got to work and I've got Lily to look after." I protested, earning a glare from Polly. "The heartbeat is strong but any more stress and you will lose this baby, Evelyn." Anne told me sternly, I frowned up at John as he sat next to me. "Don't worry. We will make sure she's nice and calm." Polly assured the woman before showing her out.

"I can't stay in bed for five months. There's too much to do." I told John, my brow furrowing. "You and the baby are the priority. We will all help out." he told me, brushing a curl from my face. I frowned at him again as Polly came back into the room. "Right, you heard her. You're to stay in bed until that baby makes an appearance." she told me sternly, hands on hips. "If I don't die of boredom first." I grumbled at her, crossing my arms against my chest. "We will all take turns sitting with you and I'm sure Tommy will buy half the bookstore for you." she replied, softening slightly as she went over everything in her head.

"Great. So I'm going to be the family invalid for the next five months." I responded, rolling my eyes. "I love you but I want to fucking strangle you sometimes." Polly told me before turning. "I'll go let Tommy know what is going on and I'll come back." she added over her shoulder before leaving. I put my head back on the pillow in frustration. "It'll fly by, Eve. You can boss us all around from the comfort of our bed." John told me, kissing my head.

* * *

It did not fly by. Three months into my house arrest, I was planning my escape and trying to get Finn and Isaiah on board was harder than anticipated. "I just need you to make a distraction." I told the pair who were sat on the end of the bed. "How do you expect us to do that?" Finn laughed. "I don't know!" I replied. "You're meant to think of that." I laughed, rubbing a hand over my stomach. "So you want us to distract Arthur, Polly, John and Tommy while you sneak out?" Isaiah confirmed, looking at me seriously. "Exactly! Isaiah's got it." I said, pointing at the teen.

"Do you think our lives would be worth living if we did that?" Finn laughed, raising an eyebrow at me. "No, it wouldn't, Finn." Tommy's voice came from the hallway. I groaned. "This is a private escape council meeting." I told Tommy as he came into the room. "Well, I'm just in time then. I'm breaking you out." he told me, putting his hands in his pockets. "Excuse me?" I asked, not wanting to sound too hopeful. "Help Evie find some shoes and a jacket, Finn." Tommy commanded, lighting a cigarette.

"You're being serious?" I asked, my eyes going wide. He nodded. "Don't mess with me, Thomas. I am a woman on the edge." I told him, pointing a finger at him. He laughed, putting his hands up in mock surrender. "I swear, I am taking you outside." he chuckled. I cheered, jumping off the bed. Well, as much as a seven months pregnant lady can and went towards the wardrobe. "Tell Finn what you want." Tommy told me, leaning against the door frame. I narrowed my eyes at Tommy. "There are some riding boots in the bottom, they'll do." I told Finn, pointing at the wardrobe.

He quickly got them for me, handing them to me as I sat on the edge of the bed. Isaiah laughed as I realised I couldn't put them on. I threw a pillow at the teenager, scowling at him as he laughed harder. "Come here." Tommy laughed, coming over and kneeling in front of me. My foot jolted as his finger brushed a ticklish spot. "You're still ticklish on your feet then." Tommy laughed, slipping one of the boots on and tying the laces. "Don't you dare, Thomas." I told him, giving him a stern look.

He looked up at me as he purposely ran a finger up the centre of the sole of my foot, earning a squeal and nearly a kick in the face. "Thomas!" I shouted, laughing. The three of them laughed as he slipped on my other boot, lacing it tightly then offering me his hand to stand. "What have you told John? What if he comes to see me?" I asked as he lead me out of the bedroom and down the stairs. "I've got it covered, Eves. Don't worry." he told me, heading for the front door. "Shouldn't we at least go out the back?" I asked as Tommy took my coat from the hook and helped me into it. "The front will be fine." he told me, taking my hand again and opening the door.

Finn and Isaiah were close behind as we stepped onto the street. I frowned as I came face to face with Arthur, Polly, Michael and John. "What now?" I stage whispered to Tommy who just chuckled back. "We thought it would be nice to go for a drive." John told me, shifting Lily on his side as he pushed away from the car he was leaning on. I narrowed my eyes at my family. "What's going on?" I asked, glancing around at them. "Do you want to go back to your room?" Polly asked, raising an eyebrow. I quickly shook my head. "Then shut up and get in." she told me, turning and taking Lily off John before climbing into the front car.

"Come on, you're in this one." Tommy told me, leading me to the second car. John climbed in first, turning and holding out his hand as Tommy put a hand on my back to steady me as Finn climbed in the front. Isaiah, Michael and Arthur climbed into the front car and Tommy climbed into the driver's seat as John put his arm around me. "Where are we going?" I asked as Arthur and Tommy began driving. They all ignored me. I narrowed my eyes at the brothers but I decided to drop it, resting both my hands on my stomach as I settled in for the drive.

We had just gotten out of Birmingham when John took a spare tie out of his pocket. "Come here." he told me, unwrapping his arm from me and moving to blindfold me. "What's going on?" I asked, frowning at him. "We want it to be a surprise. Now shut up and turn around." he told me. I searched his face for a moment before doing what I was told, putting a hand on John's leg as the world went dark.

I don't know how long we drove for before pulling to a stop. I could hear the voices of the rest of the family as I heard Tommy get out then the door next to me opening. "Is that Ada?" I asked, turning my head to where the voice was coming from. John held my hand out as I felt hands on my waist. John guided both my hands to someone's shoulders as I was lifted out of the car and placed gently on the floor. I could hear everyone talking but couldn't make out any particular conversations. The hands from my waist disappeared, my hands falling to my side, and were replaced by two hands on my shoulders.

"We know these past few months have been hard on you, Eves. But we wanted you to know how much we do appreciate you and we want you and John to be happy together." Tommy said from somewhere to my right. "Oh good. I'm probably not going to be executed then." I replied, deadpan and I heard Polly muttering. "We've all been working hard to get this ready for you and we hope you will make many memories here." Tommy finished, ignoring my previous statement.

I blinked a few times as the blindfold was removed. Once my eyes had adjusted to the light, I realised where we were. We were at mine and Johns cottage. However, now it was all fixed and looked like new. My eyes widened as I took in the amazing stone building. I was speechless as I took in the tamed gardens and repaired walls. "You did all this for me?" I asked, still taking in the building. "Yeah. We wanted you to have somewhere you can escape the city. Somewhere to raise the kids." Arthur told me, a smile on his face. "It's beautiful." I told them. "You've got Ada to thank for most of it." John told me, still standing behind me. "If you don't like anything, let me know and I'll have it." Ada told me, walking over and engulfing me in a hug. "Thank you." I whispered, wrapping my arms around her.

"It's all ready for you." Polly told me as Ada pulled away. "Lily's room is set up, the nursery is all done. You've just gotta stay here and relax." Polly explained. "Thank you, everyone. This means a lot." I told them all, leaning back into John as he wrapped his arms around me. "We will leave you both to get settled in." Tommy said, gesturing for everyone to get back in the cars. "I'll take Lily for tonight and drop her round in the morning." Polly told me, smiling as she climbed into the waiting car.

John kissed my head as we watched the cars pulling away. Our family waving to us until they were out of sight. I rested my head back on John. "Shall we go in?" he asked, resting his chin on my head. "Can we just stand here a while longer?" I asked, looking across the garden and fields. "I could stand here forever with you." he told me, kissing my head once more.

* * *

**A/N They've moved into the cottage! What did you think about Evies chat with Michael? **


	44. Chapter 44

_14 months later_

"John! There is someone here!" I laughed, trying to push him away from me but he held onto my thighs tightly. "It'll just be the kids." John replied, crashing his lips back to mine. I gave into his lips once more before hearing the footsteps again. I pulled away from him again as his hands crept further and further up my legs, holding onto my hips under my dress. "John, I am telling you that isn't the kids." I told him, giving him a stern look but fighting a smile.

John pulled away from me, looking at me with a serious expression. "Look, Eve. I just want to fuck my gorgeous wife on the kitchen counter before our family get here, is that too much to ask?" he asked, a cheeky twinkle in his eye. I raised my eyebrows at him and I was about to respond before I was interrupted. "My brother, the romantic." Tommys familiar voice drawled from the doorway. John's face dropped at the sound of his brothers voice. "Told you." I laughed as I patted his chest. He gave my hips a final squeeze before removing his hands from under my dress.

"Tommy!" He greeted, turning to his brother as I pulled down my dress. I placed a hand on his shoulder as I jumped down from the counter, smiling at the newly arrived Shelby. "John, Evie." Tommy greeted, a smirk on his face and his hands in his pockets. "Hello, Tommy." I smiled, going over to the man and pulling him in for a hug. He pressed a kiss to my cheek as we pulled away. I could hear familiar voices floating in from the hallway. John came over, shaking Tommys hand as I made my way through to the hall.

"Hey, everyone!" I greeted, smiling at the assembled Shelbys. "Uncle Tommy!" Lily squealed from Finns arms and he quickly put her on the floor so she could run over to her favourite uncle. I smiled at Ada as she pulled me in for a hug. "Hello, you." she said into my hair as Karl hugged both our legs. I went to Isaiah and Finn. "You two staying out of trouble?" I asked, giving each of them a one armed hug. "Of course, Evie." Finn grinned. "You know us." Isaiah added, also grinning. "Yes, I do." I laughed, raising an eyebrow at the pair.

The next pair of pale grey eyes watched me intently. "Hey, Michael." I greeted with a small smile as he pulled me in for a hug. "Hey, Eves." he whispered in my hair, loud enough for me to hear. He rubbed my back once before releasing me, his eyes lingering on my face as I moved onto Polly. "Hey." I grinned as she put her arms on the tops of my arms, getting a good look at me. "We really need to find John a hobby or something." she laughed, raising her eyebrows at my newest baby bump. I laughed with her.

"There's nowt to do round here after putting the kids to bed." John laughed from behind me. "Or the five minutes you have before guests arrive." Tommy laughed, putting his arm around Graces shoulders. Lily was sitting on his side and Grace was cradling baby Charlie. I narrowed my eyes at him playfully as laughter went around the room. "Nothing's changed there then. Oh God. Do you remember what they were like when she was pregnant with Lily?" Polly laughed as she released me. "Okay, okay. Enough of mine and John's sex life." I laughed, going over to my husband and tucking myself under his arm.

"How far along are you now?" Grace asked. "5 months, he'll be out before the wedding." I told her, smiling and running a hand over my stomach. "Where's Arthur and Uncle Charlie? They left before us." Finn asked, hands in his pockets. "Probably picking up Linda." I told him, resting my head on John. There were a lot of confused looks around the room. "Alright, I'll ask. Who the fuck is Linda?" Ada laughed, looking at me. "Hasn't he told any of you?" I asked, looking around the room. They all shook their heads. "It's Arthur's new lady friend." John said, amusement in his voice. "We haven't met her before either but Arthur asked us if he could bring her and we said yes." I told them. "I also told him you would all be on your best behaviour!" I added sternly as the room erupted into murmurs at the prospect.

"Apparently she is quite a religious lady, so please respect that. No talking about business. No talking about anyones sex lives!" I told them all. "Anyone ruins my son's first birthday will have me to answer too." I threatened. "And if you piss her off, I get it in the neck as well so you'll have to deal with me too." John laughed beside me, kissing my head as faint cries filled the air. "James is awake." I told John, patting his chest. He nodded, untangling himself from me and going to get our son. "He shouldn't have put this stress on you, Evie. Not after your last pregnancy." Polly said, raising an eyebrow at me. "I'm not stressed, Pol. I am perfectly relaxed." I smiled back.

There was a knock at the door and we all glanced around at each other. "Fucking hell! A Shelby learnt how to knock." I laughed, going towards the door. I could hear the disgruntled murmurs behind me as I opened the door, plastering on a smile for the eldest Shelby. "Hello." I greeted, taking in the three men and small blond woman on my doorstep. "Hi, you must be Linda. I'm Evie, Arthur's sister." I smiled, pulling the woman in for a hug. "Hello, you must be his brothers wife." she corrected, giving me a small smile as we pulled away from each other.

I shared a look with Uncle Charlie as he pulled me in for a hug. "Alright, my little bird?" he greeted before kissing my hair and pulling away. "Hi, Curly." I smiled as he headed inside with Uncle Charlie. "Alright, Arthur?" I smiled as he pulled me into his chest. "How's it going, Evie? My brother behaving himself?" he asked, his chest grumbling with a nervous laugh. "It's John, so, no." I laughed, pulling away from him. "C'mon, everyone is already here." I told them, leading them inside.

Arthur looked nervous as the family turned to look at the newcomer. There was a moment of silence before I jumped in with the introductions. "This is our sister, Ada and her son Karl. That's our younger brother Finn and his friend Isaiah, who is basically family. That's our Aunt Polly and her son, Michael. That's our brother, Tommy, with his fiance, Grace and their son Charlie. The little girl is mine and John's daughter, Lily." Everyone waved or nodded as I said their names. Lily rested her head on Tommys shoulder, going shy. I smiled at John as he walked back into the foyer, smiling as James babbled up at him. "And this is my husband, John and our son, James." I said, gesturing towards them. "Everyone, this is Linda, Arthurs…" my eyes went wide as I realised that I wasn't sure what Arthur wanted me to introduce her as. "Wife. Arthur's wife." Linda smiled, beside me.

All of us shared looks as my smile dropped, everyone was surprised as we turned to Arthur. He cleared his throat before looking around at us. There was another long moment of frozen silence. "Drinks." I managed to get out, pulling my eyes away from Arthur and catching Tommys eye, looking to the leader of the Peaky Blinders for some help. "Drinks." he confirmed, guiding Grace in the direction of the sitting room. I stood bewildered as they started filing out, Linda still with a grin on her face as she led Arthur. "Still perfectly relaxed?" Ada asked, taking Karls hand and following Finn and Isaiah.

John came over to me, pressing his lips to mine as he handed me James. "One family dinner without any drama. That's all I asked for." I muttered, looking up at him. "Did you think that was going to happen?" he chuckled. "A girl can hope." I laughed before following him into the sitting room where our family were waiting. Michael, Finn and Isaiah occupied one of the sofas while Grace, Tommy and Uncle Charlie occupied another. Ada, Curly and Linda had sunk into three of the four armchairs, Arthur stood beside Linda and Polly was stood next to the fireplace, lighting a cigarette.

Karl and Lily spoke quietly to each other while they played with a dolls house in the corner as I sank into the remaining armchair, John going over to the drinks cabinet. He quickly gave out glasses of whiskey. Both Linda and Arthur refusing. I caught Adas eye and we shared a look. James sat quietly on my lap, looking around the room at his family as John came and sat on the arm of my chair, draping his arm around my shoulders and taking a sip of his drink. "Arthur, you've got the floor." Tommy said, lighting a cigarette before leaning back. We each turned our eyes to the eldest Shelby who looked nervous.

Arthur didn't seem to know what to say as he was faced by his family. "Spit it out, Arthur." Polly demanded after a long moment. "It was a spur of the moment thing. Linda is friends with the priest and we went there yesterday and got married." Arthur explained, avoiding eye contact with everyone. There was another moment of tense silence. I looked up at John and we both shared a look before turning back to the couple. "Congratulations, both of you." I smiled, standing and putting James on my hip. "Welcome to the family, Linda." John added as I walked over to Arthur, wrapping my arm around him and pulling him in for a hug. Tommy and Polly didn't sound happy but followed us in congratulating the couple. "Thank you, Evie." Arthur whispered, kissing my cheek before releasing me.


	45. Chapter 45

6 Months Later

"How long is this going to take?" John asked as he rocked a crying Benjamin. I laughed as Finn passed me the hymn sheet. "Not everyone gets married like we did, my love." I reminded him, catching the eye of a blond man in a red uniform opposite. I winked and gave him a coy smile before turning back to my husband. Benjamins crying echoed around the church as John shushed him.

Tommy was stony faced at the altar, waiting for Grace to make her appearance. Turning to my left, I smiled as Michael picked Lily up. He sat her on his lap, making sure she could see what was going on. He gave me a smile when he saw me looking before going back to talking to Ada. "I thought Tommy said they wouldn't be in uniform." Finn said beside me, as I adjusted James on my hip. "They're fucking twats, Finn." John said across me, glaring across the aisle. I nudged John with my elbow, raising a warning eyebrow at him before pressing a kiss to his lips. "Best behaviour, boys." I said, looking forward again.

I couldn't hide my smirk when Jeramiah Jesus walked in as Grace's family looked amongst themselves, shocked. Some of their mouths falling open. "They weren't expecting that, lads." Isaiah laughed from behind me, placing a hand on mine and Finns shoulders. We both chuckled with him. Jeramiah looked unfazed as he took his place at the end of the aisle.

The bridal chorus started and John scoffed beside me. "Here come the fucking cavalry. Late as usual." he muttered, just loud enough for the men across the aisle to hear and shifting Benjamin onto one arm, putting his other around my shoulders. I held back a smirk as we turned to watch Grace walking up the aisle. I leant my head into John as Tommy lifted her dark veil, he pressed a kiss to my head and we both watched the proceedings. "Dear beloved. We are gathered here today to join in holy matrimony Thomas Michael Shelby and Grace Helen Burgess." Jeremiah began. We all cheered as they were pronounced husband and wife, our family making a lot more noise than the stiff redcoats sat opposite, who politely clapped.

* * *

Ada and I laughed as we watched my Lee cousins fighting over the bouquet. Arthur and a few of the men going in to break up the fight. Walking down the steps with Benjamin in my arms, I lost my footing but was quickly stabled by two hands. I turned to see Michael looking down at me. "Thank you." I smiled, taking my place in front of him as he stood on the step above mine. He kept one hand on my waist as we watched Arthur pushing the fighting women out of the way of the photographer. "Get out of it!" he shouted before waving over the frightened looking man.

John was also shouting at the women from the other side of the steps, pointing at them as Finn, Isaiah, Curly and Ada laughed. "All right, Arthur, come on." I laughed, calling him over. "Wait for me! Wait for me good self!" I heard Johnny Dogs call from somewhere behind me. Arthur came and stood beside me, sandwiching himself between me and Tommy, causing Michael to drop his hand. Arthur put an arm around my shoulders, as he shouted at the photographer once more. "Go on, take the photograph!" he commanded.

As soon as the photograph was taken, the crowd started to disperse. I smiled as Tommy put his coat around Graces shoulders and was quickly swept into conversation by Johnny Dogs. Arthur followed them to the car and suddenly John was by my side. "Lil and James are with Polly and Ada." he told me, placing a hand on the small of my back and guiding me with the rest of the family. "John! John Boy!" Arthur shouted. "Make sure her and the kids get there alright." John said to Michael before going towards his brother.

I watched as John and Arthur exchanged a few hushed words before turning back to the crowd. "Go on, all of you! Back to the house. Come on!" Arthur shouted as Tommy and Grace took off in their carriage with a cheer from the waiting crowd. "Give me that baby." Lizzie laughed, taking Benjamin from my arms and walking with Ada and Polly. I threaded my arm through Michaels as we walked towards the house, Isaiah and Finn falling into step with us.

* * *

I smiled at Tommy as he came towards me, a drink in hand. "Alright, Eves? Tell those cousins of yours that I've counted all the paintings." he told me, with a slight smirk. "Hilarious, Thomas." I laughed, downing my drink. "You go steady on those. Where are the kids?" he asked, looking around. "Francis took them to bed. Some of your maids are looking after them. Karl and Charlie as well." I replied, smiling. "Alright, well go enjoy yourself." he told me before walking off.

"Where are you going? Tommy wants a meeting." Arthur told me, grabbing my arm and spinning me around moments later. "I just spoke to him, he didn't say anything about a meeting." I replied, walking with him anyway. "Curly, Charlie. Kitchen, five minutes." Arthur demanded as we walked past the men. I looked up at Finn as he came up behind us. A young girl grabbed Arthurs arm. "Actually, we were told on the train there'd be cocaine." she said, looking up at Arthur. He barely acknowledged her before continuing on.

"Jeremiah, John Boy, kitchen, let's go." Arthur told the men stood in the doorway. John pressed a kiss to my lips before falling in line with his older brother, taking a long drag of his cigar. "I swear to God, them fucking cavalry boys are asking for it." John said. I noticed Isaiah talking to the young girl that asked Arthur for cocaine and rolled my eyes. I straightened up, pushing out my chest as I went over to the pair. "Sweetheart, I am young, informed and very well equipped." Isaiah was saying once I reached him. "There you are, darling." I smiled, slipping an arm around Isaiah's neck and kissing his cheek. "Tommy wants to see us." I told him as he put an arm around my waist, confused.

I felt his chest deflate but he came, walking over to the waiting men and begrudgingly letting go of my waist. John and Arthur walked off as Isaiah, Finn and I headed in the direction of the kitchen. The kitchen was busy once we got there. I stole a grape from Finn as I leant against one of the cabinets, Isaiah standing one side with his arm around my shoulders and Finn the other. Tommy had a cigarette in his mouth and was removing his jacket when the other men began filing in. "Where are they?" Tommy asked Johnny Dogs. "I don't know, Tom." he replied. "Arthur, John, Evie, where are they?" He asked again, his voice rising. "I'm here, Tommy!" I called raising my hand and drawing his attention. "I am telling you now, we got lost." Arthur told us, coming down the stairs with John right behind him. "You really need to do a map." Arthur added.

Everyone moved about until we formed a semi circle around Tommy. "Right, boys, Evie, you're all here." Tommy began, looking around at us all and pacing. "Today, this is my fucking wedding day." Tommy told us. "Yeah, and you said there'd be no bloody uniforms." John told him, pointing at his brother. "Nevertheless. Nevertheless, John. Despite the bad blood, I'll have none of it on my carpet. Now, for Grace's sake, nothing will go wrong. Those bastards out there are her family. And if you fuckers do anything to embarrass her, your kin, your cousins, your horses, your fucking kids, you do anything to…" Tommy told us, his voice getting louder and louder before Isaiah interrupted him. "What?" he shouted, turning on the teen. "What about snow?" Isaiah asked. "Yeah, their women are sports, I'll say that." John said, grabbing Isaiah's head.

"No. No. No." Tommy told them, walking over to them slowly and getting in Isaiah's face. "No cocaine." Tommy told him, pointing a finger in his face. He then moved to John. "No sport. No telling fortunes. No racing. No fucking sucking petrol out of their fucking cars." He grabbed Finn's face at his, slapping him lightly as he grinned. I caught Michaels eye as he breathed out a mouthful of smoke. He watched me for a long moment while Tommy was shouting at Charlie. "And you, Charlie, stop spinning yarns about me, eh?" he demanded. "I'm just trying to sell you to them, Tom." Uncle Charlie defended.

Tommy rubbed his face. "But the main thing is, you bunch of fuckers, despite the provocation from the cavalry, no fighting!" he told us all. Isaiah and John scoffed beside me. "Oi!" Tommy shouted, coming over to Isaiah and making him look at him. "No fighting. No fucking fighting. No fighting." He went down the line, pointing at Isaiah, then John and then Arthur who held his hands up in defense. "NO FUCKING FIGHTING!" Tommy shouted looking around at us all. "Is that why I'm here, Tom? Scared I'm going to start fighting?" I laughed.

He stalked over to me, putting a finger under my chin and making me look up at him. "You are to fucking behave. No talking to the uniforms. No dancing on tables. No snow." he told me, lowly before letting go of my face and walking to John. "Pay attention to your fucking wife." he told him before walking to get his jacket. John and I exchanged glances, both stifling laughter as a waiter bumped into Tommy. "Get the fuck off me!" Tommy told him, shoving him onto the floor.

* * *

I was sat at the dining table with John one side of me and Michael the other. "Hey. Listen. Listen. What do you call an animal with a prick halfway up its back? A cavalry horse." John laughed, taking a sip of his drink. The man opposite laughed, politely. "He gets it!" John said, turning to me and pointing at the man. I raised my eyebrows at him, taking another mouthful of my drink. I turned to look at Michael and I could hear Ada talking about communism beside him. Michael looked down at me with intense eyes, his arm on the back of my chair. I rolled my eyes as John made another crude joke.

"Michael, will you come help me find the bathroom?" I asked, standing. He looked up at me for a moment before nodding. "Of course." he replied, standing with me. "Back in a minute." I told John and Ada, neither of them listening. Michael followed me as we walked out of the dining room. I knew I must've drank a lot as I craved the smoke of a cigarette, something I only did when I was almost drunk.

"Have you got your cigarettes?" I asked over my shoulder as I lead Michael into a side room. "Yes." He replied, closing the door behind him. "Good, I need one." I told him, turning to face him. He raised an eyebrow at me, amusement in his eyes. "What?" I laughed, half a smile on my face. "Since when do you smoke?" He asked, putting his hands in his pocket. "Since I'm a grown woman and allowed to make my own decisions." I replied, crossing my arms against chest. "Now are you going to give me a cigarette?" I laughed, watching him.

He watched me for a moment before reaching into his pocket. His eyes were trained on me as he walked towards me, holding out the cigarette. I took the cigarette between two fingers, placing it between my lips while looking up at Michael. He watched me intently as he lit a match, not breaking eye contact as he lit the cigarette in my mouth. I inhaled the warm smoke before Michael removed the cigarette from my mouth, bringing his lips to mine as I exhaled.


	46. Chapter 46

Michael wrapped an arm around my waist as I brought mine up and around his neck. He pulled my body into his as I deepened the kiss. My fingers went to the short blond hairs at the back of his head as he slowly walked us backwards. I moaned into his mouth as my back hit the wall and he pressed his body into mine.

He broke away from me for a moment, placing the cigarette in a nearby ashtray before bringing his hands to my thigh and lifting me with a squeal. I wrapped my legs around his waist as we heard a familiar voice shouting outside. We groaned as we pulled apart. "What's up with her?" I muttered, resting my head back against the wall. "I've got a good idea." He told me, lowering me to the ground.

I wiped the lipstick from his lips before reaching for the cigarette and taking a long drag. I handed it to Michael as I straightened my skirt, exhaling the smoke with a sigh. I walked confidently across the room, opening the door to see Lizzie shouting at a maid. "What's the issue?" I demanded, putting my hands on my hips. She looked over at me but her eyes focused behind me, on Michael. "You fucking know something, don't you? About why he didn't come." she demanded walking towards us. I turned to look at Michael but I had a feeling I knew where this was going. "You knew what the consequences would be, Lizzie. Polly warned you." he told her, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Hold on, wait a second." Lizzie shouted as I rolled my eyes. "So you're saying I'm not allowed a man." she demanded, glaring at Michael. "It's about your choice of man." Michael reasoned. "I'm not allowed a man on my arm?" she asked, over him. "Fucking bastards. Did you know about this?" Lizzie asked, looking at me. "Michael, Evie, speeches. Come on." Arthur said from behind me before I could answer, walking through the middle of us. "Arthur. You know why he didn't come, don't you?" Lizzie asked as Arthur swiped a bottle from a passing maid. "Why who didn't come?" he asked, looking at the bottle in his hand.

"My bloody man." Lizzie replied, glaring at Arthur. "Oh, you mean the wop?" Arthur replied, uncorking the bottle in his hand. Michael wandered over to the nearby mirror, checking his lips for lipstick and looking at me through the reflection. "I just heard there was a fire at his restaurant. Midnight last night. And a smashed back window and a smell of petrol." Lizzie explained, looking at the eldest Shelby for an answer.

"Lizzie, we tried to talk some sense into you. We did checks on him. He's had five different names in the last six years and he's got connections with the Naples boys." Michael told her, lighting a cigarette. "Come on, Michael." I told him, moving in the direction of the dining room. "What do you know about love, about when lightning strikes?" Lizzie asked, spitefully as I turned back to the group. Michael let out a mouthful of smoke before catching my eye in the mirror once more. "So, it was lightning, hmm? Not petrol." Arthur told her.

I rolled my eyes as I turned and began walking towards the dining room, Arthur and Michael falling into step either side of me. "I thought you were off the whisky, Arthur." I commented, gesturing towards the bottle in his hand. "Yeah, I am. I'm having a couple now and again to remind myself why I don't drink it." he replied, simply. "You set fire to his restaurant to stop him coming." Lizzie shouted from behind us, Arthur and Michael slowed to a stop beside me. "You have no right to choose who I step out with in my own time!" she added.

The men turned and looked at each other over my head. Michael cleared his throat before walking back to Lizzie, Arthur following as I turned to watch the scene. "Lizzie, you now have an important position in this company. You got the order the same as us. You can do it." Michael told her. "Until further notice no fraternising with the foreigners." Arthur told her before both turning back to me and walking. "Yeah, well, you can tell Tommy from me all the girls in the office think he's losing his fucking mind." Lizzie shouted after us. Arthur put a hand on the small of my back, signalling for me to carry on walking.

* * *

"To the bride." Tommy toasted, cigarette in his mouth as we all stood. "The bride." we repeated, raising our glasses. "And now, according to tradition, my best man will say a few words." Tommy introduced as we sat down. "Go on! Here he goes! Go on, Arthur!" John cheered, banging on the table, cigar in his hand. Arthur stood, looking nervous. "Right, um… I'm not one for speeches." Arthur began. "Sing, then!" John interrupted. "I will later, John." Arthur told him. "But, uh, I do, uh, I do have some words written down here on this piece of paper. This doesn't include everything that I want to say." Arthur told us. "Arthur, just, uh.. Just read what we wrote down, eh?" Tommy told him, glancing up at his brother. "I will, I will." Arthur replied, placing the paper on the table.

"But, first… first a few words from.. From the heart. Um.. This man here, my brother Tommy, helped me survive through some of the worst times." Arthur told us all, making Tommy cough loudly. "It's a wedding, Arthur, tell a joke." Michael called from beside me. "Yeah, tell a joke." John agreed. "What I am trying to say is that… my brother and the love of a good woman pulled me through that time. Now Tommy also has the love of a good woman. Her name's Grace. Like the grace of the good Lord. And even though the circumstances of their union was tragic…" Arthur ignored them but Tommy interrupted, standing.

"All right. Let's, uh.. Arthur. Let's raise a toast, eh? To, uh, to love, to peace, to marriage." Tommy told us as we stood again. "To marriage." John repeated beside me, raising his glass before turning and pressing a kiss to my head. "Well done, Arthur, beautiful speech. Really nice. Really, really nice." he told Arthur as he grabbed his jacket and left, Linda close behind. "Where's he fucking going?" John asked me. I shrugged, watching Tommy follow his brother.

* * *

I laughed as Finn twirled me around the dancefloor, bringing me back to him with a confident hand on my waist. The party was in full swing and Arthur had pulled John off somewhere. "I thought you'd be talking to the girls, not dancing with your big sister." I laughed, looking up at the teenager. "Nah, they're all stuck up bitches. I can't stand them." he told me. I laughed, noticing Michael talking to one of them. "You've got that right." I replied as we continued to dance.

Suddenly, Scudboat was beside us. "John wants to see you outside. You're racing." he told Finn before leaving. I looked up at Finn before we both left the room. Once we got outside, he removed his jacket and placed it around my slim shoulders, helping me put my arms in, before removing his waistcoat and handing it to me. "Uncle Charlie!" I called as Finn made his way to where we could see John stood by the stables. "What is going on? Tommy said no racing." I said as I reached him. The older man put his arm around me and rubbed my arm as a shiver went through me. "Tommy's the one who suggested it." he told me as we walked around the stable.

I could hear John and Johnny Dogs talking. "He said betting's okay, but all proceeds go to the Shelby Foundation charity." John was saying as they came out. "Oh, is this charity of his for real, then?" Charlie asked, still rubbing my arm. "He says he wants to be seen giving back to the poor of Birmingham." John told him before turning to me. "Why'd you come out if you're cold?" He asked, removing his coat and putting it around my shoulders. "I didn't want to miss out on all the fun." I smiled up at him, putting my hands in the pockets of Finns jacket and feeling the small vials stashed there. "They'll make him the fucking Lord Mayor next." Charlie told John as he lit a cigar. "Hmmm.. that's the idea, Charlie-Boy." John told him, putting his arm around my waist. "Fucking hell." Charlie muttered before walking off.

"Right, all you lot make as much noise and fuss as you can." John shouted, guiding me towards where the redcoats were coming in. "So we're a fucking distraction, John, is it? Huh? Tommy is doing business on a night he should be just fucking." Johnny Dogs laughed, falling into step beside me. I laughed as Johnny went to the redcoats, taking bets as Arthur, John and I went inside. "Go on back to the party. I'll come find you in a bit." John told me, stopping just inside the door and turning to me. I looked up at him, searching his face before shrugging his coat off and handing it to him. "Don't keep me waiting too long." I warned him, pressing my lips to his with urgency, relaying my desire.

I wandered back to the main ballroom, smiling across the room at Ada as I picked up another drink. My eyes trailed around the room, noting a tense looking Polly and Grace but what made my heart squeeze was just leaving. Michael was looking around as he took the young girl asking about cocaine by the hand and walking out with her, pulling her towards the room we had been in earlier. I felt sick as I downed the drink in my hand, quickly replacing it with another as I remembered the vials in Finn's jacket. I smiled to myself before downing my second glass in a number of minutes before going to find the discarded jacket.


	47. Chapter 47

I quickly spotted John from across the room. I walked confidently over to him, taking his hand and pulling him away from the Blinders he was talking to. "What, Eve?" He asked, tense. "Can we go find a room somewhere?" I asked, looking up at him through my eyelashes. "I'm meant to be dealing with business." He told me, looking around. "I've got something that can make this party more interesting." I told him, holding up a small blue vial. "Evie." He laughed, taking it out of my hand and looking around again. "Come on." He told me, taking my hand and pulling me out of the room.

I giggled as he pulled me down the hallway, stopping every so often to push me against the wall and kiss me. "In here." He said, pulling me into an empty room. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me against him. I brought my hands down his chest as he brought out the blue vial, looking at me with a twinkle in his eye. I grinned as he pulled me over to a small table, taking out a small picture frame off the wall. I kissed John, taking his hat off him and ripping out a blade from it.

He tapped some of the white powder onto the frame and took the blade from me, cutting the powder into lines. "Only one." John told me sternly, taking a note from his pocket and rolling it up. I nodded, giving him a mock salute before he handed me the rolled up note. I leant into the table, John holding back my curls as I inhaled a line of the powder. I handed the rolled up note to John so he could do his own line as I inhaled deeply.

I watched him with heavy eyes as I felt the drugs course around my body. I don't know if it was desire or guilt driving me towards John but suddenly our lips were together and his hands were on my body. His kisses were unusually chaste as I roamed my hands down his arms. I pulled away from him, looking at him through my eyelashes and biting me lip. "Fuck me, John. Please." I begged, searching his blue eyes. His own eyes searched me before crashing his lips back to mine, he walked me backwards until my legs hit the arm of the sofa and we both went toppling onto it.

Without breaking contact, John was on top of me. Kissing my lips and neck as his hands gripped my thighs, pushing up my skirt as he went. I quickly removed his jacket, waistcoat and shirt, wanting to feel his toned chest and stomach against me. I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him down and closer to me as I arched my back up to him.

"John Boy! Tommy wants you outside." Arthur's voice came from the doorway. I groaned, putting my head back on the arm rest. John matched my groan above me and went to move away from me. I frowned up at him, tightening my legs and arms around him. "No! Don't go!" I told him, looking into his eyes. "I've got to, Eve. All this business going on, Tommy needs me." he told me, brushing a thumb across my forehead. "I need you." I replied, scratching my fingers along the back of his neck. "Come on, Eve. Don't do this. Go join the party and I'll come find you later." he told me, pulling himself away from me and collecting his discarded shirt, waistcoat and jacket.

I sat up on the sofa, curling my legs up under me as I pulled my skirt over my knees. "I won't be long." he told me, pressing a kiss to my cheek before leaving. I looked around the room, unsure of what to do before my eye caught the blue vial on the nearby table.

I don't know how long I was sat on the floor, watching the fire but Ada startled me as she called my name from behind me. "Jesus, Ada, Scared the life out of me." I said without turning around and I was surprised how emotionless my voice was. "Are you okay?" she asked coming around to me. I sniffed before looking up at her. "Oh, Eve. What's wrong?" she asked, sitting next to me. "I'm fine, Ads." I told her, turning back to the fire. "Yeah, sounds it. Tell me what's happened." she told me, putting an arm around me.

"Nothing's happened, Ada. There's just so much going on. My head's a mess." I told her. "This shit doesn't help." she told me, pointing at the empty vials and bottle. "I know, you're right." I replied, resting my head on her shoulder. "Do you think John will ever choose me over his brothers?" I whispered, watching the fire. "What are you talking about?" she asked, a frown in her voice. "I just feel like he's bored of our life and he jumps at the chance to go off with Tommy and Arthur and do blinders shit. Why am I not enough for him?" I asked.

"You're being stupid. John loves you and the kids. You know what happens when Tommy gets something in his head, everyone else has to fall in line." she assured me. We sat in silence for a few moments. "Ada, I've done something really stupid." I said, pulling my head up from her shoulder and looking at her. "What?" she asked as the door opened. We both turned to watch John walk in. He looked disheveled, like he'd been fighting. "You're still here! Ready to go up to bed?" he asked. I looked at Ada. "Yeah!" I said before standing. I could feel Ada's eyes on me as I picked up the half empty bottle and walked over to John.

* * *

Lily and James climbed into the back of the car, giggling, as John and I got in the front, Benjamin in my arms. John leaned over and kissed my lips as Tommy and Arthur got into the cars beside us. The drive back to Small Heath was quiet and the kids quickly fell asleep. John put his arm around me, pulling me into his side as he drove and I rested my head on him.

Pulling up to the houses in Watery Lane was a relief, Arthur coming round to our car as John took Benjamin out of my arms. Arthur lifted the two sleeping children into his arms, both resting their heads on his shoulders as we walked towards the house. I followed Tommy confidently as we went through the house, through the shop and straight to the safe.

Once inside, I undid my coat, pulling out stacks of notes and placing them on the shelves. Tommy doing the same behind me. "More money than all those fucking toffs put together, eh?" Tommy said, dryly. "And you're willing to gamble it all on one robbery." I told him, disapproval in my voice. "I'm a gambling man, Eves." he replied as I rolled my eyes, leaving him in the safe.

* * *

"All right, Finn, thanks for coming. Fuck off." I heard Arthur tell his youngest brother as Tommy and I walked across the shop. Finn turned and walked towards us, a scowl on his face. "Finn, you can stay." I told the teen, Tommy nodded in confirmation beside me as the three of us made our way into the kitchen. It was a few weeks after the wedding and although I had been staying out of Birmingham, Tommy had turned up at the house, demanding I go to the shop with him. "What are you doin' here?" John asked me, looking between Tommy and I as I removed my coat. "You tell me." I responded, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Sit down, John. Evie." Tommy told us, gesturing to the table as he leant against the door frame. John sat opposite Polly and I sat between him and Arthur, crossing my legs and looking around the room. "Right, who wants to tell me what's going on?" I asked, crossing my arms against my chest. "John, you cut Angel Changretta." Tommy began and my head turned to my husband. "Even though Arthur told you to apologise." Tommy added, John nodded in confirmation, avoiding my gaze.

"Polly told you to compromise." Tommy continued and John nodded again. "You chose not to listen to Mr. Apologise or Mrs. Compromise. And now I have got an Italian walking around my backyard saying he's going to kill my brother. So what do we do, John. Do we apologise or do we compromise?" Tommy asked. John sighed, looking down at his lap and there was a long moment of silence. "Oh, it was just something John said as a joke." Arthur defended. "Yeah, but he's your brother as well, Arthur." Tommy reminded him. "Yeah. I know I didn't want to start a war over something John said without meaning it." Arthur replied, all eyes on him now.

I looked over at Tommy as he rolled his eyes, matching my gaze. "So, should he apologise in Italian or in English?" Tommy asked, turning back to his older brother. Now all eyes were on Tommy and I could see from the corner of my eye that Polly wasn't happy. "Or should we ask them which fucking language they prefer? I'm not clear." Tommy offered.

Polly put down her cup. "You said while this business was going on in London, you wanted peace at home." she reminded him. "And the only way to guarantee peace is by making the prospect of war seem hopeless. If you apologise once, you do it again and again and again. Like taking bricks out of the wall of your fucking house. Do you want to bring the house down, Arthur?" Tommy told them, earning a grunt from his brother that had turned away from him.

"If you're soft on rebellion, it'll grow." Tommy added. "Bloody 'soft on rebellion'." Arthur muttered, standing from the table. "You did the right thing, John. Now we go on the offensive. We take two of the Changretta pubs, and we take them tonight. That's it." Tommy told everyone. "Oh! Right. For Christ's sake, why?" Polly demanded. "Why? Because we fucking can." Tommy shouted at her. "Because we fucking can and if we can, we do. And if we lift our heel off their necks now, they'll just come at us. Remember these are the bastards that wanted Danny Whizz-Bang dead." Tommy continued, his voice still raised.

There was a moments silence. "You're getting soft, brother. Soft and weak. Save the Bible for Sundays, eh." Tommy said, lowly. There was silence as the two eldest Shelby's watched each other. "Evelyn is coming back to the business, full time and permanently. She will be keeping an eye on things around here and everything is to be ran past her before any actions are taken." Tommy informed everyone. Johns eyes snapped up to me. "What about the kids?" Polly asked, looking at me. "We've got it sorted. I'll be hiring a nanny. Grace has recommended a couple and Tommy will assign a Blinder to the house each day." I told the room.

"Finn? I need to get to Hockley and then home. It's been a long day." Tommy said, not breaking eye contact with Arthur. Finn moved from behind me, putting a hand on Johns shoulder as he went past. "You take the Wrexham, you take the Five Bells, you report to Evie once it's done. You will go with her in the morning to get them signed over to us." Tommy told Arthur who had once more turned his back on his brother. Polly picked up her book and started reading it. "Don't use the fucking phones, all right? There's someone listening." Tommy added before leaving. "Well done." Arthur said to John, walking behind me and out of the kitchen. Polly slurped her tea and John and I looked at her, her eyes trained on John.

* * *

**A/N So Evie is firmly back in the fold but what does this mean for her/Michael or her/John? What has everyone thought about the last few chapters? I love hearing your opinions!**


	48. Chapter 48

I moaned loudly as John buried his face in my neck, his hands on my thighs as he thrusted into me. My grip on his side and back of his head was tight as I could feel myself building around him. The sound of the table drowning out the noise from the busy street outside. "You've got two houses, John, and a room upstairs." Tommy's voice came from across the shop. "Oh, fuck." John muttered, pulling away from me. "Full of kids and blinders and nannies." I told Tommy as John worked on fixing his trousers. "Well the nannies are there to look after the kids and the blinders are there to protect the kids." Tommy reminded me, unlocking the gate to the centre office. "Yeah and they all fucking listen." John told him as I jumped off the table, fixing my skirt.

"Have you done the odds for tomorrow?" Tommy asked. "Something urgent came up." I told him, matter-of-factly. "She's got worse since Benjamin, Tom." John told him, wandering over to the open gate. "I don't hear any complaints." I laughed, crossing my arms against my chest. My face dropped as Tommy handed John a rifle. "Eves, I need you to leave now. Go out the back door and lock it after you." Tommy told me and I shared a look with John. "Why?" I asked, turning to Tommy. "Come on, I left the office. There's two trucks full of coppers out there, John." Tommy said, going over to the window.

"Where the fuck is, Arthur?" Tommy asked. "He goes home to the Madonna of Moseley on the stroke of five." John told him, going over to the window. "You need to talk to him, Tommy. This is getting ridiculous." I told him, going over to the pair. "He's more likely to listen to you than me." He replied, distracted. "Eves, please, go. Now. Please" Tommy added, gesturing towards the door. I stayed where I was as Tommy looked out the window again. "This is very fucking unusual." he commented. "So, call Moss." I told him, moving to stand beside John and looking behind the curtain. "They're from out of town. London, by the looks of their boots.." Tommy told us. "Since when are we scared of coppers, Tom?" John asked as Tommy checked his gun. "Since things changed, John."

There was shouting as the door beside me and John flew open and coppers started streaming in. John pushed me behind him as both he and Tommy raised their rifles. Suddenly, I was pulled to the side by a firm hand on my arm. "Get the fuck off me." I shouted, kicking the offending officer in the shins. "Scotland Yard!" an officer shouted. "Get down! Police!" another added. The copper that had grabbed me struggled to contain me as I fought against him, kicking and hitting with my free hand. There were quickly two more coppers beside me, one grabbing around my waist and another grabbing my arm.

I could hear Tommy shouting behind me but John's voice stuck out the most. "Let her fucking go!" he shouted as the officers pushed me to my knees, holding my hands behind my back. "Leave her alone!" Tommy added. "What the fuck is happening, Tom?" John shouted and I could see him and Tommy were also on their knees. "Let me go!" I shouted as two of the men held me down, trying to headbutt the closest one. "Tell Polly it's Russian business, John." I heard Tommy say as they led him away. "All right!" John called after him.

The coppers finally released me once Tommy was out of sight. They released me first, holding their hands up to John as they released him. "Get the fuck outta here." he shouted as I went over to him, wrapping my arms around him as he stood. "Ya fuckin' bastards." he shouted at the retreating men, holding me firmly against his body. "Are you alright?" he asked once the door slammed shut, brushing a finger down my cheek. I nodded before pressing my lips to his. A slow kiss that quickly turned heated.

* * *

The Shelby Foundation dinner was a few nights later and I had spent most of the afternoon getting ready for it. My long dark curls cascaded down my back, landing just past my waist. My lips were painted dark and the glitter and mascara that I had on my eyelids made my green eyes pop. My dress was a dark blue off the shoulder gown that hugged my breasts and waist perfectly before skimming over my hips and down to the floor, hiding my five inch black pumps. John was speechless as I came down the stairs, pulling on my black elbow length gloves. "You like?" I smiled, doing a slow spin at the bottom of the stairs. "Fuckin' hell, you are gorgeous." he told me, slipping an arm around my waist and pulling me into him, kissing me with a grin. I smiled up at him as I straightened his bow tie.

"Mummy! Daddy!" a small voice came from behind us. We smiled as we both turned to look at Lily and James running towards us, holding hands. Lily was wearing a dress in the same colour as mine, her skirts puffing out and stopping at the knee, her dark curls pulled up into two pigtails. James was looking very smart in shorts, shirt, bow tie and blazer. "Well don't you two look very smart." I grinned as Victoria, the nanny, came in with Benjamin in her arms. She handed the baby to John before saying her goodnights and heading towards the kitchen.

The party was in full swing when we got there. James and Lily quickly ran off with Karl and Charlie, with a shout from me to stick together, and John had Benjamin in one arm with his other around my waist. I smiled politely at Linda and Arthur across the room. "Do not leave me alone with that woman." I told John, turning to look up at him. He chuckled, pressing a kiss to my forehead and then my lips. "Can't you two keep your hands off each other for two minutes?" Polly laughed, appearing beside us. "Been together nine years and still acting like teenagers." she smiled, pulling me away from John and into her arms. "Hello, Aunt Pol." I smiled, kissing her cheek.

She released me to kiss Johns cheek before looking at the baby. "Oh, my little angel." she cooed, taking him from Johns arms and gently rocking him against her chest before wandering off with him. I smiled as John pulled me back to him by my waist, looking over my head and I turned to see Grace and Tommy approaching us. I smiled at the pair but my eyes were drawn to the large sapphire around Graces neck. My smile dropped slightly as a bad feeling washed over me.

"Unde a primit asta?" I asked Tommy as soon as they were close enough. Grace looked confused as she looked between me and her husband. John's arm tightened around my waist. "A fost un cadou." Tommy replied, frowning slightly. "Nu este unul de la un prieten. Scoate-I pe ea." I warned him, before pulling John away from them and the offending object. "Eve, what's wrong?" John asked as he let me lead him away. "The stone. I think it's cursed. Keep the kids away from it." I told him as Ada approached us. "You look like you've seen a ghost." she laughed, pulling me in for a hug. "Something like that." I told her, trying to shake off the bad feeling as I wrapped my arms around her. "I saw Lily and James running riot with Karl and Charlie." she told us, releasing me and pulling in her brother for a hug.

We spoke for a few moments, mainly Ada complaining about the conversation she had just had with Linda before she saw someone she recognised and went to speak to them. We saw Finn, Isaiah and Michael standing around a nearby table and John guided me over to them, nodding at various people as we went. "Alright, lads." John greeted, grabbing two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter and handing one to me. "You finally made it over." Finn laughed, pulling me in for a hug. "Eventually." I smiled, releasing him to be pulled in by Isaiah.

A gong went off around the room and we all looked towards the stage as Isaiah released me. "Ladies and gentlemen, the loyalty toast, to His Majesty the King." a man announced. I shared a look with John as everyone around the room, including Finn raised their glasses. "The King." was repeated around the room as Michael laughed, hitting the back of Finn's head. John joined in with the mocking of his brother as he put his arm around me.

Suddenly there was a shout across the room, "For Angel!" and what happened next went in slow motion. A shot rang out and Grace and Tommy fell. Arthur tackled the man that had shot the gun as John wrapped his arms around me, turning and bending me over so his back was towards the man and I was protected by his body. I felt like I couldn't breath as I looked around as best I could. "John, where's the kids?" I asked, desperate and watching as Michael swept a stunned Lily into his arms, turning so she couldn't see what was going on.

John pulled me back up straight, both hands on the sides of my face. "Are you alright?" he asked, searching my face. "Where are our boys?" I asked, tears welling in my eyes as suddenly Polly was beside me and pushing Benjamin into my arms. John released my face as I pressed a kiss to Benjamin's head, doing the same to Lily who was still in Michaels arms beside me. I looked around the room and I could hear Tommy shouting but my focus was elsewhere. "Where's James? John, where is James?" I demanded looking at my husband.

"I'll find him." Finn promised before running off with Isaiah. "Stay with them." John shouted before leaving. Michael wrapped an arm around my shoulders pulling me into him and Lily as I could hear the blows landing across the room. I buried my face in his shoulder as he stroked my hair, shifting Lily on his side. "I've got you, Eves. Isaiah and Finn are going to find James." he whispered reassuringly in my ear. "I've got you." he added before pressing a kiss to my head.

It was only a moment later when Finn came running over, James in his arms and his hand over his head, making sure he didn't turn and see the violence going on the other side of the room. Tommy was still shouting as I pulled Finn and James into me and Michael. I knew the man wouldn't survive the beating. John and Arthur would make sure of that. "Come on." Michael said, breaking up our small group and guiding us all towards the door. He used his body to protect me and the kids from the scene but I knew Finn was watching, wondering whether or not he should join his brothers. "Stay with your sisters." Polly told him as she ran past. Ada was waiting for us by the door, taking James out of Finns arms and leading us with Linda, Charlie and Karl to one of the sitting rooms.

* * *

Conversation with Evie and Tommy

Evie: Where did she get that?

Tommy: It was a gift.

Evie: It's not one from a friend. Get it off her.


	49. Chapter 49

It was a few weeks after Grace's funeral and I woke up early, it was still dark outside and John was snoring beside me. I had the desire to go for a ride, despite the early hour. Laying awake and staring at the ceiling was doing nothing to fight the urges so I gently untangled myself from Johns arms and dressed quickly in some plain riding trousers, one of Johns shirts and one of his jumpers.

I could hear some of the maids outside and I bumped into one as I came out of the bedroom. "Please can you ask someone to prepare my horse?" I asked her as I scraped my hair up into a bun on the top of my head. "Ma'am, it's not even four in the morning yet." she told me, confused and looking concerned. "And I need my horse." I reiterated, "If that is an issue then I can prepare it myself." I told her, raising my eyebrow. "Of course not, Mrs Shelby. I'll make sure it is done straight away." she replied before hurrying away.

By the time I had found my riding boots and a coat, my horse, Phantom, was waiting for me. I climbed easily onto his back before looking at the waiting stable hand. "If I am not back by half eight please let my husband know that I will meet him at his brothers." I told him before tightening my legs around Phantom and urging him on. I think Phantom knew where I needed to go before I did as an hour into my ride I realised that I was heading towards Tommy's house.

The light was just breaking through the clouds when I reached the boundary of the manor house. I stopped for a minute, taking in the scene when I noticed smoke coming from one of the fields. I automatically knew that was where Tommy would be. I urged Phantom on, galloping towards the bonfire and the silhouette of a broken man. Tommy barely looked up as I slowed to a stop in front of him, climbing down off Phantom and walking to the man.

"Good morning, Thomas." I greeted, sitting down next to him and taking the cigarette from his mouth. I took a long drag from it before handing it back. Tommy was silent. "You been out here all night?" I asked, resting my shoulder on his. "I feel trapped in the house." he admitted, quietly. "Yeah, I know that feeling." I replied, gazing into the fire. "You're up early." he said after a while. "I feel trapped in the house." I repeated his words, fighting a small grin as he scoffed beside me.

"Can I rely on you, Evie?" Tommy asked after a long silence. I turned to look at him, frowning slightly. "Of course you can, Tommy. Whatever you need." I told him, looking into his icy blue eyes. "You're the only one focused on the bigger picture. John is a ticking bomb. Arthur is well and truly under Lindas thumb. Michael is distracted and Polly, well, she's Polly. I need someone with brains that I can rely on for everything." he told me, searching my face. "I'm here, Tommy. This is why I came back full time. This family and this business is going to shit." I replied, taking his hands in mine. "I need to tell you about the Russians." he admitted, still searching my face.

I don't know how long we were sat there but he explained everything that had been happening over the last few months to me. Everything with the Russians and Father Hughes. I stayed silent the entire time, nodding along to let him know that I was taking in everything that he was saying. "Fucking hell, Tommy." I breathed once he had finished. He offered me his half smoked cigarette and I took it, inhaling the warm smoke deeply before exhaling it back out again. "Now only Polly knows about the Russians and you know about everything and I want to keep it that way." he told me as I took another drag. I nodded, letting him know I would keep his secret. "You can trust me, Thomas." I told him, looking into his eyes once more. "Come on. Everyone will be here soon." I added, standing and taking one last long drag from my cigarette before discarding it and making my way over to Phantom.

The ride was quick, galloping until we reached the gravel driveway of the house. I could see Ada, Polly and Michael watching us from the window as we came to a gentle stop. One of his stable hands came to meet us, taking the reins of Phantom and Tommy's horse as we both dismounted. I followed Tommy inside the house, smiling in greeting to the trio watching us. "When did you get here?" Polly asked, raising an eyebrow at me. "A few hours ago." I told her as Tommy crossed the room. "I've already spoken to Evelyn. Polly, Michael." he said simply before going into his study and slamming the door.

Polly and Michael had been in with Tommy for about 10 minutes when we heard the cars pulling up. Ada and I had moved to the big fireplace, the roaring fire not doing much to warm us. I had taken off my muddy riding boots and borrowed some of Adas thick socks. My feet were propped up on a chair, angled towards the fire, as John and Arthur walked in. "Good morning, girls." Arthur greeted, kissing the top of Ada's head and then mine. "Morning." Ada replied, taking a sip of her steaming tea as John sat beside me.

"You were up early." He commented, rubbing his hands together. "Couldn't sleep." I replied, looking at him with a small smile. "Were the kids okay?" I asked and he nodded in response. "How's he doing?" Arthur asked Ada. "Not great. He's been sleeping outside, only coming in once Charlie is awake." She told him, shifting on the uncomfortable wooden chair. "He'll be alright. Just needs his family around him." I told them as John reached over and put a hand on my thigh. "You'll talk some sense into him, Eve. You always fucking do." John told me, giving my leg a squeeze as I heard the office door open.

"Right, let's go." Arthur said, standing as Polly and Michael walked towards us. The three of us were sat around the fire as Ada made tea. "Uh, we've already seen him." Polly admitted, gesturing to herself and Michael. Michael looked at the floor as Arthur and John looked at them. I shared a look with Ada as the boys both looked to her. "He wanted to see people in a particular order." she explained. "I can normally read him, but he's difficult to read, so be careful." Polly told them, walking closer to the pair. "I thought it was a fucking family meeting." John said, glaring up at Polly from his seat. "All of us together, I thought." he added, gesturing around the room.

"John, he's grieving." Polly said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "To see everyone together would be too much." she reasoned as he shoved her hand off. "Yeah, well, come on, John." Arthur said, patting his brother before walking towards the study. I watched John as he glared at Michael who was now standing behind me. "We need him back, Arthur." I called after the eldest Shelby. Polly nodded in agreeance as she turned to her nephew. "I've had Solomons and Sabini sending condolences and flowers." I told the room. "So it won't be long before they come trotting up the A1 like wolves." Polly added as John stood.

"Go on. There's a timetable./" Ada interrupted, walking past Michael and her brothers with a tray of freshly made tea in her hands. John looked at me before glaring at Michael. "Only good news." Polly called as John followed Arthur and Ada. "There is only good news, Polly." Arthur replied, without turning back.

It wasn't long before I could hear John shouting. Polly and Ada looked at me. "What?" I asked as Tommy started shouting. "They shouldn't be shouting at each other." Polly told me, raising her eyebrows at me. "For fuck sake." I muttered, standing and scraping my chair backwards. "Apart from Finn, I'm the fucking youngest. Why is it always me breaking them up?" I asked before storming towards the study. "Do this, John. Do that, John. Kill your fucking school teacher, John." I heard John shouting as I opened the door. Only Arthur noticed my presence as I stayed stood at the back of the room. There was a tense silence as John and Tommy stared at each other. Tommy looked away first. "This is how it's gonna be. Alright, listen to me. I'm glad you're here, Eves, to listen to this." Tommy told us, John looked over his shoulder at the mention of me.

"There's going to be a little war in a little place that no one gives a fuck about. And the side that is gonna lose needs a little bit of help. And they're willing to pay. When that business is done, legitimate business is the priority. Now, do what's on the list and fuck off." he told his brothers before sitting down. John sniffed, rubbing his face before turning towards me. I looked up at him as he avoided my gaze, leaving the room. "You go, as well, Eves. Keep them in line." Tommy told me, without looking up. "And when are you coming back, hmm?" Arthur asked. "I'm back, Arthur." Tommy told him. Arthur didn't seem to believe him but walked out anyway. I took a final glance at Tommy before following the eldest Shelby.

* * *

**A/N What did you all think? How do you feel about Evie knowing about everything? How is she going to hide it from John? From Michael? **


	50. Chapter 50

Moments later, we were all sat in the kitchen, Karl playing on the floor nearby. "The thing is, we all naturally came in here, where the servants eat." Ada told us, walking to the table where I was sat on Johns lap. "It's nothing to do with politics, Ada. It's fucking freezing in the big room." John told her, rolling his eyes. "John, mind your language in front of Karl." Polly scolded him, bringing some cheese over to the table.

"Ada, we're in the servants' quarters because it's where the fucking booze is kept." Arthur said, taking off his jacket. John patted my leg, signalling for me to stand so he could get up. "Arthur, find better words!" Polly scolded as I sat back in the empty chair. "Pol, does swearing in Gypsy count?" John asked, going round to his aunt. I stifled a laugh as she held the large knife she was holding up to him. "That's no reason for us to be speaking rocka or shelta in any case." She replied, going over to the bread. This sent a cheer around the room. "I'm just saying there is no need," she told us. "When Evies drunk she can't speak fucking English." John laughed. "Să te fut." I told him, laughing but narrowing my eyes at him. "Evelyn!" Polly scolded, pointing the knife at me. The room laughed as Michael came in, almost bumping into John.

"You dealt with it?" Polly asked him as the room went quiet, the easy joking disappearing into a tense silence. Ada slid over a cup of tea to me. I lightly hit Arthurs leg, who had sat beside me and gestured towards my cup. He dutifully poured some whiskey into it before I took a sip. "Incentives, no threats. Implied consequences without specific reference to physical harm." Michael replied, coming round the table and poured himself a cup of tea. "That's why your Michael is the boss." Arthur said beside me causing everyone to look at him. "He knows better words, right, Pol?" he added, taking a mouthful of his drink. "Since when was I your boss, Arthur?" Michael asked. "First, the boss meets you. Then the workers meet you." John told him.

"When did either of you two do a days work?" Finn asked, hoping to lighten the mood, causing me and Ada to laugh. "In the old days, Finn, family meetings used to be all of us together." Arthur told him, standing and pouring himself another drink. "Arthur, shut up." Polly told him, growing bored. Arthur and Ada shared a look. "Now, me and John, we're just fucking bin men whose duty it is to obey." Arthur continued, bowing and looking at Michael.

"That's not true, Arthur." I told him, causing him to look down at me. "You know that's not true." I added, raising my eyebrows at him, daring him to argue with me. He held my gaze for a moment before turning back to his drink. "Mrs. Changretta." he murmured before downing his glass. I looked over at John and I could practically see the cogs working in his head. "Arthur, shut up. Finn, go and get us cigars." Polly instructed, taking the bottle from in front of Arthur.

"So what are we gonna do all night, eh? Climb fucking trees?" John asked as Finn stood from the table. "John, stop swearing in front of Karl." I told him. "Yeah, and who said you're staying the night?" Ada added. "I know what we can do. We get the guns out, John. We go outside, and we shoot some fucking pheasants." Arthur told his brother, both of them laughing. "That's what the bosses do, isn't it?" he added.

"Fuck off, Arthur." Michael muttered. Arthur leant back in his seat, glaring up at Michael. "Fuck you just say to me?" Arthur asked and I shared a look with Ada. "I didn't ask for separate meetings today, all right?" Michael told him. "No. No, what the fuck did you just say?" Arthur said, standing up and getting in Michael's face. "Cause I didn't fucking hear you right." he added. Michael looked straight ahead.

I rolled my eyes and stood up, walking over to the pair with John close behind me, I pushed Arthur away from Michael as John put a hand on his brothers shoulder. I got between the two as Michael squared up to Arthur, pushing me forward so his chest was against my back and I was almost touching Arthur. "I didn't ask for separate meetings today, all right?" Michael said, over my head. "If you want to fucking argue with someone, argue with me. I saw Tommy first, before Polly and before Michael. By your logic, that means I'm the fucking boss." I told Arthur, glaring up at him. Arthur glared down at me and I could tell that both him and John were confused.

"Fucking pheasant." a voice shouted from across the table. We all turned to see Karl grinning up at us. "Karl! You can't say things like that." Ada scolded, fighting a laugh as John laughed beside me. "Now look what you've done." Polly scolded. Then Arthur began chuckling, pulling John and Michael in for a hug, trapping me between them all. "All right, brothers. It's just the fucking whiskey talking." he said, kissing my head as I wrapped an arm around him. "I don't ask to be protected, all right." Michael said above my head, his voice low. "Right. Shut up. All of you sit down." Polly told us as Arthur released Michael and John, giving me room to move. "Sit down." she demanded again. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Arthur said, pulling his chair back to the table.

"Look around you. John, a wife and three children. Arthur, a wife." Polly started. John pulled me into him, a hand on my waist as I leant against him. "And look at this house. Look where we are. Look how far we've come. I think it's about time we all started acting in a way more appropriate to our station. We're none of us bin men anymore, Arthur. Tommy needs us all together. I'd like to propose a toast." Polly said, handing out drinks to all of us. "It's a family united that shall never be defeated." she told us, all of us raising our drinks.

Finn came running in. "Tommy's gone. Swear to God, he's in a wagon with Johnny Dogs." he told us, out of breath. "Fuck sake." I muttered, putting my drink on the table and moving away from John. "Shit." Polly whispered, moving around the table to follow Finn. "This is what he does now." Arthur said, glaring at me as he put on his jacket and followed Polly, John close behind him. I rolled my eyes, following the brothers through the house.

"Tommy! Wait!" Arthur shouted as we approached the open front door. "Arthur!" I shouted as the three boys raced ahead. "Tommy!" Arthur shouted again. "Boys, let him go!" I shouted at the brothers. Arthur and John ran into the driveway, shouting Tommys name, begging him to come back. I watched from the steps with Michael by my side as the wagon got further and further away. John raced after Arthur, pulling him backwards as Finn made a dash towards the retreating wagon. "Finn!" I shouted as John caught up to him.

The three Shelbys turned back to the house, defeated, as Michael went back inside. I could vaguely hear Ada talking to Polly as Finn came over and put his arm around my shoulders. It was the one armed hug that I had become accustomed to when he was feeling vulnerable but didn't want to show it in front of his brothers. "It's alright. He'll come back when he's ready." I told the teen, wrapping my arm around his torso.

"Come on, let's go light a fire in the big room. Let's go drink whiskey, with water." Polly told us as John and Arthur came up the steps. She and Ada turned, walking back into the house. I quickly pressed a kiss to Finns cheek, leaning my forehead against his jaw for a moment before guiding him into the house. The only comfort I knew he'd let me give him with the rest of our family so close.

* * *

The drinks were flowing a bit too nicely as we listened to music in the big room. We drank the day away, laughing and enjoying each others company. "Ooo I love this song! Dance with me, Arthur." I grinned, looking at the man sat beside me. He grumbled. "Arthur Shelby, dance with me." I demanded, narrowing my eyes at the man and standing. "Is that an order, boss?" he asked with a light but slightly challenging tone. "Yes, it is, worker." I replied, cheekily, giving him a grin. He looked up at me for a moment before grinning. "Fuckin' cheek." He muttered, standing and taking my hand and waist as we began dancing.

Soon enough John and Ada, and Finn and Polly had joined us. Michael was watching us with hazy eyes and a grin. We danced for most of the song before John fell over a nearby table. We all laughed, collapsing into the plush sofas as Polly poured us more drinks. "Come on, Michael, John. Let's go outside." Arthur said, standing once more and grabbing a nearby bottle. I shared a look with Ada but let the three men go.

They had been gone around twenty minutes when we heard the faint sound of a shot going off. "What the bloody hell are they doing?" Polly asked, standing up. "It's alright, Pol. I'll go." I told her, standing. She looked at me for a moment before going back to her drink. I pulled one of the blankets off the sofa, wrapping it around me as I left the room. I stumbled slightly, walking through the long corridors. I didn't bother looking for shoes, preferring to walk barefoot.

I spotted the men quickly as I descended the stone steps, wincing slightly as the feel of the driveways small stones pressing at my feet. My brow furrowed as I saw Michael raising a gun, John and Arthur either side of him. I quickened my pace as I reached the damp grass, concerned about the scene unfolding before me.

My heart quickened as Michael suddenly turned, aiming the gun at Johns face. I started running towards the three, clutching at the blanket wrapped around me. "What the fuckin' hell are you lot doing?" I shouted once I was close enough, reducing my pace to a fast walk once again. Michael was startled, turning and pointing the gun at me.


	51. Chapter 51

I came to a stop a few feet away from him, noting John and Arthur's indifference at someone pointing a gun at me. "What are you doing?" I asked, looking in Michael's eyes. "They're teaching me to shoot." Michael told me, the gun still levelled at me. "Shoot what? Unarmed women?" I replied, raising my eyebrows at him. There was a flash in his eyes. "Michael. That's a Webley. Jumps on the hammer." John told Michael, looking at him rather than me. "How does it feel, Michael, huh? You've got full control over our Evie, right now. She would do anything you tell her." Arthur said, looking at me and downing the drink in his hand.

John was still unwavering. Unconcerned about the clearly intoxicated boy that had never held a gun pointing one at me. Michael must have seen the change in my face as when I took a step towards him, he flinched. "You're targets aren't going to stay still, Michael." I told him, taking another step forward. I could feel all of their eyes on me now. "Stand up straight, don't overthink it." I added only a foot away from the gun now. "I am short but you are aiming too low. In the foot or leg to incapacitate someone. Arm if you just want to hurt them. Abdomen if you don't care if they live or die. Head equals death." I told him, pushing up the gun with my finger until it was aimed at my head as I said the last sentence.

"Make sure you look them in the eye as you do it." I added, looking up at him through my eyelashes and pushing my forehead against the gun. "One squeeze. I'm gone." I finished, closing my eyes. Both the brothers still seemed unfazed by the situation. "Michael, you fucking watch that Webley don't jump. You know that?" John reminded Michael. "When you pull that fucking trigger, and the body of the person you shot wraps itself around your ankles, they pile up." Arthur added, Michael's breathing getting heavier and I could feel the cold metal shaking.

"It gets to the point where you can't walk in a room without bringing a load of them with you." Arthur finished. There was a long moment of silence. "What's going on?" Polly's voice came from behind me. The gun was suddenly gone from my head and I swayed slightly, keeping my eyes closed for a moment as I heard Polly walking towards us. She put an arm around my shoulders. "What's going on?" she asked again. "Poll, we're just educating the boss here on our side of the business." Arthur told her.

"What? By having him aim a gun at your sisters head?" she asked lowly. No one answered. "Michael, get in the house." she demanded. He walked past me and I could see the fire in his eyes. Then I heard him stop and turn back around. Polly was looking at Arthur as Michael got close to her face. "I'm not a fucking kid anymore." he told her, lowly. I glanced up at him and he caught my eye once more before turning and walking towards the house.

"What the fuck was that about?" I asked John, brows knitted together as I looked up at him. He scoffed, turning away from me. "Don't fucking turn away from me. What the fuck was that?" I demanded, shrugging off Polly's arm and walking to him. "Just fucking leave it, Eve." he told me, still turned away. "Just leave it?" I question, incredulous. "I am your fucking wife. I am the mother of your children and you were just encouraging someone to shoot me. You were giving Michael fucking tips." I shouted, shoving him with each point.

Suddenly his hand was around my jaw, holding my face firmly and keeping my eyes locked on his as his face moved inches from mine. "Yeah, you are my wife, the mother of my children. So why the fuck are you leaving the house in the early hours of the morning to go and meet my fucking brother?" he asked, his voice was deadly and his glazed over eyes bored into mine. "What? You think I'm fucking Tommy?" I asked, incredulous. "Something's fucking going on with you, Evelyn." he shouted, still in my face. "You and Tommy have always been close and now you're having secret fucking meetings with him?" he continued as I glared up at him.

"You're not a fucking child anymore. You need to fucking stop playing us off each other. We are meant to be a fucking team. Me and you." he finished, his eyes flashing wildly. "Yeah, we are meant to be a fucking team. So what the fuck are you doing encouraging someone to point a fucking gun at me? What the fuck are you doing leaving me at the drop of a hat because Tommy fucking tells you to? I thought we agreed years ago we were each others priority. Each other and the kids. So why the fuck am I getting left behind every damn time? When are you going to pick me over your fucking brothers? Over the Peaky fucking Blinders?" I shouted back, getting angrier and angrier at him as hot tears started falling down my face.

His face softened and the hand around my jaw relaxed. "Why am I not enough for you?" I whispered, the anger fading as I searched his face. He was silent as he looked down at me. His silence and the look on his face was enough as I took a step back from him. "I can't do this." I told him, continuing to take steps away from him. "I need to get out of here." I added before turning and walking away.

"Evie!" Arthur called after me. "Eve!" John added as I quickened my pace. I made a beeline for the stables, wanting to be close to the gentle creatures that have always brought me comfort. The stables were dark as I entered them, my eyes quickly adjusted as I walked to the one housing Phantom. The large horse was laid down and raised his head to look at me as I stepped to the gate.

"Are you taking off?" A voice asked from behind me, causing me to jump. "Jesus, Michael. You nearly killed me." I told the boy, turning to face him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sneak up on you. I saw you coming this way and wanted to make sure you were okay." he told me, taking a few steps towards me. "You're not going to point another gun at me?" I questioned, watching him carefully. He shook his head. "I never would've hurt you, Eves. I couldn't." he told me, now inches from me as he brought his hands to the tops of my arms.

I looked up at him, uncertainty in my eyes as the image of him on the other side of a gun flashed in front of me. "I would've turned and shot both of them before I would have pulled the trigger on you." he added, bringing his hands up to either side of my face. I searched his eyes as they flashed down to my lips. I couldn't help but do the same to him.

Then his lips were on mine. There was no urgency as he held my face to his. There was a growing fire but the kiss stayed sweet as I brought my hands up to Michael's chest, one of his hands going to my waist. I automatically scrunched my hands into his jacket as he pulled away. I looked up at him through my eyelashes as he looked down at me. There was silence as we watched each other. Searching. It felt like we were both waiting for the other to make the first move. So I did.

I pulled him back down to me as my lips crashed into his. The hand on my face moved to the back of my head, tangling in my curls and holding me firmly to him. The hand on my waist pulling my body into his. I brought one of my hands up to Michael's blond hair, running my hands through it and lightly scratching my nails along his scalp.

Suddenly, his hand was gone from my head and I was being lifted off the ground. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist, grinding my hips against Michael's as he turned. He walked with me in his arms towards the tack room. The warmest room in the stables. He kicked open the door and kicked it closed behind him. He walked across the room and laid me down on a pile of folded up blankets, he hovered above me as I went to the waistband of my riding trousers. His hand caught mine.

"Do you want to do this?" he asked, searching my face. "So fucking much." I told him, breathing heavily and looking up at him. He paused for a moment before standing straight and removing his coat and blazer. He moved lower down my body, his hand pushing up my shirt and jumper so he could kiss down my stomach, sending chills through my body. He made quick work of undoing my trousers, removing them slowly as he pressed kisses down my hips and thighs, before discarding them across the room.

He looked up at me with hungry eyes as his hands came up my thighs, his thumbs on the inside of my thighs making me tingle with anticipation. I gasped as I felt his tongue between my legs. "Fuck." I moaned, my hand going to his hair as his tongue massaged my clit. My hips rising up to meet him as he inserted a finger into me. My breathing hitched and got heavier as he worked me, adding another finger as I got closer to release.

"Fuck! Michael! I'm gonna…" I breathed out as an orgasm shook through my body. My hand in his hair tightening as my body shook. I slowly unclenched my hand and body as the feeling slowly disappeared. "Fucking hell." I breathed as Michael lifted his head to look at me. He grinned, hovering over me as I fought to even my breathing. "Good?" he asked, a smirk on his face. "Amazing." I told him, putting a hand on the back of his neck and pulling him down to me. I could taste myself on him and I could feel his arousal through his trousers as he pressed his hips into mine.

I moved a hand down his body, undoing his trousers as we kissed. I pulled him free, massaging him gently and earning moans from Michael. I grinned as I pushed him away from me, sitting up and pushing him to sit on the floor as I straddled him. I hovered above him for a moment before slowly lowering myself onto him. His hands were on my waist as I encompassed him. I moved my hair to one side as I lowered myself completely onto him, my mouth letting out a small moan as I looked into his eyes.

We stayed like this for a moment before I started moving slowly up and down around him. I brought my arms around his neck, pulling him to me as I quickened the pace. I was soon moaning with each movement, Michael groaning into my mouth as he pushed his lips to mine. I could feel the orgasm building in me as Michael's hands tightened around my waist, supporting my body as I moved up and down.

Michael must've felt me clenching around him as he pulled back, watching me with heavy eyes as I came around him. I matched his gaze as he moved my body up and down on him through my orgasm. Then I felt him finishing inside me with a groan and he slowly stopped my movements. I ran my hand through my curls as he pressed a slow kiss to my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my head on his shoulder as his arms wrapped around me.

"Are you okay?" he whispered after a few quiet moments. "Yeah, are you?" I replied, whispering with him. "Yeah." he replied, squeezing me gently. "We should probably sleep." he told me, moving a hand to my head and gently stroking my curls. I nodded against his shoulder before pulling away from him. The hand on my head went to my face as Michael watched me. I watched him for a moment before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

* * *

**A/N EVIE AND MICHAEL HAD SEX! **

**Not what I was intending but what happened when I sat and wrote! What did everyone think of this chapter? Please please please let me know what you think! :) **


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N I am so glad that I got such a good response to my last chapter as I wasn't sure what you would all think! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think and what you want to happen next :)**

* * *

The next morning I woke with a start. Michael was still sleeping beside me and the sun was beginning to stream in through the window. "Shit. Michael. Michael, wake up." I said, shaking the sleeping man. "Shush, Eves." he muttered, trying to bury his face and go back to sleep. "Michael, we stayed out here all night." I told him, shaking him again. This woke him up as he sat upright with shock. We looked at each other for a moment, both not knowing what to say about the events of last night.

"Come on. We better get inside the house." I told him, kicking off the horse blankets we used last night and standing, stretching. Michael did the same before retrieving his shoes as I folded the blankets. When I turned he had his jacket and coat on as well and was watching me. There was a tense silence in the air. "We haven't got time to talk about this but we will." I told him, running a hand through my hair. He nodded, looking at the floor.

"Michael." I said, causing him to look up at me as I crossed the space between us and kissed him. It was a sweet kiss that he quickly reciprocated, putting a hand on my waist. I pulled away after a moment and he pulled me into his arms, resting his chin on top of my head and squeezing me tight. "Go on. You go first. Say you left early to walk around, clear your head." I told him, pulling away once more. He pressed a kiss to my head before doing what I said and leaving.

I waited about ten minutes before following him. I quickly found Polly, Finn, Ada and Michael in the kitchen. "Good morning." I greeted everyone. Michael, Finn and Ada nodded at me. "And where the hell have you been all night?" Polly asked, raising an eyebrow at me. "I went and stayed by the river with my cousins." I lied, easily. "More than enough beds in this house and you'd rather sleep in a caravan?" Finn laughed, "You should've come and got in with me. It was bloody freezing last night." Ada added, taking a bite of bread.

"Where are Arthur and John?" I asked, sitting next to Ada and helping myself to some bread and butter. "They left early. Wanted to get a start on Tommy's fucking list." Polly told me, going back to what she was doing. I rolled my eyes. "What's everyone doing today?" Ada asked, looking around the room. "I need to get back home, for the kids. I'll take some stuff from Tommy's office and work from there." I told her. "I need to go back to the offices. Michael, you too." Polly said without turning. "Finn, you need to get back to Birmingham, find Isaiah and make sure the shop is running okay. We need some Shelby presence there." I told the youngest Shelby and he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Arthur and John took your car so you can take Arthur's." Ada told me. "Finn, you drive your sister home before coming to Birmingham. Help her get what she needs from the office first." Polly instructed. "You and Karl want to come stay with me for a few days? No point you being here without Tommy." I asked Ada who nodded in agreement. "We will have our breakfast then go. This house is too fucking big." I told the group.

* * *

It had been three days since Tommy left. Ada and Karl had been staying with me for that time and I hadn't seen or heard from John. I had explained to Ada what had happened with John, Arthur and Michael on the field that night. Obviously not telling her what had happened between Michael and I after. She was fuming, as I knew she would be but promised me that she would let me deal with it. Michael had rang a few times, asking for my help with a few different accountancy problems but that was it. Strictly professional.

"Tommy's been spotted in Birmingham. He's with John and Arthur." Ada told me coming into my office with Benjamin on her hip. "Do we know where he's been yet?" I asked, looking up from the papers in front of me. It was late evening and the other kids were already in bed, Ada had dismissed most of the maids for the day and the house was silent. "No idea. That's all Finn had time to tell me." she replied, sinking into an armchair and putting Benjamin on her lap. I rubbed my forehead as a car pulled up.

I looked at Ada and she looked at me. Neither of us were expecting anyone. I quickly opened my desk drawer, pulling out the gun I kept there and standing. I walked around the desk, signalling for Ada to stay where she was before going out into the hallway. The engine cut off outside and I heard a door open and close. I kept the gun down at my side as I walked towards the door. My breath hitched as the door opened and I instinctively raised the gun.

"Fuckin' hell, Eve." John exclaimed putting his hands in the air. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" I hissed, lowering the gun and relaxing. "Coming home!" he replied. "Well, you haven't bothered for the last few days." I countered as my heart steadied. "I know. I'm sorry." he said as he stepped into the light and I could see how disheveled he looked. "What's happened?" I asked but the pain in his eyes gave me a hint. "Changrettas?" I asked, taking a step towards him. He nodded and suddenly I was pulled into him. His arms around me and his face buried in my hair.

"Come on. Ada and Benjamin are in my office." I told him after a few moments, pulling away from him and taking his hand. I led him into the office and he sat on the sofa while I made him a drink. I sat next to him on the sofa but put my legs over him, sitting up so my shoulder was resting on his, my hand on his arm. "Tell us what happened." I told him after he had taken a big gulp from the whiskey and placed his hand on my legs.

He explained everything that had happened over the last few days. Ada and I glanced over at each other every so often, both of us thinking the same. Shit. "So it was Arthur that pulled the trigger in the end?" she asked, shifting a sleeping Benjamin in her arms. John nodded. "Yeah, he didn't think Tommy would've been able to do it." he told us, finishing his drink. "I'll get you another one." I told him, untangling myself from him and going to the side. I brought the bottle over along with two more glasses. I refilled John's glass before pouring Ada and I one.

"What happened to Mrs Changretta?" I asked, sitting beside John once more. "I couldn't do it. We left her under the pier." he admitted, avoiding both of our gazes. I shared another look with Ada before wrapping John in my arms, pulling him into me. I pressed a kiss to his head as Ada stood quietly, giving me a small smile before leaving with Benjamin. "I'm sorry for what I said. That was out of order." he told me, face buried in my chest as he brought a hand to my waist. "It's okay. It's a difficult time for everyone." I replied, resting my cheek on the top of his head.

"It's not okay. I would kill any man that harms you and I was a prick to put you in that situation. You are my rock." he told me, squeezing me close to him. "I love you, you bloody idiot." I laughed, kissing his head again. "I love you, Evelyn."

* * *

"Why are we here, Arthur?" I asked, leaning back in my chair. It was the next day and Arthur had asked for Uncle Charlie, Curly, John, Tommy and I for a meeting down at Charlies yard. We were all here, except Tommy. Arthur ignore me as he put a cloth over a stool and continued rummaging in the bag he had. "Arthur, for fuck's sake, what is it?" John asked, also growing impatient. "No. We wait for Tommy." Arthur told us, pulling out cigars and a bottle wrapped in a paper bag.

"I've got a stolen statue back there with its dick hanging out waiting to be melted down. Tell us. Tell Tommy later." Uncle Charlie told him. "Yeah, look, he's not here. Evie's got meetings. We are going." John told him, standing and holding his hand out to me. I took it, sliding my fingers through his as I stood. "Sorry, Arth." I told the eldest Shelby as we turned, walking towards an approaching Tommy.

"There he is." I heard Arthur say from behind us as we continued walking away. "All right. What is it?" Tommy asked. "Arthur's fucking giving us all this shit." John told him as we went past him. "Come on. Come on." Tommy told us and John turned, pulling me back to the group. "Right." Arthur began, trying to open a champagne bottle with his teeth. "Arthur you got wire on the fucking cork. Give it to John." I told him and he handed it to John before jumping up on a chair.

"Gentleman! Evelyn!" Arthur started, taking off his cap. We all looked up at him, expectantly. "Linda is up the swanny. I'm gonna be a fucking dad." he told us. "Fuck off." John said as I shared a look with Tommy. He wasn't pleased. Curly was laughing as Charlie congratulated him. "September she reckons." he told us, his eyes on Tommy. "Her tits feel different already." he added and I scrunched up my face at his crudeness.

"Yeah, that's not the only thing that's gonna be different, brother." John told him, a smile on his face, "You're fucked now, man. Fucked, absolutely fucked," he laughed, hugging his brother. I rolled my eyes at my husbands antics. I knew Arthur was still waiting for Tommy's reaction. "Oh, nothing's gonna change, John." Arthur assured him.

"Goodbye, Arthur. I have a meeting I have to go to." Tommy told him, walking closer to him and wrapping his arms around his older sibling. "Yeah. Yeah, of course you do." Arthur muttered, returning the embrace. I looked up at John as he put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his side.


	53. Chapter 53

It was a week later when the men went hunting. Despite it being Good Friday, Tommy wanted business as usual. Ada had gone back to London and I was sat in Tommy's office at his house when Frances came in. "Sorry to disturb you, Mrs Shelby. But there is a woman here to see Mr Shelby. I did say he wasn't in but she demanded to be let in anyway." she explained and I rolled my eyes. Which of Tommy's floozies was this? "Alright, Frances. I'm coming." I told her, standing and smoothing my tight skirt.

I followed her out into the hallway and was surprised at who I was greeted by. "Mrs Shelby, this is the Grand Duchess Tatiana Petrovna." Frances introduced before excusing herself. "Mrs Shelby? You must be Evie." the woman smiled, coyly. "It's Evelyn, only my family call me Evie." I corrected her. "Of course. Mr Shelby says your name with so much hidden lust I wanted to see how it tasted in my mouth now I've got a face to put to the name." she told me, watching me intently.

"Mr Shelby isn't here at the moment and we do not know when to expect him back." I told her, crossing my arms against my chest. "That's quite alright. I am happy to wait." she replied with a smile. "You are married to his younger brother, am I right?" she asked. I nodded, unsure where she was going with her line of questioning. "And they are not brothers that like to share." she told me, suggestively. I was about to ask her what she meant by that but was interrupted by Frances coming back in the room. "Sorry, Mrs Shelby. There is a phone call from one of the men from the shop, it sounds urgent." she told me. I glanced at the Duchess once more before following Frances to a side room.

"Hello, it's Evie. Who's this?" I asked as I picked up the phone. "It's Billy, Evie." the voice on the other end replied. "Hey, Billy. What's going on?" I asked. "Polly, Lizzie, Linda and the rest of the girls from the shop have gone out on strike." he told me. My brow furrowed, confused. "Gone out on strike?" I asked, unsure that I heard him right. "Yeah, there is a big march going on down the Bullring and they've just shut up shop and gone." he explained. "Fuck sake." I muttered. "What do you want me to do?" Billy asked. "Are there enough men to open?" I asked. "There's only two of us here." he replied. "Alright, Billy. Both of you lock up and go home. You'll both get paid for the day." I told him, rubbing my forehead. "Alright, Evie. Cheers." he replied, hanging up.

I could hear the men filing in as I left the side room. The Duchess nowhere to be seen as Tommy went straight to his office, closing the door behind him. "John, Arthur. Can I talk to you?" I asked, crossing my arms. They looked at each other before coming over to me. "What's up?" Arthur asked. "Linda, Lizzie and Polly have taken the rest of the girls down the shop out on strike. There is a march going on down the Bullring and they've all gone." I told them, watching their reactions. "Fuck sake." Arthur muttered. "What about the shop?" John asked. "Billy and another lad were there but that's not enough to open so I told them to just leave and we'll pay them for the day." I told them. "Alright, I'll go tell Tom." John told us before heading towards the office.

"Everything alright?" I asked Arthur, who looked more distracted than usual. "Dad's dead." he told me, simply. "What?" I questioned, my eyes flashing to Finn. "Some woman called Rosie Rice wrote to Tom. He'd been in a bar in Boston, two men were waiting for him and shot him twice." Arthur explained. "He asked for our forgiveness." he added. "And do you? Forgive him?" I asked, looking up at him. "Tom said we don't." he mumbled. "What do you say, Arthur? You're the only one that knows in your heart." I told him, putting a hand on his arm. Arthur thought about this for a moment before Finn and Michael came strolling over. There was a twinkle in Michaels eye as we made eye contact. "John tell you about dad?" Finn asked, drawing my attention back to him. "Arth just did. How are you feeling?" I asked, searching the teenagers face. He shrugged. "I didn't really know him." he told me and I nodded in understanding as John rejoined us.

"Well, we've got business to do." he said, looking at Arthur. "I thought we were going to spend the day with the kids and my family?" I asked, crossing my arms against my chest. "Can't. Tommy's given us instructions." Arthur told me, placing his hat on his head. I looked at John for a moment but I knew he had made his decision. "Well, I'll go back to Birmingham then. There are some things in the office I need to deal with. The kids can stay with Aunt Zee for the day. Finn, you and Isaiah need to get back to Birmingham. Let everyone know it'll be business as usual tomorrow." I said and Finn nodded before going to find his friend.

"Michael, are you going home or to the office?" I asked, settling my eyes on the blond man. His eyes searched mine for a moment. "I've got a few things I need to do at the office. I can drive you." he replied, lighting a cigarette. "Well, that's sorted then. Let's go." John said before making a quick exit with Arthur. I watched my husbands retreating back and shook my head slightly. "I just need to grab my coat and then I'll be ready." I told Michael, pulling my eyes back to his. He nodded, letting out a cloud of smoke from his mouth.

The drive back to Birmingham began in silence. Michaels eyes were on the road ahead as I looked up at his profile. "You know I can't leave John, don't you? You don't divorce Shelby men." I began and he nodded in acknowledgment. "Do you want whatever this is to continue?" he asked, eyes still ahead. The conversation sounded more like a business deal than whether or not I wanted to cheat on my husband. "Yes, I think so." I replied, "Do you understand the consequences if we get caught?" I added. "Yes, I think so." he chuckled, mirroring my previous answer. I smiled as he finally looked at me. "If either of us think anyone is getting suspicious we will have to stop." I told him and he nodded in agreement, still grinning. I smiled up at him before pressing my lips to his.

I gasped as my back hit the wall and Michaels lips were on mine. He easily lifted me by my thighs, wrapping my legs securely around his waist as my arms went around his neck. I ground my hips into his as he squeezed my thighs. "Evie?" A voice called and a door closed. "Shit." I whispered pushing Michael away from me as he dropped my thighs. "Lipstick." I whispered as I straightened my skirt and he sat at his desk. He looked up at me, wiping his mouth before running his thumb under my lip. I ran a hand down the back of his head, smoothing his hair as his office door opened.

I rested my hand on the back of his chair, leaning over and pretending to look at something on his desk as Ada walked in. "So just put these figures into the report, leave out these ones and then that'll be fine." I said as I pointed to various figures on the page, Michael nodding beside me. "Hiya, Ads. Wasn't expecting you here today." I said, looking up at my sister with a smile. "Tommy wanted this dropped off today." she told me, waving a rolled up bit of paper. "These the plans?" I asked, taking the paper off her and uncurling it to have a look.

"Thanks, Ada. Sorry to drag you all the way to Birmingham for this." I told her, rolling up the paper again and looking at her. "It's alright. I needed to do a few other things while I was here." she smiled. "Well, we will see you next week for dinner?" I asked, placing the paper on the desk. "Of course, I better be off." she told me. "Can you lock the door on your way out? Those bloody church nuts keep trying to get in and save us." I laughed and earned a laugh from Ada. "Bye, Michael. Bye, Evie." she chuckled, closing the office door behind her.

Michael and I stayed in silence as we heard the main door close and then lock. I looked down at Michael and he looked up at me. Then with a swift movement, Michael sweeped the papers off his desk before lifting me and placing me on top of it, him between my legs. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he watched me with intense eyes. "Now where were we?" I smiled, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

* * *

"How was she, Tom?" John asked, a smile in his voice, as Tommy walked into the living room where John, Arthur and I were waiting. "Talkative, yeah." Tommy told us as I rolled my eyes. "I was fucking working, all right?" Tommy told me, taking his cap off. I raised my eyebrows at him, "How horrible it must've been for you." I replied and he watched me for a moment.

"From what she said, when she was out of her fucking mind, I'm pretty certain the treasury is underneath the house. What have you got?" Tommy told us, looking around us. "Ada got this from the British Library using her scholar's pass." I told him as John unrolled the plans. "She talks about her aunt coming up the stairs to have breakfast in the morning, which means it has to be in the building somewhere." Tommy informed us.

"Wine cellar. Septic. Kitchen cellar." Arthur said, pointing to various parts of the house plan. "And a tunnel under the river." John added. "They don't trust a soul in this country, so my guess is they've turned one of the cellars into a strong room." Tommy told us. "Did you find someone, Arthur?" he asked, looking to his brother. "Moss got me this. Stefan Radischevsky." Arthur replied, handing Tommy a file. "He's a kid from Greet, lives in Cheltenham. Dad's a Russian. He has dreams of owning a pub, but he's got a record." Arthur explained. "Breaking and entering." Tommy read. "Hmm." Arthur acknowledged. "And he speaks Russian?" Tommy asked. "Yeah." the eldest Shelby confirmed.

"Their butler drinks in a pub called the Masons Arms. Get to him, tell him who we are, offer him some money if he gives the kid a job in the house." Tommy began briefing his brothers before there was a knock on the door. "Wait." he called. "Talk to the kid, offer him one of the pubs we took of the Italians if he works in the house for four weeks, keeps his ears open. All right?" he finished and both John and Arthur nodded.

"Come." Tommy called, putting his hands in his pockets. The door opened and Lizzie appeared, a grin on her face. "The executive committee of the union of bookies and allied trades will see you now, sir." she announced. Tommy looked at me as Lizzie left again. "I have no fucking idea." I laughed, replying to the silent question he was asking. Arthur and John took the file and the plans, John kissed my cheek before leaving quietly.

I followed Tommy into the kitchen where Polly had a towel over her eyes and was waiting with Lizzie. "I heard you were giving speeches off the back of a wagon, Pol." I smiled, going around the table and leaning on the counter. "I can't remember a fucking thing." she replied, sounding worse for wear. "Well, Moss tells me you were threatening to burn down the town hall." Tommy told her, taking a drag from his cigarette. "Oh, Tommy, we were having a laugh. You know, actually, the crowd around me was bigger than the crowd around Jessie Eden." she told him, slowly taking the towel from her eyes and sounding proud.

"Who's Jessie Eden?" Tommy asked, glancing up at me. I was about to answer when Polly interrupted. "She's too soft. You're not gonna break the capitalist system talking about separate lavatories for women." Polly told him, raising from her chair and going to the stove. "Who is Jessie Eden?" Tommy repeated. "She's a new best friend." Lizzie told him, a grin in her voice. "She's a shop steward at the Lucas factory." I added. "A woman shop steward, I've heard of her." Tommy replied, his brow furrowing.

"There is a leaflet here if you want to take a look, Tommy." Lizzie said, holding it out to him. Tommy took it, unfolding it but not reading it. "So, separate lavatory? Is that it? Is that what you want?" Tommy asked, looking up at Lizzie and Polly who scoffed. I fought a smile. "I don't know what you want. You have to tell me what it is that you want and then I'll know." he told them, a hint of a smirk in his voice.

"I need to speak to you two in private." Polly said, signalling to me and Tommy. We shared a look. "Go back to work, Lizzie, and I will report back to you faithfully." she told Lizzie, who looked at Tommy and I before leaving. "I am going to assume all of this was Linda's idea." I told Polly, raising my eyebrows at her. "You can jump down off that high horse, missy. We've got a problem. I just remembered what Linda was shouting about yesterday. Arthur has opened his big gob and told her everything, including about the other robbery." Polly told us, crossing her arms.

"So Arthur tells Linda everything, eh?" Tommy asked, stubbing out his cigarette. "She's stolen his soul and taken it to a better place. The suburbs. Where men are honest with their wives." Polly told him, sitting at the table once more. "We can trust Lizzie." I told them, pushing myself off the counter and walking towards the table. "Yeah, but I can't trust Linda. I can't trust the fucking Russians to pay me or the army, and I can't trust my own brother to keep his fucking mouth shut." Tommy told me, lighting another cigarette. "Did you make progress last night?" Polly asked, watching him. "You could say that." I mumbled, earning a glare from Tommy. "Yes." he replied, looking back at Polly.

"John said the girl looks like Edna Purviance from the pictures." Polly said before tutting. "Be careful." she added before taking a drag from her cigarette. Tommy scratched his nose. "She's an excellent source of information regarding the location of the merchandise." Tommy began to explain. "Here we go.." I mumbled, rolling my eyes and taking a seat at the table. "You know, there's a general lack of discipline in this fucking company." Tommy shouted, point a finger at me. I looked at him, defiant, as I tilted my head slightly. "She stayed the night." Polly stated and Tommy shook his head slightly. "I'm working, Pol. I am working...for the good of the company." he defended.

"You're grieving. And when you grieve, you make bad choices. I know. I did it myself." Polly told him, watching him closely and I could see he was becoming agitated at the topic of conversation. "Look, no more marches. No more fucking politics. They can kill us. All right? Joke or no joke." Tommy told us, looking seriously between us both. "Did you tell Arthur about the priest?" I asked Tommy, ignoring Polly's look. "I've only told you two." he replied. "Thanks for the burden." Polly muttered, taking a drag from her cigarette.

* * *

**A/N An extra long chapter for this one! Let me know what you think. :)**


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N Argh! Don't hate me for not uploading, guys! My life has been super busy the last few months with a death of a close family member and my boyfriend proposing. I am hoping to get back into regular posting over the next few weeks but just bare with me until I find my feet again.**

* * *

"Mrs Shelby. Mrs Shelby, your sister is on the phone. She says it's urgent." I was awoken by a maid speaking to me. John groaned beside me as he turned away from the woman. "What? What is it?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. "It's your sister, Mrs Shelby. She said it's urgent." she explained. "Thank you. Put her through to my office." I told her as I got out of bed, she handed me a robe and I quickly wrapped it around me before following her from the room.

I ran a hand through my hair as I walked into my office, the phone ringing as I reached the desk. "Ada, it's two in the morning. What's wrong?" I asked after picking up the receiver. "Tommy's been beaten. He's got a fractured skull. He's in surgery now but I don't know what's going to happen." she told me, sounding tearful. "Fuck sake. Where are you? I'll come now." I told her, rubbing my forehead. "No. He wants you to get the family together. He's not sure if there is going to be another attack. He said you need to tell them what's going on. Everything." Ada told me, sounding worried. "He doesn't want anyone at the hospital." she added. "Alright, Ads. I'll get everyone together. You concentrate on Tommy. Keep in touch." I told her before hanging up.

I quickly dialled the number to Polly's house, waiting impatiently as the line rang. "Hello?" a familiar sleepy voice answered. "Michael, it's Evie. I need you and Polly to come to my house. Something has happened with Tommy." I told him, getting straight to the point. "Alright, we'll be there soon. Are you alright?" he replied, concern in his voice. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just get here safely. Watch your back." I told him before hanging up. I tried Arthurs house next but it continued to ring so I moved on to the Garrison.

"Hello, The Garrison." an unfamiliar gruff voice answered. "I need to speak to Finn Shelby or Isaiah Jesus." I told the man. "Who the fuck is this?" the man asked and my eyebrows shot up. "Evelyn Shelby. Who the fuck is this?" I replied, my voice deadly. There was a brief pause at the other end of the phone. "I'm so sorry, Mrs Shelby. I'll get Finn for you now." he apologised before leaning away from the receiver and shouting Finn. I rolled my eyes at the man as the receiver was passed over. "This is Finn." Finn answered, seriousness in his voice but I could also hear the drunkness seeping through. "It's Evie, who are you with?" I questioned, tapping my foot. "Err… Isaiah and Scudboat." he replied, unsure. "Right, I need you to get a car, go and get Uncle Charlie and Curly and come here." I told him. "What's happened, Evie?" he asked, sounding confused. "I'll explain when you get here. And Finn, tell that fucking barman that your brother will be round in a few days to teach him how to speak appropriatly on the phone at a Shelby establishment." I told him before hanging up.

I tried Arthurs house again, dialing a few times before getting through. "I have no idea who this is but call back at an appropriate time." Linda's voice came through the phone. "Linda, it's Evelyn. I need to speak to Arthur." I told her before she could hang up. "He is in bed, Evelyn. Like we both should be. Call back later." she told me sternly. "Linda, it is urgent. Please let me speak to my brother." I told her, biting my tongue as my frustration grew. "No, Evelyn. You can speak to him in the morning." she stood firm and my temper flared. "Listen to me carefully, Linda. This whole family is in danger and I need to speak to my brother. Now you can either go and get him for me or I can come and get him myself. And, please let me tell you this now, if I have to leave my house and knock on your door to get to him then I will also be knocking you out, Linda. I am not a woman to be messing with right now." I told her, my voice deadly and I could faintly hear Arthur talking in the background. "That is not how you should.." Linda was cut off by Arthur taking the phone.

"Hello? Evie?" Arthur's voice came down the phone. "Arthur! Finally! I need you here. Something's happened and I need a family meeting now. No Linda." I told him as Linda ranted in the background. "And tell the stupid bint to shut up." I added, venom in my voice. "I will be there, Evie. Give me an hour." he told me, choosing to ignore my comment about Linda before hanging up. I sighed as I put the phone down, running a hand through my hair and rubbing my face. I wrapped my robe around me once more before leaving the office. "Elizabeth, please make a fire in the drawing room and bring up some bottles of whisky from the basement. We are expecting guests in the next hour or so." I told the waiting maid before going upstairs to wake John.

Finn, Uncle Charlie and Curly were the first to arrive. Finn had the same glazed eyes that came with snow and I gave him a disapproving look as he walked into the drawing room. John had got dressed, wearing trousers, a long sleeve undershirt and suspenders. He stood by the roaring fire, a cigar in his hand and a cloud of smoke around him. I was still wearing my knee length nightgown and floor length robe that was tightly tied around me. My dark curls fell in a mess to my waist, mainly because the amount of times I had ran my hands through it in the last hour, as I sat, curled up in an armchair.

The three men exchanged greetings with me and John and made themselves comfortable, Uncle Charlie helping himself to a glass of whisky. Michael and Polly were the next to arrive. Polly looked concerned as Michael poured her and himself a glass. "Are you alright? Are the kids alright?" she asked, searching my face as she took off her coat and embraced me. "Yes, Polly. I'm fine, the children are fine." I told her, rubbing her back before she pulled away. "We are just waiting for Arthur and then I can fill you all in." I added as her and Michael took their seats.

Arthur arrived twenty minutes later, a sour look on his face as he ignored me and shook John's hand. "You need to control your fucking wife." he told John and my eyebrows shot up. "Says fucking you?" I laughed, looking at him. "You fucking threatened to knock Linda out, Evelyn." Arthur scolded, causing Polly to almost choke on her drink. "It wasn't a fucking threat, Arthur." I told him, defiantly. "Alright, alright. Evelyn, don't threaten Linda. Arthur, stop shouting at your sister." Polly scolded, growing bored from the argument. "Tell us why we are here, Evie." she added, lighting up a cigarette.

"Right, you all know about the business with the Russians but there is something else going on as well." I started, I looked around at them all before continuing. "There is a priest that is working with the Russians. They think that he is on their side but he is secretly plying the Soviets with information. Tommy found out about this through Ada and offered to kill him for the Russians. Tommy managed to track the priest to a local village fete and planned on doing it then. However, from what Ada said, they were expecting him. Some of the priests men jumped him. They've beaten him until they fractured his skull. He's in surgery now." I told them all, pausing for their reaction.

"How long have you known all this?" John asked, his voice steady. "A few weeks. Tommy didn't want anyone else to know." I told him, looking up at him I could tell he was angry. "Tommy doesn't want us at the hospital but he does want for us to stick together. He doesn't know if there is going to be any other retaliation." I said, turning back to the group. "Is he going to be alright?" Finn asked and my eyes went to him. "They don't know yet. They aren't sure what the damage is until he starts waking up. Ada is keeping me updated." I told him and he nodded in acknowledgment.

"What's the priests name?" Michael asked me, drawing my eyes to him. "Father Hughes, I think." I told him, confused as to why it mattered. There was something burning in his eyes as he stood, leaving the room and slamming the door behind him. I looked at Polly as she looked at me. "What was that about?" Uncle Charlie asked. "No idea." Polly replied as she went to stand. "I'll go, Pol. He might talk to me." I told her before standing and following Michael.

I found Michael in the kitchen, he was looking out the window into the dark night, his back to me as I walked in. I quietly closed the door behind me, crossing the room and resting my hand on his back as I stood beside him. "Are you alright?" I asked, looking up at him in the dark. I could see in the moonlight that his jaw was tight. "Father Hughes was one of the priests in the orphanage." he told me, a tone in his voice that told me there was more to the story. "Nothing can harm you now, Michael. You're with your family. You're safe." I told him, turning so I was resting against the side and looking up at him. His eyes flickered to mine in slight confusion. "You don't need to say anything. I know what happens in those places." I told him, softly. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again." I added, bringing my hand to his cheek.

He looked down at me with intense eyes, watching my face as I watched his. I was expecting him to kiss me but instead he wound his arms around me, pulling my body into his and holding me tight. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he buried his face in my head. I had always known that there was more about his past than he liked to let on but I hadn't anticipated anything like this. He held onto me like he was drowning at sea and I was his life raft and I held him just as tight.


	55. Chapter 55

Tommy had been in hospital for three months, he had been denying any visitors but Ada these last few months and it was causing friction in the family. Polly had insisted that me and the kids moved in with her as we had to fire all our nannies and maids in fear they were spies. I had hardly seen John the last few months, him and Arthur had been staying above the shop most nights and when he did come to Pollys, we always ended up arguing. His favourite topic was how Tommy and I kept secrets from him.

Michael and I had gone to the cottage to work as the paperwork I needed was there when I got the call from Ada, summoning me to Tommy's bedside. "He wants to see you?" Michel asked, taking a long drag from his cigarette and looking at me as I put the phone down. I nodded, sitting back in my chair. We were in my office and despite being here for three hours, we had only just sat down to do some work, more disheveled than we were when we arrived. I could feel his eyes on me as I closed my eyes, running a hand through my hair and wondering what Tommy would want with me.

I kept my eyes closed as I heard Michael moving, I could feel his body behind me as he rested his hands on my shoulders and pressed his lips to my hair. "What do you think he wants?" he asked as I leant my head backwards onto his stomach. "No bloody idea. But I hope to God he's got a plan." I replied with a sigh. He let go of my shoulders and I was being pulled out of my chair. I opened my eyes as he moved me out of the way, sitting in my chair before pulling me back down into his lap.

I relaxed back into his body as Michael wrapped his arms around me. Moments like these had become so scarce over the last few months and we tried to grab them as often as we could. It was hard to feel bad about the situation, especially as I was beginning to hear rumours of John visiting various whore houses. His thumb stroked my arm as I leant my head on his shoulder. "Do you think if we just stayed like this forever anyone would notice?" Michael asked into my hair. "There may be a few questions." I laughed.

"I want to come see Tommy with you." Michael told me after a few minutes. I moved my head so I was looking up at him. "I don't think that's a good idea. He hasn't even asked for John or Arthur yet. Just me." I replied, searching his face as he looked down at me. "This is about Hughes, alright? I have a history with the priest and I want to make sure Tommy knows that I am going to do what it takes to get rid of him and protect our family." he explained. "Tommy doesn't expect that from you." I told him. "I know he doesn't but I have to, Eves. I have to." he replied, looking away from me. I brought my hand up to his face and turned it so he was looking at me again before pressing my lips to his. "Come with me. Talk to him." I told him once we had broken apart.

* * *

We walked into the hospital a few days later and, despite driving the whole way here with our legs touching and Michael's hand on my thigh, we walked down the halls keeping an appropriate distance between us. A nurse had led us to where Tommy was staying, the basement by request and Michael went in first as I waited with Ada. "Tommy didn't ask for Michael." she reminded me as soon as we were alone. "I know, Michael was with me when I got your call and asked to come too." I told her. "What's he want to talk to him about?" she asked, and I shrugged my shoulders. "No idea."

Michael was in with Tommy for about 25 minutes before coming out. "He's ready for you." he told me before lighting a cigarette. I nodded at him before proceeding into the room. Tommy was stood in the centre of the dimly lit room, surrounded by smoke. "You look like shit." I smiled as I walked over to him. He let out a painful sounding chuckle as I gently wrapped my arms around him. "Nice to see you too, Eves." he said as I released him and looked up into his face. I ran a gentle finger along the bruises and cuts. "Hmmm.." I said, thoughtfully. "What?" he asked, a small smile on his face. "You're still going to be pretty." I told him with a smile before dropping my hand and taking a step back from him. "Hoping I'd be disfigured?" he asked, a playful smile on his face. "Hideously." I replied.

"What can I do for you, Tommy?" I asked, leaning against the desk. He easily turned from my playful Tommy to businessman Tommy Shelby. "Take John to Camden and visit Solomons. Tell him what you need to tell him to get him on side." Tommy told me and I shook my head. "No. I'm not walking in there with John. I'll take Michael." I told him, crossing my arms. "Michael shouldn't be involved with this business. Michael can't defend you." he reminded me, raising his eyebrows at me. "I won't need defending with Michael. John walks in there, Alfie will see it as a threat. You know that." I countered. "Michael won't be hearing anything that he hasn't heard before." I added. Tommy watched me for a moment before conceding. "Alright. Don't tell anyone else what you are doing, including John and Arthur. Tell them Ada asked you both to stay for a few days. She'll confirm it." he told me, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Did you know what Michael wanted to speak to me about?" He asked, watching me closely. "No. I know it was about his history with Hughes but he didn't tell me anything else." I told him, meeting his gaze. "You've gotten close over the last few months." he commented, dismissively. "We work together. He trusts me." I replied, choosing my words carefully. "And things with you and John?" he questioned. "Depends who you speak to." I laughed, humourlessly. "I'm speaking to you." he replied, watching me carefully. I watched him for a moment before responding. "We're struggling, Tom. Really struggling." I admitted and I realised it was the first time I had said it out loud. There was a long silence before Tommy spoke again. "He loves you, Evie. Sometimes he doesn't know how to express it." he told me, sounding like he was choosing his words carefully. "And I love him, Tommy. But there is only so much I can deal with." I replied. "You don't divorce Shelby men, Evie. You know that." he told me, almost sounding threatening. "I know, Thomas. But you don't mistreat Gypsy women." I countered before turning and leaving.

* * *

I walked confidently into the factory, Michael close behind me as my heels clicked on the cobblestones. I had briefed Michael on the way to Camden, telling him to let me do the talking. I shrugged off my coat as I spotted Ollie in the distance, his back to me and talking to some of his men. "Morning, Ollie." I greeted cheerily, causing the man to turn to me, shocked as I walked passed and handed him my coat. "Security is a bit lax, mate." I told him, turning and walking backwards while throwing him the gun I had stashed in my waistband. I caught Michael's eye and winked at him, he grinned back. "He in his office?" I smiled, looking back at Ollie before turning back around and continuing to walk. "Evelyn!" Ollie called from behind me and I could hear him following us.

I opened Alfies office door to be greeted by Alfie aiming a gun at me. I smiled, walking into the room with Michael as the gun followed me. "See, Ollie." I said, gesturing to Alfie as Ollie made it to the doorway. "That's how you greet an unexpected Shelby." I laughed, "You really need to get better security out there, Alfie. Anyone could just walk in." I told the man who was slowly lowering his gun as I sat in a chair. "Evelyn, this is an unexpected delight." Alfie said, staying standing as he spoke. "And you've brought a friend." he added, looking at Michael. "Alfie, this is Michael Gray. He works with me in the accounts department of Shelby Brothers Limited. Michael, this is Alfie Solomons." I introduced, watching the pair carefully. "Gray? Not the husband then?" Alfie questioned, holding his hand out to Michael. "Polly's son." Michael confirmed, shaking the older man's hand. Understanding crossed Alfies face as he gestured for Michael to sit in the seat next to me and he took his own seat behind the desk.

I gave Alfie a smile once both men were seated. He narrowed his eyes at me for a moment. "How's your brother? I heard he took a beating?" Alfie asked, leaning back in his chair. "Which one?" I countered, my smile never faltering. "Ah, we are still upset about that?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at me. "C'mon, Alfie, you know me. I don't get upset. Business is business." I told him, crossing my legs and leaning back in the chair. Michael almost mirrored my movements, relaxing into his chair half a second after me. "And business is why you're here." he stated. "Indeed." I replied.

"We want you back on side." I added, watching his reactions carefully. "We?" Alfie asked. "Tommy and I." I confirmed. "Are you sure you two aren't married?" he asked, leaning forward and looking at me intensely. "Tommy is my brother-in-law, Alfie. You know this." I told him, a smile on my face. "And him?" he asked, pointing a finger at Michael but keeping his eyes on me. "He is Polly's son." I reminded the man. "That wasn't the question." he pressed. "Michael and I are family and colleagues, Alfie. Can we get back to the point now?" I asked, allowing my smiley demeanor to drop slightly.

"I don't know what Tommy is offering but he told me to say whatever I needed to to get you." I told Alfie, honestly. He sat back in his chair at this. "Must be important." he muttered, looking between me and Michael. "Must be." I told him. "So what do you say?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him. "Alright, alright. I'll meet with Tommy." he conceded. "On one condition." he added, smiling at me. "It seems my daughter-in-law cannot stop asking when she is going to see you. They're having a party tonight, you and Michael should go." he told us. "You want us to go to a party?" Michael asked, confused. I knew what type of parties Ruth and Jacob Solomons liked to throw. The type that were filled with drugs and sex was encouraged no matter your relationship status.

"That's it? We've just got to go to the party?" I asked, making sure Alfie didn't have anything hidden up his sleeve. "That's it, Evelyn. Go. Enjoy yourselves. I'll check with Jacob in the morning and I will be happy to come to Birmingham." he told me, a smirk still on his face. I looked beside me at Michael, who still looked confused, before turning back to Alfie. "Okay, we will go. Have Ollie book two rooms at the hotel down the street." I told Alfie, being familiar with where the parties were held. "Two?" Alfie questioned. "Two." I confirmed before standing. "I'll see you soon, Alfie." I told him as Michael stood beside me. "I look forward to it." Alfie smiled before Michael and I left.

* * *

**A/N Please please please let me know what you think! The next chapter will be a very Michael/Evie chapter as well! But things are going too well for them, right? ;) **


	56. Chapter 56

"So, let me get this straight. We have to go to a party and then Solomons will work with us?" Michael asked, confused as we got into the car. "Pretty much, yeah. But these parties, Michael, they are like nothing you have ever experienced before." I told him as he started up the car and I gave him directions to the hotel. "These parties are notorious for drugs and sex." I told him, watching his reaction. "You'll have to sign a contract before you go in, saying that whatever happens in the party stays in the party. No matter what, you can't tell anyone else who was there or what happened. You don't have to involve yourself in anything you don't want to." I continued, as he nodded slowly. "It usually starts at 5 so we will aim to get there around 6. Gives us about two hours to get to the hotel and get ready." I finished. "Sounds like you've been to one before." He said, looking at the road. "I've been to a few with Ada, yes." I confirmed as he kept his expression neutral.

We were at the hotel only ten minutes later. We dropped off the car with the valet and then checked ourselves into our separate rooms. I let myself into my room and removed my coat and kicked off my shoes. I found a black velvet box on the bed with a small white envelope on top. I narrowed my eyes at the package before picking up the envelope and pulling out the card inside. 'I'm so glad you are joining us tonight, I hope it fits! RS' I rolled my eyes at Ruth's antics before discarding the card and opening the box. All I could see was black lace and silk. Of course.

I pulled out a makeup bag, shoes and stockings and I rummaged in the box for the familiar three ribbons but couldn't find them. Perhaps they gave them out here now. I went over to the dressing table and sat down with the makeup bag. Opening it, I smiled at how much Ruth knew me. There was mascara, eye kohl, a dark red lipstick and a few hair pins. I quickly applied the makeup and pinned some of my curls back, messily.

I was admiring my work in the mirror when there was a knock at the door. I stood up, crossing the large room and opening the door to reveal Michael. "Hey." I smiled, allowing him entry into the room. "Nice suit." I commented as I closed the door. "Thanks, it was just in my room with a note from a JS." he told me. "Yeah, that would be Jacob Solomons." I laughed, making my way over to the bed and pointing at the box on it. "I had one from Ruth." I told him.

"There was also these." Michael said and I turned to see he was holding up three ribbons, a black one, a green one and a red one. "You got the ribbons?" I said, confused before it clicked. "Alfie." I laughed. "What are the ribbons for?" he asked as I crossed the room to stand in front of him. "Before, when I've gone with Ada, we've chosen what ribbons to wear but I guess they want you to choose." I started, looking up at him. "The green one means you are available and people can proposition you. The red means that you are not available but the other person isn't with you. Most of the people there take this as a challenge. Finally, the black one means you are not available and the person you are staying faithful to is with you. People will either leave me alone or proposition both of us." I explained, watching his reaction.

"So if you are wearing green or red, people basically see you as fair game?" Michael questioned and I nodded. "Black, I want you to wear the black one." he told me, watching me intensely. I smiled up at him. "Happily." I replied, winding my arms around his neck and pulling him down to me so I could press my lips to his. His arms went around my waist, pulling my body into his as we kissed.

* * *

We walked down the street arm in arm. "No last names or telling people where you work. Even if you recognise people, you don't know them in here." I told him, briefing him as the place came into sight. "Alfie thinks that something is going on between us and will quiz Ruth and Jacob on it tomorrow. Be flirty and touchy but do not let on that this is an ongoing thing. Be a bit hesitant, this is new to us. Don't drink too much but make out like you are, we can get away with more if they think we are drunk." I added, making sure he was nodding along. "Eves, relax. We've got this." he told me before kissing my hair.

"Evelyn Shelby and Michael Gray." I told the man on the door who quickly let us through. We entered into the small reception room. "Evie, how lovely to see you again." the girl on reception smiled. "Hey, this is Michael, he needs a form." I told her, smiling. "Of course!" she said, picking up a form and pen and handing it to Michael. "Can I take your coats?" she asked, coming around the desk. I undid the buttons and slid off my coat revealing the outfit below. I was wearing a black lace and satin cami top that stop halfway down my bum, showing the matching tiny shorts that were clipped onto some black stockings. The outfit was rather flattering and was the exact right size. I had hidden my outfit from him before but Michael's eyes flickered across it. I raised my eyebrows at him as his eyes met mine once more. He gave me a cheeky grin before going back to the paperwork in front of him.

The receptionist took my coat out the back and came back with a glass of rum. "Thanks." I smiled at her as she handed me the glass and took the form from Michael. "Thanks, Michael. I can take your coat now." she told him, looking briefly at the form as he removed his coat and handed it to her. She disappeared again before coming back with a whiskey and handing it to Michael. "Enjoy." she smiled, gesturing to a nearby door. I smiled at her as Michael wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked through the double doors together.

Jacob and Ruth spotted us almost immediately once we had walked through the door. The first room was usually quite empty and tonight was no different. "Evie!" Ruth squealed, coming over to us and pulling me from Michael's arm. "Hey, Ruth." I laughed, wrapping my spare arm around her. Once she pulled away from me, I could see how amazing she looked in a deep green lace bra and shorts. "You look incredible." I smiled as Jacob joined us. "And so do you, Evie." he grinned, taking my hand and kissing my knuckles. "Michael, this is Ruth and Jacob." I introduced, stepping back to stand by his side once more. "Pleasure to meet you, Michael. I am glad the suit fit." Jacob said, holding his hand out for Michael to shake. "Yeah, thanks." Michael replied, shaking his hand.

"You went for the black ribbon tonight then." Ruth smiled, looking between Michael and I knowingly. "We didn't want to complicate matters." I smiled, glancing up at Michael. "Sebastian is here tonight. He's going to be disappointed." she told me, suggestively. "When it comes to me, Sebastian is always disappointed, Ruth." I replied, hopefully showing Michael that I wasn't just sleeping with everyone. "Well, we are monopolising you. There are many people that will be happy to see your face. We will let you show Michael around." Jacob smiled before leading his wife away.

I threaded my arm through Michael's as I started leading him across the room. "She was wearing a green ribbon." Michael commented once we were out of earshot. "She was. Her and Jacob are very liberal." I told him, taking a sip from my glass. "Have you ever come here with John?" Michael asked me as he glanced around the next room, couples and groups were dotted around the large living room. Some talking, some kissing and some having sex. I let out a small laugh. "No, I haven't. Do you think any man that glanced in my direction would live to see the next morning?" I replied, looking up at him. He let out a dry chuckle.

"You thought it would be safe to bring me here." he laughed. "Not safe, Michael, no. You're still a Blinder but are more appreciative of what you have. You see other men looking at me as an accomplishment rather than a threat. I am here with you, with a black ribbon around my wrist and you know you have me, my full attention." I told him, looking up at him through my eyelashes. He looked down at me, searching my face with a hint of a smile. "Your full attention?" he asked, leaning down towards me as I bit my lip slightly.

"Evie!" a voice called, breaking us away from each other. I turned to see Sebastian coming towards us. He was not a very tall man, standing the same height as me in my heels. He had broad shoulders and salt and pepper hair. His brown eyes always had a hint of mischief. He was considered attractive within this sordid circle but I still wasn't sure if that was because of the way he looked or the face that he oozed money. "Sebastian." I smiled, embracing him, kissing his cheek as he kissed mine. "I've heard a little rumour that your husband has joined us this evening." he said as we broke apart. "Sebastian, this is Michael." I introduced, smiling. "Pleasure." Sebastian said, holding his hand out to Michael. Michael smiled politely at him and shook his hand, placing his other around my waist. I smiled to myself as Sebastian noticed the gesture. "How are you, Sebastian? Behaving yourself?" I asked, leaning into Michael slightly as I took a sip of my drink. "You know me, Evie! I never behave." Sebastian laughed, before looking behind me. "Oh, Scarlett is here! Best be off!" he exclaimed, not giving either of us a chance to respond before he kissed my cheek and walk away.

The night continued in much the same way until, around three hours later, we eventually managed to find a quiet corner. We were sat on a plush sofa, my legs over Michael's as we relaxed. We were on our fifth drink but we hadn't been drinking them, taking a sip or two before discarding it on a nearby table. "What would Henry Johnson have said if I told him this was going to be what he was doing in three years time?" I asked, looking at Michael. He laughed, thinking about it for a moment. "He'd have probably said 'Why three years? Why not now?'" he replied, laughing. I chuckled along with him for a moment before our eyes connected.

"You're driving me crazy, do ya know that?" he told me, running his hand up my thigh. "I might have guessed." I replied, coyly before biting my lip slightly. He scoffed lightly before leaning into me, the hand on my thigh tightening as he pulled me into him. Our lips connected very softly at first before returning to each other, hungry. His other hand went to the side of my head, knotting in my curls as mine went to his jacket, pulling him into me. I bit his lip slightly, asking for entrance that he quickly granted, entangling our tongues together.

We kissed like this for a few moments, neither of us wanting to pull away from each other but we knew we were being watched. I pulled away first, resting my forehead on his and looking at him through my eyelashes. His lust filled eyes mirrored mine as we gazed at each other, both trying to control our urges. "Do you think we are giving them a good show?" he asked, not breaking his eyes from mine. "Oh, yes." I grinned.

* * *

**A/N I was really looking forward to this chapter then I thought it came out a bit meh... let me know what you think. **


	57. Chapter 57

It wasn't long before Ruth and Jacob came over to us. Michael pulled back from me slightly, resting his hand on my thigh as Jacob sat beside him with Ruth on his lap. "So Michael, what do you think of our little soiree?" Jacob asked, looking at Michael intently. "It's alright, different." Michael commented, looking around the room. There were people in various states of undress and snow being passed around like it was sherbert. "Yeah, I bet the Peaky Blinders don't have parties quite like these." Jacob laughed as Michaels hand tightened slightly on my thigh.

"Jacob." I warned, raising my eyebrow at him. Ruth playfully slapped his arm. "I apologise for my husbands slip up, he tends to get carried away in the festivities." she smiled. "No one can know who I am, especially now I have brought Michael here." I reminded them, looking between the pair. "Of course, Evie! Your secrets are safe with us." Ruth beamed. It wasn't her I was worried about. Jacob seemed to revel at the fact Shelbys came to his parties and now I had brought him a in the flesh Peaky Blinder as well. As a lawyer, he had written the gag orders we signed as we walked in and had placed tiny loopholes in them which he loved to exploit.

"I'd appreciate it if nothing that happens here was mentioned to Alfie as well. I wouldn't want it affecting any sort of business agreements between our families." I told the pair, knowing full well that they were likely to be giving him a full report once the night was over. They both faltered for a moment before plastering on a smile. "Of course, Evie." Jacob smiled. "We wouldn't want anything to affect the business." Ruth added. I watched the pair carefully for a moment before Michael cleared his throat.

"How often do you do things like this?" Michael asked, taking a sip of his whiskey and looking at the pair. "We try to host one every fortnight, every week where we can. My family owns the building so we can use it as often as we wish." Ruth told him, looking at him intently. "Now you've been invited by Evie, we can add you to the list going forward. If you'd like, of course." Jacob added. I looked at Michael, waiting for his response as he took a moment to think about it. "I don't come to London often, it would be a waste of a space." he replied, trying to sound diplomatic. "Nonsense! Some of our guests only come once a year or every few years. Leave your address with the receptionist on the way out and I'll personally make sure you get an invite." Jacob responded, clapping Michael on the back.

My eyes went to Michaels, I couldn't tell what his reaction was to the gesture. His well masked face giving nothing away. "Well, games are about to begin upstairs if you feel like joining in." Ruth said, standing. "I think Michael and I will be leaving shorty. We have a long drive back to Birmingham in the morning." I replied, taking a sip of my drink. "You must come visit us more often." Ruth told me, wagging her finger at me. "I will." I promised. "We will come find you before we leave." I added as Jacob stood beside his wife. "It was lovely to meet you." Michael told them. They both gave him a smile before being called away to join in with the games.

"They really are something else." Michael laughed as we watched them leave the room. "Yeah, you could say that." I replied. "You sound worried." he told me, bringing his eyes to me. "I just know what Jacob is like, wouldn't surprise me if they were off to ring Alfie now." I replied, turning to match his gaze. "Do you think Solomons will tell John or Tommy?" he asked, taking a sip of his drink. I shook my head. "No, I've known Alfie long enough now to know his loyalties lie with me, not Tommy or the family. That's why Tommy sent me to speak to him." I explained, as Michael nodded along. "We can trust Alfie." I added. He didn't look convinced but let it go.

He looked around the room once more, his eyes seeming to hover over two naked girls. "You can go join in if you want." I told him, taking a sip from my glass. His eyes shot to me. "You're wearing a black ribbon." he replied, brow furrowing. "I am, but you're not and neither are they." I responded. "Do you want me to go over to them?" he asked, trying to read my neutral expression. "I want you to be happy, Michael. We aren't married. I just ask that you are honest with me like I am honest with you." I told him, placing my hand over his on my thigh. He continued to search my face for a moment before bringing a hand to my face. "I have no interest in anyone else but you." he promised before bringing his lips to mine.

I smiled at him as we broke apart. He kept his hand on my face, keeping me close to him as he looked into my eyes. "What are you thinking about?" I asked, looking into his stormy eyes. "What our life could be like in London." he replied sincerely. "We can't have a life in London, Michael." I told him, pulling away from him. "Come here." he told me, turning me around on the seat and pulling me backwards so I was leaning back against his chest with my head on his shoulder.

"Close your eyes." He told me, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my head. My brows furrowed slightly but I did what he told me, settling back into him and closing my eyes. "We would have a big townhouse and every morning I'd wake you up before going to get the kids up." he began in a soft voice, painting a picture in my head with his words. "Then we'd all go downstairs and have a nice family breakfast. Then we'd both get ourselves and the kids ready for work and school. I would leave first for my job at the bank, kissing you and the kids goodbye on my way out. You'd make sure the kids all had their book bags and drop them off at the school down the road on your way to work. Obviously Solomons would've given you a job. A nice office job that brought in a decent wage and kept you busy. You'd finish in time to collect the kids from school, taking them to the local park for ice cream where I would meet you once I finished to walk home.

"We'd cook dinner together, listening to music and the sound of the kids playing. Then dinner would be another family affair, each of us talking about our days at work and school. Then we'd play games until it was time for the kids to go to bed, tucking them all in and wishing them goodnight together. We would then head downstairs, have a drink or two and enjoy each others company and then the next morning we would do it all again." Michael finished, kissing my head once more and squeezing me gently.

I opened my eyes slowly, taking in the stark reality that surrounded us. I cleared my throat before speaking. "That's wonderful, Michael. But that life isn't for us." I told him, not wanting to move from his arms. I felt him shift slightly beneath me as I picked up his hand in mine and brought it to my lips. "I want to enjoy tonight with you. Let's not think about dreams or reality. Let's think about us." I added, shifting so I could look up at him. He carefully pressed his lips to mine. I knew he wasn't happy about it but tonight was all we had right now.

He looked for me for a long moment as we broke apart. "Are you ready to go?" he asked, searching my face. I nodded, reluctantly pulling away from his warm body. We both stood together, Michael putting his arm around my waist as we went to look for Jacob and Ruth to say goodbye. We eventually found them upstairs, taking part in some sort of sex game. We waved to them from the door, they waved back and smiled before going back to their game. We quickly navigated the long halls back to the reception, the girl fetching our coats for us without a word. "Did you want to leave your address, Michael?" she asked, looking up at Michael as he put his coat on. "Nah, you're alright, thanks." he replied almost instantly.

I smiled to myself as I did my coat up before tucking myself under Michaels arm and going out into the cold London night. Somewhere in the city, a clock chimed one as we walked leisurely down the empty street. I knew Michael was thinking hard besides me but left him to his thoughts as mine drifted to my family. Lily, James, Benjamin and John. John was a good father and the kids doted on him but something had changed in him in the last year. Something was different. He wasn't my John.

I brought my thoughts back to the present as we walked into the warm hotel lobby. Michael nodded politely at staff before we got into the elevator, he told the attendant the floor number and we began our ascent. We got off the elevator, still arm in arm. Our rooms were on the same floor, a few doors down from each other. Mine was first and we stopped outside the door. Michael turned to me, searching my face for a moment. He wanted to say something but didn't know how to say it. "I've had a good night with you." he told me, lowly. "So have I." I smiled. "But the night isn't over yet." I added, going onto my tiptoes to kiss him. He was hesitant and I pulled away from him.

His face was conflicted. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, mirroring the words that he said to me in those stables the first time we were together. My brow furrowed slightly as I looked up at him. "I do." I told him, bringing my hand up to the side of his face. He searched my face for another moment before brining his lips down to mine. The kiss was sweet at first but quickly built. The lust and passion that we had been hiding all evening pouring out into each other. The next few minutes were a haze but as my back hit the soft bed, I heard a small warning bell in my head. I pushed it away, pulling Michael into me.

* * *

The drive to Birmingham was made in a comfortable silence. I was sat next to Michael, his hand on my thigh as we drove. I could tell that he had something on his mind but I left him to his thoughts, not wanting to repeat any of the conversations we had last night.

The phone was ringing when we walked through the door to Pollys, the house was eerily quiet other than the shrill ringing. I went to the phone in the hall, picking it up. "Eves?" a familiar voice asked. "Bloody hell, Tommy! I've just walked through the flamin' door." I laughed, undoing my coat. "I know. How did it go?" he questioned, getting straight to the point. "He'll work with us. Which you knew he would if I asked him." I replied, as Michael brushed past me. "And Michael?" Tommy asked. "On his best behaviour. Not even a peep." I replied, giving Michael a mischievous grin when he looked at me. "It was a good idea taking him." Tommy told me. "I know." I laughed. "Concentrate on getting better, Tom. I'll see you when you are home." I added, concerned at the coughing that was coming down the phone. "Alright, it won't be long." he promised. "Alright, Tom. See ya later." I told him. "See you soon, Eves." he replied before the line went dead.

* * *

**A/N I hope you liked this Michael/Evie chapter! Please let me know what you think :)**


	58. Chapter 58

Tommy was in hospital for four months in total. He had asked Michael, John, Arthur and I to be at his house early the day after he was released and we were waiting anxiously in the foyer as Mary told him of our arrival. Mary came back from the garden, smiling at the four of us. "Mr Shelby has asked that you wait in the kitchen." she told us, clasping her hands together in front of her. I nodded at her before removing my coat and leading the men to the kitchen, knowing what was going to happen.

We quickly made ourselves comfy, spreading out across the room and helping ourselves to rum and tea. I sat atop the table, my heels on a chair and a glass of rum in my hand. John was sitting opposite me, on a sideboard with his feet sharing a chair with mine, a cigar in one hand and a glass of rum beside him. Michael was to the side of me, leaning back against the sinks with his hands in his pockets. Arthur was sitting at the table behind me, a teapot and mug in front of him as he leant back into a chair. Johnny Dogs had joined us, sitting on the sideboard next to the sink with his feet up. All the men had discarded their jackets.

"You've got two choices, Michael. You fuck off to America with Arthur, join the Apaches, or you marry the girl." John said and my brow furrowed. "This isn't a joke." Michael told him as I spoke up. "What girl?" I questioned, looking between them both. "That little posh thing from the wedding. Our Michaels been fucking her ever since and got her up the swanny." Arthur laughed from behind me, I fought to keep my gaze away from Michael and my face neutral.

"Arthur, are you really gonna live with the Apaches?" Johnny asked, a smirk in his voice. "Told her father yet?" Arthur asked, ignoring Johnny's question. "No." Michael replied, bluntly. "He'll fucking shoot you, man." John told him, pointing his cigar at Michael. "Are you sure the kid's yours?" Arthur questioned. "I wish I hadn't told you." Michael sighed as we avoided each others eyes and I downed my drink. "Then think of marriage as a beautiful road, flowers all the way down it." Arthur told him. I scrunched my face up in confusion as I turned to the eldest Shelby. "Are you taking the piss?" I asked, laughing slightly. "Is he joking?" Michael asked from beside me, facing John and gesturing to Arthur. "Oh, it's hard to tell these days." John replied as I turned back around to look at him.

I lifted my legs to let Michael past as he went to the bottle of rum beside me. He poured himself one before topping up my outstretched glass. "Do you, uh.. Do you love the woman?" Arthur asked and Michael stopped beside me. I looked up at John as he stayed silent. "Fucking what?" Michael asked, resting his hands on the tables and leaning in to Arthur. "Go and marry her like the rest of us." Arthur told him. "She doesn't want her family to know. She doesn't wanna have the baby." Michael replied. "I know someone that can take care of it. I know a couple, both in Birmingham or London, if she'd prefer." I told him as we made eye contact for the first time.

"Shut up, Evie." Arthur told me. "One of them is the same woman who helped you out twice." I reminded the eldest Shelby as I turned to him. "Not my women." he replied, glaring up at me. "That's why you had them fixed, Arthur." John told him. "Charlotte will want the best." Michael told us, drinking a mouthful of rum. "She is the best." John told him and I turned away from Arthur once more. "The best?" Arthur muttered. "She used to be a nurse. Twenty minutes. Done." I told Michael. "You don't have to go in or wait outside. You go to The Garrison, drink whiskey, have a laugh. Remember, John?" Arthur told him and I caught eyes with John. "Shut up, Arthur." I told him, venom in my voice.

"Then this kid walks in, no shoes on, says, 'It's done.' Second time we was in there, same kid. This time he's wearing shiny new shoes. He shouts, 'It's done, Arthur.'" Arthur said, a faraway tone in his voice. "And what?" John asked, looking behind me at his brother now. "She bought new shoes with the money I gave her. It was for a good cause." He said as Michael walked around the table. "Arthur?" Johnny asked. "If you're gonna get on like this with the Apaches, they'll fucking scalp you, boy." he finished. A bell ringing interrupted the conversation. "Tommy said when that bell rings we're to all go to the big room." Johnny told us, downing his drink and hopping off the counter. "Come on, Tommy has a plan." he added before walking out.

I downed my drink, knowing what we were going up to before taking Johns outreached hand to jump off the table. Michael and Arthur filed out first, John holding me back for a moment. "Are you alright?" he asked, looking down at me. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just Arthur being a twat." I told him with a small smile. He searched my face for a moment before pressing a kiss to my lips and winding his arm around my waist and guiding me out. This was the closest we'd been for a while and I couldn't help but think it was for Tommy's benefit. "Let's go see what Tommy wants." he told me.

Michael and Johnny walked into the room first, closely followed by me and John. John tensed beside me and I gently pressed my body into his in reassurance as Arthur walked in. "Arthur!" Alfie exclaimed, raising his hands over his head as Arthur inhaled sharply and took a few steps backwards before turning towards the door. "Arthur?" Alfie called. "Arthur, come here." Tommy called and Arthur paused in the doorway, reluctantly turning back to the room. "Shalom!" Alfie greeted as Arthur groaned, closing the door. "Arthur, shalom." Alfie greeted again. "Alfie." Arthur managed to get out through gritted teeth. "Shalom." Alfie repeated going towards Arthur.

"Come here. Come. Let's sit down. I owe you a little something, don't I? I do. Come on. Sit down. Come on, sit down here." Alfie said as he led Arthur to a sofa and sat down beside him. "Right. Listen. Arthur. I want you to know, right, that whatever happened between us back then, yeah, that was business. It was just business. Alright? And I also want you to know that I have made my apologies via my own God for abusing a very holy day to get you clinked up and battered, which I did. And now I would also like to extend my personal apologies unto you." There was a moment of silence as both Arthur and Alife looked up at Tommy. "All right?" Alfie asked. Tommy didn't respond, just looked at him.

"I hear that you have allowed Jesus to come into your life. Eh?" Alfie said turning back to Arthur. "Oh, you heard then." Arthur replied, relaxing slightly. "Yeah, that's beautiful, that's wonderful. That is lovely, isn't it? That is lovely. And I was wondering, how does that work for you on a day to day considering your line of work, mate?" Alfie continued. "Alright, Alf, why don't you leave him alone, yeah?" I interrupted, causing both Tommy and Alfie to look at me as I gave Alfie a sweet smile.

"My darlin' Evelyn. You look as radiant as always." Alfie told me, standing. "This must be the husband. Yeah, I can see the family resemblance. I haven't got a clue what she's doin' with you, mate, but that's not my business. I prefer the other one, love. Where's he gone? Where is he?" Arthur said, turning to find Michael and I could feel John's eyes on me. "Michael! Shalom! Good to see you again, mate." Alfie said, going over to Michael and shaking his hand. John was tense beside me and I knew I'd be questioned on it later. "Enjoy the party, did ya, mate? Of course you fucking did." Alfie added and both Michaels and Tommy's eyes flickered to me.

"If we're going to be doing business with this fucker, I demand to know why." Arthur ground out from the sofa. Tommy pulled his eyes from me and pushed away from his desk. "Right… While I was in the hospital, I formulated a plan and this is how it's going to work. So, the Russians cannot be trusted to pay us." Tommy began, looking around the room at each of us. John removed his arm from around me and started wandering around the room. From where I stood, I couldn't tell if his eyes were on Michael or Tommy. "We are going to take what is ours. We need to see what is in their treasury. And that's why we need Mr Solomons." he added. Johnny Dogs shot me a look.

* * *

The meeting was long and John was begrudgingly driving me back to Polly's. The drive was made in silence and it was dark by the time we pulled up to the house. "There you go." John muttered as he stopped the car. "Aren't you coming in?" I asked, my brow furrowed as I turned to him. "Nah." he told me, lighting a cigar. "The kids will want to see you." I told him, watching him. "I'll come see 'em tomorrow." he told me, avoiding my gaze. There was a long silence as I watched him.

"Why did you take Michael to see Solomons?" He asked, looking at me for the first time since we got in the car. "Because Tommy asked me to go see him. We knew you wouldn't be comfortable with me going by myself and we also knew that going with you or Arthur would start a fucking war. Michael seemed like the sensible option." I told him, telling him the same thing I had told Tommy to convince him to let Michael go. "You didn't stay at Adas. You stayed in London but not Ada's. I checked with the men stationed outside." he added. "Solomons put us up in a posh hotel in the West End. Separate rooms. You can check, there were two rooms booked under the name Ollie Aarons." I told him, not technically lying as there were two rooms booked.

There was another silence as he searched my face, looking for a hint that I was lying. "You should go in, it's late." he told me, looking away from me. "Fuck sake." I muttered, shaking my head. "Can't you at least pretend to love me?" I asked, my voice coming out quieter than I expected but I knew he heard as he turned to look at me. His brow furrowed as his hand came to my face, his thumb stroking my cheek as he looked into my eyes. "I do love you, Evelyn." he told me, sincerely. I looked up at him for a few more moments before bringing my lips to his.

There were unsure at first but the passion quickly built. I moved so I was sat straddling him, the steering wheel behind me as I ground my hips into Johns, never breaking our lips apart. His cigar was discarded and his arms went around my waist, pulling my body into his. No words were needed as I made quick work on his trousers, his hands pushing my dress up and moving my underwear to the side. Almost as soon as I released him from his boxers, he was lifting me onto him. Our lips broke apart as he entered me and I let out a quiet moan. He buried his head into my neck as I moved against him, moaning with each movement. His hands gripped my hips as he helped my movements, each of us breathing heavy. It wasn't long before I felt my orgasm building inside me and I felt the release as I spasmed around him. His hands on my hips were more forceful now as he continued the momentum, his own release in sight. It was only a few moments before he was orgasming inside me. Each of us breathing heavily as we came to a slow stop.

"I've missed you." I whispered as he brought his eyes up to mine. He nodded slightly in agreement, still not being able to speak. "I want this back, John, and that means I need those rumours about whore houses to stop." I told him, looking at him sternly. "And I need you to stop seeing whoever it is that you're seeing." he told me, his voice low. My stomach dropped as I searched his face. I tried to move but his hands on my hips were keeping me firmly in place. "Who told you that I am seeing someone?" I asked him, searching his face.

"Luckily for you, no one. I know you, Evelyn. Too well. I will know if you continue whatever it is and I will find out who he is." he spoke slowly, making sure I was listening to what he was saying. "And if you do continue it, or I do hear any rumours or a whisper of a name, I will kill him and make sure no man will ever touch you again. Are we clear?" he asked, looking at me closely. I watched him for a moment before nodding and looking away from him. "Good." he smiled, putting a finger under my chin and kissing my lips.

* * *

**A/N JOHN KNOWS! It was not my plan for John to know but this just came out! Do you think he'll work out who it is? Let me know what you think :)**


	59. Chapter 59

Polly already had Lily and James at the table eating their breakfast when I walked in with Benjamin on my hip, still wearing my nightdress. "Good morning." I smiled, bending down to kiss both kids on the head. "Morning, mama." they chourased back with mouths full of food. "Alright, Pol?" I asked, pouring myself a cup of tea with one hand. "Yes, are you?" she asked, watching me closely. "Fine." I replied, taking a sip from the steaming mug.

"John's car is parked outside." Polly commented, watching me closely. "Yeah, he's just getting dressed then he'll be down." I told her, not wanting to be interrogated about my marriage. "Everything alright between you two?" she continued. "We're fine, Aunt Pol." John told her, walking into the kitchen as he put his blazer on. "Daddy!" James and Lily squealed, jumping down from the table to hug Johns legs. I smiled as I watched him pick them both up, looking at their butter and jam covered faces. "You two messy monkeys need a wash." he told them, before placing them back in their seats to continue their breakfast.

He then came over to me, kissing Benjamins head before pressing a kiss to my lips and taking the cup of tea out of my hands. He took a gulp as he leant against the cabinet beside me, Polly watching our every move. She seemed to be thinking about what to say as there was a silence. "You both know what you're doing today?" she asked, eventually going back to her paper. "Yeah, I've gotta go meet Tommy and Arthur in a bit." John said, taking another gulp from his cup. "And I'm meeting Alfie in a few hours and will be travelling with him to the house." I added, shifting Benjamin on my hip as he began to squirm.

"Mary will be looking after the kids today, I have business in the city." she told us, lighting a cigarette. "Okay, we won't be back late hopefully." John told her, finishing his cup. "You're both coming back here?" Polly asked, her eyes flickering up to us. "Yes, Pol. We will both be coming here." John told her, placing the cup in the sink before turning to me. "I better go." he told me. I nodded, rising on my tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips. "See ya later." I smiled as I rested back on my heels. "I love you." he told me, putting his cap on his head and heading for the door. "See ya later, kids. Pol." he called before leaving. Polly was watching me when I turned back to her, she was trying to figure something out. "Right, I better get ready." I told her, handing her Benjamin before retreating back upstairs.

* * *

Tatiana walked into the dark basement first, followed by Tommy. "Your jeweller and your sister." Tatiana told him. Tommy ran his eyes over me, making sure I was unharmed before turning his gaze to Alfie. "I don't think they trust me, Tommy." Alfie said, gesturing to the ropes that bound his wrists. "Mr Solomons is the only jeweller that I trust in London." Tommy said. "Yes, trust. Yes. Might have to add that on the old invoice." Alfie mused as Romanov cut him free. "Evelyn Shelby. It's so good to see you again." Tatiana told me, smiling coyly. I watched her for a moment.

"As was agreed, our jeweller will now select items to a total of £70,000." I told her, showing her that I was unfazed by both her and her guards. "Yes, when you have selected your chosen items, they will be put into a box and stored. When you have fulfilled your part of the deal, the box will be delivered to you." she explained, before walking across the room to her mother. Tommy looked at me for a moment, there was something in his eyes that I couldn't quite place. "May I just start, right, by saying that I may choose to stay here and just starve to death and choke on sapphires rather than ever go back to the fucking world again?" Alfie joked although I recognised an undertone of discomfort.

Romanov said something in Russian. "Yeah, well, there is a good reason for that, you know, little man. Because my shop, right, is just above a rum house, so all the.." Alfie started before he was cut off. "You speak Russian?" Tatiana questioned, confused. "I do, yeah. I do. Cos of me mum. Yeah, my mother. You people, all right, you hunted my mum with dogs through the snow. Yeah." Alfie told her, getting in the face of the uniformed man. "But today, right, is for forgiveness, ain't it? For selection." he said, picking up a torch and going to the outskirts of the small room. "So, now… Hello… Right. I think it's fair to say, yeah, 1,500." Alfie said, putting a necklace carefully on the table. "1,500?" the older woman laughed. "All right, I'll give you 1,800." he conceded. "I know the current market value. 18 it is." she told him. "That's very gracious of you." he thanked. I noticed that Tatianna was watching Tommy and I closely. Her eyes flickering between us both in the dim lighting.

"Right, then. How about say we look at this. This is a nice little bit going on there, isn't it?" Alfie said, sitting beside her. "Oh, but that was a gift from Tsar Nicholas." the man interrupted. "I ain't asking you, though, am I? I ain't asking you." Alfie told him. "All right. I come here to do business, offer my professional services. If you keep interrupting me, I won't be able to focus and do my job, you understand?" he continued. "Mr Romanov, let me remind you, we were told to come here and choose what we like and now we have chosen." I said, earning a glare from Romanov and an intrigued look from Tatiana. "Why don't you continue, Mr Solomons?" I added.

"Tsar Nicholas give you that? I'll give you four." Alfie offered. "Five, with the royal provenance." she told him before removing her necklace. "Done." Alfie muttered. "Right, Rumplestiltskin, let's go over here and have a look what's in these boxes. Evie, love, come pick some of this." Alfie said, standing and gesturing for me to follow him to the boxes. I went willingly, crossing in front of Tommy and feeling his eyes on me for a second. I pointed to various things, not really knowing a lot about jewellery. "Two. That's much nicer. Ten. That there is definitely a five." he reeled off as he picked each thing up and threw it onto the table. He turned to me, frowning slightly.

"Are you keeping score?" he asked, lightheartedly. "Of course. 23,800." I smiled at him and he grinned back. "Another five." he called out, throwing a string of pearls on the table. "Seven." the older woman countered. "Six." I argued. "Let's call it six, eh?" Tommy agreed. "Three. Evie, pick a number between one and nine." Alfie told me. "Eight." I smiled. "Perfect. 4,800." he grinned. "Beauty. Look at that." Alfie commented, lifting up a necklace. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Romanov admitted. "That is splendid." Alfie continued and I fought a smile. "Splendid, yes." Romanov agreed. "Beautiful, is it not?" Alfie added. "It is." Romanov finished. "It's a work of art. You recognise this work, do you?" Alfie quizzed. "Immediately." Romanov answered. "I'm guessing, right, that all the bad ideas around here, they're you. They are you, aren't they? Hmm?" Alfie questioned, turning to look at the man now. "What do you mean?" he replied, sounding scared. "Yeah. Tommy, Evie, see this, right? It's got paste in it. That's paste." Alfie told us, bringing me and the necklace over to Tommy so we could both look. "Let me tell you something, kids. Somebody comes into my shop with some paste like this, usually what I make them do, right, is fucking swallow it." Alfie continued, turning to look at Romanov. "Eh? What game are you playing?" Alfie asked, lowly.

Everyone's eyes were on Alfie, apart from Tatiana who was still looking between me and Tommy. "Mr Solomons… shall we, er… shall we clean it up?" Tommy asked, coming around me to stand behind Alfie. "Be careful." Romanov warned. There was a moment of silence before Alfie turned to Tommy. "Yeah. Yeah. Right, what we got?" Alfie muttered, taking a step away from the table. "37,600." Tommy told him. Alfie thought about this for a moment. "Well, do you have any eggs?" Alfie asked, sitting at the table. The Russians looked confused. "I am simply asking…" Alfie continued. "Faberge is not part of the deal. We would not offer you Faberge eggs." Romanov stated.

"Mr Romanov, my jeweller here, he advises me to insist on Faberge." Tommy told Romanov as Tatiana got up from the table. "It's a deal-breaker, Tommy." Alfie confirmed. We all watched as Tatiana put a pale pink egg on the table. "I brought that from Crimea myself." she told us as Alfie went to pick it up. "Fucking hell." Alfie muttered. "With the provenance of that being laid by such a delicate beauty that does indeed bring the entire selection to £70,000." Alfie confirmed, placing it gently on the table.

Tommy spat in his hand beside me and offered it to Romanov who stared at him for a long moment before spitting in his own and taking Tommys. "Good man." Tommy said. "And now, Mr Shelby, you will join your brothers and Mr Solomons and Mrs Shelby will take their leave." the older woman told him. Tatiana's gaze came back to me and my eyes met hers. "Of course, you would be welcome to join your husband, Evelyn, but he was rather preoccupied before we came down here. He doesn't like sharing, but perhaps you don't mind." she smiled. My eyes flickered to Tommy and he was avoiding my gaze, confirming what she was saying. "My husband knows what he is doing." I told her, before turning to Alfie. "Shall we?" I asked, forcing a smile.

Alfie nodded curtly before standing. I threaded my arm through his as the three of us were led from the basement, passing the guards and barking dogs. Once we reached the front door, Alfie and I were handed our coats, slipping into them as music and laughter could be faintly heard. "I'll send John to come find you first thing." Tommy told me, watching my reaction closely. "Don't bother. This is too much." I told him, looking up at him. "You don't mean that, Eves." He said, lowly. "Go have fun, Thomas." I told him before kissing his cheek and turning to Alfie. He held his arm out for me and we both left the manor house together.

"Can you do me a favour, Alfie?" I asked as we walked down the long path. "I could do him in if you want, Evie, right, but it might affect my working relationship with Thomas, yeah?" He told me. I laughed lightly. "I don't want you to kill John. I just need you to drive me to Shoreditch then somewhere else." I told him as we reached the cars. He searched my face for a moment before nodding.

"I don't need you." I told the waiting driver. "Mr Shelby insisted that I take you straight to Shoreditch." He replied, unsure. "And which Mr Shelby was that?" I asked, venom in my voice. The man looked scared but didn't answer me. I rolled my eyes at him. "Let me put it this way, the only way I am getting in your car is if you carry me, kicking and screaming, and I am sure my good friend here would have objections to that." I said, gesturing to Alfie before continuing. "So why don't you toddle off in your little car and I'll tell Mr Shelby that you were a gentleman when I turned down the lift." I finished before turning to Alfie whose eyebrows were raised at me. He quickly opened the door to his car and gave me a hand in before going round to the drivers side. He shot me a look before starting the car and driving off.

* * *

**A/N What do you think Evie is going to do? What do you think she should do?**


	60. Chapter 60

The car ride was mainly made in silence, with me giving Alfie directions when needed. I could feel his eyes on me every so often. Alfie Solomons was worried. "Where d'ya wanna go once we've been here?" he asked, pulling into Polly's road. I thought about this for a moment. "I don't know yet. Haven't thought about it." I admitted, keeping my eyes on the road as I pointed to the house. Alfie brought the car to a gentle stop in front of the house. "Just wait here a moment. Let me make sure Polly isn't here." I told him as I slid out the car, wrapping my coat further around me as I made my way up the path and steps.

"Hello?" I called, letting myself into the house. Mary quickly came into the hallway from the kitchen. "Hello, Mrs Shelby." she greeted. "Alright, Mary? Just you and the kids?" I asked, keeping the door open. She nodded, looking confused as I gestured behind me for Alfie come in. "You can go for the day." I told her as I heard Alfie coming up the steps and onto the threshold. Mary looked behind me as Alfie stepped into the house. "Mrs Gray likes me to prepare dinner for the children." she protested, her eyes coming back to me. "The children aren't going to be here for dinner." I told her, not wanting to explain myself to her.

"Where are the children going?" she questioned and my eyebrows flew up. "That's none of your business. You may be under Mrs Gray's employ but they are my children. If you are so insistent that you stay in your post, you can go upstairs and pack all their things." I told her, my voice rising in anger at her interrogation. She glanced at Alfie once more before nodding her head and disappearing upstairs. "Bloody maids." I muttered under my breath before going into the kitchen, quickly followed by Alfie.

"Hello, my darlings." I greeted, all three beaming at me. "Look what we're making, mama." James exclaimed, showing me the painting that he had been working on. "That's lovely, James. Now, I need you to both go upstairs and get cleaned up. Lily help your brother, please." I told them, scooping Benjamin out of his highchair. "Mama, who's that?" Lily asked, standing in front of Alfie and craning her neck to look up at him. "That's my friend, Alfie." I told her, smiling at Alfies uncertain face looking down at the five year old.

"Alfie fucking Solomons?" James asked, innocently. "James!" I scolded, swatting the three year old lightly around the back of the head. "What? That's what Uncle Arter calls him." he protested, going and hiding behind his big sister. "And how many times have I told you not to repeat what Uncle Arthur says?" I told him, raising an eyebrow at him. He was a good boy but often liked to repeat what he'd heard, currently favouring Arthurs words. "Upstairs, now. Cleaned up." I told them, shooing them from the kitchen.

"She's like a tiny version of you, yeah." Alfie commented after they had both ran from the room. "Yeah, she's a madam." I laughed, thinking of the dark haired, blue eyed girl. "I'm going to guess you're not a baby man?" I asked, shifting Benjamin on my hip. "No, not for me, babies." he said, eyeing Benjamin suspiciously. I laughed lightly. "So what exactly is your plan here, love?" he asked his eyes coming to me. "I don't know yet, Alfie. I just need to get the kids out of here." I replied. "You're gunna need some sort of plan, love. If not for you, then the little 'uns." he told me, concern in his voice. "I know. I'll think of one. Can you go make sure that maid is doing what I told her to while I go pack mine and Benjamin's things?" I asked. He looked at me for a moment. "Yeah, love. Yeah, alright." he muttered before turning and leaving the room.

I looked up at the ceiling, taking a deep breath before following him up the stairs. I went straight past Michael's room and into the room that had been mine for the last few weeks. I placed Benjamin in his crib, who quickly settled into playing with his toys as I found a suitcase and opened it on the bed. I quickly went around the room, gathering everything that was mine or the kids and putting it into the suitcase. We didn't have much there, mainly clothes but I made sure to take everything. I wanted it to be like we had never been there.

"What's going on?" A familiar voice asked from the doorway and I turned to see Michael looking at me, confused. "Are you leaving?" he asked, stepping into the room. "Yeah, I need to get out of Birmingham. I'm taking the kids." I told him, going back to packing my clothes. Benjamin gurgled in the nearby crib. "What? Why?" he asked, walking over to me. "Because I need to go, Michael. I can't be here anymore." I told him. He grabbed my arms, forcing me to look at him. "Where are you going? I'll come with you." he told me, concern in his voice. "No, you can't, Michael. Don't you see?" I told him, trying to push him away from me. "You need to be with Charlotte." I told him, hoping he wouldn't press the issue as I looked away from him.

"Charlotte had the abortion, Evie. That's over. I just want to be with you." he told me. "You were still seeing her though, Michael, behind my back you were with her." I said, willing my voice not to break as I thought of the two of them together. "How long had you known she was pregnant?" I asked, searching his face. He didn't respond. "Did you know in London?" I asked, causing him to look away from me but I could see his anger rising. "So when I specifically said that I just wanted you to be honest with me, you lied to me?" I questioned. "And you weren't with John?" he asked, his voice rising. "That was different, Michael. I am married to John. I have been since before you came into the picture. You knew that. You lied to me about her." I told him, trying to push him away again. "Why now, Evie? What's happened that means you've got to go now?" he pressed, his hands tightening on my arms. "He knows, Michael. John knows." I snapped.

Michael's hands dropped from my arms. "John knows about us?" he asked, quietly. "Not exactly. He knows I've been seeing someone but said he doesn't know who. He'll kill you, Michael. He won't care about you or me or Polly." I explained, searching his face. "I don't care, Evie. Let me come with you. We will start a new life, he won't be able to find us." he begged. "No, Michael, I can't. Please. I need to do this for myself. You Shelby men are so damn selfish, Michael. All of you. And I can't be around any of you anymore. I don't like what it's doing to me." I told him, going back to packing. "You alright, Evie?" Alfies voice came from the doorway. "Yeah, I'm fine, Alfie. I'll just be a moment, can you take this bag and the kids to the car?" I asked, without turning around and doing up the suitcase. Alfie grumbled from the doorway before coming into the room. He gave Michael a look before picking up the suitcase and heading back towards the room where the kids were playing, I could hear Lily and James following the man obediently out into the hallway and down the stairs.

"I love you, Evie." Michael said from behind me. I stopped what I was doing and turned to him. "I can't do this, Michael. I am sorry. I've been stupid thinking that this was ever going to end well." I told him, looking up at him. "Just let me know you and the kids are safe, alright?" he told me, trying to pull me into him for a hug. "Michael, you've got to stop. I can't be like this with you." I told him, pushing him away and going to the crib. I picked up Benjamin into my arms, kissing his head before turning to leave. He didn't speak or try to stop me as I left, walking down the stairs and out of the house. I willed the tears not to fall as I got into the car beside Alfie. "Are you sure?" he asked and I could feel his eyes on me. "Let's go." I told him, drawing my eyes to his.

* * *

**A/N A super short and sad chapter for this one. Let me know what you guys think and where you think Evie is taking the kids.**


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N Sorry about the long wait for this one, I was unsure what I was going to do with this chapter but I hope you like it!**

* * *

The kids were asleep by the time we got to where we were going, James and Lily cuddled up on the backseat and Benjamin curled up in my arms. "You're sure you wanna go there, love? It won't take long for your husband to work it out." Alfie asked as we turned into the darkened estate. "I'm not hiding, Alfie. I just need some time away." I replied, shifting Benjamin slightly. "Follow the edge of this field down to the river." I told him, seeing the camp in the distance.

The men were already congregating at the edge of the camp as we approached, I could clearly make out Duke and Uncle Raz in the front. I hopped out of the car as it came to a stop, Alfie grumbling something about pikeys next to me. "Evie, girl. What're you doin' here?" Raz asked, his eyes shifting between me and the car. "I need to see Aunt Zee, Uncle Raz. Me and the kids need somewhere to lay low for a little while." I told him as he came to a stop in front of me. "That husband of yours?" he asked, gesturing towards the car. "No, a friend. The Shelbys don't know we're here. I'd like it to stay that way." I told him, shifting Benjamin in my arms as he looked at me. "I really need to speak to Aunt Zee." I added as his eyes went to the car again.

He nodded, gesturing for Duke to go get our things out of the car. I smiled at Uncle Raz as I handed him Benjamin. "I just need to speak to Alfie. Can you get the kids out of the car as well?" I asked, he nodded again and gestured for my cousins to help Duke. I went around to the drivers side of the car, Alfie staring directly ahead at the camp, watching. "You'll be alright here, yeah?" he asked, watching my family moving around. "We will be. They're family." I told him and his eyes came to mine. "Listen, love. I won't tell them where ya are or anything. And what he's done, yeah, is fucking appaling and you deserve better. But you gotta look at yourself a little, love. You ain't no fucking angel yourself, Evie. When I met you I said you had devil eyes, right? Seems that you've got the devil in you just as much as me and those Peaky Blinders, you're just a little less murdery and a bit more sexual. Take this time to think about what you want, love. John, Michael, Thomas. They're nothing if you don't know yourself." he told me, his eyes intent on me. I was taken aback for a moment, not sure how to react. "Take care of yourself, Evie." he told me before pulling away. I watched the car disappear from sight, still digesting the words he'd said. "Your aunt will see you now, Evie girl." Uncle Raz said from behind me.

We'd been at the camp for little over a week now, the kids had settled in well and were enjoying the more relaxed environment. I hadn't told Aunt Zee why I was there but something told me she already knew. She was like Polly in that way. It felt weird knowing the Shelbys were just a few fields away but they didn't know I was there. Lily and James were running around the yard, playing with some of their cousins with Aunt Zee watching over them from a seat beside her caravan. I wandered over to her, sitting down on the steps next to her and watching the kids. "They're happy here." she commented, still watching the children. "They are. I don't think they've ever been so free." I replied, smiling as Lily laughed loudly. "You keep them locked up in the house too much. They need air in their gypsy lungs." she told me, not accusingly but stating a fact. "I have no choice, Aunt Zee. It's too dangerous for them." I explained, bringing my eyes to the woman. "It is too dangerous because of the situations your husband and his family find themselves in. It is no environment to raise children, Evelyn." she told me, finally looking at me. "I know. I'm doing what I can. You know what Tommy is like." I replied. "I do and I know what John is like. But if you feel like they cannot protect your children from their mistakes, how can you allow the four of them to grow up around them?" she asked, searching my face. I paused for a moment. "I have three children, Aunt Zee." I reminded her, brows furrowed. She raised her eyebrows at me, giving me a knowing look. My face went slack as I realised what she was saying and a thousand thoughts went around my head. She frowned slightly as she saw the panic in my eyes but before she could say anything, Lily caught our attention.

"Uncle Tommmmeeeee!" she squealed and we both looked up as she ran into Tommy's arms and he lifted her up onto his side. Johnny Dogs was looking very sheepish beside him and James was running in circles around Tommy's legs. Tommy's eyes met mine as I stood, he was unreadable and I was trying to fight back the emotions from what was just revealed. "Evelyn." he greeted, watching me. "Thomas." I replied, unmoving. "I think we need to have a chat, don't you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I nodded, looking beside me as Aunt Zee stood. "Give me the children, they do not need to be involved in this." she said, walking over to Tommy and taking Lily from his arms before shooing James away as well.

We stood looking at each other for a few minutes before he walked over to me, sitting on the steps I previously occupied and gesturing to the empty chair. I eyed him for a moment before sitting down. "John's been worried sick about you and the kids." he told me, lighting a cigarette. I scoffed. "How long did it take for him to realise we were gone?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at the Shelby. "Polly called him at the shop when we got back. Said you'd taken the kids and ran off with Solomons." he told me, watching me closely. "Ran off with Solomons? And what did John think of that?" I laughed, humourlessly. "He was fuming. Got in the car and went straight to Camden. I managed to calm him down enough to let me talk to Solomons, who told us he had no idea where you were." Tommy explained.

"So he gave up the search?" I asked, turning away from him. "No, he didn't. He went to Ada who said she hadn't heard from you or seen you. Went to the cottage. Searched half the houses in Birmingham. Polly was ringing everyone she knew. Even had the coppers looking." he replied, I could feel his eyes still on me. "But none of you thought to look at the bottom of your garden." I told him, looking back at him. "No. No one thought to look at the bottom of my garden where I let your family camp out." he admitted, sounding annoyed that he hadn't thought of it. "I assume he's on his way." I said, searching Tommys face. He just nodded at me.

"He'll be here soon, I gave him half an hour headstart before I came down here." he added. I breathed in deeply, letting the air go with a sigh. "I thought it would also give us time to have a chat." he continued. My eyes went to his. "About what?" I asked, chills going over my body. "About why John was so quick to believe you'd ran off with another man. Me, I knew that our Eves wouldn't do that. But John, your husband, believed it in a second." he told me, watching me intently. "Maybe because you trust me more than him or maybe he's projecting his own failures on me." I replied, barely missing a beat as the lie came easily. Tommy scoffed, taking a drag of his cigarette. "Fifteen years with us Shelbys and still no better at lying." he told me, raising an eyebrow at me.

I kept my gaze steady as I looked at him, his cold blue eyes boring into my forest green ones. "What do you want me to say, Tommy?" I asked, taking a deep breath. "That the prospect of me taking the kids and running off with someone hasn't crossed my mind?" I continued, keeping my eyes level with his. I could see his mind whirring. "Or how I know that you are trying to work out if I mean with you or someone else?" I added, raising my eyebrows at him. "So you have been seeing someone else?" he asked, his cool demeanor holding well. "What do you think?" I asked, tilting my head slightly. "I think our John would kill for you." he told me. "I know he would and so would you and Arthur. But would he die for me?" I asked and Tommy's face faltered. "Exactly." I smiled, sadly.

"He's not the man I fell in love with, Tommy. Now and again, I see glimmers of the man he used to be but I fear he has changed too much. He's gone too far from me." I told him, fighting the emotion in my voice. "Pull him back. He loves you, Eves and I know he doesn't want to loose you but you are pushing him away and blaming him for everything. Pull him back to you. You've done it before and you can do it again." he replied, taking my hands in his. "You're going to need each other over the next few months. Trust me." he added, searching my face. I frowned slightly, confused at what he was telling me. Before I could ask him what he was talking about I heard a familiar voice echo around the camp.

"Just fucking tell me where she is, Raz. I want to see my fucking wife." Johns voice shouted. Fear flashed through me as Tommy slowly let go of my hands after giving them a gentle squeeze. We stood up as John came round the corner, I gave him my best stern face as he came towards us. "John Shelby, don't you think you…." I started, putting my hands on my hips but he quickly cut me off. "Shut up." he told me as he reached us, wrapping an arm around my waist and lifting me from the floor, my arms automatically going around his neck. His other hand went to the back of my head as he pressed his lips to mine. It was a passionate but quick kiss, John not giving me time to respond before pulling away and burying his face in my neck, his arms holding me a few inches from the ground and to his body.

We stayed like this for a few moments before he slowly lowered me to the ground, bringing his head down so his forehead was leaning against mine. I looked up at him as he slowly opened his eyes, the normal cheeky glint replaced by an underlying sadness. "Come home with me?" he whispered, tightening the grip on my waist slightly. "It's not that easy, John." I replied, trying to turn my head from his but he held it firm. "Me and you, Eve. We need each other." he told me, sincerity in his voice. "We can't just forget everything that has happened over the last few months." I told him, searching his face. "No, we can't. But I forgive you and I hope you can forgive me and we can put it all behind us. I love you, Evelyn, and I don't ever want to be apart from you again." he replied.

There was a long pause as I closed my eyes and argued internally with myself. I did love John, of course I did. But I had felt so hurt and betrayed over the last few months and I knew that I had betrayed him. Could we really pull this back from the ashes? Tommy's and Alfie's words echoed around my head. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, looking up into John's. "I love you, John. I forgive you." I whispered before I was pulled from my feet once more. John laughed as he span me round and I buried my face in his neck. Once he had set me on the ground once more, his lips found mine. We kissed passionately, like reunited lovers after the war. Through everything, John was mine and I was his.


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N I am so sorry that this has taken so long but this was such a difficult chapter for me to write and I had to keep going away and coming back to it. I hope you like it and please let me know what you think!**

* * *

Aunt Zee had offered to look after the kids for a few days while John and I sorted things out. The drive home was made in a semi awkward silence, despite the display of affection at the camp, we were both unsure about how to approach each other. My mind was still battling itself over what I should do, how to move forward, and the silence made the voices rage louder. On one hand I loved John. We'd been together since I was 16, nearly ten years. He was my husband, the father of my children and we had been through so much together. But then there was Michael who reminded me so much of John when he was younger. He always made time for me, is exciting and is brilliant with the kids. But did I really love him? Would it really last as anything beyond an affair? A fling?

Looking beside me, up into the face of John, I could see that he was thinking hard as well. I could only guess what was going through his head. He knew that I was seeing someone else but he didn't know who and he knew that I knew about the Russians. But were there things that I didn't know? Things that he'd done that has helped drive a wedge between us. Who was with him on those long nights that Michael was with me? Did he still truly love me?

I shook my head slightly, trying to shake the thoughts from my head as we pulled into our drive. Looking at the dark house, as John brought the car to a stop, sent a shiver down my spine. What was once our sacred family place was slowly being reduced to a house of temptations and lies. I turned to look at John and found his eyes were already on me. "Shall we go in?" he asked, his voice slightly hoarse from not speaking. I nodded, searching his face for a moment before we both opened our doors and stepped out onto the drive.

Once inside the house, we both removed our coats and went to the living room. I turned the light on so we could see as John went to the fireplace, quickly and efficiently building a fire as I went around the room lighting the dozens of candles we had. I then turned the light off, letting the light from the multiple candles and now roaring fire to light the room as I made us both a drink of whiskey. I took the bottle with me as I handed a glass to John. We paused, looking at each other for a moment before both taking a seat, him in an armchair and me on the sofa. I placed the bottle on the floor between us as I settled into the plush cushions.

I took a sip of my drink, looking over the glass at John as he took a deep breath. "You know I'm no good with words but we need to talk." he told me, trying to sound confident but I could hear the hesitancy in his voice. I nodded, placing my glass on my knee and signalling for him to start. "There's a lot that's been going on over the last few months and I know I haven't been there as much as I should've. But I trusted you, Eve. I trusted you not to go running off with some guy behind my back." he started, his voice raising in anger. "It wasn't like that, John. I never planned it. It just happened. I felt so lonely and forgotten and I know it doesn't make it right but I trusted you too, John. I trusted you to be there for me when I needed you. There for our children when they needed you." I interrupted, trying to keep the emotion out of my voice but failing.

"Don't put this on me, Evie. You made the desicion to go fuck someone else." he said, standing from his seat. "Yes, John, I did. But maybe you should think about some of your own fucking decisions over the years before you decided to come and fucking lecture me. I have put up with so much of your fucking shit. I should've ran a mile years ago!" I shouted, downing my drink. "Yeah? Well, why didn't you?" he shouted back. "I didn't get much fucking choice, did I, John? You and your fucking brothers would cut anyone that fucking looked at me." I shouted, without thinking of the meaning behind my words. His face went from angry to hurt and I realised what I said.

"I didn't mean it like that." I told him, standing. "It's alright, Eve. You didn't have a choice." he told me, dismissively. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I swear!" I replied, walking over to him. I took hold of his jacket lapel as I looked up at him. "I wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else, be with anyone else." I told him as he looked down into my eyes. "I did everything I could for you, Eve." he whispered, searching my face. "I know, John. But you've got to admit that it's not just me that has brought us here." I replied, holding my body against his.

"Tommy and Arthur think I'm a fucking idiot. Can't even control my own wife." he said, taking his eyes off me and this made me take a step back. "Control? You've never been in control of me, John. I am my own person and always have been. Tommy and Arthur know that. The whole of bloody Small Heath knows that." I told him, furrowing my brow in confusion. "Oh, come on, Evie. Don't give me that wild gypsy shit. You know that the family thinks you're out of control sometimes. You know both my family and yours hoped getting married and having kids would calm ya down." he replied. "So that's what our marriage is based on? The hope that I would settle down and be a good little wife? Stay at home with the children all the time? What's the matter? I'm not good enough for you now the Shelbys are going up in the world? I don't fit into your little fucking perfect life?" I asked, disbelief in my voice as I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You're not a teenager anymore. You're 25 and a mother to three children. You can't still be acting 16." he shouted. "Acting 16? Are you fucking joking? How fucking dare you. How fucking dare you stand there and tell me that I am acting like a child when you are the one still swanning round Birmingham like you own the fucking place and are invincible." I shouted, shaking my head at him. "I'm a Peaky fucking Blinder, I do own the place. I own whatever the fuck I want to because I'm a fucking Shelby, you hear? If it weren't for me and my family you'd be on the fucking streets." he shouted, rage in his eyes.

"Is that what you think?" I asked, dropping my voice so it was just about audible. "That I'd be nothing without your family? Have nothing?" he looked away from me. "Do you genuinely believe that?" I asked, my voice raising. "Of course I fucking don't." He shouted, bringing his eyes back to me. "I don't need your family, John, and don't you ever think that I would be nothing without them. Without you. Yes, they have helped me over the years but they've also put me in a lot of shit situations." I told him, my voice deadly. I picked the bottle of whiskey up from the floor and took a large gulp. There was a long moment of silence.

"Is it Tommy?" John asked, his voice low. "What?" I asked. "Have you been fucking Tommy?" He reiterated, speaking louder and with more anger. "No, John, I have not been fucking your brother." I replied, rolling my eyes as I took another gulp of the amber liquid. He took the bottle off me, filling his glass up before handing it back to me. "Have you ever?" He asked, sounding unsure if he wanted to know the answer. I looked at him for a long moment, searching his face and not sure what I should say. "Almost." I resigned, the fight in my voice gone. John took a large mouthful of his drink as I closed my eyes, the weight of the word around us. "When?" I opened my eyes, looking at John for a moment before sitting in the nearby armchair. "When we were young. Before the war." I told him, taking another mouthful of whiskey and mustering up the courage to continue but John interrupted.

"Before or after us?" He asked, I closed my eyes once more and I realised I was fighting back tears. "The night after I kissed Freddie, when I was staying in his room." I admitted, opening my eyes. "The night after you didn't come home. The night after you fucked Lizzie and she told me all about it with a smile." I added, the emotion coming out in my voice as my eyes watered. A moment of shock covered John's face. "You didn't know I knew." I said, giving him a sad smile. "Is that why you avoided me for weeks?" He asked, hurt in his voice. I nodded, tears streaking down my face as a decade of pain came flooding back. "There are so many things I know that you don't know about, John. Word travels quickly in Small Heath, you should know that." I told him. His face looked pained but I knew I had to continue.

"I thought the rumours would stop once we were official. I was your girl and everyone knew it. Maybe that's why they kept telling me. Trying to warn me." I said, the tears coming quicker now and my voice thickening. "I ignored them. They just didn't want us to be happy. But then Ada started telling me things and Arthur and Tommy wouldn't answer me when I asked where you were. Polly told me it was the price I'd have to pay to be with a Shelby man. Their gypsy blood gets restless, she'd tell me."

I hadn't meant to drag everything up from the past but I had to get it out. "I know everything from before the war and after, John, and I still stuck by you. Never faltered in my love for you." I told him, finally bringing my eyes up to him. He looked hurt, like he didn't know what to say. "But that's in the past now." I told him, taking a breath to calm my emotions. "And that's not what this is about." I added and he cleared his throat. "You're right, it's about the last few months." he replied, sounding unsure. I took a gulp of the whiskey and wiped the tears from my face. "You told me you forgave me, is that true?" I asked, my voice now level. "When was the last time you saw him?" he asked, his voice low but there was no anger.

"Before I went to stay with the Lees. I told him it was over and to leave me alone." I told him, truthfully. "Where do we go from here?" he asked and I was unsure. "I think we have a few options. We can put all this behind us and move on, we can see this job through then go our separate ways or I can take the kids and leave tonight." I replied, my voice hitching at the thought that this could be the end of us. John and I looked at each other for a moment before he crumbled, crossing the room and falling to his knees in front of me. He discarded his glass, wrapping his arms around my waist and burying his face in my lap. "I can't be without you, Evie. I can't." he admitted into my skirts and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Don't leave me." he whispered. "I won't. I promise." I whispered leaning down to kiss the back of his head as the tears started flowing down my face once more. "I love you, John Shelby." I added as he squeezed me closer to him. "I love you, Evelyn." he replied, pulling me so I was on the edge of the seat and his head was now against mine. We watched each other for a few moments, the love for eachother and the pain of being so distant pouring out of us. "Take me to bed." I whispered after a long silence. "Please." I added before he pressed his lips to mine.


	63. Chapter 63

The next family event was the opening of the Grace Shelby Institution. This is where we were going to show the family that I was back and John and I were stronger than ever. It would also be the first time that I saw Michael since I left. We walked towards the front door of the building as a family. Arthur walked with Tommy at the front as Karl raced ahead. Michael and Finn were close behind them with Polly holding Charles on her hip. Linda, Lizzie and Ada walked behind them, James and Lily with them. Then John and I were last, John holding a sleeping Benjamin, his head resting on his shoulder, with his other arm around me. All the men had swapped their usual Peaky caps for fedoras but James and Karl followed the Shelby tradition with caps proudly placed on their heads.

Tommy and Arthur rounded us up outside the doors, each of us standing together for the photograph that Tommy had wanted. It was only a few moments before we were dispersing again, Ada and Lizzie trying to coerce James into following his uncles as John pulled me in for a sweet kiss before we followed the family into the building.

"Welcome to the opening of the Grace Shelby Institute for the non-insured children of the poor. I would like you to join me in thanking the man that made the founding of this establishment actually possible. Ladies and gentlemen, my brother, Mr Thomas Shelby." I introduced to the gathered people, gesturing to where Tommy was sat and clapping. He stood slowly, holding Charlie to his side as I stepped down off the small stage, pausing to let him give me a kiss on the cheek and take Charles from his arms before standing in the spot beside John. "Speech!" Arthur shouted above the noise. "Come on, speech!" he repeated as many people stood up, still clapping. "Say it, Tom. Say it to 'em!" Arthur encouraged as Tommy turned and walked to the small stage. "Lay the foundation!" John added.

The clapping came to a gentle stop as Tommy turned to face us, each taking our seats and watching him closely. "Um, I didn't come here today to make a speech, but I will say this. These children are now safe. In our care, they will be safe. Because we are from the same cold streets as they are. And in our care, they won't be shipped away to the colonies. Or separated from kin. Or made to work for men in their various ways. They will grow up here. At home. Loved. In Birmingham. Because this is our city." Tommy told the room.

"By order of the Peaky Blinders." Arthur called from the other side of John and I shot him a look which he frowned at. There was scattered applause as John and Arthur stood beside me and Finn stood behind me. Tommy gave a satisfied nod as the rest of the room rose to their feet before coming down from the stage and leaving the room. "Now, let us sing Immortal Invisible." Polly said, standing at the front before returning to her seat. The whole congregation stood, singing the hymn from sheets in front of us.

* * *

"The things I'm going to do to you when I get you home." John whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine and a giggle between my lips. "Tommy said to smile and mingle." Ada said, coming into the room. "She is smiling." John grinned, pulling me in for a deep kiss as Ada spoke to Polly. They had both noticed the change in us over the last few days but neither had said anything. A few moments later, someone whacked John's arm and we pulled away from each other. "Go and speak to the other guests instead of acting like a pair of teenagers in the corner." Polly scolded us before turning and walking over to a group of guests. I rolled my eyes at her but did what I was told, walking over to the Lord Mayor with a smile.

"Lord Mayor Williams, I'm Evelyn Shelby. My family is so delighted you could make it." I smiled at the man, shaking his hand. "Well, Mrs Shelby, thank you for inviting me. Your brother knows how to put on a spread." he replied, smiling back. "That he does." I laughed lightly. I spoke to the Lord Mayor for a few more minutes, laughing lightly at his bad jokes and obviously flirtatious comments.

Suddenly, Tommy appeared out of nowhere, grabbing my arm. "Eves, where's Charles?" he asked his eyes scanning the room. "I don't know, he was with Ada." I told him, my eyes scanning the room, quickly locating my three children but seeing no sign of Tommy's. "Lizzie. Where is Charlie?" Tommy called, crossing the room to the woman. "I don't know." she replied, confused, shifting Benjamin in her arms. "Excuse me." I said to the Lord Mayor, absentmindedly as I walked across the room to her calling Lily and James to me as I went. They both were around my legs as I took Benjamin from Lizze, walking over to the gathering men.

"Backdoor. Kitchen. Finn, Michael, get to Blake Street where the cars are. Take Evie, Ada and the kids. Get them out of here." Tommy commanded, instructing his men. "Tommy!" Ada called coming up behind me and we all turned to her. "Someone said they saw a nurse take him through the backdoor." she told us and the men sprang into action. Tommy shouted 'fuck' before pushing passed John and running from the room. John locked eyes with me and I nodded at him before he followed Tommy. "What nurse?" Arthur was asking Ada as Finn lifted James onto his side, the toddler sniffling at the commotion. "I don't know. Go." she told him.

"Take Benjamin, stay here with the kids." I told Michael and Finn as I handed Benjamin to Michael. "Stay right fucking here!" I reiterated before pulling Ada away from them. "We aren't fucking nannies, Evie!" I vaguely heard Finn shouting after us as we hurried out of the room. Ada and I separated in the hallway, each going to see what we could find out. I headed towards the entrance, hoping the valet was still at his post. Thankfully, he was.

"Hey!" I called, going over to the young boy. "Did you see anyone go out here with a little boy? A nurse?" I asked as I got near him, the urgency in my voice as he looked scared. "Umm.. yeah, about ten minutes ago." he replied, brow furrowing. "Which way did the go?" I asked, searching his face and he quickly answered with a shrug before pointing in a vague direction. I rolled my eyes at the boy before hurrying back inside, hoping to find one of the brothers. I came across Arthur as he was coming down the stairs. "Arthur!" I called as he came towards me. "What?" he demanded, going around me. "The valet said he saw a nurse and a boy get into a car ten minutes ago. They were heading south." I told him, turning on the step to watch him. "Fuck!" he shouted as he continued down the stairs and I quickly followed him.

I followed him back outside where Tommy was walking towards John, "John, where is he?" Tommy asked, sounding confused. John looked at him, shaking his head before looking at the gravel. "John! John! Go find Moss!" Arthur shouted as we walked towards the pair. "Arthur, Evie, where is he?" Tommy asked, turning to us. He sounded so helpless and I just wanted to go to him but I knew I was not what he needed. "Junctions, block them all off." Arthur demanded as John nodded, running off to find Moss as Arthur reached Tommy. "Where is he?" Tommy asked again as Arthur grabbed his face. "Tell me." he demanded. "Someone took him." Arthur told him and Tommy fought to get out of his grip. "Listen to me!" Arthur shouted, fighting to keep a hand on his younger brother. "They put him in a car. The put him in a car and drove south. We've got roadblocks, we've got spotters. I'll set up shop and put every man we have got on the junctions between here and Maypole." Arthur told his brother, hugging his head to his chest as he continued to try to get away. "Right. You do that." Tommy confirmed, calming down.

"You've got to go to the office." I told Tommy as I approached the pair, standing in front of Tommy and putting my hand on his cheek. Tommy looked at me as if he was surprised to see me. "You've got to sit by the phone. Whoever took him will call you." I added as Arthur nodded beside me. I was vaguely aware of others joining us on the gravel. "Polly! You take him to the office. Michael and Finn take the girls and the kids to my house." Arthur commanded as he put Tommy into a car with Polly. I walked over to Ada, Lizzie, Linda, Finn, Michael and the children as Arthur closed the car door. "Stay by that phone. Me and John will cover the roads." Arthur assured him before Polly drove off.

"Ada, John, Arthur, we've got to get to Watery Lane. Tommy is going to need us all there." I told the group, all of them silently agreeing. "Linda and Lizzie, take the kids to Linda's and Arthurs. Michael will drive you then get to the junction at Maypole. Finn, find Isaiah and some of the other lads and look for the Riley." I commanded, each person nodding. We all dispersed into the cars. Ada, John, Arthur and I getting into ours and heading for Watery Lane.

We were all waiting in the shop for Tommy when he came in. "Where's Linda?" he asked, avoiding eye contact with any of us and seeming much calmer. "Her and Lizzie have taken the kids back to Arthurs." I told him, resting my shoulder on the wall as John came up behind me, taking a whiskey from Arthur. "Where is Finn?" he asked. "Out with the young'uns looking for the Riley." Arthur told him, drinking a mouthful of whiskey. "I need to know who spoke." Tommy told us, looking around the room and John shifted beside me. "Our enemies know everything. Everything. I need to know who spoke about business outside of the family. I need to know who spoke and who they spoke to. Now." his calm demeanor vanishing quickly.

"Tommy." Arthur started. "Your wife, Arthur?" Tommy asked, turning his attention to his older brother who paused for a moment. "I'm gonna tell myself that you're not thinking straight. Your mind's not clear." Arthur told him, looking away from his brother and keeping his voice low. "And what about yours?" Tommy asked, his eyes going to John and my brow furrowed but John argued before I could. "Fuck off! Why the hell would Evie tell anyone about our business?" he asked, anger in his voice. "You haven't been around, John. Maybe she found someone to spend those long nights with." Tommy suggested and my heart quickened as John shifted beside me, shaking his head and telling his brother to 'fuck off' once more. Tommy ignored him and rounded on our sister. "All of a sudden, back in the family, Ada, eh. That is a surprise. Out of the blue. On whose orders?" he said, looking at her with cold eyes. She shook her head at him in disbelief.

"Tommy, this is not helping find him." Polly said, acting as the voice of reason as Tommy alienated the rest of the family. "And you and your painter. You said he knows you. Things developed. You talked." he said, turning on her before looking around the room. "If anyone has talked about the tunnel to anyone else, I need to know and I need to know this second." he told us all, his voice rising in anger. "What about your clay kickers?" John asked and Arthur muttered in agreement. "Drunk in a pub." he added. "I trust those men with my life." Tommy told him. "Yet, you don't trust us. Or is it just the women in this family you don't trust?" I countered. "No, Evelyn. It's not just the women." he told me and Arthur scoffed. "As of an hour ago, I don't trust any of you." he added.

"Where's Michael in this fucking line up anyway?" John asked. "You leave Michael out of this." Polly demanded. "Oh, yeah?" John said, contempt in his voice. "No, he should be here." Arthur confirmed. "I fucking don't even know him. How long you fucking known him? Fucking three years?" John continued, the anger radiating off him. "No, he's not gonna be your whipping boy." Polly told him. "I don't even fucking know the boy." John added, glaring at Polly. "I never told Michael about the Lilies of the Valley. The only people I told about the Faberge eggs are in this room." Tommy told us lowly, looking around the room. There was a moment of silence before Ada stepped forward. "Tommy, I want you to know that I came back for love. And common sense." she told him before leaving the room. "And, Evie has no need to spend her nights with anyone but me." John told him bitterly and I gave Tommy a final look before John put an arm around my waist and guided me from the room. Arthur following us.

"John, Arthur, I need 50 sticks of BSA dynamite, 300 yards of cable and six detonators by midday tomorrow." Tommy called after us and I was shocked when both men turned to listen to him. "This is evidence. I need you to scatter it." he told them, holding out a brown envelope which Arthur took. "We're blowing up a train and people are gonna die." he added before turning to me. "I need you to speak to Solomons." he told me before turning and walking away. I looked up at John, incredulous, as he looked down at me. "We'll talk about it when we get home." he told me as I opened my mouth to speak. I was about to argue but he pressed his lips to mine. "When we get home." he reiterated before leading me from the room.

* * *

**A/N I have started uploading a prequel story called Before There was War, There was Us all about how John and Evie got together before the war. Please check it out if you want more of them :)**


	64. Chapter 64

"Is he actually being fucking serious?" I asked as we walked into our bedroom. I had stayed silent for the entire drive. We had dropped Arthur off at home, picked up the kids and put them to bed before I had said anything. "He stood there and accused every single one of us of betraying this family and he then has the audacity to hand out more jobs?" I fumed as we got ready for bed. "You know what he's like, Eve." John told me with a sigh. "It's a fucking joke, John." I replied as I went over to him and held my hair out of the way for him to undo the buttons.

"And before you ask, I didn't." I added, stepping out of my dress, revealing a dark blue satin slip, and going to my dresser. "I know. I trust you." he replied, casually. "I'm not sure about this train situation." I admitted, looking at him in the mirror as I removed my jewelry. "He said we weren't going to do it, something must've changed. Fuck knows what goes on in his head." John replied, sitting on the bed to take his shoes off. He had already removed the top half of his suit and I watched his back muscles ripple for a long moment. I placed my necklace in my jewelry tray and crossed the room to the bed, getting on it the opposite side from John. I crawled over the bed until I was on my knees behind John.

I placed a kiss on his neck, my hair falling over his shoulder as I continued to trail kisses down his neck and along his shoulder. "I just want you to be safe." I whispered against his warm skin. "I will be. Me and Arthur'll look out for each other. We always do." he told me, leaning back into my embrace. "Good." I whispered, placing one more kiss on his shoulder before pulling away, sitting back on my heels to let John finish getting ready for bed. "Where d'ya think you're going?" he laughed, turning and pulling me round onto his lap with a squeal. He pressed his lips to mine, our bodies pressed together. I pushed him backwards so he was laying down on the bed, his legs still off the edge and I was sat straddling his waist. His hands roamed my body until I pulled away from him, grabbing his hands and forcing them above his head. "Now, now, Mr Shelby. I believe it's my turn to be in charge." I told him with a wink. He responded with a grin.

* * *

Tommy was at the house early the next morning, thankfully we were already up with the children when he arrived. He hardly spoke two words to us, simply asking if I was ready. I had nodded, kissing John and the children before following him from the house. The car ride was made in silence and when I asked where we were going, I was met with more silence.

"How long are you and John going to pretend for?" he asked out of the blue. His question took me back for a moment. "Pretend what?" I replied, confused. "That you're one big happy family." Tommy countered, eyes still on the road. "We are happy, Tommy." I responded and he scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Fuck you." I told him, shaking my head and crossing my arms against my chest. "It takes a bit more than a good fucking to straighten out a marriage." he told me. "What the fuck do you know about our marriage? And who are you to talk to me about pretend families? When was the last time you actually saw your niece or nephews outside of family events?" I asked, disbelief in my voice. "I know that you and him are different around each other. You can be all lovey dovey and affectionate but it's an act. We can all see that." he told me. "You have no right to talk to me about my marriage, Tommy. Now shut up and fuck off." I told him, turning away from him as we pulled into a barn. Alfies car was already there and his door opened as we got out of the car.

We walked to the centre of the empty space, my hands in my pockets as Tommy flicked his cigarette to the side. "I asked you to come alone and unarmed." Tommy told Alfie as he came to a stop before us. "Yeah, well, alone I ain't ever gonna do, am I? You're not alone, so why should I be, eh? And as for the cane, don't worry about it. That is just my sciatica. It always plays up around the winter and the summer solstice." Alfie replied before turning to me. "Evie, love, how are ya? Back with the family, I see." he greeted, a hint of contempt in his voice. I ignored his baiting, getting straight to the point of why we were there. "What have you got for us, Alfie?" I asked, looking at the older man with a neutral expression.

"What did you bring me out here for?" Alfie asked, avoiding the question. "It's on the way to somewhere I need to be in a hurry." Tommy replied, trying not to show his annoyance. "What have you got for us?" he repeated. "Well, seeing as you was prepared to pay such an exorbitant amount for this information, I decided to give you value for money." Alfie told him, taking a step forward and reaching into his pocket. "So, here are the names of all the men in England whom I would approach, right, if I had a Faberge egg for sale." he added, holding out the paper to Tommy.

I stepped forward taking the paper from his hand and looking over it, ignoring the look I got from the man. "And then, here's all the men on that list, you know, who would buy the old Faberge egg even if they knew that that item was stolen, eh." he said, handing me the other bit of paper which I looked over as well. "Then in come your curious fucking gyppo question. I won't ask, but, um.. Here is a list of the men who would buy a Faberge because of their wife's obsession. I'll give that to Evelyn as well, shall I?" Alfie continued, handing me another piece of paper.

I glanced down at the paper before sharing a look with Tommy. He put his hand in his pocket, drawing out the pile of notes and handing them to Alfie. "Oh, yes. Thank you, Mr Shelby, Mrs Shelby. Lovely doing business with you." Alfie grinned, placing the money in his jacket as Tommy drew his gun and pointed it at Alfie. I didn't bat an eyelid as Alfies companion decided to point his at me and not Tommy. "You left a name off the list, Alfie." I told him, looking up at the man that kept a straight face. "Did I?" he asked, his voice level.

"Yeah. We've already spoken to our people in the jewelry quarter, experienced dealers. They told us that there are only three men in Britain whose wives are obsessed with Faberge. Makes them good customers. You only gave us two. You missed the richest one off the list." I told him, not faltering under his gaze. "Yeah, well, if you knew already how come you dragged me all the way out into the fucking oggin, mate?" Alfie retorted, turning on Tommy. "Two reasons. Reason one, by withholding a name that you most certainly know, you've proven to me that you have done a deal with the Odd Fellows. It was you who told them about the tunnel. You who told them abut the fucking deal with the Soviets. Reason two, the name of the man that you are withholding must be my enemy otherwise you wouldn't be protecting him. He is now a man I can use." Tommy explained, his voice level.

"Listen, sweetie, you can't take a man..." Alfie started, turning to me. "You gave them information in exchange for a share. Information that could've got my family killed." I interrupted, my eyes hard. "Evie, there were things in that treasury, right, that God himself, spoke to me. He said, 'Alfie, you are meant to have these things.'" he reasoned. "Did he also say to fuck over the people that are helping you? You crossed the line, Alfie. I trusted you and you crossed the fucking line." I replied and his face went hard. "You fucking what?" he asked, glaring at me. "You crossed the line." I repeated, matching his hard glare. "The line?" Alfie repeated.

"They're using my boy! They could be coming for Evie's kids. Did you fucking know?" Tommy shouted, shifting his gun in his grip. "Yeah, I knew, you know. Why do you think they went for yours and not one of Evies? They were gonna go for all three, yeah, but I told them your boy would hurt more. But damned as I am, it made no fucking difference to me mate." Alfie shouted back and my blood ran cold. Tommy lunged for him, knocking Alfie on the floor as Alfies companion went for Tommy. I was helpless, Tommy had told me to come unarmed and I had. I could only watch as Alfies companion pulled Tommy off him and place his revolver under Tommy's chin.

My eyes were wide as a shot rang out and I closed my eyes as warm liquid splattered onto my face. I opened my eyes slowly, fearing the worst but I could quickly see that Tommy was alright and it was Alfie's companion that had been shot. "Oh, for crying out loud." Alfie groaned as my eyes locked with Michaels. His breathing heavy as he lowered his pistol to his side. "What the fuck is going on?" Alfie asked, getting up from the ground and my eyes were drawn back to him. Tommy got up off the ground, aiming his gun at Alfie.

"What is the matter with you, Tommy, eh? Eh? You got fucking angry, ain't you?" Alfie shouted, walking over to Tommy and getting in his face. "Yeah, I got fucking angry…" Tommy replied, pressing the barrel of his gun into Alfie's temple. "Tommy!" I shouted, going over to the pair "It's in your fucking head, mate!" Alfie shouted as I reached them. "Tommy, stop!" I told him, trying to get between the men. I tried pushing Alfie away from Tommy and this earned me a backhand around the face, sending me crashing to the ground and my head bounced off the stones.

"Tommy, I know this bastard deserves it!" I could vaguely hear Michael, Tommy and Alfie shouting as my head span. "Michael, stop him." was all I could say as I struggled to clear my head. Then Michael was by my side, helping me up and putting his hands either side of my face. "Evie, are you okay? Can you hear me?" he asked and I nodded, shaking away the cloudiness in my brain. "You got nothing to worry about when it comes to the old scary London boys." Alfie was saying before Michael turned on him.

"Which fucking side are you on, Alfie?" Michael shouted, approaching the older man. "I do not give a fuck right now, kid, right? I do not want him to spare me because of some fucking peace pact!" Alfie shouted as I made my way to Tommy. He looked at me as Alfie continued shouting. "Are you alright?" he asked, wiping some blood off my cheek. I nodded, giving him a small smile that hurt my cheek. "I want him to acknowledge that he who fights by the sword, he fucking dies by it, Tommy. So, what, they took your boy, did they, eh? They got your boy?" Alfie asked, approaching me and Tommy. "And what fucking line am I supposed to have crossed?" he shouted in Tommy's face as Michael came and stood behind me, ready to move me out of the way in case the two started fighting again.

"How many fathers, right, how many sons, yeah, have you cut, killed, murdered, fucking butchered, innocent and guilty, to send straight to fucking hell, ain't ya? Just like me!" Alfie shouted as Tommys face stayed blank. "You fucking stand there, you judging me, stand there ad talk to me abut crossing some fucking line. The three of you there lecturing me on crossing a line, yeah, it's fucking comical, mate. If you pull that trigger, right, you pull that trigger for a fucking honorable reason. Like an honorable man, not like some fucking civilian that does not understand the wicked way of our world, mate." Alfie continued.

"Look, Tommy, the killing of Alfie Solomons is not going to help." Michael said from behind me, his body was against my back and there was something in his voice that I had never heard before. "It'll be very bad for business." he added. "Michael, go and call Inspector Moss." Tommy said, looking down at me. "Tell him it's Palmer." he added, Michaels presence moved from behind me and signalled for me to go as well. I gave him a final look before going with Michael. I put a hand on Michaels arm as he paused over the body. He didn't look as me as he continued walking.


	65. Chapter 65

The drive back to Charlies yard was made in silence, neither one of us speaking for the entire journey. Once we had arrived, I jumped out of the car first and quickly walked over to the waiting men. "What the bloody hell have you been doing now?" Arthur asked as I approached, causing John and Uncle Charlie to turn to me. "Had a disagreement with Solomons." I told them as Uncle Charlie came over to inspect my split lip and bruising. "And all this blood?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me. "You'll have to ask Michael." I told them as I heard him approaching.

"Curly, get Evelyn something for her lip." Uncle Charlie instructed as he released me so I could go to John who also tilted my chin up to look at my face. He handed me a handkerchief from his pocket for the blood and turned to Michael, all the men waiting in anticipation for the explanation as I sat down beside Arthur who draped his arm around my shoulders after taking a quick glance at my face. "I was, uh.. This morning I was out on the road with Tommy. I killed a man." Michael told the waiting men as Curly handed me a damp rag for my lip. "He needed cover. Evie was unarmed. I was all they had." Michael continued. "What'd he give ya?" Arthur asked, standing and walking over to Michael as I pressed the liquor soaked rag to my cut, wincing at the stinging. "He said it's good for close range." Michael said. "You're better with my Smith & Wesson." Arthur told him. "No, no, this is mine now. Feels part of me hand." Michael replied and I ignored the underlying emotion in his voice as John turned to me, crouching down and taking the rag to wipe the blood off my face.

"Where'd you hit him?" John asked Michael, his eyes on mine. "I hit him in the side of the head." Michael responded. "How was you when he went down?" Arthur questioned. "Tommy said I did all right." he replied. "He was brilliant. He did really well. Defended me and Tommy." I told the men and there was a brief moment of pause. John watched me for a moment before standing, taking a piece of paper out of his pocket and going to Michael and Arthur. "This is where we think Charles is being held." John told Michael, handing him the paper. "They're not expecting nobody, so you should be alone." Arthur added. "Wait, you're sending him by himself?" I asked, standing from my seat.

"There's two good men there. You do what they say." Arthur told Michael, all three ignoring me. "But I fire the bullet. All right?" Michael told him, his eyes flickering to me for a moment before resting on Arthur. "Yes, you can be there. But it's better if they do it." Arthur replied. "See, these are experienced men, Michael. When you're sure the kid's safe, you call Finn." Arthur explained. "All right." Michael agreed. The three men looked at each other before Michael turned and walked away. "Come on, boys." he called over his shoulder and the two men followed him.

"Polly isn't going to be happy." I told the men, crossing my arms against my chest. "Polly's never bloody happy." Arthur retorted as they both turned to me. "This is going to change him. He's not like you." I added, looking up at them both. "He's a Shelby, Eve. He'll be alright." John replied, inspecting my face once more. "Did Solomons actually hit ya? I thought he liked you." he asked. I nodded. "Yeah, I would probably have been worse off if he didn't. I think Tommy would be as well. There is something else you should know." I replied, looking up at him as he froze. "What?" he demanded, searching my face. "Solomons said he was the one that told them to go after Charlie. They were planning on coming for our three." I told him, watching his reaction closely.

Both men thought about this for a moment. "We are going to get Charlie back and we would have got yours back if they had taken them. They're with Polly and Ada, they're safe and soon Charlie will be too." Arthur reassured me. I nodded, giving him a small smile. "And what about you two?" I asked after a moment. "What about us?" John asked, but the tone of his voice told me he knew what I was talking about. "Are you actually going to blow up that train?" I asked, pulling back so I could see both their faces. They shared a look before Arthur wandered off, muttering something about checking the van and I turned to John. He wrapped both his arms around my waist, holding my hips against his as he looked at me.

"Hopefully, we won't actually have to blow up the train. Michael is going to call Finn when he's got Charlie and we won't do it." he explained. "And what if he doesn't call in time?" I asked, looking up at him with concerned eyes. John shrugged. "Then we'll have to do what we have to do, Eve. You know how it works." he replied, looking into my eyes. "Can't you stay with me? Go get the kids and go home?" I asked, clutching at his coat but I knew the answer. "I can't let Arthur do it alone." he told me, pressing a kiss to my head. I nodded, looking away from him.

"Hey." he chuckled, squeezing me slightly so I looked back up at him. "When have I ever not come home, eh?" he grinned. I rolled my eyes at him as he pressed a kiss to my lips. "Come on, John boy! Put her down! We've got a job to do!" Arthur's voice came across the yard and we broke apart. "Go on. Uncle Charlie will take you to the offices where Polly, Ada and the kids are. I'll see you later." he told me, pressing one more kiss to my lips and walking to where Arthur was waiting before I could reply.

* * *

Ada and Polly came to meet me as I walked into the office, both their faces asking the same question. "We just have to wait." I told them, taking Benjamin from Ada's arms and going to find Lily and James who were playing in Tommy's office. They both smiled at me before going back to their blocks. I sat in one of the armchairs, Benjamin resting his head on my chest as I leant back into the cushions and closed my eyes. "You look like shit." Ada told me. "I've got Solomons to thank for that." I told her, not opening my eyes. "I didn't mean the bruise." she told me, matter of factly. "Such a charmer." I chuckled and there was a moment of silence.

"Evie." Polly said, slowly, and I inwardly cringed as I knew I was going to be questioned. "Yes, Aunt Pol." I replied, lifting my head from the cushion and looking at the two women that were watching me. Then it clicked with Ada who gasped. "You're not!" she said, her eyes wide. "Not what, Ads?" I asked, feigning ignorance. Polly tutted beside Ada. "You're pregnant, aren't you?" Polly said, watching me closely. I paused for a moment before nodding. "Yes." I confirmed.

"Again? Bloody hell, Evie. How many are you planning on popping out?" Ada laughed. "It's not my fault your brother is a bloody fiend!" I laughed, making her cringe. "John did tell me once that he wanted ten." I added, a smile forming on my face. Ada snorted at this. "Ten?! Please tell me you're not having ten kids!" she laughed, her face lighting up. "God, I hope not." I laughed, before looking at Polly. Her face was hard to read as she looked at me and there was uncertainty in her eyes. "Another girl to add to the family." she smiled after a few moments. I smiled back but I could see hers didn't reach her eyes.

"Does John know?" Ada asked, drawing my attention back to her. I shook my head. "No, I only found out when I was with the Lees and I was waiting for all this shit with the Russians to be over first. I don't need him any more distracted than he is." I replied and she nodded. "I just can't help but feel like something bad is going to happen." I admitted, frowning slightly. "Hmm… there is something in the air." Polly confirmed, looking at me with hard eyes once more. "As long as everyone comes home safely, I don't care what happens." I told them, pressing a kiss to Benjamin's head.

We all looked up as footsteps and cries came into the office. He'd done it. We all went running out into the reception, but my heart stopped as I looked at Michael. He had tried to clean the blood off him but it had stuck to his pale skin and blonde hair. His eyes blank and a faraway smile on his lips as he handed Charlie to Ada. His eyes caught mine for a moment before he turned and left.

* * *

**A/N Bit of a short chapter but I hope you liked it! Why do you think Polly was so spooked about Evie being pregnant? Let me know what you think of this chapter :)e**


	66. Chapter 66

The next day, Tommy called a family meeting. When we walked into his office at his house chairs had been set up in two rows. Arthur, John, Polly, Michael, Ada and I sat in the front and Linda, Finn, Curly, Uncle Charlie, Isaiah and Johnny Doggs sat behind us. Tommy had watched us silently as we had all filed in, Lizzie stood beside him. I looked at John as he put his arm over the back of my chair. My eyes going back to Tommy as he began to speak. "Before I begin, I want to let you know I made a mistake. I made a mistake and I want to apologize to all of you." he told us. I shifted in my seat, feeling uncomfortable about where this was going.

"Arthur, you warned me against getting involved in Russian business. And you were right." Tommy continued, talking to his older brother but not looking at him. Arthur murmured in agreement. "I doubted your wife. For that I'm sorry. Linda, I have added £3,000 here in the hope that you'll forgive me." he added. Linda got up from her seat, holding her swollen stomach as she approached Tommys desk. "Apology accepted." she told him, taking the pile of money and returning to her seat. Polly looked at her lap beside me.

"Evie, I doubted you as well." Tommy said, turning to me. "You always do, Thomas. And now John and Arthur have lives on their conscience. The people on that train were innocent, Tommy." I fired back, not breaking my eye contact. "All right, Eve. We got it." John said behind me, moving his arm from my chair and looking uncomfortable. "No, she's right. And you and Arthur are donna have to share that burden." Tommy conceded before bringing his eyes back to mine. "You feel trapped here, Evie. You always have. I'm offering you and John and your family a way out. Take this money and go buy a house by the sea. You've both always loved the beach. Hopefully it can become a place of contemplation and redemption for you both." Tommy told me, placing a pile of notes on the table in front of me. John stood silently, picking it up and taking his seat again beside me.

"Charlie, for lost tools, dangerous goods and Curly's wise words." Tommy said, throwing a roll of money to the back row. "Johnny, for board and lodgings." another roll of money flew across the room. "Michael, for the killings. £5,000 for the cutting and £5,000 for the shooting." My anger boiled. "No, Tommy." I said, standing. "What? Tell me, eh." Tommy shouted, looking at me. "Evie, sit down." John hissed beside me. "No, John. Michael is family just as much as us. Not a contract fucking killer. You pay him his share for the work he undertook but you do not boil it down to a price per fucking body." I argued, glaring at Tommy.

"This is who I am! And this is all I can give you for what you given me. Your hearts and your souls. Yesterday I nearly lost my son. You should fucking think yourself lucky it weren't one of yours. For what, eh? For what? For this? For this?" Tommy laughed, looking at me. "And I know you all want me to say that I'll change. That this fucking business will change. But I've learnt something in the last few days. Those bastards, those bastards are worse than us! Politicians, fucking Judges, Lords and Ladies. They are worse than us. And they will never admit us to their palaces no matter how legitimate we become. Because of who we are. Because of who we fucking are, because of where we are fucking from. Isn't that right, Ada? Our Ada knows. She got smart about the revolution. And she knows you have to get what you want your own way. Now, I'm giving you and John the chance to fuck off and pretend like you are actually happy with each other. And if you're going to continue challenging every fucking thing I say, I suggest you take it." he ranted, looking around the room before settling his eyes on me.

There was anger in his eyes but there was something else as well. Something I couldn't place. "The rest of you, you took the King's shilling. You took the King's fucking shilling. When you take the King's shilling, the King expects you to kill. Right, Arthur?" Tommy asked, his eyes settling on Michael and then Arthur. "Yeah. That's how it works. Right, John?" he continued and Michael stood up. "That's right." he muttered, looking at me as he took the money and went back to his seat. "That's right, Eves. That's fucking right." Tommy said, his eyes coming back to me. I shook my head at him slightly before Polly spoke up.

"Tommy, you've had a bad time. We understand. So at an alternative time, when we have all recovered." she began, standing. "I would like to put before the family an alternative view of the future of the Shelby Company Limited. A more hopeful view." she said, coming to stand beside me and looking at Tommy who bowed his head. "Which I, for one, would quite like to hear." Ada added. "As would I." I confirmed. "As would I." Lizzie added. I felt John's hand slip into mine, a silent agreeance.

"Come on, Arthur. The train for the dock leaves in one hour." Linda said, standing as John pulled me backwards onto his lap. "Then we get the boat to New York and it'll all be in the past." she added, standing behind him as he looked at Tommy. John wrapped his arm around my waist, I knew he was upset about losing his brother but was putting on a brave face. Arthur and Tommy looked at each other as Polly went to the eldest Shelby, hugging him which he quickly reciprocated. I stood as Arthur did, wrapping my arms around the man who was like a big brother to me and squeezing him tightly. "It won't be the same without you." I told him before kissing his cheek. He patted my back as we broke away, giving me a small smile.

Finn and John came over next, awkwardly patting Arthur as a way of saying goodbye without letting their emotions get involved. The whole room was standing as John pulled me into his body, his head down as I leaned mine against his chest. Finn stood next to him and took my outstretched hand, holding it tightly. We watched as Arthur went to Tommy who had now sat and had his head down. "I'll be off then, Tom." Arthur told him, sounding unsure about what to say. Tommy ignored him, taking a drag of his cigarette. "I'll see ya, eh? I'll see ya, brother." Arthur tried again and still got no response.

He turned to the family, each of us giving him reassuring smiles as he punched John's arm once more, his head still buried in my hair. His arm tightened around me as he fought his emotions and I felt Finn's hand grasping mine even tighter. "You can go, but you won't get far, Arthur." Tommy finally spoke. I raised my head from John's chest, frowning slightly at the man behind the desk. "Uh.. All right, Tom." Arthur replied from the back of the room. "I spoke to Moss last night. He told me that the Chief Constable of Birmingham has issued a warrant for your arrest. Murder, sedition, conspiracy to cause explosion. John, they're coming for you as well. Murder, conspiracy to cause explosion." Tommy told us. My eyes went wide and my arm tightened around John, my breathing quickening. "What the fuck?" Arthur asked as Tommy continued. "Michael for the murder of Hughes. Polly.." Arthur interrupted him. "Wait a minute. What the fuck are you talking…" Arthur started. "... the murder of Chief Inspector Chester Campbell."

The room descended into chaos, voices overlapping. "The people that we betrayed last night, they want to bring us down." Tommy told us but I zoned him out, turning to John as he pressed his forehead against mine. There was a knock at the door and John held me tightly to his body. Both of us tried to ignore the commotion around us, we knew that this would be a death sentence. "Evie, tell him now." Adas voice came through the commotion. "Tell me what?" John asked as I looked in Adas direction but locked eyes with Michael. Then John was ripped from my arms. "No!" I shouted, reaching out to grasp John as he reached for me. "Evie!" Ada shouted, telling me to tell him. "I'm pregnant." I managed to get out, tears streaming down my face as he was pulled further from me. His eyes locked on mine for a moment before turning to Finn. "Look after her, Finn!" John managed to shout before he was pulled from the room. Finn's arm went around me but I shook him off going to the doorway and looking into the hallway.

Arthur was being held against the wall by two coppers. John had three on him and he was still trying to fight them off, his eyes searching for me. Polly had a copper holding her against the wall who was quickly dismissed by Moss who took over handcuffing her. Michael was at the far end of the room, two coppers turning him from the wall and his eyes locked on mine. I could see the question in his eyes and I confirmed his suspicions with a small nod. I was almost certain the baby was his.

A copper came over to me, trying to grab my arm but both Finn and I shoved him away. "Not them." Tommy's voice came from behind us and the man left us alone. "They wanted you as well. For Kimber. But I made them forget about you if I got the rest in one place." Tommy told me as he stood beside me. "Don't you dare try and say you did this for me. You did this for yourself. I promise you, if any of them hang for this, I will make sure you do as well." I spat before walking away towards the doors and watching my family being put into the back of the police vans, Finn one side of me and Ada and Linda the other.

* * *

**A/N So that is the end of Season 3! Do you think Evie is ever going to forgive Tommy? And both John and Michael know about the baby now, how is that going to effect everything?! Please let me know what you think :)**


	67. Chapter 67

**A/N I know it has been ages since I uploaded but I am still here and wanting to finish this story! This chapter is a bit bitty but I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Finn, can you go get the kids, please. Karl as well." I asked Finn as the vans disappeared into the distance. He did what he was told as I turned to Ada. "Can we..?" I started but she knew what I was asking and agreed immediately. "Linda, what are you going to do?" I asked, turning to our sister-in-law. She was glaring at Tommy behind us but she drew her eyes to me. "I'm going home." she told me simply. I nodded, not bothering to argue with the woman. "We'll drive you home then go to London." I confirmed and both women nodded.

Finn came back down with the children, none of them knowing what had happened just moments earlier. "Mumma, James keeps biting me." Lily said, coming over to me and clutching hold of my dress. "James, I have already told you about biting. You carry on and I'll let your father and Aunt Pol deal with you." I told the boy sternly, only thinking about my words after and my breathing hitched. "Finn, we need to drop Linda off at home then we will go to mine." Ada said beside me and the teen nodded.

"I need Finn to go to Birmingham." Tommy interjected, the first time he had spoken since our family was taken away. "Do you honestly think that I am leaving him with you?" I asked, venom in my voice as I turned to him. "Finn will be coming with me and Ada." I added and the man didn't argue with me, going into his study and closing the door. I let out an angry sigh as we rounded up the kids, bundling them in coats, hats and scarves. "Mummy, where's daddy gone?" James asked as I wrapped his scarf around his neck. "He's gone away for a little while with Uncle Arthur, Uncle Michael and Auntie Polly. They'll all be home soon but we are going to stay with Auntie Ada until they come back, okay?" I told him, gently pulling Lily into us. "Is Uncle Finn and Uncle Tommy coming with us?" Lilly asked, resting her hand on my shoulder. "Uncle Finn is but Uncle Tommy is staying here." I told her with a small smile. "Go on, go with Uncle Finn and Auntie Linda and get in the car." I told them, standing and letting Finn and Linda guide them and Karl out, Benjamin on Lindas hip.

I took a few calming breaths before putting on my coat, Ada giving me a sympathetic look. "It's going to be alright, Evie. We'll get them out." she told me, rubbing my arm. "Yeah, I know." I replied giving her a small smile before walking out of the house with her. I could feel eyes on me as we got into the car. I turned to see Tommy watching us from the window. I held his eyes for a long moment before turning away, Finn starting the car down the driveway as we settled in for the drive.

* * *

We had been at Adas a few weeks and the kids had settled in well, quickly fitting into a routine. I knew Finn was growing restless and missed life in Birmingham but when Ada and I had sat him down he had told us he wanted to stay with us. Although strange, Ada and I had also settled into living together again. The house was busy with four children, a teenager and two adults but it felt like it did when the men were at war. The constant worry was there but the house was at peace and in no immediate danger.

I knew that I would have to deal with the baby sooner or later. I knew deep down that it was Michaels but there was a hope that it was Johns. Late one night I went down to the kitchen, surprised to find most of the ingredients I needed in the cupboards. Putting them in a teapot with boiling water and letting them steep for a while before holding my hands over it. "Mama Maria îmi ascultă durerea și scoate răul din mine. Lasă-mi lumina dacă se găsește lumină." I whispered over the pot before pouring a cup through a streamer. "Mama ma iarta." I whispered before downing the warm liquid. It tasted earthy and I took a deep breath to make sure I didn't bring it back up. I poured and drank a few more cups before tidying up, putting the ingredients back in their spots and going back up to bed.

I sank into bed, pulling the covers around me tightly and missing the feeling of John beside me. I fell into a dreamless sleep that was abruptly interrupted by sharp pains in my stomach. I jumped out of bed, running into the bathroom in time to empty the contents of my stomach. I rinsed my mouth out in the sink, looking at my reflection in the mirror for a moment. Hardly recognising the hollow face that stared back. My green eyes were flat and my normally wild hair fell around my face limply. I ran myself a bath as another round of cramps pulled my body. Sinking into the steaming tub, the clear water was quickly tinged red and I had my answer. The baby was Michaels and the tea had done its job.

I had stayed in the bath until I saw the sun start to rise through the window. I pulled the plug on the bath and turned on the shower, rinsing my hair and body as I watched the bloody water being pulled down the plug. The few tears that escaped from my eyes were quickly washed away by the water and when I was confident no more would come, I turned off the shower and stepped out. I got dried and dressed quickly, brushing my curls before securing them in a braid. I managed to get downstairs and start a pot of tea before I heard the children waking up.

Half an hour later, all four children, Finn, Ada and I were all sitting around the kitchen table. I smiled as the kids chatted amongst them. "Was that you I heard up last night?" Ada asked, taking a sip of her tea. "Er, yeah. Sorry if I woke you. I wasn't very well." I told her, hoping she would get the hint. She looked at me for a long moment before her face changed. "Are you okay?" She asked, concern in her voice. "Yeah, I'm fine. Wasn't meant to be." I told her, with a sad smile. "Too much stress and uncertainty around." I added, taking a sip of my tea. She looked at me with sad eyes for a moment longer before going back to her newspaper knowing I wouldn't want a fuss. I gave Finn a smile before turning back to my own paper.

* * *

A few months later and we were still in the same position. Ada and I had exhausted almost all of our contacts trying to figure out a way to get our family out of jail and we were being denied visitation so we hadn't seen or heard from any of them since they were taken away.

We were sat having dinner when the phone rang. "I'll go." Finn volunteered, standing and heading for the hallway. We could hear him talking to someone before he called my name. "Who is it?" I questioned, frowning slightly at Ada. "It's Tommy." he admitted. "Hang up, Finn." I called back, shaking my head. "He says it's urgent, Evie." Finn's voice came again. I rolled my eyes, scraping my chair back before heading into the hall. "Go finish your dinner." I told Finn, taking the receiver out of his hand and not putting it to my ear before I heard him sitting back down at the table. "What, Thomas?" I asked down the phone, venom in my voice. "You, Ada and Linda need to get down to the prison tomorrow. I'm getting them out." he told me before hanging up. I stood stunned for a moment, not sure I heard him correctly. My heart thundered in my chest as I called Adas name. She came into the hall quickly, confused. "He's getting them out. Tomorrow." I told her, my voice low and still unsure. "What?" she asked, brow furrowed. "They're all getting out tomorrow." I repeated and broke into laughter. "They're coming home, Ada." I told her, smiling. She had an equally bright smile on her face as we hugged, over the moon at the prospect of having our family together again.

The next morning we were all there for nine. Finn was in the car with the kids, Linda and Arthur's son in his arms while Linda, Ada and I were standing outside. We were waiting nervously, watching the gate intently. "I need a cigarette." I muttered, tapping my foot impatiently. Ada quickly handed me one, lighting one for herself before offering me the lighter. We could feel the seconds ticking by as we waited. It was half nine when the gates finally opened. We all waited with baited breath as a moment went by before Arthur, Michael and John stepped through the gate. I couldn't contain my excitement as I ran up to John, jumping into his arms. He easily caught me as I wrapped my legs around his waist, he buried his face in my hair and inhaled deeply. He held me tightly to him and I felt like I never wanted to let him go.

* * *

**Translations - Mother Mary listen to my pain and remove the evil from me. Leave me with the light if any light is found.**

**Mother forgive me.**


	68. Chapter 68

The last year had passed in a blur. Since everyone had been pardoned the family had all but disintegrated. John and I were living our lives with the children. Linda and Arthur were living their lives with their new son and Ada had taken Karl to Boston to work for Shelby Company Limited. Michael went back to Birmingham to work with Tommy and Polly had shrunk into herself and never left the house.

"Ada!" I squealed, coming out of the house and meeting my sister on the drive. She quickly pulled me in for a hug, holding me tightly. "It's been so long, Evie." she smiled, releasing me. I looked over the fields to see John walking towards us, his shotgun on his shoulder and the dogs around his feet. "Did you hit one this time?" I teased him as he drew closer. "Shut up, you." he replied, embracing Ada in a hug. "Alright, brother." she laughed, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm excited to meet my new niece." she grinned as John released her. I smiled widely. "Come on, she's inside." I told her, linking my arm through hers and walking into the house.

"Thought we lost you to the Great White Way of Broadway." John commented once we were settled in the living room. Ada had two month old Anna in her arms and Lily, James and Benjamin were all sitting around her, excited to see their aunt after so long. John brought over three glasses and a bottle of whiskey. "No." Ada laughed. "You're living here permanently now?" she asked, looking around at the newly decorated room. "Yeah, it's peaceful." I commented, sitting in the armchair as John shot me a look. Something that Ada didn't miss. "Anyway, I wasn't planning on stopping." she told us, standing and handing Anna to me. "Just wanna drop those presents off for tomorrow. I don't want words on Christmas Eve." she added, looking at her brother.

"Lilly, take your brothers upstairs please." I told my eldest as I could feel the tension in the room. She did what I said, each of them saying goodbye to their aunt before running off. "Well, it's my house, you're welcome." John told her, handing her a drink. She shook her head. While I was glad Ada was here, both of them knew I disagreed with her decision to go back to working for Shelby Company Limited and they also knew I wouldn't have an issue saying so if it was brought up. "It's okay, I'm staying with Polly." she told us and John and I shared a look. "She's in a bad way, Ads." I told her, a fact that fueled my hatred for their brother. "I'll bring her to her senses." Ada replied. "We have tried." I countered. "You've been busy." she said, looking pointedly at the baby in my arms. "That's not fair, Ada." I argued and she scoffed.

"You still gonna come to the party on New Year's Eve?" John asked, hoping to diffuse the tension. "Yeah, who else is coming?" she replied. "How do you do it, Ada? Work for him knowing what he's done to this family?" I interrupted, looking at my sister. "Alright, Eve, that'll do." John told me. "No, John. You had a fucking rope around your neck because of that man. Your brothers, your cousin and your aunt almost died because of him. Yet you go running back. Why?" I asked, my anger flaring. "That's enough, Evie." John shouted, standing. I paused for a moment. "I love you, Ada, and I want you to come home but I can't act like nothing has happened." I told her, pushing past John and leaving the room.

I walked into the kitchen, taking a deep breath as tears threatened to fall thinking of our broken family. Anna started to fuss in my arms and I gently rocked her, swaying my body in time to the gentle music coming from the record player. "Ada's going now if you wanna say goodbye." John's voice came from the doorway. I shook my head, not looking at him. I heard him walking up to me and his arms went around my waist. "She's still our sister, Eve. Go say goodbye." he told me, pressing a kiss to my head. I leant my head against his chin for a moment before nodding. He let go of me, taking Anna from my arms and pressing a kiss to my lips.

I went into the hallway to see Ada waiting for me. I gave her a small smile as I crossed the room to her. "I'm sorry I let my temper get the best of me." I apologised, pulling her in for a hug. "It's alright. You have every right to be upset." she told me, reciprocating the embrace. "I'm off to see Linda and Arthur now." she told me, pulling a face that made me laugh. "Just don't laugh when you see Arthur." I warned her and she looked at me confused. "You'll see." I laughed, pulling her in for a final hug. "We will see you next week." I told her. "Definitely." she confirmed as we released each other again. "Drive safe, sis." John said from behind me as Ada left.

About an hour later, the post dropped onto the mat. I picked up the post from beside the door as John went into the kitchen. I stopped at one that had both our names on and was postmarked from New York. "John, are we expecting something from New York?" I called, wandering across the hall and into the kitchen. "No, not apart from Ada." he joked, placing Anna in her moses basket on the table. I frowned slightly, opening the envelope and the Christmas card that was inside. My heart dropped when I saw what was inside. "John." I said, lowly and he came over. "What? What is it?" he asked, sounding concerned and I held up the inside of the card for him to see. "Please tell me this isn't what I think it is." I whispered, looking up into his shocked face.

His silence and the look on his face told me everything I needed to know. "What the fuck?" I whispered as he took the envelope out of my hand and checked the address. "They know where we live, John." I said, stating the obvious as I tried to wrap my mind around what was happening.

"You need to call Arthur." I told John, concerned. He nodded, going into the living room and over to the phone, dialing the number. "Arthur, have you checked your post?" he asked once the phone had been answered. "We just got served a black hand. We just got delivered a black-fucking-hand to the house with mine and Evies name on from Luca Changretta." he added. I ran a hand through my hair, the gravity of the situation resting on my shoulders as I crossed the room and looked out the window. "Get away from the window, Evie." John told me before going back to the phone. "The old man's oldest son, he was gonna get done for killing a bank clerk in a robbery. So his old man sent him back to New York. You know what the black hand means among the wops, Arthur? It's mafia shit. The Sicilian-fucking-mafia. Just check your post, Arthur." John explained before hanging up the phone.

"We'll go to Aunt Zee, get some of my cousins and go travel for a bit until it all dies down." I told him, formulating a plan in my head. John turned to look at me. "What?" he asked, frowning at me. "Well, we can't stay here. They have our address, John. They know where we live." I reminded him. "We can't run, Evie. They'll find us and we can't just leave everyone behind." he argued, walking over to me. "You made me a fucking promise, John. Remember? You promised that we wouldn't deal with this shit anymore." I shouted, pushing him away from me. "I didn't realise this shit was going to be delivered right to our fucking door!" he shouted back.

I grabbed either side of his face, pulling him down towards me as I rested my forehead against his. "We just need each other, John. We can keep ourselves and the kids safe as long as we have each other. We are the family now." I told him before placing a kiss on his lips. "Why don't I go put the kids to bed and we'll stay up and wait for father christmas." I whispered, looking into his blue eyes. He nodded, pressing another kiss to my lips before we let each other go.

The kids went down surprisingly well considering it was christmas eve and I was soon settled in the living room, the lights low and a glass of rum in my hand. I fought a laugh as John came in the room, a large number of guns, rifles and ammo hanging off him. "Fuck me, it's father christmas." I laughed as he placed the rifles on the armchair next to him. "Come here, you." he told me and I happily obliged. I stood up and walked over to him, going up on my tip toes as he crouched down to meet me and pressed our lips together. The kiss quickly turned heated and he picked me up off the floor, soliciting a squeal as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me over to the sofa, carfulling sitting down and never breaking contact with my lips.

The next morning passed in a blur of presents, wrapping paper and smiles. Anna was asleep in her basket and John and I were sat on the floor with the three others, playing with their new toys. I smiled at John as he watched me. "You're beautiful, ya know." he smiled and I shook my head slightly and smiled, going back to James and his shiny red fire engine. John and I both looked at each other as we heard a car pulling up. "Stay here with the kids." he told me, standing. "John, be careful." I warned as he left the room, calling the dogs to his heel as he went. I waited for a few long moments, trying to listen before I got restless. "Stay here and play with your toys. Mummy will be back in a minute." I told the children, pressing a kiss to James' head before standing and going to look for my husband.

I heard voices coming from the back garden and quickly followed them, John and Michael coming into view as John opened the door, a rifle on his shoulder. "What are you doing here, Michael? You can tell Tommy we aren't going to come running just because he asks." I said, pushing my way past John and onto the patio. "We can look after ourselves." I added, crossing my arms against my chest. "Tommy says that they could come for us today, Evie." Michael told me, his eyes imploring. "Tommy says, Tommy says. Are you his fucking parrot now? I remember when you thought for yourself and didn't care what Tommy fucking says." I countered, holding my ground. "Look, it's the mafia, all right? This is the New York mafia we're talking about." Michael told me, getting in my face.

"And we're the Peaky fucking Blinders." John said from behind me. I turned my face from Michael, as he responded. "No, we're not, John. We're not the Peaky fucking Blinders unless we're together." he countered. "You were together in the gallows with one man missing, Michael. Yet you still let him lead you round like a little lost dog." I spat and Michael looked at me for a long moment. "John. John, come to the meeting. All right? Think about the kids." Michael pleaded over my head. "Come to the meeting and if you want to leave, then fine." he added. "No, Michael. It's Christmas day and I want my kids at home to enjoy the day. We're staying at home." I told him. Michael looked at me for a long moment before I heard John cocking his rifle behind me. "Get in the fucking house!" he shouted as I turned to look at him. "Eves." Michael shouted at the same time as I shouted John's name. He grabbed my arms and pulled me towards the house. We both stumbled, landing on the floor of the hallway. My heart pounded as Michael used his body to shield mine as I heard shots ringing out. Michael holding me firmly as I called out my husband's name once more, tears flowing down my face as Michaels arm went around my head, protecting me.

And then it went silent.


	69. Chapter 69

The silence was deafening and my whole body was in shock as Michael pulled me off the ground. "John? Where's John?" I asked dazed and heading towards the open door but Michael caught me in his arms. "I need to see John." I told him, looking up at him. "No, Eves. We need to get you and the kids to Birmingham." he replied. I looked up at him for a moment, still confused. He looked down at me before taking my face in his hands. "You need to go upstairs and get some things together for you and the kids." he told me gently. I nodded against his hands, too stunned to do anything else.

I made my way upstairs on autopilot and packed bags for the four children and myself. I opened the draw on my bedside table throwing a few things into the bag and noticing two small blue vials. I quickly unstoppered one, pouring a small amount on the back of my hand and snorting it. I breathed deeply, feeling the drugs course through my system and I placed the vials in my pocket. With my new found clarity I quickly formulated a plan in my head as I finished packing. I placed the bags at the top of the stairs before going into Johns office. I went straight to the safe, filling a bag with relevant paperwork and some money before going to the desk and scribbling a letter to go in the bag.

"Evie? Are you ready?" Michael's voice came from the hallway. "Yeah, coming." I replied grabbing the bag and joining Michael. He looked at me for a moment, noticing the shift in my demeanor and looking concerned. "I'm fine. I need to keep going for the kids and we need to go." I told him, answering the silent question. He stayed still, looking at me. "Michael, please, can we go?" I asked, showing him that I was hiding the fierce emotions that threatened to overtake me. He nodded, gathering up the bags and taking them downstairs.

I could barely look at the children as we got them all in the car, Michael looking around cautiously the whole time. I was sat in the front with Anna tightly bundled in my arms as we set off. "I spoke to Tommy. He wants us all at Charlies Yard." Michael told me, keeping his eyes on the road. "No, no. We need to go see my family. The Lees." I told him, shaking my head. "What? Evie, we need to get you and the kids safe." he replied, looking at me. "That's what I'm doing. I need the children to be safe." I told him, closing my eyes against the brewing tears at the prospect of what I'm going to be doing. "We'll keep them safe in Birmingham." he countered, placing a comforting hand on my knee. "I can't be worrying about them and dealing with the threat of Luca. I need them away from here. Away from everything." I argued, looking up at him and hoping he would understand. He looked at me for a long moment before nodding. "Alright." he conceded before turning his eyes back to the road. I place my hand over his, entwining our fingers.

The children were excited at the prospect of seeing their gypsy cousins and ran happily into the camp once we arrived. "Can you take Anna while I talk to Aunt Zee and Uncle Raz?" I asked Michael as we walked from the car. He nodded, taking Anna from my arms. Zee and Raz met us. "What's happened?" Zee asked, looking at me with concern while Raz looked Michael up and down. "Johns dead, Aunt Zee." I told her, willing myself not to break down as she looked confused. "When? I didn't feel his passing." she asked, her brow furrowed. "This morning. I need you to take the children and go on the move." I told her, trying to keep my thoughts clear as the effects of the cocaine started to wear off. She still looked confused. "Look, Aunt Zee, we don't have long but I need you to take them and go. They are potentially in danger and I need you and the family to keep them safe. Please." I added, growing agitated. "And when the danger has passed?" she asked, searching my face. "Then you will feel it and you will know where to find me." I assured her, knowing she would trust in her gypsy senses. She nodded.

"In this bag, there is everything you could possibly need. Money and letters for the children in case something happens." I told her handing the back to Raz. "Only give the children to me. If anyone else comes for them. Kill them." I instructed and they both nodded, both still dazed. "We've got to go." I told them, turning and taking Anna from Michael. I placed a kiss on her head before handing her to Aunt Zee. "Don't let them forget me and John." I told her before turning and walking away, not wanting to be questioned any more.

Back in the car, I pulled out one of the blue vials and earned a stern look from Michael. "This is the only thing keeping me together right now." I told him as I inhaled the white powder before offering him the vial, he shook his head. I placed it in my pocket before looking back up at him. "You are going to be a great dad someday." I commented, thinking back to the image of him and Anna together. "Well, I've already fucked that up twice." he replied, keeping his eyes straight. "No, you didn't. You were perfect." I told him, resting my hand on his arm. "I don't think Charlotte would agree." he replied, dryly. "Well, fuck Charlotte. I know you better than her, Michael." I told him and he looked across at me. He took a hand off the wheel, putting an arm around me and pulling me into his side. I settled my head against him and he kissed my head.

As we drove up to the yard, I shifted away from him and the anger in my chest reignited as Tommy came into view. I had the car door open before Michael had even stopped. "Evie!" he called as I heard his own door slam. "What the fuck have you done?" I shouted, heading straight for Tommy. "What have you fucking done, Tommy?" I shouted as tears slid down my face once more. Tommy didn't flinch or move as Arthur intercepted me, wrapping his arms around me as I fought to get away from him. "My fucking husband is dead. Shot on his own fucking doorstep. Your brother bled out four fucking foot from his own front door!" I shouted, still fighting Arthur whose hand went to the side of my head, holding it against his chest as he tried to soothe me. "He's dead, Arthur. Gone." I sobbed as I gave in to the man and my grief, leaning my weight into him as he wrapped his arms tighter around me. "I know, Evie girl. I know." he whispered, pressing a kiss to my hair as I cried.

We stood like this for a long moment as I sobbed my eyes and heart out for my lost husband. I could vaguely hear Tommy giving orders to the men around us but Arthur continued to hold me, one hand on my head and one gently rubbing up and down my back. I knew he would be hurting two and, when the tears eventually slowed, I silently wondered who was holding who together at this moment. "Let's get you home to Watery Lane, girl." Arthur whispered, pressing another kiss to my head. "Watery Lane isn't my home." I whispered, sniffling. "Watery Lane is home for us all really." he told me as we released each other. I looked up through sore eyes to see his were red. I slipped my hand into his which he gratefully squeezed and we turned to the car where Michael was dutifully waiting. He gave me a small, sympathetic smile before opening the door and helping me in.

The kitchen was silent when we walked in. Arthur went first, followed by Michael and I. Arthur went and sat next to Linda while Michael pulled out a chair next to Ada for me. I walked around the table, Isaiah bobbing his head at me as his father rested his hand on my head for a brief moment. A prayer. I sat down in the empty seat silently, Michael staying stood behind me and Ada capturing my hand in hers. Uncle Charlie pressed a kiss to my head from beside Michael and Johnny Dogs put a hand on my shoulder in comfort. Polly and Lizzie were watching me intently from across the table and my eyes flickered to Finn as he poured everyone a drink. We all looked when we heard Tommy coming towards us.

"John is dead." Tommy stated as he stopped at the table. My breathing hitched slightly and Ada squeezed my hand gently while Linda crossed herself. "Evie has sent the children on the road with the Lees. She believes they will be safer with them and I agree." he told everyone. "John was shot because we killed someone. Vincente Changretta. His son Luca has come to take revenge. Men from New York and Sicily here in Birmingham. These men will not leave our city until our whole family is dead. That's how it works, an eye for an eye. It's called vendetta." he explained as my eyes glazed over. "Yeah, well. The bullet's been written. It says Luca." Arthur told us, holding up the bullet for us all to see. "When the time comes and it will come, me as the oldest brother will put this bullet into his fucking head." he added, placing it on the table.

"There's been some bad blood between us." Tommy said and Polly laughed. "Polly, please?" Arthur chided but she continued to chuckle to herself. "Until this business is settled we stay together. We stay here. Small Heath, Bordesley, Hay Mills down to Greet. We know every face, every man is a soldier in this army. These men are professionals and they're good at what they do, so we're gonna need more than we have. I sent a message to Aberama Gold." Tommy told us. "No. No, Tom." Johnny argued and even I looked up at the name. "I'll get you 50 Lee boys. Good men, Tom." Johnny continued. "I don't need good men, Johnny, for this, I need bad men." Tommy argued, his voice level. "Tommy, his people are fucking savages. You know, heathens, Tom. They don't even let them in the fair, so they come and steal our horses. You know, stealing from their own, Tom." Johnny continued to protest.

"So this is the plan, Thomas? This is the plan? Bullet with a name on it, help from a bunch of savages." Polly asked, disdain in her voice. "We're gonna go on the offensive. I've spoken to Moss." Tommy told us, ignoring our Aunt. "Moss?" Polly scoffed, standing from the table. "I've spoken to Moss." Tommy reiterated before clearing his throat. "Moss is putting out word, eyes, and ears so we can find them. Yeah, the truth is that the police are busy with the revolution. Moss says they're expecting strikes and riots when the weather gets warm and the Bolsheviks are planning to-" he explained before being interrupted by Ada. "The Bolsheviks couldn't organise a fucking picnic. He's reading the wrong papers." she told him before being scolded. "Real, or not real, the coppers don't give a fuck about us, all right? Which means that here today in this room we have to agree to end this war between us." Tommy told us before pausing. "We take a vote." he added.

Arthur spoke first. "Peace." he declared, picking up his drink. "I was never a part of this, but peace." Ada agreed. "Peace." Lizzie added. Uncle Charlie, Michael and Finn were next to agree. "Shut up, Finn." Arthur chided, looking at his youngest sibling. "Why can't I say peace?" Finn asked, looking at Tommy. "Arthur, let him have his say." Tommy conceded. "Finn? Sit at the table." he added, pointing to the empty chair. John's empty chair. Finn paused for a moment before doing what he was told. Arthur quickly leaned over the table, grabbing the back of his head and pulling him into him. "Little bastard." he whispered. "Sending his fucking kid, Sergeant Major, to do men's work." He released Finn, sitting back in his chair.

"Truce." Polly interjected, making it clear what she thought of the family. Tommy glanced at Linda and got his answer. "Six for peace. Two for truce, on abstention. What do you say, Evie?" Tommy asked and all eyes were on me. I looked up at Tommy for a long moment. "Truce." I told him, my voice hoarse. He nodded. "Let's get on with the war." he told us before turning and leaving.


	70. Chapter 70

A few days later was the funeral, something I had been dreading. I had only gotten through the last few days using the various vials that had been stashed in the house and forgotten. I rested my hand on the side of our wedding caravan that was now Johns casket as people rested flowers and letters on the surrounding wood. "We're like sitting ducks here if the wops come." Finn said from somewhere behind me. "Yeah, well, Tommy said we should do it in the open." Uncle Charlie countered as he came over to me. "Come on, Evie girl. It's about to start." He told me, gently pulling me away from the caravan. I stood alone with him, Finn and Michael just behind me and the rest of the family loosely gathered around as Tommy started, Arthur at his side.

"This is how John wanted to go. On this smoke and the truth is we died together once before." I kept my chin up as he spoke, letting the tears freely streak down my face. "Arthur, me, Danny WhizzBang, Freddie Thorne, Jeremiah and John. We were cut off from the retreat. No bullets left, waiting for the Prussian cavalry to come and to finish us off. And while we waited Jeremiah said, 'We should sing, In the Bleak Midwinter.' But we were spared. The enemy never came. And we all agreed that everything after that was extra. And when our time came, we'd all remember." Tommy said, looking around at the gathered group. "You remember that God spared you." Polly said, her voice shaking. "But what did you do with that extra time that He gave you, eh, Thomas?" she added and Tommy lowered his head.

There was a brief moment of silence before Arthur walked to the caravan, sparking a match and throwing it into the wood. It caught flame instantly and the group started backing away from the growing heat but I stayed firm, watching the flames engulf the caravan as I felt the heat on my skin. I closed my eyes as the heat grew, silently wishing it would take my soul with his but I was pulled back and when I opened my eyes I was a safe distance away, standing between Finn and Arthur.

Everyone dropped to the ground when a shot rang out but I stood firm, barely flinching and noticing Tommy and Arthur were also still standing. A hand in mine quickly tugged me to the floor and into the arms of a crouched down Finn. "At ease. At ease. Do not return fire. I repeat, do not return fire. Stand down." Tommy shouted and we all looked up at him in confusion. "The men doing the firing are on our side." he added and we all slowly got up from the ground. "I took the trouble of getting an invitation to Aberama Gold." he told us and I looked at him in disbelief. "Oh, fuck! Now it's begun." Johnny muttered but my blood boiled. "You used Johns funeral and everyone here as bait?" I asked, disbelief in my voice. "You knew the Italians would take a go and you put us out in the open on purpose." I accused him, shaking my head at him. "We were never in any danger, Evie." Arthur told me, taking a few steps towards me. "You knew about this and let it continue?" I asked, looking at Arthur. "You used your own brothers funeral fire as a trap." I added and looked at the pair in disbelief.

"I want you all to go. Leave." I told them before looking around at the group. "Just fucking go!" I shouted but nobody moved. I eyed Isaiah beside me and quickly reached into his jacket, taking his gun. I cocked it and aimed it at Tommy. "Go away." I told him lowly. "Leave me alone." I added. The group started dispersing but I knew certain people weren't going to leave. Tommy, Arthur, Finn, Michael, Ada and Polly all had their eyes trained on me as Tommy raised his hands slowly in surrender. I pointed the gun at myself. "Get the fuck out of here or I swear to God I will pull this trigger and join John in his fate." I told them, tears streaming down my face. Everyone looked at Tommy. "Let's give Evie some space." He told them, his eyes on mine. They all slowly backed away and I lowered the gun, turning to the burning caravan once more. I took a few steps towards it until I could just about bear the heat and sat down. I watched the smoke and flames as they took my John away.

I don't know how long I was sat there, watching the flames, but it was growing dark when I felt a blanket being put around my shoulders and Finn and Isaiah dropped down either side of me. I put my head on Finns shoulder and Isaiah took my hand in his, entwining our fingers and giving my hand a squeeze. "Are you both okay? Have you eaten?" I asked after a few moments. "Yeah, we're fine." Finn replied. "You need to eat something though." he added. "I need a drink." I chuckled lightly. "Rum?" Finn asked as I took my head off his shoulder and I nodded. "Please, love." I said and moved my head to Isaiah's shoulder as Finn went to get me a drink.

"Are you gonna give me my gun back?" Isaiah asked with a light tone. "If you can do something for me." I replied, lifting my head and looking into the confused teenagers face. "I need snow." I told him, watching his reaction. He looked away from me. "Come on, Evie." he muttered, torn. "Please, Isaiah. You know I wouldn't ask if I weren't desperate. I need something to get me through the next few weeks." I told him, keeping my voice low and looking at him. He looked back at me, uncertainty in his eyes. "You know I'm good for it." I added. "Alright, I'll do it." he conceded. "Thank you." I said, squeezing his hand. "I don't think I have to say that this needs to stay between us." I added and he scoffed. "I ain't telling anyone I'm supplying you with drugs." he countered. "Thanks, Is. You're the best." I smiled, kissing his cheek as Finn sat down next to us again.

"Everything alright?" he asked, handing me a mug of rum. "Yeah, Isaiah is going to start staying at the house with us and Michael. I'd feel better with the three of you around me." I lied easily, taking a sip of my drink. "It's so she can keep an eye on us." Isaiah joked, nudging my shoulder. "Hmm.. maybe a little bit." I laughed, nudging him back. We all looked up as Jeremiah came to join us, choosing to sit opposite me. "Shall we say a prayer, Evie girl?" he asked, holding his hands out to Finn and Isaiah. "Yes, please." I replied, smiling sadly at him as I reached over and took Finn's other hand. I bowed my head slightly as Jeremiah said a prayer, asking God to welcome John and to look over me and the children. We all said a barely audible amen once he had finished. "C'mon, Evie girl. Let's get some food in ya." Jeremiah said, standing up and holding his hand out to me. Even though Jeremiah was always a gentle soul, something in his voice told me I didn't have a choice so I took his hand and let him pull me up from the ground.

The next few days were relatively quiet. Isaiah had moved into Polly's old room and was delivering vials to me every other day. Michael had set up in Arthur's old room and I was back in the room Ada and I once shared. Despite having the three boys in the house, it was still a lot quieter than it was when I lived there. Johns door stayed closed and I couldn't bear to go in there. Tommy had stayed in his room once, staying out of my way as much as possible which I was thankful for. The rage and sadness was too much to deal with when he was around and I could feel myself reaching boiling point whenever I saw him.

The boys were being very considerate and although I had told them numerous times that I didn't need someone with me all the time, they insisted that at least one of them be in the house at all times. I did suspect that it had something to do with Tommy but I was thankful for the company. I was curled up on the sofa, staring into space when all three walked in and sat down. I looked around the room at each of them. "Everything okay?" I asked them, my voice hoarse from not speaking. "Yeah, we're fine. Thought we'd stay in tonight." Finn told me as Michael lit a cigarette. "You don't need to do that." I told them, shifting in my seat. "You're all young, you should be out enjoying yourselves." I added. "We don't want you here by yourself." Isaiah told me. I looked around the room at each of them. "How about we go out for a few drinks? I would say my treat but I'm a Shelby so.." I told them a hint of a smile on my face. They looked a bit unsure but agreed. "Give me half an hour to stop looking so tragic." I told them, standing and heading for the stairs.

An half an hour later I was standing in front of the mirror as there was a knock on the door. "Come in." I called, looking at my reflection. I was wearing a simple three quarter sleeve black dress with tan stockings and black heels. My hair had been pulled up into a messy bun with a few curls framing my face. I had put some kohl and mascara on my eyes and my lips had a small amount of blush lipstick. I turned as Michael came into the room. "How do I look?" I asked, playing with my fingers. "You look beautiful." he told me, sincerely. "Thank you." I smiled, going over to my dresser, picking up a necklace and fastening it around my neck.

Michael captured me by my waist. "Are you sure you're up for this?" he asked, searching my face. I looked up at him for a long moment. "As long as you're by my side, I can do anything." I told him before going up on my tiptoes and pressing my lips gently to his. He hesitated for a moment before responding to my lips, pulling me in closer by my waist. The kiss was short and sweet and Michael kept my body against his as we pulled apart. "I just need some time, Michael. Can you give me that?" I asked, looking up at him. "I can give you all the time you need. I'll be right here." he replied, pressing his lips to mine lightly once more.


	71. Chapter 71

**A/N I have aged Bonnie up so he is Evies age (around 25/26). Enjoy :)**

* * *

I walked into the yard, Ada one side of me and Polly and Lizzie the other. "Never thought my high fucking heels from Paris would be stepping through the horse shit of Small Heath ever again." Polly told us, sounding more like her old self. "Yeah, well, I never thought I'd be back in Small Heath without a husband and children ever again." I countered, taking a drag from the cigarette I was holding. We approached the men at the table, Arthur kissing my cheek before handing me a drink. I looked up the table at all the new recruits and my eyes settled on one at the far end of the table. "Arthur, who's that?" I asked, gesturing to the other end of the table. He turned to see who I was referring to. "That's Aberama Gold's son. Bonnie or something." he told me, taking a sip from his own drink. I nodded slowly before my eyes drifted back up the table to Michael. "I'm going to go see Charlie and Johnny then I'll sit over there with Michael." I told Arthur before walking away.

I could see the stress on Uncle Charlie's face as I walked over to him. "You alright, Uncle Charlie?" I asked as I reached him, going on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "He's lost his fucking head, Evie." he told me, gesturing towards Johnny who was sharpening a knife. "Harping on about fucking potatoes." he added as I fought a smile. This seemed to get Johnny riled. "Evelyn, I don't want that bastard Aberama Gold putting it around that we live like diddy guys when we have a princess amongst us. I want him to see that we live proper, that we eat proper, in the proper way. That we look after our family and our royalty." Johnny exclaimed, waving the knife around.

"How does Gold know who I am?" I asked, my brow furrowing and Charlie shifted awkwardly beside me. "I don't know how, Evie girl. But he does and he wants you for his son." Johnny exclaimed, still angry. "Excuse me?" I asked, my blood boiling. "He asked Tommy to include you in the deal. He wants you to marry his son, Bonnie, once you're done grieving for John. To join the three families. The Golds, Lees and Shelbys." Uncle Charlie explained. "And what did Tommy say?" I asked, trying to keep the anger from my voice. "He said he'd think about it." Johnny told me. "Fucking bastard." I muttered, glaring over to where Tommy was sitting. "Give me that knife." I told Johnny, holding out my hand. He looked at me cautiously. "Why?" he asked, suspicious. "Because I'm going to help with the fucking potatoes so I don't go over there and fucking stab him." I hissed, still holding out my hand. He eyed me for another moment before handing the knife over.

I had been chopping potatoes for around ten minutes when Johnny nudged me. I looked at him and he gestured towards the table. I looked over to see Bonnie Gold approaching us. "Naiba dracului." I muttered under my breath, earning a chuckle from Johnny before putting a smile on my face. "I thought I'd come over and introduce myself, I'm Bonnie Gold." he told me as he stopped in front of my table. "I'm Evie Shelby and this is Johnny." I replied, gesturing to Johnny but not taking my eyes off Bonnie. "I'd also like to say that I'm sorry for your loss and with the union of my family and yours, we will get the bastard." he said, lowering his head slightly. "Thank you. It means a lot to me and my family that you're all here." I replied, smiling slightly as he made eye contact with me again.

"Can I help at all?" He asked, gesturing to the tables. "Can you peel and cut potatoes?" I replied in a teasing tone. "I can give it a go." he grinned, coming to stand next to me. "Johnny, why don't you go check the birds?" I suggested, handing Bonnie a knife. Johnny shot me a questioning look that I returned with a glare and he went and did what I asked. Bonnie and I made small talk as we worked and I knew all eyes would be on us at this point. I laughed as he made a joke about Tommy, resting a hand on his arm as I laughed, his eyes lighting up.

"How many times do you think we'll have to talk before we won't have all eyes on us?" he asked as I sobered up. My eyes flickered to the table where I could clearly see Arthur, Tommy, Michael, Ada and Aberama watching us. "Depends how good you are at sneaking away from your father." I replied, looking back up at him. "I do hope you're not planning on getting me in trouble, Miss Shelby." he grinned, looking down at me. "Maybe a little bit, Mr Gold." I smiled sweetly. We looked at each other for a moment before Johnny interrupted us. "I'll get these potatoes on, shall I? I assume we want to eat tonight." he told us, taking the pot away and shooting me a pointed look. "We better get back to the party." I told Bonnie, giving him a smile before turning and walking towards the table.

Once everyone had eaten, the party quickly got started. I was sat playing cards with Michael, Finn and Isaiah when Bonnie wandered over. "Can I join?" he asked, his eyes settling on me. "Sure." I smiled before patting the bench next to me. "Bonnie, this is Finn Shelby, Isaiah Jesus and Michael Gray." I introduced as he sat down. Isaiah dealt him in and we got back to playing. "Evie, can I talk to you for a moment?" Tommy asked from further down the table. I looked over at him for a moment before nodding, grabbing the bottle of whiskey we had been sharing and standing up. The boys around me complained. "I'm going to need it. Go get another one." I told them, Michael giving me a stabling hand as I climbed over the bench.

I followed Tommy down towards the cut, taking a swig from the bottle as I went. I came to a stop next to him and he offered me a lit cigarette. I looked up at him for a moment before taking it, inhaling the warm smoke and handing it back. "How are you, Evelyn?" Tommy asked, looking across the murky water. "Dandy, Thomas. Having a hell of a week." I replied, sarcasm in my voice. "Are the lads behaving?" he asked, smoking his cigarette. "Like angels. It's strange." I told him, taking another sip from the bottle in my hand. "Heard you went out the other night." he commented. "Yeah, turns out I can leave the house." I replied, looking up at him. "What do you want, Tommy? Small talk doesn't suit you." I asked and he looked down at me.

"I want a truce between us, Eves. I'm sorry about what happened to John, I truly am. I didn't intend for anyone to get hurt." he told me, searching my face. I looked at him for a long moment. "I know you didn't, Tommy. You just make some really shit decisions." I replied with a sigh. "Yeah, you're not wrong there." he commented, taking his eyes off me. "If you want a truce, I'll give you a truce and we can play happy families, if you answer me one question." I told him, drawing his eyes back to me. He raised an eyebrow. "Why did you say you would think about marrying me off to Bonnie Gold?" I asked, giving him a hard look and he sighed. "It won't come to that. Gold knows that." he dismissed. "But you want me to get close to him?" I asked, confused at what he wants me to do. "If you feel able, it won't hurt to let them think you'd be happy with the union." Tommy replied. "All right. But I do it my way, Tommy. I don't need you or any of the other lads getting involved." I told him, giving him a stern look. "I know you'll do a good job, Eves. You've been breaking hearts since before you knew you could." he commented and I rolled my eyes.

"We're trailing him for a boxing position in two days down at the new offices. It'll be nice for him to see you ringside." he told me and I narrowed my eyes. "I just said I didn't need you getting involved. He wants me ringside, he'll ask." I told him, taking another drink from the bottle. "Are you going to make him a Blinder?" I asked, searching his face. "If the boxing goes alright then yes, he'll be a Blinder." Tommy responded and I nodded. There was a brief moment of silence. "I've missed having you around, Eves." Tommy admitted. "You're gonna regret saying that." I laughed, heading back towards the group.

"Fucking hell, Finn. Call yourself a gypsy then dance like that?" I laughed from my seat. Finn, Isaiah and Michael were all trying to copy some of my Lee cousins in their dance, all three failing. "Fuck off! You come and do it!" he shouted back, almost tripping over his own feet. I laughed, downing the rest of my drink and standing. I paused for a moment as the alcohol rushed to my head. I went over to them, quickly falling into step with my cousins. "No, Isaiah, left, left, right." I laughed, almost falling over from laughing so much. I noticed Bonnie watching us. "Come here, Bonnie! You must know how to dance like a proper gypsy!" I shouted, beckoning him over. He quickly joined us, a grin on his face as he easily fell into step.

I laughed as Michael, Finn and Isaiah all bowed out leaving me, Bonnie and my cousins dancing in a circle. The dance came to a natural stop and my cousins left me and Bonnie alone. "Happiness looks good on you." he commented, smiling. "Thanks." I smiled back, tucking a curl behind my ear. "I don't know if Mr Shelby has told you but I've got a boxing trial with him in a few days." he told me, watching my reaction. "Oh, really? You box?" I asked, feigning ignorance. "I'm a proper gypsy." he laughed with a wink. "Good point." I laughed. "Will you come watch me fight?" he asked, watching my face intensely. I nodded. "Of course." I smiled as Tommy approached us. "I think you need to get Finn and Isaiah home." he told me, gesturing to where the boys were falling asleep at the table. I sighed. "Yeah, Michael should be okay to drive." I told him, looking for Michael. I quickly found him, his eyes already on us.

I smiled at him as I made my way over to the table. "We'd better get these two light weights home." I told him, gesturing towards the two teens. He nodded, standing but not returning my smile. "Come on, Is, Finn." He said, nudging both of them. Isaiah shot straight up but Finn was a bit slower. I quickly said my goodbyes to everyone as Tommy helped Michael get them both in the car.

The car journey was made in silence. We all made it into the house, each of the boys running up the stairs as I locked the door. I followed them up, I heard Michael's door close as I found Isaiah and Finn in mine and Adas room. "Come here, Finn." I said as he sat on Adas bed. I quickly removed his coat, jacket and waistcoat. His eyes kept opening and closing as I undid the top two buttons on his shirt before I pushed him so he was lying on the bed. I pulled his shoes off, threw the blanket over him and kissed his head before turning and facing Isaiah. "Are you going to tuck me in, Evie?" He asked with a suggestive wink. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Get ready for bed, you." I laughed, placing my hand on my hip. "Do I get a kiss goodnight?" He asked before grabbing my waist and pulling me into him. His lips collided with mine and my hands went to his chest. He deepened the kiss for a moment before pulling away with a grin. I rolled my eyes at him before pushing him away. "Goodnight, Isaiah." I called over my shoulder as I left the room.

I slowly made my way down the hall and knocked softly on the door to Michael's room. He opened it after a long moment. "Room for a little one?" I asked, looking up at him through my eyelashes. He stayed silent. "Are you jealous?" I asked, searching his face. After another moment after silence I took that as my answer. "Come on, Michael. That's just business. I want you." I whispered, taking one side of his open shirt in my hand. "Say it again." He told me, his voice husky. I moved my body closer to his. "I want you." I whispered and he crashed his lips into mine, his hand knotting in my hair as he pulled me into his room.

I vaguely heard the door closing as Michael picked me up and pressed my back into it. I moaned against his lips as I felt him pressing into me. He moved us from the door to the bed, lowering me gently before making quick work of my coat and dress. I looked up at him hungrily as he removed his shirt and vest, revealing his toned body. I went up on my knees, kissing down his neck and chest as I undid his trousers. I reached into them, massaging him gently and soliciting a long groan in response as I looked up into his face. I bit my lip as he watched my through lust filled eyes. He ran a hand through my hair as he leant down to capture my lips once more. I deepened the kiss, pulling him onto the bed and on top of me. His hands roamed my body and he bit gently down my neck and along my collarbones.

"Fuck, Michael. I need you." I moaned trying to remove his trousers. He quickly did it himself before getting back on top of me. He pressed his lips to mine as he pushed himself inside me, I moaned into his mouth. "You feel so good." He whispered as his pace quickened. I arched my hips into his, meeting his every movement. I wanted to go harder and faster but Michael, in his drunken state, had other ideas and was soon coming undone into me. I tried to hide my frustrations as he tucked us both into bed, pulling me against him and falling asleep instantly. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about a certain 'proper gypsy'.

* * *

**Translation: Fucking hell**


	72. Chapter 72

I walked into the new offices, my eyes settling on the makeshift ring that was being made on the bottom floor. "Can I help you, miss?" a voice asked from besides me and I looked at the man, confused for a moment. My eyes flashed around the room and settled on the large hanging portrait of Tommy, Arthur, John, Ada, Polly and myself, the stakeholders of the company. "I don't think so." I told the man, gesturing up to the painting and raising my eyebrow. He looked confused before looking up at the picture and his face went slack. "I'm so sorry, Mrs Shelby." he said, bowing his head and waving me past him. I rolled my eyes and went to stand next to Arthur.

"Have I missed anything?" I asked, looking around the room for Bonnie, quickly spotting him talking to his father. "Nah, Eves, you're just in time." Tommy told me before walking off and gesturing for Bonnie to follow him. "Who's he fighting?" I asked, watching the pair disappear. "Billy Mills." Arthur replied, sounding proud. "Billy Mills? The heavyweight bigger than a shithouse?" I asked, looking up at him in disbelief. Arthur nodded and shrugged his shoulders before heading into the ring. "All right, you lot, come here, make it interesting and place a wager with me, I'll give you good odds." he shouted, gathering the men around the ring as Tommy and Bonnie resurfaced.

Tommy came to stand by me but I watched as Bonnie went to his dad, striping down to his vest and Aberama helping him with his gloves. His eyes locked with mine and I tilted my head slightly, trying to figure him out as he gave me a confident smile. His father looked at him then over at me before demanding Bonnies attention once more. "I'll give you good odds on the boy, even better on the big lad." Arthur told the men as Tommy looked down at me. "You came." he stated. "He asked." I replied, looking up at him. "You're not going to distract the lad, are ya?" he asked as I could feel Bonnie's eyes on me again. "I'm just standing." I replied, raising my eyebrow at him as Aberama came and stood the other side of me.

My eyes went back to the ring as Bonnie wandered around it a few times before his father called him over. He leant in close to his father but his eyes were on me and I gave him a small smile and mouthed good luck to him which he grinned at. I averted my eyes as he pulled away from his father, feeling Aberamas eyes on me now. The bell rang and Arthur came and stood with us. I watched the fight closely, taking note of the size difference in the two contenders. Bonnie was mainly using defensive and evasive measures against his much larger opponent and I could feel Arthur growing bored.

"Your boy knows he can hit back, right?" Arthur called over me, looking at Aberama. "Told him in the professional game people want their money's worth, don't win too fast." the man replied and I watched as Bonnie landed a few good blows. "But if you've seen enough.." Aberama added. "Finish him, Bonnie." Aberama shouted and I watched with interest as he went for the much larger man. One, two, three, four punches and Billy Mills was down. I tried to hide my surprise but my eyebrows raised involuntarily as we all looked down. "Fuck me. That was a punch." Arthur chuckled and my eyes went back to Bonnie who's eyes were already on me and had a grin on his face. "What's he got, horseshoes in those gloves or what?" Arthur asked and I looked up at Tommy. "Nope, just his dad's strength and his mother's temper." Aberama replied, ducking under the rope.

We all watched as Aberama pulled Bonnie's gloves off. "Does he have fits?" Tommy asked. "No." Aberama replied. "Asthma?" Tommy asked. "No." Aberama replied. "How's he cut?" Arthur asked. "Well, no one's cut him yet, but his skin's thick." Aberama replied, giving Arthur a hard look. "Does he drink?" Tommy asked and something inside me clicked that this fight may have been about more than just boxing. "Water, sometimes." Aberama countered. "How many fights?" Tommy continued with his interrogation. "Twenty-five, bare knuckle, all knockouts, five with gloves in pastures, all knockouts." Aberama replied, sounding proud. "Against Romany fighters?" I asked, tilting my head slightly and looking at Bonnie although I knew Aberama would reply. "That's why they won't let us in the fairs no more, he keeps winning, prinţesă." Aberama replied and my eyes drifted to his at the name.

"I could fight a fucking tree and knock it out, Mr Shelby." Bonnie said, a grin on his face as Arthur chuckled beside me. "I like him. I like him." Arthur laughed. "Mrs. Eden is waiting upstairs." a man interrupted, talking to Tommy. "All right, I'll be there in a minute. Arthur? Evie?" Tommy said, gesturing for us to follow him. "What do you think?" Tommy asked us as Bonnie and Aberama walked away. "It was over too fast." I told him, looking up at the men. "Yeah, but you can tell, eh? I'd give him to the Irish boys at Digbeth, they can teach him." Tommy told us, nodding slightly. "And then what?" Arthur asked. "We promote him. Big money in London, New York, if he's good. We control him. On the book, control the odds, like a horse." Tommy told us. "Gold is never going to go for that. He won't give us control of the lad." Arthur countered.

"I'm guessing that's where I come in?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Tommy and he nodded. "You could be useful." he admitted, nodding. "Control when he wins, when he loses and in return he gets a nice little gypsy princess to come home to. That should be enough to convince him to shake off daddy." I explained to a confused looking Arthur. "Regardless, we have made a lot of money in fighting before and we can make some with him." Tommy argued. "But we got a lot going on, though, Tom." Arthur said, sounding worried. "Yeah. That's why it'd be good to have the lad around. We take the fucking lad on, one day he may end up fucking taking a bullet for you or Evie." Tommy countered. "Can't afford to lose another brother, can I?" he added and Arthur muttered in agreement. "No horses like him, so he's all right. Come on." Tommy told us before heading into the ring, holding the rope for me to pass under before stopping in front of Aberama and Bonnie.

"All right, we'll do it." Tommy told them. "But we need to do a deal about money." Aberama told him, looking at Tommy with confidence. "Mmm-hmmm." Arthur agreed. "Yeah. Speak to my accountant." Tommy told him. "The witch?" Aberama asked. "The prinţesă." I countered, giving him a sweet smile and both Gold men looked at me, surprised. Tommy shifted beside me. "So when will my first real fight be do you think, Mr. Shelby?" Bonnie asked, looking hopeful. "Ah, soon as we can find anyone stupid enough to get in the ring with you." Tommy replied. "God help him." Arthur chuckled.

Tommy pulled a hat from his pocket and handed it to Bonnie. "Here you go, Bonnie. You're a Peaky Blinder now, son." Tommy told him as he took the hat. Tommy and Aberama shared a look before Tommy turned and left. Arthur counted out some of the notes in his hand and handed them to Aberama. "There you go, the lion's share." Arthur told him which Aberama thanked him for. I smiled at Bonnie as he put the cap on his head. I reached up, pulling it slightly lower over his eyes. "Perfect." I smiled before turning and walking away with Arthur at my side.

That night, I was cleaning up in the kitchen when there was a knock at the back door. I looked over at the door for a moment. No one who used that door ever knocked and so late at night, it was worrying. I picked up the carving knife from the side and went to the door. I took a deep breath before opening it to reveal Bonnie Gold. I let out a sigh of relief, lowering the knife. "You scared the life out of me." I laughed as he grinned at me. "My apologies, miss. Didn't mean to frighten you." he replied, leaning against the door frame. "What can I do for you, Mr Gold?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "I wondered if you'd be up for some of that trouble you mentioned." he told me, still grinning. I looked up at him for a moment. "Let me get my coat." I smiled at him before turning back into the house. I put the knife down and fetched my coat, scribbling a quick note to say I'd be back soon before following Bonnie out the door.

I slid my hand into Bonnie's elbow as we wandered through the familiar streets. "So you grew up with the Shelbys?" He asked, looking around at the various houses. "Yeah, it was nice growing up in a big family. Annoying at times but it was nice." I replied, pulling my coat tighter around me. "What was it like staying still for so long?" he asked. "Strange, I always felt so trapped, like I was in a cage. It must have been lovely traveling with your family." I replied, thinking back to my childhood. "Yeah, it was alright." he dismissed. "You have sisters?" I asked, trying to remember what I had heard about the Golds. "Yeah, three." he replied. "Wow, three sisters! Tommy and Arthur used to complain about having two sisters and there were three of them." I laughed.

"Excuse me!" a man called across the road. I looked up to see him coming towards us from the Marquis. My body stiffened and Bonnie unlinked his arm from mine and wound it around my waist. "Sorry to disturb you. I just need some directions." The tall man said. I looked up at him as he removed his hat, he looked at me with intense eyes and spoke with an American accent. "Where are you trying to get to?" Bonnie asked, gently pulling my body closer to his. The man looked at him. "Train station." he told him before bringing his eyes back to me. "You go down here until you reach the flower shop then turn left, it's at the end of there." I told him, trying to figure him out. He put his wide brimmed hat back on his head and dipped it to me. "Thanks, miss." he said before turning and leaving.

We both watched him walk away, neither of us moving. "I got a bad feeling about that guy." I thought out loud. "Yeah, so did I." Bonnie told me, "It's alright, I got you." he added, looking down at me. I smiled as I looked up at him. "Lets go walk by the canal." I told him, leading him down a nearby alley, his arm still around my waist. "Will you tell me about John?" Bonnie asked as we reached the water. I looked up at him for a moment. "You don't have to but I'd like to hear about him." he told me, watching my reaction. "I don't know where to start." I laughed, thinking about John. "He was a good man that made bad choices. He was so loyal to his family and would have done anything for everyone. We had bad times but he was a good husband and father." I told him, fighting the emotion in my voice.

"I would've like to have met him." Bonnie told me, sounding genuine. "He wouldn't have liked you." I laughed, nudging him gently with my shoulder. "Yeah, I get that a lot with husbands." he teased back and I laughed again. "How many children do you have?" he asked as we continued walking. "I have four." I replied, watching his reaction carefully. "Wow, they must be a handful." he laughed. "They're good kids. I just miss them." I admitted, looking across the water and seeing Charlies yard in the distance. "I'd like to meet them one day." he told me, sincerely. I smiled sadly at him and he pulled me closer to him, kissing my head. "I'll get you back to them." he promised.

* * *

**Translation: Princess**


	73. Chapter 73

I was woken abruptly by Johnny Dogs shouting "Tell Tommy I've found her." I glared at his general direction before I realised where I was, who I was with and where I should be. "Shit." I muttered, sitting up as Bonnie groaned beside me. "Tommy's losing his bloody mind looking for you." Johnny told me, holding out his hand and pulling me up from the hay. "Shame on you." he scolded, looking at Bonnie as he stood beside me. "No, Johnny. Nothing happened. We were talking and fell asleep." I told him, brushing off my dress and coat. "You're meant to be at the bloody board meeting." Johnny told me, turning on me. "I know! I know!" I replied as Bonnie pulled a bit of hay from my hair. "I better go. I'll see you soon." I told him, kissing his cheek and following Johnny out as he continued to tell me off.

"I can walk in by myself, you know." I said, walking confidently down the hall being flanked by three of my Lee cousins. I had had Johnny harping in my ear the whole journey and I was growing more and more agitated as I hadn't had any snow yet. They all ignored me. I pushed open the doors and closed them behind me, stopping the three in their tracks. "Alright, I'm fucking here. Package has been picked up and delivered, do you want to fucking sign for it?" I asked, glaring at Tommy. "Michael tells me you weren't home last night." Tommy said, looking at me. "Well, you know me, Tom. I like to make new friends and I'm sure you've had a full report from Johnny by now." I countered, raising an eyebrow at him before taking my seat. The other four people at the table looked at me but I ignored them, my eyes on Tommy as he began.

"Right, before we start this extraordinary general meeting of the board of the Shelby Company Limited, I'd like to note the absence of the Deputy Vice President who has not yet arrived." Tommy started as he handed out some papers. "Why don't you send some lads to go pick him up?" I asked in a challenging tone which Tommy ignored. "We will continue without his presence." Tommy continued before clearing his throat. "Item number one, the reinstatement of the Shelby Company Limited company treasurer and company accountant. The board welcomes back the former treasurer and former accountant with generously improved terms and conditions. Due to the exceptionally difficult circumstances the company now finds itself in." Tommy told us, handing both Polly and I a piece of paper which I quickly read over.

"This isn't what Michael and I agreed." I said, looking up at Tommy who looked at me. "It was agreed that I would come back in a limited capacity on a short term basis only relieving Michael of certain duties, others which he was still to carry out." I told him, placing the contract back in front of him. "There is no need for me to take everything from Michael." I added and Tommy sighed. "Alright, Lizzie will amend the contract and will get to you for signing." he conceded as Lizzie handed me a different contract. I raised my eyebrows at Tommy before reading and signing the contract and handing it to Tommy to sign.

"Item number two, there are now two company accountants. Both responsible for the keeping of company accounts as they see fit." he handed me something which I signed and handed to Michael across the table. "Item number three. The company treasurer and company accountant, having read the terms and conditions, lodge a signed contract of employment agreeing to the terms and conditions with the two head of accounts." Another paper was handed to me to sign and then handed to Michael.

"All those in favor of the reinstatement of Mrs. Elizabeth Gray, to the position of Shelby Company Limited Company Treasurer, and Mrs Evelyn Shelby, to the position of Shelby Company Limited Joint Head of Accounts, please raise your hands." Tommy, Michael, Lizzie and Ada all raised their hands. "Why, goodness. Thank you." Polly said dryly, showing both our opinions on the ridiculous meeting. "Any other business?" Tommy asked before adding. "Right, I declare this extraordinary general meeting over." he put away all the various bits of paper before looking up at us all. "Now we can talk about the real business. But for that, we need Arthur. Where the fuck is Arthur?" Tommy asked and we all sat back in our seats to wait.

An hour later and Arthur still hadn't arrived. "All right. He's an hour late. Fuck him. This business directly affects Arthur, but he's not here, so we'll take a vote without him." Tommy told us. "What business?" Ada asked, looking up at her brother. "Official business that wasn't on your agenda, Ada." Polly told us, opening a briefcase and started handing out photographs. "An informant told us that six years ago, Luca Changretta came from New York to Birmingham to be best man at his cousin's wedding." Tommy explained as we all looked at the picture and I automatically recognised one of the men. "We found out that they used Reid and Dunn on Broadgate for the photographs. The photographer kept the negatives. I persuaded him to give us copies and to enlarge this one. That is Luca Changretta." Polly told us, handing us another picture that confirmed my suspicions.

"Shit." I whispered and all eyes were on me. "He was in Small Heath last night." I told them all, looking around the room. "He came out of the Marquis and asked me for directions to the train station." I added. "What were you doing out by yourself at night?" Polly asked, giving me a hard look. "I wasn't alone and I'm not fucking stupid." I countered. "I didn't know who he fucking was and he made no indication that he knew who I was. Obviously, looking back, he probably did." I added. "Alright, we know he's in Small Heath and if you see him again you'll know. Half the men in the photograph are Changrettas, which means, chances are they are the men who will come to kill us. We need to get both these photographs into pubs and on street corners. Then we put it about that there's a reward for information." Tommy told us before looking at me. "And no more late night walks." he added.

"We also propose that we give a copy of this photograph to Mr. Aberama Gold." Polly told us and Ada looked up. "We need to forget the idea that it has to be Arthur that pulls the trigger. Tradition will just fuck us up." Tommy added. "We should wait for Arthur." Ada told us, putting the photographs on the table in front of her. "Arthur's not here, Ada." Polly reminded her. "We need Luca Changretta dead. That's it." Tommy told us. "What's Arthur going to say when he hears about this? The bullet has already been written, Tommy." I said, backing up Ada. "Dropping the law of the bullet is part of the process of modernization that I was working on before I… Before I was executed." Polly informed us, looking between me and Ada.

"You weren't executed, Pol." Michael said, the first time I had heard him speak since I entered the room. "What did you call me?" Polly asked, turning to her son in disbelief. "Right. Let's take a vote. I'll deal with Arthur." Tommy told us, trying to diffuse the growing tension in the room. "All those in favour of giving the photographs to Mr. Gold, raise your hand." he added. I looked at Ada for a moment as Lizzie, Tommy, Michael and Polly all raised their hands. I raised my eyebrows at her and she subtly nodded before both of us raised our hands. "Then it will be done." Tommy told us as Polly stood.

"Mum.." Michael started. "Oh, 'Mum' now, is it?" Polly snapped, looking at him. "I smelt perfume when I came in here." Polly told Tommy and I glanced at Ada who shrugged lightly. "Yeah, it was the flowers." Tommy replied. "Right, that's it." Tommy told us as we all stood, gathering our things. "Who came in here, Michael?" Polly asked and my eyes flickered to Michael. "The truth is, Polly, the woman that raised him came in here. She has every right to come in here. She brought him fucking apples and she left. We are in the middle of a vendetta and Arthur is missing. We need to find him. Concentrate on what unites us. This is all temporary." Tommy told us, putting on his jacket and coat. "Yeah, temporary." I echoed, picking up my coat and putting it on. Polly turned on her heels and left as Tommy let out a heavy sigh.

When Michael and I got back to the house, I went straight upstairs to my room and fulfilled my craving for the cocaine that was stashed in my nightstand. I also got changed and brushed my hair, thinking about my night with Bonnie. He had been a perfect gentleman and we spoke about our families and childhoods all night. The closest he got to being improper was when he pulled me down next to him, my head on his chest as he pointed out the constellations before we fell asleep.

I was brought out of my thoughts as my door opened. I looked in the reflection to see Michael watching me. "What's going on with you and the Gold lad?" he asked, putting his hands in his pockets. I rolled my eyes as I turned. "Nothing is going on, Michael. Tommy has asked me to get close to him, so that's what I'm doing." I explained, leaning against my dressing table. "Did you fuck him?" he asked, his eyes hard and I scoffed. "No, Michael, I didn't fuck him." I told him, giving him a hard look. "You know, jealousy really doesn't look good on you." I commented, my brow furrowing. "And being a whore isn't a good look for you." he countered and my eyebrows shot up. "Is that what you think of me?" I asked, tilting my head. "You're making me look like a fucking idiot, Eves." he told me, his voice raising and I scoffed again.

"You're making yourself look like an idiot, Michael. We are not together. No one knows about our relationship and it was my understanding that you knew that's how it was going to be for the foreseeable future." I replied, keeping my voice level. "I am sorry if I have given you the impression that we are together but this is how it is. I'm doing this for our family. The Golds are a good asset to have on our side and as long as I have Bonnie wrapped around my finger, they will be on our side. If you have a problem with the way that I do or do not do that then maybe we should just call whatever it is that we have quits now and save a little bit of your fucking ego." I continued, giving him a hard look. "You want me to leave?" he asked, watching me. "That's what you need to decide, Michael. I need a strong man by my side, not an insecure boy. Once you have figured out which you are, let me know." I countered, watching him. He paused for a brief moment before leaving, slamming the door behind him. I heard him stomp down the stairs then the front door bang as he left.

The next morning, it was just Finn and I at breakfast. I looked up from the paper as we heard a gun go off. Finn was out of his seat. "Finn!" I called following him through the house and into the street. Tommy stepped out of his house. "Finn? Evie?" Tommy asked, looking over us both. "It came from Arthur's house." Finn told him, pointing at Arthurs door. "Both of you, stay here." Tommy told us as he went into the house. Finn put his arm around me as we stood in the road, watching the door intently. After what felt like a lifetime, Tommy reemerged. "Is he alright?" I asked, fearing the worst. "He's fine. He shot the bullet. Go back in the house." Tommy told us before going into his own house. I looked up at Finn for a moment before doing what we were told and retreating back into the house.


	74. Chapter 74

Lizzie and I both looked up as the door to the shop opened. "Alright, Pol?" I greeted, going back to the books I was dealing with. "What are you doing here?" she asked from behind me and I didn't have to look up to know that she wasn't talking to me. "On Mondays, I do the inventory. Make sure nobody's dipping their hand." Lizzie told her and I could feel an argument brewing as I wrote some more numbers. Polly stepped into the cage behind me. "Well, that's mine and Evie's job now." Polly countered. "I'm back and there's gonna be nobody dipping their hand with me here, not unless they want it cut off." she added, leaning over the table.

We all looked up as the door opened and closed again, I stifled a groan as I watched Linda walking towards us. I shared a look with Polly as Linda started making herself comfortable at one of the tables. I stood at the same time as Lizzie, all three of us going to the doorway. "I said to Arthur while I'm in this fucking place I want something to keep my mind busy." she told us while taking off her coat and not looking round. "What? You're going to take bets?" I asked, confused. "I've always been able to do addition and subtraction without pen and paper." she told us, finally turning to look at us. "But I'll need a telephone. Apparently we have special clients who take bets by telephone." she added, sitting in a chair.

I watched Polly as she crossed the room, leaning against the bar. "Linda?" Polly asked as Lizzie and I came and stood beside her. "This is a betting shop." Polly reminded her. "Look. Arthur said yes. Tommy said yes." she told us, her face growing harder. "But did God say yes? Gambling is a sin, Linda." I reminded her, crossing my arms. "It's not me that's doing the gambling. I'm just taking the bets." she told us and went back to tidying the table in front of her. I swung my head back in frustration as Polly walked away.

The door opened and closed once more, Finn walking in. "The rule is that door should always remain locked until nine am." he told us and Polly and I shared a look. "And who the fuck do you think you are?" I asked, looking at him in disbelief as he walked past me. "Where are you going?" I asked and he stopped in his tracks. "Well, Arthur's not coming in today. He's taking the day off. So.." he told us. "So what?" Lizzie asked, crossing her arms. "So, today, Tommy said that I'm in charge." he told us and I scoffed. "Sorry, you're in charge?" Polly asked. "Yeah. That's what he said." he confirmed. "I'm not working for a fucking 16 year old that I fucking raised." I scoffed, going behind the bar and pouring myself a drink. Polly stood up, bringing her phone to Linda. "All right, sweetheart." Polly muttered. "Now, now, Evelyn. Let's give our boss a first day that he'll never forget." she told us and Finn rolled his eyes and walked away.

* * *

I walked into Tommy's office and he looked surprised to see me. "You shouldn't have sent Finn to the shop. We've already found out he's a virgin and Polly is arranging a girl for him this afternoon." I told him, walking in and taking a seat. "I thought Linda was there." he stated, confused. "She is. She loved the idea." I told him, reaching forward for a cigarette as Tommy scoffed. "Yeah, I know, a few hours with me, Pol and Lizzie and she has become a corrupt woman. She even swears now. It sounds funny coming from her." I smiled as I lit the cigarette. "Ah, well… Keep an eye on her." he told me, his eyes meeting mine as I leant back in the chair. "Does Finn know what they have planned?" he asked, "No." I told him, taking a drag from my cigarette. "Do they have someone?" he asked. "Yes. A girl Lizzie used to work with." I answered, watching his reaction. "Is she nice?" he continued, sitting back in his chair. "No. She's from Aston apparently. I told them to start him off gently but they wouldn't have it. They're paying her out of petty cash." I replied as he stood. "Right, well, call 'em, and tell them to pay extra and get someone nice." he told me. "Hmm.." I muttered, narrowing my eyes at him. "What?" he asked, looking up at me once more. "I remember when John turned 16, you weren't concerned with getting him anyone nice." I shrugged, looking up at him. "That wasn't John's first time with a girl." he countered. "No and Finn's not like John." I muttered, taking a long drag from my cigarette.

I looked up at Tommy and his blue eyes were intent on mine. "How are you doing, Eves?" he asked, coming around his desk and leaning against it. I rested my head on the back of the chair. "I'm okay, Tom. Taking it day by day." I replied, searching his face. "Do you get lonely?" he asked as I finished my cigarette. "I keep busy. Got the lads at the house to watch out for." I replied, trying to read his motives. "You know that's not what I meant." he chided, still watching me. I smiled to myself before standing. "Yes, Tommy. I get lonely. I miss the feeling of being close to someone." I told him, looking up at him through my eyelashes as I took a step closer to him, my body almost touching him. "But what's a girl to do?" I whispered and his lips were on mine, his hands pulling my body into his.

He tasted of whiskey and smoke and a shiver went down my spine when he lifted me, turning us both so I was sitting on his desk with him between my legs. My hands went to the back of his neck as he removed my coat. I wrapped my legs around his hips, pulling him into me as I arched my body into him. I moaned into his mouth as his hand went to my thigh, his fingers finding the bare skin above my stocks and squeezing gently. His other hand went to my hair, knotting and gently pulling the curls on the back of my head so our lips disconnected and I tilted my head back, allowing him access to my neck.

He peppered kisses down my exposed neck, nipping the sensitive skin with his teeth every so often. My breathing was heavier as he brought his lips back to mine, roughly claiming them as his hand trailed down my body, gripping my waist. We broke apart suddenly as we heard the outer door opening. I moved quickly, sitting back in the chair I previously occupied as one of Tommy's men walked in. "What?" Tommy demanded, clearly annoyed at being interrupted. "Gold wants to see ya." the man told him and Tommy stared at him for a moment. "Alright. Alright, I'm coming. Make sure Evie gets home safe." he replied, his lust filled eyes glancing at me as he gave his orders. I stood, picking up my coat from the desk and walked out, looking at Tommy over my shoulder as I went.

A few days later, I had been told to stay in the offices with Blinders at every door as the men went and prepared for the expected ambush. I had willingly done what Tommy had asked, knowing there was plenty of work to be done in the office. Admittedly, it felt weird sitting behind my desk after so long. My office hadn't been touched and it looked the same as it had when I left it. Tommy had told me that they would be gone for a few hours and a member of the family would come and get me once it was safe.

I heard the gunshots ring out around the building and I shot up from my seat. I fumbled around in my drawers, mentally cursing myself when I realised that someone had taken the gun I used to have stashed there. I tried to calm my breathing as I stood proudly behind my desk. The door opened and in walked Luca Changretta, locking the door behind him. I watched him as he turned around slowly, wide brim hat low over his eyes and a toothpick in his mouth. "Mrs Shelby, Evelyn, a pleasure to finally meet you. Officially, of course." he said slowly, walking into the room. "Last time my men were sent for you, you got lucky. That husband of yours took the bullets meant for him, you and your cousin." he told me, coming around the desk. I held my ground, looking him in the eye as he stroked a finger down my cheek.

"It's a shame you're a fucking gypo, you could've made one of my men very happy. A beautiful girl like yourself." he continued, slowly pulling a gun from his pocket. "Now, your luck's run out." he told me, pointing the gun at my temple as I refused to break eye contact with the man. "If you're going to shoot me, then fucking do it." I told him after a few brief moments. He gave me a smile before pulling the trigger and my heart stopped.

I hadn't flinched as the gun went off and Changretta looked impressed as he lowered the gun. "You've got nerves of fucking steel, girl." he commented as he slowly backed away. "And tell your aunt, we have a deal." he told me, unlocking the door and leaving. My lungs felt like they were about to give way as I started breathing heavily, my legs no longer holding me as I sank to the ground. I heard the footsteps of Changrettas men retreating as I covered my head, his words swimming in my mind.

I barely looked up as I heard footsteps entering the office and my door banged open. Someone's hand were on the side of my head and I looked up into the concerned face of Tommy. "Eves? Eves, are you alright? What happened?" he asked and I nodded before grabbing the lapels of his jacket and pulling my body into his. He wrapped his arms around me as I buried my head in his neck, breathing a sigh of relief and knowing I was safe in his arms. "She's alright! She's alright." he told the people that entered the room, gently rubbing my back.

"What happened, Eves?" he asked again, pressing a kiss to my head. "They heard you were on your way. That you knew Arthur was a set up. The gun misfired and he ran. They ran." I told him, still trying to work out what had happened. "Alright, alright." he whispered, stroking my hair. "You're safe now." he added. We sat on the floor for a few minutes before Johnny came in, whispering in Tommy's ear about something I didn't care about. "I need to make a call, alright. Give me a minute." he told me, untangling himself from me and going to the phone. "Small Heath, 3-3-3." he said into the phone as I stood on shaking legs. He reached over, pulling me into him by my waist and held me against him. "Charlie? Listen, Molly Gold will be calling in four minutes. Tell them the Italians are around south. A Rolls Royce. Maybe two. Black. Tell them to expect a full complement of men. We inflicted no casualties." he relayed before looking at me. "Tell Aberama and Bonnie that they went for Evie." he added before hanging up.


	75. Chapter 75

Tommy had insisted that I went back to his, concerned about the prospect of another attack. I had done what he asked willingly, still shaken from my encounter with Changretta and the mention of a deal still going around my head. "Here you go." Tommy said, bringing me out of my revere and when I looked up he was offering me a glass of whiskey. I took it gratefully, downing the amber liquid before holding it out for a refill. I had managed to sneak some cocaine while he was organising his men but I knew the numbness wouldn't last long. The drug had become less and less effective as the days wore on and I found myself asking Isaiah for more and more. Something I knew he was growing concerned about. He obliged before sitting down next to me. "You're safe here, Eves." Tommy told me, stroking my cheek as I looked at him. "Are we safe here?" I asked, my voice faraway as I looked into his cool blue eyes. He searched my face for a moment.

"You're safe with me, Eves. I won't let anyone hurt you." he told me, pressing a kiss to my forehead. I watched him for another moment before taking a sip of my drink. "Do you think Aberama and Bonnie will get him?" I asked, leaning my body into Tommy's as we sat back on the sofa. "I think they've got a good chance." he replied, his hand going to my head and gently stroking my hair. I nodded, my head on his chest as we sat in a comfortable silence and watched the fire. "Were you scared? When you worked out he'd come after me and not Arthur?" I asked, my voice hoarse from not talking and I took a sip of my drink. "Terrified." he replied, hardly missing a beat. I tilted my head back so I could look into his face and I saw the sincerity there.

Without thinking, my lips went to his and the need to be close to someone overwhelmed me. My mind switched off and my body took over as Tommy lifted me, positioning me so I was straddling his waist, both our glasses discarded. It was like I was on autopilot as we kissed, my hands going to his waistcoat and shirt, removing them before Tommy stood, taking me with him and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me upstairs. I gasped as he threw me on the bed, our lips disconnecting and his blue eyes watching me with hunger. He looked at me for a moment before joining me on the bed, both of us on our knees as peppering kisses along my jaw and chest. His hands made light work of my dress and moments later my slip joined it on the floor.

I captured his lips back to mine, my nails scratching down his bare back and his hands gripping my hips tightly. I moaned into his mouth as his hands traveled down my body, finding the soft flesh between my legs and working it expertly. My hands gripped his back tighter, his hand going around my waist to hold me firmly in place. He released my lips to bow his head and kiss along my chest. Eliciting more moans from me as I could feel myself reaching the edge, his hand pushing me over the edge with a loud moan. My chest heavy as my body shivered against his. He continued to work me until my shaking subsided, my entire body sensitive as he placed a languid kiss on my lips before laying me on my back.

He removed his trousers and boxers before joining me once more, positioning himself between my legs as I brought his lips to mine once more. My hand went to his hip as he hesitated, pulling him into me and giving him the motivation he needed to slide gently inside me. I moaned into his mouth again, my hand tightening on his hip as I pulsed around him, my body getting used to him. His body moved gently against mine as I took him further and further in. I wrapped my legs around his hips, silently begging him to go harder and his eyes came to mine. He brought his hand to my face and kissed my lips gently. "Slowly." he whispered against my lips, continuing his gentle movements that had me begging me for more.

I looked up at him with hazy eyes. His clear blue eyes looked into mine and I thought I saw a hint of something in him. But I dismissed it, pulling him back down to me and pressing my lips to his before flipping us over so I was straddling him once more. I sat up and he watched as I moved my body up and down around him, his hands going to my hips. I quickly built up the pace, every movement had us moaning in time and I knew we were both close. Tommy suddenly sat up, holding my body against his as we continued to move. His nipping and biting at my neck soon had me coming undone around him and he used the hands on my hips to keep me moving through it, drawing out his own release.

We both collapsed back on the bed, breathing heavily as Tommy pulled me into his body. I rested my head on his chest as we both looked up at the ceiling. He kissed my head as our breathing and heart rates came back down to normal. "Are you alright?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. "Yeah, I'm okay." I replied, my voice quiet. "Do you think John's watching us wherever he is?" I asked after a brief moment. Tommy shifted under me and cleared his throat before answering. "I don't know. Why?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me. "When I sleep, I see my parents and Grace and some of the boys we lost in the war but he never comes to me." I told him, my mind faraway. "He's just giving you space. He'd want you to be happy." Tommy told me, kissing my head once more. "Come on. No more talk about spirits." he added, pulling the blanket over us and I curled my body into his side. I kissed his chest and I knew that sleep wouldn't come for him as it didn't for me and we lay in a comfortable silence.

* * *

The next morning, I crossed the road with Tommy watching from the window. I walked into the house and found Polly in the kitchen. I looked at her for a moment, remembering what Changretta had said. "Luca Changretta came to visit me." I told her, sitting down opposite her. She looked up at me, concerned. "He told me to tell you that the deal was made. What deal, Polly?" I asked, watching her. She sighed, deeply. "The deal where he stays away from you and Michael in exchange for Tommy." she replied, matter of factly. "You're seriously going to give him Tommy?" I asked, my brow furrowing. She didn't respond. "Okay, Michael I get. But why me?" I asked, trying a different tactic. "Because you are precious to this family, Evelyn, and you are precious to Michael." she told me. "Precious to Michael? What is that supposed to mean?" I scoffed. "It means that I know that baby you lost last year was his and not Johns." she replied.

My eyes went to hers as my heart dropped. "I have no idea what you are talking about." I told her, lowly. "Don't play stupid with me, Evelyn. I see the way he looks at you, the way that he's looked at you for years. The men in this house may be blind but I am not." she told me. "You're wrong." I told her, my face was hard. "I'm not, Evelyn and I don't know your intentions with my son but he is a good boy that loves you. Don't take that for granted." she told me sternly before standing. "And pray Thomas doesn't find out." she added before leaving.

* * *

I was upstairs when I heard the backdoor open and close. I looked out the window and saw the two Blinders still stood in the alley and knew whoever came in would be fine. I finished hanging up my clean clothes and went downstairs. I was surprised to see Bonnie sitting at the kitchen table. "Hello." I greeted him, unsure what he was doing here. "Hello, you." he replied, a cheeky grin on his face. "You just let yourself into my house." I said, leaning against the door frame. "I did. A little bird told me you were here by yourself so I let myself in." he replied, still grinning. "Did you now?" I asked, amusement in my voice. "And the boys at my back door just let you stroll in?" I asked, the teasing tone still in my voice. "I may have told them you were expecting me. They had recognised me from the meetings with your brothers." He told me. I nodded thoughtfully. "I see. And what can I do for you?" I asked, finally coming into the room, my eyes still on him.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." he told me, his voice serious as he stood. My eyes stayed on his as he crossed the room to me, stopping in front of me so our bodies were almost touching. "I'm fine." I whispered, looking up at him. He looked at me intently, his dark eyes filled with questions. I shifted slightly under his gaze and he lifted his hand, brushing my curls over my shoulder and holding the side of my face and neck. His hand was warm and rough against my smooth skin and my breathing hitched as he leant in, gently pressing his lips to mine. My eyes closed instinctively, tasting him on my lips for a brief moment before he pulled away.

My eyes fluttered open to see his dark eyes on me again, my face flushed as I tried to look away but his hand kept me from turning. "Tommy's got me in training for the next few weeks. Will you come watch?" he whispered and my eyes drifted to his lips. I nodded, not trusting my voice and he pressed his lips back to mine. This kiss was just as gentle but lasted longer, my hands going to his hips and holding him in place as the kiss deepened. I vaguely heard talking outside and the sound of boots in the yard as I pulled away from him, reluctantly letting him go and putting a respectable distance between us as Arthur walked in.

He paused when he saw Bonnie. "What are you doing here?" he asked gruffly. "Delivering a message from Tommy. When he realised I was here alone, he offered to stay until someone else got here." I lied easily. Arthur's eyes went over Bonnie suspiciously. "Well you can go now, lad." Arthur told him before heading towards the shop. "Sorry about that." I said, turning to Bonnie. "I get it, he's protective of you. I would be too." he said, watching Arthur's retreating back before turning to me. "I better go. I'll see you soon." he told me, looking over his shoulder before pressing a kiss to my lips. He grinned and winked at me before leaving through the back door.

* * *

"Mrs Shelby, haven't seen you in here for a few years." King Maine commented as I watched Bonnie sparring. "There hasn't been anything in here to interest me in a few years." I replied, watching Bonnie's movements. The man scoffed before continuing walking, going to join Tommy and Aberama as Bonnie knocked out his opponent. I had been coming here for the last few days, watching him train and spar. This was at both his and Tommy's request. I smiled to myself as he crossed the ring to speak to Maine, asking for his next opponent. "You're not in the fucking fairground now, son. Get down and skip me two hundred for taking the piss out of a fine fighter." Maine told him and I chuckled to myself, smiling at Bonnie as he jumped down from the ring. "And don't stop to talk to the girl, either!" Maine shouted as Bonnie approached me.

"Well done." I congratulated him, pushing off the windowsill and going over to sit on the stool next to him. He picked up a rope and started skipping, a cheeky grin on his face. "So will you come watch my first proper fight?" he asked, still moving. "You try and stop me." I smiled, tilting my head and making him grin wider. He skipped for another few moments before stopping, I hopped off my stool and leaned in close to him. "You might even get a prize if you win." I whispered, winking at him before heading towards Tommy. "That's two hundred, Mr Maine." he called a moment later and I heard his footsteps following me.

"So, who am I fighting first, Mr. Shelby?" he asked as we joined the men. "When you step in the ring, Bonnie, who do you see across the canvas, eh?" Tommy asked. Bonnie looked at his father for a moment. "I see myself. Forty years old, having done fuck all except tramping the lines. See my life wasted. I won't let it happen. Me? I'm going to be a champion." Bonnie replied and his father didn't look impressed. Tommy turned to him, speaking in Romany. "When this business is done, you'll be champion of the world, Gypsy boy." he told him before walking away. "Fights out of Camden Town. Boy's name is Goliath." Tommy called over his shoulder in English. I smiled at Bonnie before following Tommy.


	76. Chapter 76

Michael was waiting for me when I got home. I hadn't seen him since our argument and I didn't know what to say to him. "How are you?" he asked, standing as I walked into the kitchen. "Fine." I told him, putting my coat on the back of a chair and sitting. "I heard Changretta came to see you." he said, searching my face as he sat again. I nodded, "Yeah, that was fun." I replied, deadpan. "But you're alright? He didn't hurt you?" he asked, his eyes intent on mine. "Have you spoken to your mum?" I asked, searching his face. He shook his head, confused. "No, why?" he asked. I watched him for a moment, trying to think what to tell him. "She's made a deal with Luca Changretta." I told him, waiting for his reaction.

His brow furrowed as his face changed. "What?" he asked, his voice low. "She's made a deal with Luca Changretta that in exchange for her giving him Tommy, he'll leave me and you alive." I told him, searching for any inclination that he knew. "She knows about me and you." I added, watching his reaction. "You told her?" he asked, confused, and I scoffed. "Of course I bloody didn't. She knew, Michael. She knew about me and you and she knew about the baby." I explained. "She said that she's known the whole time." I added. "Fuck." he muttered, putting his head in his hands. "Did she say when she was going to betray Tommy?" he asked and I shook my head. He watched me for a moment before standing, heading towards the door.

"You've made your decision then?" I asked, looking up at him. He paused, turning back to me. There was a silence for a moment. "I love you, Eves. Have for years and that's all I can say right now. We don't even know who is going to survive the bloody week and I can't have Tommy or Polly thinking I'm distracted because of you." he told me and I could see the emotion in his eyes. "Are you distracted because of me?" I asked, looking up at him. "All the damn time." he replied without hesitation. He watched me for another brief moment before leaving. I sighed deeply as I heard the front door open and close. I closed my eyes for a second, taking out a vial from my pocket and inhaling the contents. I was going to get myself into deep shit with these men but the cocaine quickly carried those thoughts away.

The next morning, Tommy had already warned me of the visitor that we were expecting and I opened the front door, leaning against the door frame as a familiar face got out of the car in front of me. Alfie Solomons made eye contact with me and was silent for a brief moment. "Fucking hell, it smells of pig round here, don't it?" he said, turning his nose up. "Welcome to Birmingham, Alfie." I responded, gesturing for him to come inside. "Come to Small Heath and you will go to hell for fucking breathing." he muttered walking up to the doorstep, he removed his hat and looked at me. "I am truly sorry for your loss, Evelyn. Such a sad turn of events for such a beautiful woman." he told me, acting sincere but I could see the gleam in his eye. "Stretch your legs, treacle." Alfie called behind him and I watched as a giant of a man unfolded himself from the car.

"Fuck me, it looks like he's grown since we've left London. He's like a mushroom, ain't he? He grows in the dark." Alfie commented, putting his hat back on his head. I looked up at the man. I knew some tall men in my life. John was known to be incredibly tall at well over six foot but this man was something else. Even Alfie didn't even come up to his shoulder. Something in my stomach feared for Bonnie. "Need a piss." the man told Alfie, looking sheepish. "Do you? Yeah, well, this place is a shithole, yeah. So, why don't you just knock yourself out?" Alfie replied, gesturing up and down the road.

"Where is everyone?" Alfie asked, turning to me once more. "Tommy will be along shortly." I told him as the door to Tommy's house opposite, opened to reveal the man in question. "Morning, Alfie." Tommy greeted as he stopped in front of him. "Yeah, it is. It is. How come everybody is in fucking bed?" Alfie asked and Tommy ignored him, turning to the mountain of a man beside him. "So this must be Goliath?" he stated, looking him up and down. "Right, let me introduce you to David. This way, boys." Tommy told them and walked down the street. "I assume David's out of bed." Alfie commented as Tommy looked at me, an eyebrow raised. "David's out of bed." I confirmed before turning, getting my coat and following the men down the road.

We walked in silence to the distillery, Alfie glancing at me every so often. "Oh, now, the problem, right, between rum and gin is that gin, it leads to the melancholy. Whereas rum incites violence and also allows you to be liberated from your self-doubt. Now I hear you're probably more in need of the old rum at the moment rather than gin, mate." Alfie said as we entered the distillery. I rolled my eyes, walking past the two men and into the room where Bonnie and Aberama were waiting. "Solomons is here, Tommy's talking to him at the moment and he'll give us a shout when they're ready." I told them both. "I feel like I should warn you about Solomons, he likes to stir things up." I added, looking at the pair cautiously. "I have dealt with the man for numerous years and you've just got to let what he says go over your head. He likes a reaction." I continued. Aberama gave me a look that I couldn't decipher as Finn came in. "They're ready." he told us and I nodded at him before gesturing for Aberama and Bonnie to go. Aberama and Finn went first and Bonnie captured my hand in his as he passed, pressing his lips to the back of it before releasing it and following his father.

"Mr Shelby, I've come to talk purse for the fight." Aberama announced, walking into the room. "Your kestrel, huh?" Arthur asked, turning to Tommy as I leant against one of the pillars. Bonnie stood slightly in front of me, hands in his pockets. He turned to Aberama once more. "Tommy, when a pikey walks in with hair like that, you've got to ask yourself, 'Have I made a mistake?'" Alfie said, holding his cane up at Aberama. "Who the fuck are you?" Aberama asked, looking at Alfie. "Who the fuck am I?" Alfie asked. "Who the fuck is this?" Aberama asked Tommy. I pushed off the pillar and went to stand between the two men. "Alright, gentlemen. No need for theatrics." I told them, giving warning looks to both men.

"I, my friend, I am the uncle, the protector and the promoter of that fucking thing right there, in whose shadow nothing good nor godly will ever fucking grow." Alfie said, ignoring me as he took a few steps forward, his body almost touching mine as he glared over my head at Aberama. "That there, right, is the Southern Counties Welterweight Champion. He is of mixed religion therefore he is godless. He was adopted by Satan himself before he was returned out of fear of his awkwardness. But he's impossible to marry off due to his lethal dimensions." he continued before looking down at me. "Perhaps, our dear Evie, would like a crack as I hear she has a reputation for seducing and taming wild men." he suggested and I heard Bonnie move behind me to which I put up a hand in warning. "Point proven." Alfie spat before looking up at Aberama once more.

"His mother, terrified, just fucking abandoned him. And there he is, stood before you, like the first of some brand new fucking species. Any man that you put before him, right, would be like entering a fucking threshing machine, mate. Now, will you offer your son?" he concluded and there was a brief pause. "Name the day, Mr. Shelby." Bonnie said from behind me and I couldn't fight the smile that crept onto my lips.

It didn't take long for the men to figure out a time and place and I was soon showing Alfie the way out and back to his car. "You look tired, Evie." Alfie commented as we walked out of the distillery. "Exhausted, Alfie." I replied, looking up at the man. He watched me for a moment. "How are ya? Really." he asked, concern in his voice. "Surviving." I replied, honestly. "It's weird being in Birmingham without him. I see him everywhere." I admitted, looking ahead. "And the, er, Gypsy boy?" he asked and I thought about that for a moment. "A happy distraction." I told him, speaking honestly. "And Thomas, eh?" he inquired and I chuckled dryly. "A distraction." I answered.

"Alfie, can you do me a favour?" I asked, looking at the man again and he looked at me questioningly. "I'm not going to survive this time, I can feel it and I want somewhere for the kids to go. Will you purchase a house for me by the beach? With land so my family can camp and a house big enough for the children to get lost in. Just tell me the cost and I'll get the money to you." I told him, stopping by his car and searching his face. He looked at me for a long moment before nodding. "Alright, I'll do it." he told me. "But you're going to get through this, Evie. You're a strong one. Maybe cut down on the powder, yeah." he told me, putting his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him. I had been around my family for weeks and he was the first to notice that I was using something to get through the day. I nodded, both of us knowing it wasn't going to happen. We stood like this for a moment before he turned and got into his car.


	77. Chapter 77

I wandered downstairs as Tommy and Pol walked in. "Where are the lads?" Polly asked as Tommy placed Charles by the fire with his toys. "Finn and Isaiah went out early this morning and I haven't seen Michael since last night. Why? What's happened?" I asked, looking at Tommy as I sat on the sofa. He was sitting in his chair, staring at Charles with an unlit cigarette in his mouth. "One of them should've stayed with you." Polly told me but I ignored her comment. "What's happened?" I asked again, looking up at Polly. "Tommy was ambushed by Changretta and his men." she told me, biting her fingers. I narrowed my eyes at the woman, remembering her deal with Luca. She looked at me for a moment before turning and pouring a drink, Tommy still in his own world. She then turned and took the lighter from his hand, causing him to look up as she lit the cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Do you know, I remember the very first time you head-butted a policeman. It was because Ada and Evie got themselves in trouble and they were trying to take them down the station. But after you got your OBE from the King, I didn't think there would be a next time." Polly told him. "Policeman?" I asked, drawing my eyes to Tommy. "Moss and his men got involved." Tommy told me, eventually bringing his eyes to mine as Polly crossed the room to the window. "What do you think you're going to tell Arthur?" Polly asked, not turning around. "I will tell him the truth." Tommy replied, clearing his throat. "They are here." she told us as a car pulled up, Tommy taking a sip from the whiskey beside him. Polly went to the kitchen as Tommy stood, he offered me his hand which I took, standing next to him. He looked at me for a long moment, brushing his thumb along my cheek before leaning down and pressing his lips gently to mine. It was over in a second and then he was leading me into the kitchen.

I smiled politely as Linda, Finn and Arthur filed in, all sitting around the table as Lizzie, Johnny Dogs and Uncle Charlie came through the back door. "So, what the fuck happened today, Tom?" Arthur asked once we were all settled as he half emptied a vial of snow on the table. I looked down into the teacup in front of me, feeling the craving for the drug although I had only just taken some myself. "We all heard. Shooting in Artillery Square." Arthur added, looking at Tommy. "Yeah, there was. Today I killed three men. Now our enemies will have to wait." Tommy told us and Johnny shot me a look.

Arthur looked down at the table. "I suppose they, uh.. I suppose they took you by surprise, did they?" Arthur asked and my eyes flickered to him, unsure where he was going with his questioning. "No. I knew they were coming." Tommy told us, I turned my head to look at Tommy. "Just after Christmas I received a letter from Luca Changretta, offering to spare my son if I gave up Tommy." Polly told us and my blood ran cold as I looked back at my tea. "And I gave Tommy up." she added. "Because that was the plan that Polly and I agreed on. I knew that Luca would want to pull the trigger himself so I used the set up as bait to bring him in." Tommy explained, his voice level as Arthur inhaled the white powder off the table.

"You are a fucking idiot, Tom." Arthur told him, glaring at his brother. "Look, I didn't get Luca, but I got three. All right? That's it. That's what happened." Tommy told us, his voice rising as Charles came to the doorway. I turned to see Tommy picking him up in his arms. "Come here, you." Tommy told the lad. "Aye, but he's right, huh? I mean I thought you'd gone soft." Johnny chuckled, standing up. "So, you got three?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "Yeah, I got three." Tommy confirmed. "Well, I drink to you, Tom, you mad bastard." Uncle Charlie said, sending laughs around the room. My mind was still reeling from the news that Tommy knew about the deal with Luca and I wondered how much he knew of my involvement.

I looked up at Arthur as he stood from the table, crossing the room to his brother. I couldn't hear what he said to Tommy over the chatter of the others but I did hear Charles clearly. "Dad, you got three what?" he asked, a smile on his face as he spoke to his father. I didn't give Tommy a chance to answer as I stood, walking over to him and taking Charles from his arms. "Come on, little man, come with Auntie Evie." I whispered, kissing the boys head and shooting a glare at Tommy before leaving the room.

I stood in the middle of the living room, rocking the boy gently on my hip as he laughed at our reflection in the mirror. "Auntie Evie, what did dad get three of?" he asked, finding it amusing to talk into the mirror than look at me. The door shut quietly behind us. "I got three shillings for a two shilling horse." Tommy said, coming up behind us. He placed a hand on my waist and the other on his son's back. He took Charles from my arms, placing him on the floor before turning me to face him. I looked up at him with steely eyes that soon melted as he wrapped his arms around me, linking his fingers at my back. "I can't sit there and laugh and cheer at how many you got when you could've been seriously hurt." I told him, resting my hands against his chest.

He cleared his throat. "I know it's difficult but we've got to keep our heads up, Eves." he told me, looking at me with intense eyes. "I got three and I am fine." he added, squeezing me slightly. "Why didn't you tell me about the plan?" I asked, searching his face for an inclination that he knew of my involvement in the deal. "Because I didn't want to worry you or for you to do anything stupid." he told me, raising a teasing eyebrow. I slapped his chest lightly and fought a smile. He brought his head down to mine. "No more stupid moves." I told him, emotion in my voice. "I promise." he whispered before pressing his lips against mine. It was a sweet kiss that was quickly interrupted by the boy at our feet. "Dad, why are you kissing Auntie Evie?" Charles asked and when we looked down at him, he was looking up at us with wide eyes. "Because she was sad, my boy, and now she feels better." he told him, pressing a kiss to my lips before releasing me. "Come on, let's go find those uncles of yours." Tommy added, swooping Charles up into his arms and taking him from the room.

* * *

My eyes went to the door as I heard glass shattering downstairs followed by a loud bang. I closed my book, went over to the door and opened it, listening intently. Finn popped his head out his door a moment later, I had heard him come in a couple of hours ago and his appearance confirmed that he wasn't making the noise. "Did you hear that?" he asked and I nodded, bringing my finger to my lips and signalling for him to be quiet. He followed me closely down the stairs and I mentally cursed Tom for not leaving a gun. Finn stayed close to me as we walked through the living room and kitchen, heading to the shop where the noise had come from. The double doors were already open and I relaxed when I recognised the figure hunched over a table. "Go back to bed, Finn. I'll deal with this." I told him, turning to the teenager. "Are you sure?" he asked, looking over my head and I nodded. "Yeah, go on." I told him before making my way into the shop.

"You scared the life out of me." I told the man as I walked closer. Arthur looked up, his eyes looking at me but I could tell he wasn't seeing me as I saw the large pile of white powder on the table. Then he recognised me. "Evie girl! My little Evie girl! Come sit on my knee." he boomed, patting his leg and I laughed lightly. "I think I'm a bit old for that, Arth." I smiled as I sat in the chair next to him. I looked up into his sad eyes and brought my hand to his cheek. "What's going on, big brother?" I whispered, searching his face. "He's gone, Evie." he whispered, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. My heart called out for my dead husband as I looked into Arthur's eyes for a long moment. "I know. I know he is." I whispered after a long silence, my eyes going to the powder on the table.

I removed my hand from Arthur's face, licking my finger before dipping it in the powder, bringing it back up to my mouth and rubbing it along my gums. I looked back at Arthur who was looking at me in horror. "What the fuck are you doing?" he asked and I raised my eyebrows at him. "You are not the only one that needs help to get through the day, brother." I told him, sadness in my face as I finally let the strong facade fall. Arthur and I had never been particularly close but he was like my big brother, a sanctuary wrapped in a damaged man. His face softened and he placed his hand on my knee in comfort. "I miss him so much, Arth." I told him, closing my eyes against the pooling tears.

"You're a good girl, Evie. Doesn't matter what Tommy and Polly say, you've always been a good girl." he told me, his rough hand coming to my cheek. I leant against it, opening my eyes to see him watching me. "The Gold boy seems to be making you happy." he slurred, no judgement in his voice. "He's a good person, reminds me of John." I smiled, sadly. "You deserve happy, Eve." he told me before pulling me in to press a kiss to my forehead. "I best get home to fucking Linda." he muttered, turning his head slightly as if he heard someone. "Do you need a hand?" I asked as he stood, sending his chair tumbling. "No, no, no. My little Evie girl. Get yourself to bed." he told me and I watched him stagger from the house.

I sat for a few minutes, feeling the loneliness of the house, before letting out a sigh and tidying up after the eldest Shelby. I pocketed the three full vials on the table before putting everything else back in its rightful place. I quickly swept up the broken glass and closed the safe before locking the door and going back up stairs. I knocked lightly on Finn's door and opened it slowly when instructed. "Arthurs gone home, alright? Get some sleep." I told the teenager. "Are you alright?" he asked, concern in his voice and face. "Yeah, I'm fine, Finn. Good night." I replied, giving him a small smile before closing the door and retreating into my own room.


	78. Chapter 78

"Morning, Pol." I greeted, walking into the kitchen. "I weren't expecting you this early." I told her, pouring myself a cup of tea. She watched me for a moment as I sat opposite her. "I've come to warn you, Evelyn." she told me, her voice low. "Warn me about what?" I replied, my own demeanor frosting over. "Tommy knows about you and Michael. I don't know how much he knows, but he knows the pair of you have been fucking about." she told me, her voice cold and the look in her eyes told me she wasn't bluffing. "Right, and what does Tommy think he's going to do about it?" I questioned, sipping my tea. "I don't know yet but you've been fucking him as well, haven't you?" she asked and I finally looked away from her. "You've always needed too fucking much from a man. You were head over heels with John so he placated you for a while, but even when he was around your eye would wander. The gypsy blood in you is too strong for one man to appease." she added, a sympathetic tone edging into her voice.

"I'm a fucking mess, Pol." I whispered, fighting back tears and I knew the cocaine in my system wasn't helping. "Michael is so kind and loving and gentle and I really fucking needed him. But Tommy is so raw and reminds me so much of John and I really fucking needed him. And I know it's fucking wrong, Pol. I fucking know and I couldn't keep away from either of them." I poured out as hot tears streaked my face. Polly looked at me for a moment before sighing. "You're right, you are a fucking mess but we are going to sort you out." she told me, looking at me sternly.

"Tommy has sent Michael to stay with the Golds until this all blows over so that's one less distraction and you and Tommy are going to stop using each other to feel something, you understand?" she told me, her eyebrow raised as I nodded obediently. She nodded back firmly, finishing her tea and standing. "You're a good girl, Evie, and a good mother. Act like it." she told me, pressing her lips to my head before exiting the kitchen and leaving the house.

An hour later I was making my way to the gym to watch Bonnie train, my heeled shoes tapping against the road. I let out a muffled scream as a hand went over my mouth and I was pulled into a nearby alley. My panic subsided when I saw who my assailant was. Bonnie Gold gave me a cheeky grin as he removed his hand from my mouth. I lightly slapped his arm and shook my head slightly, fighting the smile on my lips. "Now, Mr. Gold, it's not proper to be pulling unsuspecting girls into alleyways." I chided, mockingly. "I just couldn't help myself, Miss Shelby." he smirked before pressing his lips to mine. I smiled against his lips, wrapping my arms around his neck as his went to my waist.

My heart sped up slightly as Bonnie pressed my back against the wall and deepened the kiss. However I was left pouting up at him once he pulled away. "What?" he chuckled, his arms still around me. "You've been very gentlemanly, Mr Gold." I said, narrowing my eyes at the gypsy boy. "You say that like it's a bad thing." he grinned, tilting his head slightly. I tilted my head slightly to match his, looking up at him for a moment before pulling from his arms. "Here, I was thinking you were a proper gyspsy man." I said in a teasing tone before going to walk away. I gasped as he grabbed my wrist, forcing me against the wall and his hand going between my legs. I gasped as I felt him touch me through my underwear, my eyes meeting his as he pressed his body into mine to keep me against the wall. I moaned lightly as he massaged me through the thin fabric, resting my head back against the wall and keeping eye contact with him.

My breath quickened further when he found his way into my underwear, my body flinching slightly at the feel of his skin against mine. Bonnie captured my next moan in his mouth, pressing his lips against mine. My hand knotted in his hair as I felt my climax building, his lips not leaving mine as he pressed his finger inside of me. My body arched into his and he left my lips to trail kisses along my jaw and neck. A few nibbles at my sensitive skin pushing me over the edge and climaxing around his fingers. He held me firmly against him as he stroked me through my orgasm, my head buried in his chest to muffled my sounds of pleasure and my hands tensing in his hair and in his coat.

Bonnie kissed my head as he removed his hand from me, I pressed my lips to his before leaning my head back against the wall to catch my breath. He kept his eyes on mine as he popped his fingers in his mouth, licking them clean and watching me before pressing his lips to mine once more. I could taste myself on his lips and this made my body cry out for more, my hips involuntarily pushing themselves into his. His body pushed forward, meeting mine and forcing my butt back against the wall. He broke the kiss, pressing his lips against my forehead before looking down into my eyes. "You are an extraordinary woman, Evie Shelby." he told me, a smirk on his face. "And you are an extraordinary man." I replied and pressed my lips to his once more. "Let's get you to the gym before King has both our heads." I smiled, reluctantly pulling from his arms.

"You're late." King shouted across the gym as we walked in. "Sorry, King, my fault. I needed Bonnie to do something for me." I replied, looking slyly as Bonnie who gave me a grin and a wink before going over to King, stripping as he went. "If your brother wants me to train him, he needs to be here on time, Mrs Shelby. I have plenty of other lads I could be working with." King scolded as I made my way over as well. "You want him to be a boxer or a fucking errand boy?" he added as I leant against the windowsill. "It won't happen again." I dismissed, shooting King a look that told him to drop it and we both focused our attention on Bonnie.

"Put some fucking effort into it, the fight's in two days." Maine shouted at Bonnie and I crossed my arms, watching him move. "Get used to the reach. Get used to the long arm on him." he added as I turned to see Tommy approaching, leaning against the windowsill with me. "You're here again." he commented, lighting a cigarette. "He asked me to." I countered, my eyes going back to Bonnie. I silently wondered if Polly had given him the same lecture I had had that morning. We stayed in silence for a few moments before Tommy pushed off the windowsill and left. I turned my head slightly to watch him leave and when I looked back at the ring, Bonnie was watching me. I gave him a reassuring smile which he returned before going back to the man in front of him.

* * *

"My good luck charm." Bonnie smiled as I walked into the changing room. I smiled back at him, walking confidently over to him. "You're looking good." I smiled, looking down at his wrapped hands. "I'm feeling good." he responded, grinning as he pulled me into him. I pressed my lips to his, his arms going around my waist and pulling my body closer to his. I deepened the kiss, my body on fire from the cocaine and having his body close to mine. I pulled away from him after a few moments, smiling up at him as my body screamed for more. "Gotta save some of that energy for the fight." I told him, pressing my lips to his jaw. "I have plenty of energy for you and the fight." he replied with a grin on his face. "I'll hold you to that once you've won." I told him as we heard someone coming down the hall and we reluctantly pulled away from each other. Aberama looked between us as he came in. "Should you be in here?" he asked, frowning. "I'm just waiting for my brothers." I replied, sitting down on the bench as he came to lean against the wall. Bonnie sat down next to me and a few moments later, we heard more people approaching.

I looked up as Arthur, Tommy and Finn entered. "Bonnie, boy. Here we go, boy." Arthur said as he walked in, pouring some snow into his hand as Bonnie stood. "Bring out that fucking tiger, eh. Go on." Arthur told him, holding out his hand. Bonnie looked at Arthur for a moment before his eyes came to mine. "Tiger is already out." he said, his eyes going back to Arthur. "Fair enough." Arthur grinned before swallowing the powder in his hand and turning back to Tommy.

"Bonnie." Aberama said and Bonnie went over to him. I stood, going over to Tommy, Arthur and Finn. "How is he?" Tommy asked, keeping an eye on the Gold men. "Confident." I replied, "I think he'll do well." I added and the boys nodded. "Been caged up too long, brother." Arthur called before leaving. I glanced over at Bonnie, his eyes already on me and he gave me a wink before I followed Arthur out. "If the women are gonna have fun, so am I." Arthur declared as we walked back down the hallway, Finn and Tommy behind me.


	79. Chapter 79

I shed my coat as we walked into the main room to reveal a black and emerald sequin dress, earning a few looks as I handed my coat to a waiting Blinder. I walked ahead of the men, taking my ringside seat with Polly, Lizzie and Linda who all greeted me with a smile. I smiled coyly at the man that brought me a drink, earning me a shy but cheeky grin in return as I whispered a thank you. I took a sip of the drink as the crowd picked up, the fighters were entering. I watched Bonnie closely as he made his way to the ring and the announcer was another noise in the background as his eyes locked on mine. He looked confident and gave me a smile as he entered the ring.

I sipped my drink as I watched his hands being wrapped and gloves being put on, not realising my glass was empty until the previous boy came back around with another. I gave him a quick smile this time, my eyes glued on Bonnie. "I think you hurt his feelings, Evie." Polly laughed beside me and my eyes flickered to her. "Pardon?" I asked, confused. "The waiter, I think he likes you." she smiled, nodding over to where the waiter was watching us closely. "He's just Blinder. I can't help if they all fall in love with me." I laughed dismissively but my attention was drawn back to the ring as the fight began.

Even though I had seen him fighting in the gym, this was different and my gut wrenched everytime the other guy got a hit on him. I gasped as his opponent got a particularly good hit on Bonnie's face, sending him reeling. The bell rang to signal the end of the round and I watched as Bonnie spoke to his father, his eyes drifting to me for a moment before going back to his dad. Lizzie got up, making her way through the crowd. A few moments later, as the second round began, Polly went too. I gave a fake smile to Linda before looking back at the ring. A moment later, Ada tapped on my shoulder. "Come on. Ladies meeting in the loos." she told me, making her way through the crowds. I rolled my eyes, looking up at Bonnie before leaving.

"Pol, this fight is fixed, isn't it? Poor Gypsy boy's getting battered out there." Ada said as we walked into the bathroom to find Polly and Lizzie. "Bonnie knows what he's doing." I told her, going over to the counter by Lizzie and sitting atop it, Ada doing the same opposite me. "Does he now?" Ada asked suggestively, raising her eyebrow at me and I narrowed my eyes at her. "He's just business." I reminded her, earning a scoff from all three women and I rolled my eyes.

"Right. You said you have some news?" Ada said, drawing us all back to the reason we were here. "Lizzie has some news." Polly corrected her and we both looked at Lizzie expectedly. "Polly." Lizzie scolded, turning around to face the woman. "Well, tell them. Now! While the men are screaming for blood." Polly replied, matching the woman's gaze. "Have a swig. You're gonna need it." Polly told Ada, handing her a bottle of clear liquid. Ada and I shared a looked before turning back to Lizzie. "I'm up the duff." Lizzie told us, looking in the mirror. "And it's Tommy's." she added, turning once more to face the room.

Ada almost choked on the liquid in her mouth before handing the bottle back to Polly who dutifully passed it to me. "How far along are you?" Ada asked as I took a large mouthful of what turned out to be gin. "If I were going to London I'd be in Coventry." Lizzie told us. "And are you carrying on past Coventry?" I asked before taking another mouthful. "All the way to fucking Piccadilly Circus." she told us. "You found out whether she's having a boy or a girl, Pol?" Ada asked as I handed the bottle back to Polly. "No." Polly replied, taking the bottle. "Go on then. Don't leave us in suspense too long." I told her, sharing a look with Ada as she jumped off the counter to check her makeup in the mirror.

Lizzie giggled as Polly felt her breast. "It's a girl. Call her Ruby. Ruby Shelby. She'll be a star in a Hollywood movie." Polly told her and we all smiled. Ada came over to hug Lizzie and I leant forward, encircling both girls in my arms from my seat, our hug being interrupted by someone coming in. "Hey, Linda." Polly greeted. "Welcome to the extraordinary general meeting of the Shelby ladies club." I laughed, taking another swig of the gin. Linda looked at us disdainfully before looking at her back in the mirror. "Is there spit on my back? There are men out there spitting. It's fucking disgusting." she told us, putting her shawl and bag by the sink. "No, there's no spit on your back." Polly told her, going over to her own bag. "Don't let us stop you doing what you came in to do." Polly added, raising her eyebrows as Linda tapped some white powder on the counter. "Hey, Linda." I called and she looked at me. I raised my eyebrows at her and she dutifully threw the blue vile over to me.

"Evelyn!" Polly and Ada scolded as I tapped some onto the back of my hand. "What? Fucking Linda is doing it!" I retorted before inhaling the powder. "What? It's helped me get through the fucking nightmare of being stuck in this city." Linda countered before inhaling her own. "Well, since you're here and you're almost family. Lizzie's got some news." Polly told her, looking at Ada. "I'm pregnant." Lizzie told her. "Oh? And who's the father, have you managed to narrow it down?" Linda snipped back and I almost snorted, disguising my giggles by taking another mouthful of gin. I could see Ada's amused face in the mirror and that was doing nothing to contain my laughter. "Yes, it's Tommy." Lizzie replied through gritted teeth, nudging my leg in annoyance. "Congratulations. You've won the raffle at last." Linda replied, handing a rolled up note to Polly. "Yeah, she's a real Shelby lady now, Linda." Polly said, wiping some white powder off the girl's nose. "Just like you." Polly added.

"Right, ladies, let's rejoin our gentlemen. And just remember, Linda, if they spit, just spit back." Polly told us before leaving, Linda and Lizzie in her wake. Ada and I laughed as I jumped off the counter, checking my make up and nostrils for any stray snow. "So are you fucking the gypsy boy?" Ada asked, applying more lipstick in the mirror. "Which one?" I asked, reapplying my own. "Evie." she said in a warning tone. "No, I haven't fucked Bonnie." I told her, rolling my eyes. "Hmm.. maybe you should. Blow away some of the cobwebs." Ada replied with a cheeky tone in her voice, turning to face me. "Ada Thorne!" I laughed, shaking my head and turning to face her. "And what about your cobwebs?" I laughed, "You just mind your own." she told me, wiggling her eyebrows and sending us both into fits of giggles.

We walked arm in arm to the main room as the bell rang and Bonnie and his opponent were squaring up to each other, each covered in blood. "Maybe you should go give our Gypsy boy some encouragement." Ada told me with a grin on her face. "What? I laughed, looking at the girl. "You know, a little good luck kiss." she explained, wiggling her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes at the girl. "Yeah, because if he survives this match I want him to be killed by your brothers." I laughed, sarcasm in my voice but powder and liquid confidence coursing through my veins. "Go on." she encouraged me and I rolled my eyes once more. "Okay, fine. But that boy's life is in your hands." I told her, entangling her arms and walking around the ring.

Someone tried to stop me but a Blinder got involved and I was allowed to continue. I stepped up on the bench next to King, earning a glare from Aberama as King put a surprised hand on my back to make sure I didn't fall off. "How are you feeling, Gypsy boy?" I smiled and Bonnie turned to look at me, his eyes were tired but a smile crept onto his face. "I'm good. In control." he told me, his spirits lifting slightly. "You've got this." I smiled before reaching my hand to his neck to pull him into me, pressing my lips against his as a few whoops and whistles filled the air around us. He returned the kiss with a smile on his lips and I couldn't help but laugh as I heard the distinct voices of Lizzie, Ada and Polly filling the air. We broke apart after a moment and he grinned at me. "Are you ready?" I smiled and he nodded. "Good luck." I told him, pressing my lips to his once more before being helped down from the bench by a Blinder who kindly escorted me to my seat. I didn't miss the glare I got from Tommy as I passed him but I kept my head high and my smile strong.

The women all grinned at me when I rejoined them, I rolled my eyes as the bell rang and we all began cheering loudly for Bonnie. "Did you know, Alfie said I should try fucking the Goliath to fucking tame him." I shouted over the noise to Ada. She looked at me with wide eyes. "I fucking know!" I laughed, bringing my eyes back to the fight and cheered loudly. The gin bottle kept making it's way up and down our little line and I couldn't help but notice Tommy and Arthur becoming more and more agitated across the ring. "Come on, Bonnie!" I shouted after a mouthful of gin.

I gasped, standing as a blow knocked Bonnie to the ground. "Bonnie!" I shouted, concerned. His father rose from his seat to stand in front of his son and after a few minutes he grinned. Bonnie was okay. The ref started counting down but Bonnie got himself up. I could hear Johnny Dogs somewhere behind me taking bets. Me and the women cringed as the Goliath started pounding into Bonnie right in front of us, his back against the ropes. "Come on, Bon!" I called and the tables turned and Bonnie was beating on the Goliath. It didn't take long for the giant to go down, a grin spreading on my face as the ref counted him down and Bonnie paced the ring. A cheer erupted from my lips as Goliath stayed down, Bonnie jumping up onto the ropes in victory.

Ada pushed me towards the ring and two Blinders helped me in as Bonnie was announced the new welterweight champion. He grinned at me, spinning me round the ring before pressing his lips to mine. I laughed as he placed me on my feet again and my eyes went to where the women were sitting. My smile fell as I saw Polly and Lizzie consoling Linda. My veins turned to ice. My suspicions were confirmed when Tommy climbed into the ring, firing his gun in the air as Bonnie and the two Blinder men surrounded me. The room fell to silence.

"Close the doors!" Tommy demanded. "No one fucking leaves." he added, pointing hs gun wildly around the room before letting off some more shots into the air. "My brother is dead. You hear me? My brother is dead." he shouted, pacing the ring. I pushed my way out of the circle of men, going to Tommy as he bent over. His initial reaction to my touch was to shove me away before pointing his gun at me. "Tommy! It's me, it's Evie." I told him, confidently taking the man's wrist and forcing his arm down. I held him to me as he fought half heartedly to get away. Uncle Charlie joined us, forcing the gun from Tommy's hand before encircling us both in his arms.


	80. Chapter 80

I managed to slip away from the chaos and made my way to the changing room where I knew Bonnie was cleaning up. It wasn't hard to slip by the many Blinders moving around the place and I breathed a sigh of relief when I finally made it to the changing room. Bonnie looked relieved to see me and came rushing over, pulling me into him with a hand on the back of my head and my waist. "Are you alright?" he asked after a few moments, pulling away and looking into my eyes. I nodded, glad that the blood had been cleared up but the blossoming bruises made my heart twist. "Are you?" I asked, bringing my hand up to his cheek. "I'm fine." he told me, resting his forehead on mine. I looked into his eyes for a moment, looking for any sign of deception before pressing my lips to his.

He held my body against his as my hand went to the back of his neck and I deepened the kiss. He pulled away from the kiss first and I looked up at him with heated eyes. "I want you, Bonnie." I whispered, hoping he'd get my meaning. He searched my face for a moment before crashing his lips back to mine. I moaned against his lips as his hand found its way up my dress. My heart hammered as Bonnie massaged me, eliciting moans from me that he captured with his mouth.

My hands knotted in his hair as he brought me closer and closer to the edge, but I couldn't wait any longer and needed him inside me. I pushed him gently backwards until his knees hit the bench and he sat down, his hand and lips going from me as I straddled his lap. I pressed my lips back to his as I reached beneath me, releasing him from the confines of his underwear and stroking him up and down. He groaned, removing his lips from mine and instead pressing them to my neck and collarbones. I lowered myself gently onto him, gasping as he entered me and slowly getting used to the feel of him. He gripped my hips, his hands tightening as I slowly got faster.

He captured my lips back to his, a hand going to my hair as I rocked against him. "Fuck." I moaned into his mouth, feeling the climax building inside me. He took this as further invitation as his hand went back to my hip and he lifted me, walking confidently until my back slammed into the wall and giving him a new angle. He moved his hips against mine, my moans getting louder as I tightened around him. "Fuck fuck fuck." I muttered, burying my head in his neck as I climaxed around him. Bonnie continued to move inside me, drawing out my orgasm as he reached his own. He groaned into my hair, his hands getting tighter on my hips as he fell into the abyss with me.

He held me against him for a few moments, each of us catching our breaths. I pressed a light kiss to his neck and he did the same to my hair before my lips met his. He gently lowered me to the floor before bringing a hand to my face. "We are going to get through this, Evie. Together." he told me, searching my face. I looked into his eyes for a moment before nodding. "Together." I whispered before pressing my lips back to his.

* * *

I felt sick standing beside Ada and Karl and watching Arthur's funeral caravan go by. Ada's hands were firmly on Karls shoulders and my arm was linked with hers. I had a fistfull of her coat in my hand and Karls hand tight in my other one. We watched as various people added things to the caravan as it went down the road, the horse led by Uncle Charlie and Curly. The funeral itself was the next day but first Tommy had called a family meeting and Polly, Tommy, Ada and I sat waiting in the kitchen.

I looked up as Michael walked in, newly delivered from the Golds camp. I vaguely wondered if he had heard about me and Bonnie but the thought was pushed from my mind with more important matters and my eyes went back to the table. Polly greeted her son with a hug. "Tommy, I've been trying to think of words…" Michael started as he came to sit at the table but Polly cut him off. "Don't." She warned. "Words don't work." she added, handing him a glass of whiskey. "Michael, we're in a grave situation. Tommy has a plan. Instead of going to Australia, you're going to New York." Polly told him and my eyes flickered up, my eyes briefly meeting Michaels before he looked back at his mother. "Why?" he asked. "Cause the company has business to attend to in America." Ada told him and I realised that I was the only other person in the room that had no idea what was going on. "Will I be coming back?" Michael asked and there was a silence.

"Train leaves in an hour, Michael." Tommy told him, barely turning his head. My mouth opened slightly but I quickly closed it again, licking my lips as my heart hammered. "You made a choice. You knew I was gonna be shot and you chose not to tell me." Tommy added. "I chose my mum." Michael told him, his voice husky. "And he chose me. I was the one to tell him in the first place, Tommy. He wouldn't have known if it wasn't for me." I told the room, bringing my eyes to Tommy who looked at me for a long moment. "I know." he replied, simply and it felt like my stomach was in my mouth. "I know a lot more than you think, Evelyn." he added, pulling out a tin from under the table. I instantly recognised it as the one that was usually under my bed and he emptied the contents onto the table. Blue vials rolled around the table as I blinked back tears. "I know about the snow, and I know about Michael, and I know about Bonnie, and I know about Isaiah." he told me, speaking slowly. I swallowed thickly as I looked at Tommy. "And does everyone in this room know about you?" I asked, making his face twitch slightly.

"When all this business is over, we'll all be free to make our own choices." Polly told us, calmly. "So is that it?" Michael asked. "You get the train to Liverpool, then the SS Monroe. Boat sails tomorrow." Tommy told him, before handing him a ticket. "Now you can go." he added. Michael gave Polly a long look before turning, not even glancing at me before walking away. "And what about me, Tom? What's my punishment going to be?" I asked, my voice emotionless. "We need you for now, then when the business is over you can go live with the Golds or the Lees. Your choice but you're not welcome here." he told me before pushing up from his seat.

"So, that's it, is it?" I asked, my voice incredulous. "Yeah, that's it." Tommy echoed. "Why don't you actually fucking tell me what this is about, Tommy?" I spat. "You're seriously exiling me from the family because of a bit of snow and fucking some lads?" I asked and Tommy looked at me. "Or is it because I hurt your feelings?" I added, tilting my head and looking up at him with fierce eyes. "This conversation is over, Eves. Deal with it." he told me before leaving. I looked to Ada and Polly in disbelief but both women avoided my gaze. "Fuck this family." I told them, standing up and leaving.

* * *

I stood away from the family as they surrounded Arthur's funeral caravan and after speaking to Johnny Dogs, I had three of my Lee cousins standing around me. I hadn't told them the ins and outs of the situation, just that the Shelbys had turned on me and I needed the support of the family. Tommy, Ada, Polly and Finn had barely looked at me and I put on a brave face, wanting to say goodbye to my brother. We all looked across the field as we saw a woman walking towards us. "Tommy!" one of the outer men shouted. "It's all right, let her come." Tommy replied and I felt my cousins tense around me. Tommy walked towards the older woman who brandished a white flag and I quickly recognised her to be Mrs Changretta. I don't know what was said but Tommy joined the group again moments later and the woman watched as the funeral pyre was lit. I said a prayer under my breath as I watched the flames take away my brother.

* * *

I was stood by Finn in the living room, further indication that I had fallen from the family's graces to everyone in the room apart from the woman sat opposite us. Mrs Changretta had been my teacher when I was younger and I remembered her classes fondly. However the woman sitting before us was nothing like the kind school teacher I had once known. "Your note talked about making terms for peace. But my son says there are no terms. You took my husband and my son. We took two of your brothers." Mrs Changretta began.

"The vendetta is done." Tommy murmured, looking at the woman. "We say the vendetta is won. We will take everything you have. All your businesses, signed over to us." Mrs Changretta told him before her eyes drifted to me. "And the Gypsy girl, my son sees something in her that could be useful to us. You agree to this or my son will kill you all, one by one." she added. A week ago, I would've laughed in her face at the suggestion but with Tommys current attitude towards me, I wouldn't put it past him to agree to hand me over to the Changretta family with a smile on his face.

"The vendetta is won. That's it. No more killing." Tommy conceded and my heart skipped a beat. "Who do you think you were, Mr Shelby?" Mrs Changretta asked, disgust in her voice. "We need Evelyn for a week or so, we need her to sign the papers then we will hand everything over." Tommy told her, standing. "You have a week." Mrs Changretta confirmed, also standing. She looked at each of us for a brief moment before letting herself out. "If you'll excuse me." I muttered, making my way across the room and out the front door.

I didn't even think about the cold as I made my way through the streets of Small Heath without a coat. I knew I was being followed but I didn't care as I made my way to Charlies Yard. I found Johnny Dogs, Bonnie and Aberama all there with Blinders and Gypsies milling about. "Johnny! I need to speak to you." I called as I crossed the yard. "Evelyn! Where's your coat, girl? You'll catch your death." he told me, wrapping his own jacket around my shoulders. "I need you to get word to Aunt Z, Johnny. Tell her he's planning to give me to the Italians." I told him, searching his face as he opened and closed his mouth. "What?" he asked, confusion in his voice and I sighed as Bonnie and Aberama made their way over. "Tell Aunt Z that they are going to give me to the Italians. It's going down this week." I told him, taking his face in my hands and hoping the message got through.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked, concern in his face. "Tommys pissed and he made a deal with Mrs Changretta to give me to the Italians in exchange for peace." I told them. "He's going to give you to the fucking wops?" Bonnie asked, raising his eyebrow and I nodded, pulling Johnny's jacket around me. "When was this deal made?" Aberama asked me and I could see his mind whirring. "About fifteen minutes ago, I don't think he wants you to know but I need somebody on my side here." I told the men, looking around them. "We are on your side, Evie. We won't let them hand you over." Bonnie told me, resting a hand on my arm. I gave him a small smile as Aberama walked off. Bonnie pulled me into him, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my head. "I'll, uh, get word to your aunt." Johnny said before also leaving.

"He knows about you as well, Bonnie. You need to be careful." I told him, looking up at the man. "He won't hurt me. Don't worry." Bonnie promised, kissing my head. "Your dad knows as well now." I added, feeling Aberamas eyes on us. "I think he guessed when you kissed me at the match." Bonnie chuckled and I laughed with him. "That was Ada's encouragement." I laughed. "He's happy, I think. He likes you." he told me, pressing a kiss to my head. "Well, at least we'll unite the Lees and Golds." he added. "Oh, really?" I laughed, raising my eyebrow at him. "Hmm.. we'll give it a go." he smiled, pressing his lips to mine as I giggled.


	81. Chapter 81

A few days later, Tommy, Polly and I were all in the office and signing the necessary paperwork. I had been alternating staying with Johnny Dogs and the Golds, always having two or three of my Lee cousins around me. I was sitting across the room from the desk, using a small side table to sign my signature over and over. I felt a small amount of smugness at making Tommy walk across the room each time I was handed something new or finished with what I had. We all looked up when the door banged open. "You don't knock?" Tommy asked as Lizzie entered the room. "You don't know my new address?" Lizzie countered, walking to the desk. "Hello, Lizzie, how are you?" Polly asked, ignoring the tension between the pair. "I know your new address, Lizzie, because it was me who bought you the new fucking house." Tommy told her, both ignoring Polly. "Then why don't you visit it?" Lizzie snapped as Polly looked amused. Tommy sank into his seat as Lizzie took the available one next to Polly.

"Yeah, I've been busy." Tommy told her, putting all the paperwork away in a drawer. "Busy doing what?" Lizzie asked, her voice low, and Tommy looked to Polly. "Preparing for tomorrow." Polly told her. "Why, what's tomorrow?" Lizzie asked, looking between Polly and Tommy. "Luca Changretta is coming to Birmingham. It's our turn." Tommy told her. "He's already taken over Alfie Solomons, Sabini, Titanics… All of them." I told her, Tommy's eyes flickering to me. "And now it's our turn." I added, my eyes meeting Tommy's. "He's coming to take control of Shelby Company Limited." Tommy confirmed, his eyes going back to Lizzie. "What are we going to do about that?" Lizzie asked and Tommy's eyes drifted back to me. "We're gonna let him have it." he said.

I stayed where I was, watching Tommy, as Lizzie and Polly left. "Are you going to marry her?" I asked after a few moments of silence, tilting my head slightly. "What?" he scoffed. "Lizzie, are you going to marry her?" I repeated. "Should I?" He asked, looking at me. "Well, you got her pregnant. It's the right thing to do." I told him, searching his face. "Is that what men like me do, eh? Do the right thing?" he asked, a hint of humor in his voice. "You used to." I replied, nodding. "And what about who you used to be?" he asked, sitting back in his seat. "Who did I used to be, Tommy? A rebellious teenager and a disobedient wife?" I countered. "A loving wife, a good mother and a fierce sister." he told me, his eyes softening and I scoffed. "Yet I am to be exiled from the only family I have ever known." I replied, watching his reaction.

He watched me for a moment before standing, pouring himself another drink and offering me one. I nodded, also standing and going over to retrieve it. "What did you want from me, Tommy?" I asked, looking up at him as I leaned against his desk. His eyes searched mine for a moment. "I don't know, Eves." he admitted, taking a sip from his glass. "Hmm.." I hummed, taking a sip from my own drink. "So I didn't live up to your expectations because you don't know what those expectations were." I stated and Tommy's face flickered. "You've always exceeded my expectations, Eves." he told me, looking at me intensely. "Ah, so it's just my last few life choices that have disappointed you." I said, a small smile on my face.

"I disappointed myself." Tommy muttered and my smile fell. "Don't be stupid." I muttered while taking a mouthful of whiskey. "No, Eves, I'm being serious. I was disappointed in myself that I didn't see how much you were hurting. How much you were destroying yourself after John. You gave up your children to keep them safe and no one has thought to look after you." he told me, his voice low. "It's fine, Tommy. We've all been busy." I told him, blinking back the tears that formed at the thought of my children. "Michael and Bonnie, they cared, they listened and that's all you needed." he continued and I looked up at him. "I was angry I couldn't be that person for you." he whispered and I realised he was leaning in. I looked at his lips before closing the distance.

The kiss was delicate at first but quickly grew heated and our glasses quickly smashed around us. There was no hesitancy or delicacy as Tommy lifted me up on his desk, his hands going to my thighs as I undid his trousers. The kissing got rough as he kissed and bit down my neck, moving my skirt out of the way so he could enter me forcefully. I gasped as he thrust into me, holding him against me as he pounded into me. There was no love or gentleness in this, just raw lust and need. He continued to bite my neck as my hands tangled in his hair, pulling it roughly as he returned the favour with mine.

I knew he was going to leave bruises on my thighs and neck but I didn't care. All I cared about was filling the hole deep inside of me. My nails scratched the back of Tommy's neck and we came undone together, the violent movements sending us both over the edge quicker than we anticipated. We held onto each other for a moment, catching our breaths. Tommy pulled away from me and lit us both a cigarette while I sorted out my skirt and moved to sit on one of the chairs in front of his desk. He handed me the cigarette, each of us taking a long drag before he looked at me again. "We need to have a talk." he told me and I raised my eyebrow at him.

After Tommy explained his plan I had to think for a moment. "Okay, Tommy. Here's the deal. Once this is all over. If we fucking survive this and we make it out the other side. I want you to promise me something." I told him, swallowing and waiting for him to respond. "Alright." he told me, watching me warily. "Ask Lizzie to marry you. Let me leave Birmingham with Bonnie, leave us alone and marry Lizzie." I told him, watching his reaction. He watched me for a moment before nodding. "You have my word." he promised, spitting in his hand and holding it out to me. I spat in my own before shaking it.

* * *

I walked into the distillery behind Tommy, the air was somber and despite the refuge that we had found in each other yesterday, his cold demeanor was back. We both looked up as Luca Changretta walked in, followed by men with guns. I turned my head slightly as Finn and Polly joined us. Changretta stopped the other side of the table, rubbing his hands together before speaking to his men in Italian. "All that's left of the Peaky fucking Blinders." he said with a smirk on his face. He came around the table, standing in front of Tommy and snapping his fingers. A man behind him walked to the table, taking some papers out of this black briefcase.

"I've had my lawyer draw up these papers. Cover every enterprise in your possession. Bars, restaurants, warehouses. Every fucking thing that you've taken all these years to gather together. You will sign them all over to my family or you're gonna die. Right here." Changretta told us, walking slowly around the table once more to stand in front of Tommy. "I would've buried you all, but my mother, she, uh, she knows you. She said, it'll be worse for you if I let you live and take away everything that you have." he said before looking at me up and down. "Search them." he commanded.

A few men came over to us as Changretta pulled a gun from inside Tommy's jacket. "Especially don't trust this bitch." Changretta told them, looking at Polly before ripping open her shirt. I pulled away from the man that was trying to search. "Get your fucking hands off me." I told him, pushing him away before he grabbed my face. "Hey, hey, hey! Play nice! That could be your future husband." Changretta said, turning and pointing a finger at me as the man searched me, lifting up my skirt to remove the switchblade from my garter. The man gave me a smirk before rejoining the other men.

"So, sign." Changretta said, holding up a pen to Tommy. "Every fucking one of them." he added, throwing the pen on the floor. "You can sign them on your knees. On the floor." Changretta told him, pushing all the papers onto the floor before flipping the table over. "Get on your fucking knees and sign." Changretta shouted and Tommy did what he was told before Changretta looked at me. "You can fucking kneel next to him as well. You've gotta get fucking used to it." he shouted at me. I looked at him for a moment before doing what I was told, kneeling beside Tommy.

"A friend of mine once said big fucks small. So I had to find someone bigger than you." Tommy told him and I smiled slightly. "You may know there are two families in Brooklyn, who want to take over your monopoly on the import of liquor into New York." I added, smiling sweetly up at the Italian. "But if they move against you in New York, they'll start a war between the families." Polly added behind me. "But if you were to die in a vendetta with some fucking bookmaker in Birmingham, could take over your business without a war." Tommy continued. "We also contacted a businessman in Chicago. He's also interested in moving into the liquor business in New York." Polly added. "Alphonse Capone is a real sweetie. We've had many conversations." I lied easily. Changretta looked at me before his eyes went back to Tommy. "You been talking to that fat fuck?" Changretta asked. "Hmm.. he liked the sound of our Evelyn's voice. Seems you're not the only one interested in her." Polly replied and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"You see, all the blood relatives you brought with you from New York, they're all dead, Mr. Changretta. And these men here, they work for money, for the highest bidder." Tommy explained, gesturing towards the men stood behind Changretta. "They now have new orders." I added, still smiling up at the man. "Is that right?" Changretta asked, before turning to the men. "Is that right?" he repeated, louder this time as the men began to shift. "And you, Matteo?" The man couldn't look at Changretta who took this as his answer as he turned back to us. "Hey, very fucking.." Changretta muttered before grabbing a gun from his jacket and pointing it at Tommy who was anticipating the move and grabbed a nearby metal bar and hit him with it. Finn helped me up as the men started fighting.

The fight continued for a moment before Finn gasped beside me, I looked up at him before following his gaze and my stomach plummeted. My eyes went wide and my mouth opened slightly as Arthur and John Shelby walked into the warehouse.


	82. Chapter 82

My heart thumped as I looked into the face of the one person I thought I was never going to see again. John looked at me and grinned, sending me a cheeky wink that sent my heart into overdrive. My eyes were glued to him as a shot rang out in the background. I couldn't make out what Tommy was saying as my head swam. He knew. All along he knew. I could feel the bile rising in my throat and I knew I had to get out of there. I turned, pushing a concerned Finn away from me as I ran from the room, emptying the contents of my stomach once I reached the hallway.

My head and stomach swam as I thought back to the events of the last few months, trying to figure out who had known. Who had lied to me. I threw up again, this time a comforting hand on my back rubbed soothing circles. I didn't have to turn to see who it was as his smoke and whiskey scent assaulted my nose. I let the tears fall freely as John took me into his arms, burying my face in his chest and grabbing fistfuls of his coat. His arms around me were tight and his face was buried in my hair, not wanting to let me go as much as I couldn't let go of him. He pressed kisses to my face and head, going for my lips before I pulled away. "I've just been sick." I reminded him, turning my face slightly. "I don't care." he laughed before capturing my lips. It was a short and sweet kiss and I looked up at him once we pulled away.

"Where have you been, John?" I asked, searching his face. "I've been with the kids, love. With the Lees." he told me, brushing some hair back from my face. "They told me you were dead. We had a funeral." I told him, fresh tears threatening to spill at the thought of my heartbreak and his jaw tensed. "I know. Tommy fucking swore to me that you knew. I only found out you didn't when I saw Arthur again." he told me, the anger in his voice evident. "When Arthur died." I scoffed, slowly piecing everything together and my anger faded once more as I looked into his blue eyes. "I don't want to think of any of this right now. I want you to take me home, John. I need to be your wife again." I told him, bringing my hand up to his face as his own anger slowly faded.

We had locked ourselves away in our house on Watery Lane for the last few days and the range of emotions I had experienced in that time had exhausted me. I had felt sick as his eyes skimmed over the bruises that, unknown to him, his brother had left on the skin of my thighs and chest the day before. I cried as he told me the stories of Lilys birthday, James' first ride on a horse, Benjamin learning to ride a bike and Anna's first words. All the memories and milestones of my children that I'll never get to experience. The joy of having my husband back.

"Tell me what's been going on here." he told me as I laid on his bare chest, his fingers tracing light patterns on my skin. I tensed for a moment before I lifted my head to look at him. He looked at my face for a moment. "You want to know everything?" I asked, searching his face. "Arthur told me how much you were struggling." he admitted, bringing his hand to the side of my face. "Fuck knows what I would've done if I thought I'd lost you." he added, pressing his lips to my forehead. "I love you, John Shelby." I whispered, pressing my lips to his. "I love you, Eve." he replied as I rested my hed back on his chest. "Can you do me one favour?" he asked and I nodded, "Of course." I replied. He paused for a moment before speaking. "Tell me about the one that made you happy." he said before pressing his lips to my head. I paused for a moment. "It's alright. Arthur told me that someone was making you truly happy. Didn't say anymore." he explained. "You don't have to tell me." he added, kissing my head once more.

"His name's Bonnie. He's a Gypsy boy that reminded me so much of you." I started my voice low, John's fingers continued to trace patterns on my side as I spoke. "He's a boxer and he's got a hell of a fucking punch on him but he was also kind. Took the time to speak to me about you and the children. He was everything I needed at the time." I continued before kissing John's chest. "He sounds like a good guy. Arthur approved." he murmured and I looked up at him. "I thought you said Arthur didn't tell you anything else?" I asked, a smile growing on my face. "I may have fibbed a little." he smirked and I lightly slapped his chest. "John Shelby." I scolded, teasingly before I was flipped onto my back. "Yes, Mrs Shelby?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in suggestion before tickling my ribs, sending me into fits of giggles.

The next morning, on the fourth day of our isolation, there was a persistent banging on the door. "Alright! Alright!" John shouted, getting out of bed. "You're meant to be dead, Mr Shelby." I scolded as he headed for the door. He shot me a look as I got up, pulling one of his shirts over my head followed by a knee length robe. "Whoever it is, tell them to fuck off." he told me, kissing me as I passed him. "Alright, my love." I laughed, making my way down the stairs. I opened the door to find Tommy, Ada, Arthur, Polly, Finn and Uncle Charlie looking at me. "John says fuck off." I told them before going to close the door but Tommy stopped me, holding the door open. "We need to talk." he told me. I glared up at him before moving out of the way, allowing them all in as I went back upstairs. "You can wait in the kitchen." I called behind me.

"Your family want to fucking parley." I told John who swore under his breath. We both quickly got dressed, John buttoning me into a dark red dress once he had done up his shirt. I swept my hair up into a messy bun with the use of a ribbon and stepped into some black heels before looking at my husband who was in a full navy suit, minus the jacket. "Are you ready, love?" he asked, kissing my head. "No. Do you think they'll notice if we climb out the window?" I asked, earning a laugh as we remembered my favourite trick as a young teenager. "We'll face them together." he promised, taking my hand as we both left the room.

The family had made themselves at home downstairs, a pot of tea in the middle of the table with a bottle of whiskey beside it. "Drink?" Polly asked as we entered. I shook my head as John asked for a whiskey, lighting up a cigar. "Hello again, brother." Arthur greeted, hugging John as Finn did the same. Arthur pressed a kiss to my head before rejoining Linda. "John, brother, it's good to have you back." Tommy said, raising his glass in John's direction and John's jaw tensed. I crossed my arms leaning on the counter as I looked around the room. "I have a question. Who knew?" I asked, turning to Polly who watched me for a moment. "Thomas and I knew from the start as did Michael." she told me and I fought to keep my emotions in check. Now I knew why Tommy was so angry with Michael. "Charlie and Curly found out about a week ago. Arthur when he died. Finn found out when you did and Ada found out when we got back." Tommy finished and I slowly nodded my head.

"You fucking swore to me that you told her." John said, his voice low and angry. "We decided it would be best not to." Polly told him, hoping to calm his anger. "Yeah? And who fucking decided that?" he spat, glaring at his older brother. "We did what we thought was best." Tommy said, his voice calm but I could see the emotion in his eyes. "Best for fucking who?" John spat, taking a step forward. "There was a lot going on here, John." Polly said, trying to diffuse her nephew's anger. "Yeah, I fucking heard." he said, still glaring at his brother. I hadn't told John about me and Tommy but I knew that he had suspected and the look on Tommys face had confirmed his suspicions. I rested a hand on his arm, causing him to look down at me as I pulled him back beside me. His anger went nowhere as he put a hand around my waist and took a long drag of his cigar.

"Why are you all here?" I asked, leaning into John as I looked around at the people in front of me. "We've come to find out what your plan is. Where you're going to go from here." Ada said, looking at me with sad eyes. "We are gonna go and get our children and then we are getting the fuck out of Birmingham." John told them. This was something we had mulled over for the past couple of days, coming to decisions then changing our minds before settling on the one decision that we thought was best for our family. "What?" Finn asked, looking at us with wide eyes. "There's been too much damage done to us in Birmingham. We need a fresh start." I told them. "We fucking deserve it." John added. "We'll be sad to see you go." Arthur told us, emotion in his voice.

"And the business? And the houses?" Polly asked, getting straight to business. "We will sell our shares of the business back to you. With Johns thirty percent passing to me when he died I own forty percent and will sell this back to you at stock value. You can elect to buy this house at market value or we can sell it on. The big house will be emptied and kept for when the children grow up." I told them, showing that we had thought this through. "We are leaving this afternoon but you can forward any necessary paperwork and correspondence to Alfie Solomons and I will get back to you in due course." I added and Tommy looked surprised. "Solomons?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Solomons." I confirmed, looking him in the eye and not feeling it necessary to give him an explanation for the alliance.

"Where are you going to go?" Ada asked and my eyes went to her. "We aren't sure yet." I told her honestly, not sure where Alfie had managed to secure us a house. "We just want our family back together and out of danger." I added, knowing she'd understand. "Everyone still thinks I'm fucking dead anyway. It's our way out." John added, squeezing me tighter to him. "Well, we wish you both all the best. I'll get the paperwork drawn up and sent to Solomons." Tommy told us, downing his drink. He glanced at us once more before leaving. Uncle Charlie said his goodbyes next, coming over and hugging us both. "Keep each other safe." he told us before leaving, not a man that likes showing his emotions.

"We're gonna miss you two around here." Arthur told us, pulling us both in for a group hug. "We'll miss you too, Arth." I told the man, inhaling his familiar scent. "Don't do anything stupid, alright?" I told him once we pulled apart, imploring with my eyes. "Ah, you're taking all the stupid with ya." he chuckled, gesturing to John and we all chuckled. "I mean it, Arthur Shelby." I laughed, pointing at the man. "Alright, alright." he chuckled, kissing my head. "You'll have to come visit us when we're settled." John told him, pulling his eldest brother in for another hug. "Yeah, yeah, we'll bring the boy to see ya." Arthur promised, emotion thick in his voice. "I'll see ya later, brother." he added before leaving.

Finn and Polly were the next to say their goodbyes. Polly quietly apologised and making Finn promise he would come visit us. Ada was last to leave, the only one to make me cry as she hugged me fiercely. "Stay safe, alright? And you better write to me." she said into my hair. "I will, Ada, I promise." I told her, tears making their way down my cheeks. "You stay safe as well. God knows what Tommy is going to drag you into next." I told her, holding her close as we looked at each other. "I can handle Tommy fucking Shelby." she laughed, sniffling, earning a chuckle from me and John. "Come here." John said, wrapping his arms around us both, pressing a kiss to mine and Adas heads. "Right. Off you go. My nieces and nephews are waiting for you." Ada told us, pulling away and wiping her cheeks. "I love you." she whispered before taking her leave.

A few hours later we were ready, the car was out front and loaded up. We stepped out of the house, looking up and down the too familiar road. I gasped when I saw who was waiting on the other side of the road, leaning against the bricks outside the shop. "Go on." John encouraged, nudging me towards the Gypsy boy. "I'll just be a minute." I told him, crossing the road. "Bonnie, what are you doing here?" I asked, greeting him with a hug. "Came to see ya off." he smiled once he released me. "You didn't have to do that." I told him, smiling. "Came to see my competition." he teased, gesturing across the road at John who was now leaning against the car with a cigar in his mouth. I laughed, nudging him.

"No, no. I'm joking. I'm glad you're happy. He is taller than I was expecting." he told me, sincerely. "If it makes any difference, when I first heard Tommys actual plan minus the ressurection of my husband, I told him that I was leaving with you." I said, looking up at the man that had been my rock over the last few months. "In another life maybe." Bonnie told me with a sad smile. I gave him a small smile back before looking over my shoulder. "John." I called, beckoning him over and Bonnie straightened beside me. John made his way over, looking wearily up and down the street before he reached us. "Bonnie Gold, this is John Shelby." I introduced and silently prayed they would both be on their best behaviour. "Alright, mate, I've heard a lot about you." Bonnie greeted, holding out his hand. There was a moment's pause before John shook his hand. "Yeah, you too." John replied, no hostility in his voice. "Thanks for looking after her." John added, clearing his throat. "No problem, mate. She deserves the world." Bonnie replied, genuinely. "Yeah, she does." John agreed.

"As cute as this whole thing is, we better get going." I said, looking between the two men who both agreed. "Look after yourself. Contact us if you ever need anything." Bonnie told me, pulling me in for a final hug. "Yeah, you two, Bon." I smiled before following my husband across the road. We got in the car and both looked at each other. "Are you ready?" John asked, searching my face. I looked up at him for a moment. "I'm ready."

* * *

**A/N I have one last chapter to do then that is the end! What does everyone think? I hope you liked it! I was going to do a big showdown thing between Tommy and Evie but I thought he didn't deserve it and she deserved better!**

**I have also been working on an alternative ending so let me know if you want to see that as well. :)**


End file.
